EL Secreto
by BirdsandStars
Summary: Anastasia Steele tenía su vida muy bien organizada, hasta que conoce a Ryan Chasting. Ryan desde el primer momento deja claras sus intenciones. Quiere acostarse con a trata de ignorarlo y evitarlo, pero le es imposible. Ryan está lleno de secretos y se ha impuesto una única regla. No se acuesta con la misma mujer dos veces.¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de cometer un error?
1. Capítulo 1

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

No puedo dormir.

Desde hace varias noches me sucede lo mismo.

El mismo sueño.

Me senté en la cama mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho donde mi corazón latía queriendo escaparse. Cogí los espejuelos de la mesita de noche y me los puse. El reloj marcaba cerca de las 11:00 pm. Hacía apenas una hora que me había acostado.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina bajando las escaleras hacia el piso inferior en busca de un vaso con agua. Ya que estaba despierta decidí revisar el correo que estaba en la mesita de la sala. Tal vez así podía calmarme y volver a dormir.

Había varios sobres de invitaciones en el correo, junto con otros con las facturas. A mi madre siempre le llegaban cientos de invitaciones de las cuales solo aceptaba unas cuantas. Fui mirando las invitaciones y separando las que iba a asistir, esa era una de mis tareas, seleccionar los eventos a los que debía ir y los que no. Hasta que llegué a una invitación en particular y mis manos se quedaron congeladas sobre esta.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que sostuve esta misma invitación entre mis manos y en estos momentos no sabía qué hacer con ella. El año anterior se había extraviado en el correo y nos llego un día tarde, por lo que no pude ir.

Aunque dudaba que hubiese ido. Pero ahora la tenía en mis manos y dudaba si asistir o no.

Miraba una y otra vez la invitación hasta que decidí arrojarla junto con los otros sobres de las facturas en la mesita frente al sofá. No tenía ganas de pensar en eso en estos momentos. Era dentro de dos semanas y la verdad era que no me apetecía ir a otro baile de máscaras en el Hotel Drake, no después de lo sucedido la última vez que había asistido.

No quería ni recordarlo pero los vagos recuerdos de ese día continuaban regresando a mi mente en algunas ocasiones y me atormentaban más siempre que llegaba este mes.

Recordaba su mirada intensa, sus brazos apretándome fuertemente mientras me llevaba hacia la habitación. Y sus labios recorriendo los míos mientras me poseía salvajemente. Recuerdo que desperté desnuda en mi habitación y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sé lo que había sucedido, pero por más que lo intentaba todo era en vano. Recordaba algunas cosas, pero el resto solo eran pequeños flashes borrosos en los que teníamos sexo salvaje, nada concreto que me dijera quien era aquella persona. Lo más nítido que recordaba era que tenía un tatuaje en la espalda, pero no recordaba el diseño.

Había tenido una ruptura unos días antes y aproveché la fiesta en el hotel para emborracharme y olvidarme de todo. Pero nunca imagine que lo iba a conocer a él. Su mirada aún me continuaba perturbando en ocasiones cuando dormía y despertaba con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho. Como había sucedido hacia apenas unos minutos.

No había sido casualidad que me despertara sobresaltada. Siempre por esta fecha me ocurría lo mismo.

Retomé mi camino hacia la cocina pero no podía evitar continuar pensando en la invitación.

Había llegado hoy al correo igual que lo hacia todos los años. El gerente del hotel era muy buen amigo de Grace, mi madre. TecFall, la compañía de la cual ella era Presidenta Ejecutiva se había encargado de diseñar el sistema de seguridad del hotel, instalando lo último en tecnología. Por eso todos los años en la fecha de hallowen cuando celebraban un baile de máscaras, le enviaban una invitación para dos personas incluyendo el hospedaje en una suite del hotel.

Me gustaba mucho mi trabajo, asistente personal de Grace Grey. Tenía el mejor empleo del mundo. Al principio no me iba mucho lo de ser asistente pero después terminó gustándome, además esta era una buena forma de agradecerle a Grace todo lo que había hecho por mí. Además de ganarme mi propio dinero. Grace siempre me había dado de todo, pero yo siempre preferí ganarme las cosas por mi misma y ella nunca se opuso, más bien me alentó.

Me había graduado de la universidad en ingeniería informática siendo la mejor estudiante de mi promoción. Era increíble que ya hubiesen pasado dos años. Después de terminar la pasantía, comencé de asistente de Grace. Quería a Grace como si fuera mi madre y ella me quería como una hija.

Nuestra historia juntas había comenzado cuando yo tenía diez años y mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada antes de eso. Mi mundo está en blanco. En el testamento mis padres nombraron a Grace como mi tutora. Según ella me había contado era muy buena amiga de mi madre, y en ocasiones visitaba nuestra casa.

Me diagnosticaron con pérdida de memoria producto del trauma que había sufrido. Solo sé lo que me contaron que había sucedido. Tuvimos un accidente de tránsito, el auto dio varias vueltas antes de impactar fuertemente en la carretera. Recuerdo que estaba nevando y que estuve internada en el hospital cerca de seis meses. Grace se quedaba conmigo todos los días. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un rostro conocido para mí. Creo que mencionó en alguna ocasión que tenía un hijo, pero ella en los seis meses jamás volvió a hablar de él. Había sufrido una fractura en una pierna y otra en un brazo y solo me dieron el alta después de la rehabilitación.

Grace me llevó hacia su casa después de eso. Y fue cuando me contó lo que había sucedido con su hijo. Estaba avanzado en la escuela y recibió una beca en Londres. Su padre vivía allí, así que se mudó con él. Falleció en un accidente unos meses después de irse. El autobús donde iban él y otros chicos fue golpeado por un camión que cargaba combustible. No había quedado nada…solo ceniza.

Solo tenía 14 años.

Había muchas fotos de él en la casa, de varias edades, aunque con el pasar del tiempo Grace las había ido recogiendo. Solo había dos fotos con 14 años y estas eran las únicas que continuaban sobre la chimenea junto a una urna. Una de ellas se la había tomado unos días antes de irse a estudiar al extranjero y la otra se la había mandado unos días antes del accidente. Se parecía mucho a su madre. Ojos azules, pelo castaño claro y una hermosa sonrisa.

Así que al ella perder a su hijo yo me convertí en una hija para ella y me trataba como tal. Sé que Grace nunca remplazaría a mis padres ni yo jamás remplazaría a su hijo, pero al menos con ella era feliz como imagino que lo fui con ellos. Al poco tiempo de estar viviendo con ella, comencé a llamarla mamá.

Eso era para mí.

Me paré frente a la encimera a beber el vaso de agua mientras dejaba atrás los recuerdos del pasado y pensaba en el trabajo. Había muchas cosas últimamente rondando mi mente, como el hecho de que mi madre se retiraba a principio de la próxima semana y su lugar lo iba a ocupar alguien de quien jamás había escuchado hablar. Para muchos esto no suponía ningún problema, solo era el nuevo jefe. Para mí, era completamente diferente. Ya me había acostumbrado a trabajar con ella, ahora tendría que adaptarme a otra persona completamente diferente. Tendría que estar sentada afuera de su oficina atendiendo las llamadas y arreglando la agenda. En resumen haciendo más fácil el trabajo de una persona que era completamente extraña y desconocida para mí. Solamente conocía su nombre, Ryan Chasting.

Su currículo era impresionante, pero en cuanto a aspectos personales no aparecía nada. Ni fotos, ni fecha de nacimiento, ni familiares o amigos conocidos. Así que desconocía su apariencia. Solo sabía que provenía de Londres. No sabía porque tanto secreto, ni como había logrado que no apareciera ninguna foto suya en ningún lado. Nada. En ninguna red social, ni en Google había nada de él. Más que extraño era sospechoso. Era como si no existiese.

Solo esperaba que no decidiera deshacerse de mí y buscar a alguien más perfecta para ese puesto. Que no use espejuelos, que sea rubia, alta y que se vista con faldas cortas para llamar su atención.

Esa definitivamente no era yo.

Decidí dejar de pensar en idioteces a esa hora. ¿Qué hora era? Al mirar el reloj de la cocina este marcaba casi las 11:30 pm. Qué extraño que mi madre no había regresado. Había pasado por su habitación después de bajar las escaleras y estaba abierta, sin rastro de ella. Era domingo y aunque había salido a cenar, jamás había llegado tan tarde. Sentí el sonido de un auto parando en la entrada de la casa y me asomé por una ventana del frente apartando un poco las cortinas.

Grace bajó del auto y se despidió con la mano mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. No pude ver bien a la persona con la que había ido a cenar pero sabía quién era. Mi nuevo jefe. La persona que la sustituiría. Después de una semana mostrándole la compañía había quedado en ir a cenar con él para conocerse mejor y ponerlo al tanto de las cosas más importantes de la empresa. Al abrir la puerta se me quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Me estabas esperando Ana?— preguntó con curiosidad mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de estar y yo la seguía.

— No, solo estaba tomando un vaso de agua cuando sentí el auto en la entrada. —le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba detrás de ella.

Era la verdad aunque ahora sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que había sucedido. La verdad era que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo como había ido la cena, solo quería saber si aún conservaba mi empleo. Pero le pregunté, solo por cortesía.

— ¿Que tal la cena?— Grace me miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿De veras quieres conocer sobre la cena, o sobre si aun tienes empleo?—me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Grace me conocía mejor que yo misma.

— La verdad es que quiero saber si aún tengo empleo, aunque no me molestaría saber cómo ha ido la cena. — le dije alzando los hombros mientras ella sonreía y yo me sentaba a su lado.

La compañía era de Grace y ella había insistido en dejarme a mí a cargo al ser su única heredera. Pero decliné la oferta. Ella continuó insistiendo y al final llegamos a un acuerdo. Cuando cumpliera los 30 años me haría cargo yo de la empresa. Mientras continuaría de asistente. Pero eso, nadie lo sabía.

— Ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno la cena ha ido bien y aún tienes empleo, me he asegurado de eso.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— ¿Cómo? No te entiendo. —le pregunté intrigada removiéndome en el sofá a su lado.

— Pues él quería traer a su propia asistente, pero logre convencerlo de que no lo hiciera. — dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

La seguí mientras procesaba lo que me acababa de decir. Grace se sirvió un vaso de agua que comenzó a beber lentamente haciendo más larga la espera.

— ¿No me piensas contar lo que le dijiste para convencerlo? — pregunté con determinación haciendo que ella dejara de beber el agua por un momento y me mirara fijamente.

— No mucho solo le dije que antes que tomara una decisión sobre el personal, o sea sobre ti, debía leer tu currículo y verte en acción.

— Eso fue todo, con eso lo convenciste.

— No, no fue todo, le entregué una copia del currículo para que lo leyera. — me dijo como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

— ¡Que! Dime que de verdad no lo hiciste.

— Lo hice. ¿Porque crees que llego a esta hora? Se puso a leer el currículum en la cena…y quedo impresionado. Llegó a la conclusión que eras mejor que su asistente actual. En conclusión, que te iba a conservar.

— No lo puedo creer. — dije mientras me sentaba en una banqueta pasando mis manos por mi rostro.

— No me agradezcas, aún no, primero quiere verte trabajando.

— ¡Qué!— eso que quería decir.

— Te va a poner a prueba. — me dijo mirándome fijamente.

— Genial, eso era lo que me faltaba. — dije exasperada.

— No te preocupes Anastasia, lo harás estupendamente cariño, solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que has hecho los últimos dos años conmigo. — dijo mientras pasaba una mano cariñosamente por mi rostro y mi cabello.

— Si, eso es lo que tengo que hacer. — dije no muy convencida mientras su caricia me relajaba.

Solo quedaba esperar a que comenzara y conocerlo a ver qué tal nos íbamos a llevar. Por ahora no pensaría en ello, aún me quedaba una semana. Después me preocuparía por mi nuevo jefe.

— Creo que mejor voy a dormir. —dije mientras me levantaba de la banqueta. — Buenas noches mamá, que duermas bien. — le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirme rumbo a las escaleras.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo es él? — me preguntó haciendo que me detuviera y me girara nuevamente hacia ella con un pie en los primeros escalones.

La verdad era que había tenido mucha curiosidad desde que me había enterado que mi madre se retiraba y que alguien que ella misma había elegido la sustituiría. Si que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era, pero a esta hora no me importaba la verdad. Debía ser muy bueno para que mi madre lo hubiese escogido entre la lista de candidatos que me había mostrado. Creo que había más de diez nombres en aquella lista. Ya lo conocería en algún momento de la próxima semana o de la otra.

— Si, pero al final lo conoceré igual. — dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras continuaba subiendo escalones.

—Pienso terminar de mostrarle la compañía entre el lunes y el martes, todo depende de él. — dijo mientras yo me quedaba parada por un momento en los escalones, congelada.

Solo dos días para conocerlo. Eso solo hizo que mi nerviosismo aumentara.

— De acuerdo. — le dije mientras reanudaba mis pasos y terminaba de subir los escalones dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

No vivía con Grace, tenía un apartamento cerca del parque Lake Shore. Solía venir por aquí algún que otro fin de semana al mes para quedarme con ella. Y este era uno de esos fines de semana.

Me tumbé en la cama, me quité los espejuelos y me puse a pensar en cómo sería mi nuevo jefe. Y lo imaginé de unos cuarenta años, pelo negro entrando en canas, mirada penetrante y una voz aguda y fría con acento británico. Sí, creo que esa sería la descripción perfecta teniendo en cuenta el auto que manejaba cuando dejó a mi madre. Me reí yo sola. Un auto cómodo y eficiente. Perfecto para alguien no muy joven. Ahora que lo pensaba se parecía al auto de mi madre. Tal vez él le había llamado la atención por eso. Alguien mayor, pero no tanto, con experiencia en el trabajo. Parecido a ella. Perfecto para ocupar el puesto. Me preguntaba si a mi madre le había gustado tanto como para salir en una cita con él.

Eso era ridículo tan sólo de pensarlo, a mi madre no se le ocurriría salir con la persona que la sustituiría. Aunque por otra parte tal vez él le había pedido salir a cambio de que no me despidiera. No podía ser, ella me dijo que le había mostrado mi currículum y lo había impresionado. —Ana deja de pensar idioteces a esta hora, lo que tienes es falta de sueño. — Me reprendí a mí misma. Lo mejor era acostarme a dormir.

Me acomodé en la cama mientras me tapaba con el edredón y acomodaba mi cabeza en la almohada. Mañana sería un día interesante, tal vez, si tenía suerte conocería a Ryan Chasting en persona, mi nuevo jefe, y se acabaría el misterio de cómo era en realidad.

Mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a ceder ante el sueño y el cansancio del día y se cerraron lentamente, haciéndome caer en un sueño profundo.


	2. Capítulo 2

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

El sonido insistente del despertador hizo que abriera mis ojos y el aroma del café que subía desde la cocina hizo que me levantara de la cama. La verdad era que no sabía con que me iba a encontrar hoy, si lo conocería o no, la verdad era que me daba igual. Pero haría como mismo me había dicho Grace. Haría lo mismo de siempre. Aunque eso no evitaba que estuviese nerviosa. Salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia los grandes ventanales de mi habitación para apartar las cortinas a un lado. Afuera el cielo aplomado mostraba los primeros rastros del amanecer. El sol se camuflaba entre las nubes grises que anunciaban que la lluvia comenzaría temprano. Me dirigí al baño, me cepille los dientes y me di una rápida y cálida ducha.

Después de vestirme, dejando mi pelo suelto, me puse los espejuelos, cogí el celular, las llaves del auto y colgándome el bolso en el hombro bajé a desayunar.

Usaba espejuelos desde que era una niña. Siempre me habían criticado y me decían que usara lentillas, que eran más cómodas. Pero nunca me habían gustado. Tenía un juego guardado, solo me las ponía en ciertas ocasiones. La verdad no me molestaba usar los espejuelos, llevaba tanto tiempo usándolos que ya me había acostumbrado a ellos, eran parte de mí, me sentía extraña cuando no los llevaba puestos.

Mi madre estaba sentada en una banqueta tomando su taza de café. Ya había terminado de desayunar.

—Buenos días. —le dije mientras le daba un beso y me sentaba en una banqueta a desayunar. —Buenos días Jones. —le dije a la señora mayor que se encontraba detrás de la encimera de espaldas a mí.

—Buenos días Anastasia. —me dijo mientras yo reía moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados.

Cuando vine a vivir a esta casa ya Jones trabajaba aquí, me conoce hace más de diez años y aún continúa llamándome por mi nombre completo. Aunque yo insistía bastante en que me llamara Ana, ella no lo hacía.

—Hoy estaré muy ocupada. Me tengo que marchar. —dijo mi madre mientras miraba su reloj al tiempo que se levantaba de la banqueta. —Tenemos que recoger a Ryan en el hotel.

— ¿Donde se está quedando?—le pregunté con curiosidad.

Ya Grace llevaba una semana mostrándole la empresa y nunca le había preguntado donde se estaba quedando.

—En el Drake.

—Me gusta el Drake. —le dije sabiendo que ella había escogido el hotel.

—No lo escogimos nosotros, lo eligió él, al parecer no es la primera vez que viene a Chicago. Decidió hospedarse allí hasta que encuentre un apartamento.

—Bueno al menos no es un extraño en la ciudad. —mi madre se me quedó mirando fijamente por un momento.

— ¿Estas molesta?—me preguntó mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Porque lo estaría? — a que venía esa pregunta.

—No lo sé, te noto extraña esta mañana. —solo estaba nerviosa por los nuevos cambios en la empresa.

—No es nada, ya se me pasara en el día, solo estoy un poco nerviosa la verdad. —dije sonriéndole mientras continuaba el desayuno.

Afuera se sintió el claxon de un auto.

—Ese es Sawyer, debo irme, se me hace tarde. No debes estar nerviosa. Te veo en la oficina, si tengo oportunidad. —dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y salía rumbo a la puerta.

Sawyer era el chofer-guardaespaldas de mi madre. Era una de las pocas personas que conocían nuestra relación madre-hija y mi madre le había hecho prometer que no contaría nada. Creo que lo hizo firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Recuerdo cuando mamá había intentado que saliera con él. Fue tanta la insistencia que salimos en varias ocasiones, pero había un pequeño detalle que mi madre desconocía y era que Sawyer, era gay. Me lo había contado en una de las ocasiones en que habíamos salido, solo había salido conmigo para que mi madre dejara de insistir y no molestara más.

Pero el hecho de que fuera gay no quitaba que lucía muy bien, moreno, pelo negro, ojos grises y un cuerpo que se marcaba debajo del traje que siempre usaba. Nadie conocía su inclinación sexual y quería mantenerlo así. Por lo que sólo le contamos a mi madre que no había funcionado. Después de eso nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos buenos amigos.

Terminé de desayunar y salí rumbo al garaje en busca de mi auto. Era un BMW i8 de color gris. Había sido un regalo de graduación. Según mi madre era único en su tipo, un modelo exclusivo que aún no había salido al mercado cuando me lo regaló. Lo ganó en la subasta anual de Gooding & Company en Pebble Beach. Lo tenía hacía dos años ya y me encantaba conducirlo. Abrí la puerta con el mando a distancia a medida que me fui acercando a él hasta sentarme detrás del volante. Apreté el botón de encendido y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Conecte mi Ipod poniendo una lista de reproducción en modo aleatorio. Y al compás de _Lost and Found_ de _Ellie Goulding_ salí rumbo a la oficina.

TecFall se encuentra en la avenida Míchigan, cerca del parque Millenium. Un edificio de 25 plantas completamente de acero y vidrio templado, resaltando de otros mucho más altos que este. Sobre las enormes doble puertas de la entrada del edificio se encuentra gravado con letras blancas el nombre de la compañía. El edificio contaba con un parqueo subterráneo, pero en frente de este había cuatro plazas disponibles y tenía el privilegio de que una de ellas era mía. Después de parquear el auto frente al edificio me encaminé hacia la entrada y me paré a unos metros de las puertas admirando el cartel sobre mí. Respiré hondo y después entré en el edificio empujando una de las puertas hacia el interior.

La recepción de la planta baja era enorme, perfecta para la cantidad de personas que llegaban a esta hora de la mañana a la empresa. No recuerdo la cifra exacta de la cantidad de personas que trabajan para nosotros, pero creo que se aproximaban a las treinta mil.

Pero todas no trababan aquí, teníamos sucursales en otros estados e incluso en otros países como Francia, Alemania e Inglaterra. Pero nuestra cede principal se encontraba aquí. Me quedé parada después de atravesar la puerta a unos metros de esta. Tal parecía ayer cuando había atravesado por primera vez estas puertas, y ahora tenía miedo de que fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Mi madre Grace me había dicho que no me quedaría sin trabajo, pero aún tenía mis dudas. Y si después de una semana se cansaba de mí y me remplazaba. —Olvídalo Ana, no te preocupes por idioteces. —me dije a mi misma mientras retomaba mi camino rumbo a los ascensores.

Estaba llegando a los ascensores cuándo se me dobló el tobillo derecho y caí sobre el frío y pulido piso de mármol gris y blanco. Mis lentes desaparecieron de mis ojos mientras llevaba una mano a mi tobillo. Dolía un poco pero había sido producto de la caída. Al tocar el zapato me percaté porque me había caído, se me había partido el tacón.

— ¡Genial!— exclamé frustrada mientras intentaba en vano encontrar mis espejuelos pero lo único que veía frente a mi era una versión borrosa del suelo y de las personas a mi alrededor —Esto era lo que me faltaba para completar el día de hoy. —dije en un susurro mientras deslizaba mis manos por el suelo para ver si encontraba los espejuelos.

Esta no era la primera vez que perdía mis lentes por una caída, ya me había ocurrido en varias ocasiones, pero nunca en el trabajo. Era una suerte que hoy no hubiese venido con un vestido. Y agradecí que me gustaran tanto los jeans ajustados.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte. —casi tengo un orgasmo al escuchar esa voz.

Era sexy, con un ligero acento, quizás inglés. Agradezco que ya estuviera despatarrada en el suelo porque si llego a estar de pie de seguro que me hubiese caído de culo al escucharlo hablar.

Se agachó a mi lado en el suelo. Pero yo solo podía ver una silueta borrosa e imaginarme a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

Me tomó por las manos y me ayudo a pararme.

Ante su toque mi cuerpo completo reaccionó mandando descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel.

—Gracias. —le dije una vez de pie a la silueta borrosa frente a mí que aún me sostenía por ambas manos. —Espera un momento. —le dije mientras agarrándome de su antebrazo me agachaba para zafar mis tacones rotos. Ahora era mucho mejor.

Tenía unos brazos musculosos, fuertes y firmes. Y sus manos se sentían cálidas y suaves al mismo tiempo. Las manos perfectas para acariciarte la piel durante largas horas y excitarte completamente con solo un toque. Perfectas para arrinconarte en alguna esquina y poseerte salvajemente. Aparté rápidamente mi mano de su brazo mientras agarraba los zapatos con ambas manos.

Creo que tenía que dejar de leer novelas románticas.

—Creo que necesitarás esto. —dijo mientras lentamente me colocaba los espejuelos.

—Gracias, es una suerte que no se hayan roto, la verdad no se que hubiese hecho... —pero en cuanto tuve mis lentes puestos y lo vi, las palabras dejaron de salir de mis labios y creo que me quedé con la boca abierta.

Ahora sí.

Acabo de tener un orgasmo.

Tuve que levantar la vista para poder mirarle bien. Era alto, de pelo negro, más corto en la base y largo en su parte superior cayendo a un costado de su rostro. Mandíbula cuadrada y ojos azules que me miraban intensamente sin apenas parpadear. Tenía los labios carnosos y apetecibles que te invitaban a besarlos.

Aparté mi mirada de sus labios, mientras podía sentir como se me aceleraba mi corazón.

Lucía un traje negro que le quedaba perfectamente ajustado. Se podía notar que hacía ejercicios con regularidad por cómo se adhería el traje a su cuerpo. No traía corbata y mostraba una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado.

Creo que me quedé mirándolo más de la cuenta.

Lo había juzgado por su voz y su toque cálido. Pero me había quedado corta. A mi lado lo que había era la encarnación de la perfección. Y yo no era para nada perfecta a su lado, mucho menos después de la caída que imaginaba que todos habían visto, incluyéndolo a él. Sentía mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

— ¿Decías?—me preguntó alzando una perfecta ceja mientras yo salía de mi trance.

—Gra...cias. —contesté mientras tartamudeaba.

Porque estaba tartamudeando, yo no tartamudeo. Mi corazón latía frenético en mi pecho mientras continuaba mirándolo ahora a los ojos fijamente.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho, varias veces. ¿Te encuentras bien? Menuda caída la que te has dado. —dijo con una voz firme y fuerte mientras yo miraba sus labios moviéndose al hablarme.

Su voz me había resultado sexy, pero tenía una voz de las que debías temer, es la que tienen las personas peligrosas. Una voz que debía hacer que saliera corriendo y me alejara de él rápidamente. Pero en lugar de eso yo estaba allí congelada mientras mis ojos iban de sus labios hacia sus ojos de un azul intenso. Aparté mi mirada de su rostro y la dirigí hacia sus manos que las había metido en los bolsillos de su pantalón en un gesto casual y extraño. Y pude divisar unos gemelos plateados en su camisa, con la forma de lo que parecía un águila roja en el centro. Creo que mejor dejaba de mirarlo tanto, iba a pensar que estaba loca.

—Estoy…bien. —le dije mientras apartaba la mirada de él y la dirigía a los zapatos rotos en mis manos. —Solo un pequeño accidente. —le señalé los zapatos mientras sentía mis mejillas arder al mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

Me encontraba sin zapatos parada frente a un extraño extremadamente apuesto y atractivo en mi lugar de trabajo. La situación más ridícula y estúpida que me había ocurrido jamás.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—me preguntó señalando mis zapatos.

—No te preocupes, creo que me las arreglaré. —le dije tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Metí un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y me acomodé los espejuelos. Siempre hacia esto cuando estaba nerviosa. No entendía porque un extraño hacía que me pusiera nerviosa. Decidí que tenía que apartarme de él lo antes posible antes de cometer una idiotez. Una como saltarle encima y pedirle que me hiciera el amor en el suelo de mármol del lobby.

Demasiadas novelas, demasiadas novelas…

Emprendí mi camino descalza rumbo a los ascensores mientras me despedía de él.

—Gracias nuevamente. — le dije girándome brevemente y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia los ascensores y las puertas se abrieron en cuanto estuve delante de ellas. Después de salir dos personas que me miraron raro, entré rápidamente. Me giré hacia el panel de botones y presioné el del piso 25 mientras levantaba mi mirada hacia las puertas. El se encontraba de pie en el mismo sitio, y mientras nos mirábamos las puertas se cerraron lentamente. Y yo caí sentada en el suelo del ascensor mientras los zapatos caían de mis manos. ¿Quién diablos era ese?


	3. Capítulo 3

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho donde mi corazón latía frenéticamente mientras continuaba sentada en el piso del ascensor. Era una suerte que estuviese vacío. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Me dije mientras recordaba su mirada azul intensa fija en la mía.

Miré los zapatos en el suelo y me eché a reír, esto solo me podía suceder a mí. Miré hacia el ascensor que iba marcando los pisos uno a uno mientras subía todo el camino sin detenerse.

¡Qué extraño!

Pronto llegó al último piso y me levanté del suelo recogiendo los zapatos al tiempo que las puertas se abrían. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para meditar sobre lo ocurrido. Salí del ascensor y me encaminé hacia mi oficina.

— ¡Ana! —alguien me gritó sorprendiéndome.

— ¡Kate! ¡Regresaste! —le dije mientras iba donde ella estaba y soltando los zapatos la saludaba con un fuerte abrazo.

—Solo me fui por unos días, no para siempre. —me dijo mientras yo la soltaba.

—El apartamento se sentía vacío sin ti, y extrañé mucho nuestra salida habitual.

—Bueno tenemos este fin de semana. ¿Qué le sucedió a tus zapatos?—dijo señalando al suelo.

— ¡Oh!—había olvidado lo de los zapatos. —Un pequeño accidente. —le dije mientras los recogía nuevamente.

—Ya veo. ¿Cómo estuvo la semana? —cambio de tema, algo normal en ella.

— ¿Ya sabes lo del nuevo jefe?

—Sí, escuché algún comentario en el ascensor cuando iba subiendo. ¿Ya lo conociste?

—No, Grace aún le está mostrando la empresa, creo que lo conoceremos entre hoy y mañana.

—Todo esto es muy extraño no crees.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. Solo conozco su nombre, desconozco su apariencia. No sé cómo, pero se las ha arreglado para que no exista ninguna foto de él en ningún sitio. Es un completo misterio. —dije mientras meditaba un poco.

—Ni se te ocurra Ana, conozco esa mirada.

— ¿Que mirada? —dije haciéndome la inocente.

—Esa, la de me gustan los misterios imposibles de resolver.

—Solo me intriga, nada más. —no entiendo cómo ha logrado prácticamente desaparecer.

Lo mejor era olvidarme de eso.

— ¿Como está tu padre?—dije recordando el motivo por el que se había ausentado.

—Bien, solo fue un susto, ya está en la casa.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo avísame.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué harás con los zapatos?—me preguntó con curiosidad cambiando drásticamente el tema, no quería hablar de lo sucedido con su padre al parecer. — ¿No estarás el día entero sin zapatos verdad?

—No, creo que tengo unas zapatillas de emergencia en alguna parte guardadas. —le dije mientras ambas nos reíamos y me dirigía rumbo a mi oficina. — ¿Sabes si Grace subió?—le pregunté haciendo una pausa en medio del pasillo y girándome hacia ella.

—No lo sé, si lo hizo fue antes de yo llegar. — me dijo mientras yo reanudaba la marcha.

Aquí en la oficina me dirigía a mi madre como Grace, nadie sabía que ella me había criado y adoptado cuando fallecieron mis padres. Cuando comencé a hacer las prácticas aquí le pedí que mantuviera en secreto nuestra relación. Para todos solo era una vieja conocida de mi madre, que al final era la verdad en realidad.

Solo que una verdad a medias.

No había señales de mi madre por ninguna parte, al parecer no había llegado aún, si es que subía en algún momento. Me dirigí hacia el baño de mi oficina donde tenía una taquilla para guardar el bolso y allí busqué unas zapatillas que había dejado en una ocasión. Me las puse y me dirigí rumbo a mi escritorio. Encendí la computadora y comencé a revisar los e-mails y organizar la agenda de la semana.

Eran las 10:00 am y ella aún no había llegado a la oficina. Me levanté de la silla y me dispuse a tomarme un café. Había una máquina en uno de los pasillos pero prefería al igual que mi madre el café casero preparado por uno mismo. Me dirigí rumbo al pantry y a pesar de que había personal dispuesto para que me lo prepararan y me lo llevaran a mi oficina a cualquier hora que lo solicitara, a mí me gustaba prepararlo yo misma. Nadie se oponía. Y a mi madre le encantaba cuando se lo llevaba.

No había nadie allí, y después de terminar con el café lo eché en una jarra y fui nuevamente a mi oficina. En cuanto me senté sonó el teléfono y lo atendí sin mirar la pantalla.

—TecFall buenos días. —contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Hola Ana. ¿Hay algo en la agenda para hoy?

—No mucho, tienes una reunión a las 2:00 pm con el gerente del Park Hyatt Chicago.

—Cámbiala para otro día, no creo que pueda hoy, así que a menos que sea muy importante que no se pueda aplazar me avisas.

—De acuerdo. ¿Donde éstas?

—Mostrándole las nuevas innovaciones tecnológicas al Sr. Chasting. Te llamo en la noche y hablamos.

—De acuerdo, hablamos en la noche. —le dije mientras finalizaba la llamada.

Bueno, creo que ahora debía de cambiar mis hábitos. Abrí el correo y le mandé un mensaje a Kate.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Lunes, 19/10/2015 10:25 AM

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Asunto: Almuerzo.

¿Podemos almorzar juntas hoy? Por favor dime que si, no quiero almorzar sola.

Ana.

La verdad era que no sabía si Kate estaba de ánimos para ir a almorzar conmigo, casi nunca lo podíamos hacer, yo siempre estaba muy ocupada y almorzaba con mi madre para agilizar la agenda. Quería aprovechar ahora que podíamos. Su respuesta llegó unos minutos más tarde.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Lunes, 19/10/2015 10:28 AM

Asunto: ¡Almorzar!

Me encantaría ir a almorzar juntas, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, me recoges a la salida. Estaré detrás el escritorio.

Kate.

Me encantaba el sentido del humor de Kate tal vez por eso nos llevábamos tan bien.

El día pasaba lentamente. El resto de la mañana lo pasé atendiendo llamadas y cambiando reuniones para la próxima semana. No me gustaba estar sentada aquí sin hacer prácticamente nada. Al menos cuando mi madre estaba en la oficina no parábamos en todo el día de un lugar para otro. A ella le gustaba supervisarlo todo con sus propios ojos, y siempre me pedía que la acompañara y tomara nota.

La agenda se iba llenando poco a poco de eventos para la próxima semana, reuniones y discusión de nuevos proyectos. Y solamente era lunes. Al mediodía salí en busca de Kate y nos dirigimos a una cafetería que había muy cerca de allí frente al Millennium Park.

No sentamos en una mesa al fondo apartada de todos. Kate se sentó mirando hacia la puerta, como era costumbre, y yo de espalda a esta. A nuestro lado teníamos un enorme ventanal que nos daba una hermosa vista del parque. Tomaron nuestra orden y nos la sirvieron rápidamente, entonces comenzamos a charlar y hacer planes para el fin de semana hasta que ella se interrumpió en medio de una frase.

— ¡Wau! ¿Quién es ese dios que acaba de entrar?—exclamó mientras yo me giraba hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

Y entonces lo vi. El mismo traje, el mismo cabello negro. Lucía más alto ahora que lo veía de lejos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en mi pecho mientras se me hacía un nudo en el estómago o eran mariposas revoloteando, no lo sé. Volví a girarme mirando ahora hacia mi hamburguesa a medio comer. La verdad era que no creí poder continuar comiéndomela. Había perdido el apetito. Y traté por todos los medios de ignorar los comentarios de Kate.

—Está buenísimo verdad. —me dijo haciendo que lo mirara brevemente una vez más antes de girarme hacia Kate.

—No está mal. — le dije fingiendo indiferencia.

—Vamos míralo bien, está para comérselo.

— ¡Kate! —le dije regañándola.

—Mirar no hace daño, además no lo quiero para mí, no es mi tipo, más bien es el tuyo.

— ¿El mío? ¿Y desde cuando sabes el tipo de hombres que me gustan? —pregunté incrédula.

—Exactamente como ese. Los peligrosos que están fuera de tu alcance, y todas se babean por él. —dijo mientras señalaba a una de las meseras que lo miraba embobada.

—Tienes razón, todas las mujeres se babean por él. —le dije mientras le señalaba a otra más y ambas reíamos.

— Incluyéndote a ti.

— ¿A mí? Te equivocas, no es para nada mi tipo. —le dije mientras cogía una papa frita y le daba una mordida tratando de evadir los comentarios que sabía venían a continuación.

—Sí lo es, acéptalo.

—De acuerdo, pudiera ser mi tipo. —acepté resignada esperando que ella dejara de molestarme. Pero me equivoqué.

—Entonces si te invitara a salir, aceptarías. —dijo muy emocionada.

—Claro que no, apenas lo conozco. Además en que universo él me invitaría a mí a salir, mírame, no tengo nada del otro mundo. —le contesté sin darle importancia mientras acomodaba mis espejuelos.

Pero a veces se me olvidaba que Kate me conocía muy bien.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? Porque siento que me estas ocultando algo. ¿Acaso lo conoces? —me preguntó haciendo que levantara la vista de mi hamburguesa y la mirara a los ojos.

Si había aprendido una cosa de Kate en el tiempo que nos conocíamos era su perseverancia. Lo mejor era contestarle a la primera o no pararía de preguntar e insistir hasta obtener la respuesta. Ella era capaz de ir y preguntarle a él si me conocía, solo para salir de dudas.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo conozco? —dije tratando de evadirla pero sabía que iba a ser en vano.

—Porque desde que lo viste estas sonrojada. Además dejaste de comer y te has acomodado el pelo y los espejuelos más de cuatro veces desde que el llegó. Vamos suéltalo. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sí, se puede decir que lo conozco de vista. —le dije con indiferencia mientras le daba vueltas a una papa frita en mi plato.

— ¿Como conociste a un tipo tan sexy y atractivo?—dijo ella intrigada mientras continuaba mirando hacia donde él se encontraba.

Y miré hacia él una vez más. Lo más probable era que no me reconociera o no se acordara de mí. Siempre sucedía. Se encontraba parado frente a la barra ordenando algo. Solo esperaba que se marchara sin percatarse que yo estaba aquí. Me giré nuevamente y cogí una papita metiéndola en mi boca.

—En realidad no lo conozco Kate.

—Qué lástima, ya se va. —dijo al tiempo que yo me giraba y lo veía salir por la puerta con dos vasos de café en la mano. —Entonces me contarás de que lo conoces y que ha hecho para afectarte tanto. —me dijo sin rodeos mientras yo me giraba una vez más hacia ella.

—Lo conocí esta mañana. Solo me ayudó. —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Te ayudó?—preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Recuerdas mis zapatos rotos?—le pregunté mientras ella asentía. —No te conté como sucedió.

—Porque presiento que me voy a reír con esta historia.

—Se me partió el tacón en el lobby y me caí al suelo perdiendo mis espejuelos. El me ayudó a levantarme y me alcanzó los espejuelos. — no quería especificarle que me los había colocado el mismo, ese detalle me lo guardaba para mí.

—Lo sabía. —dijo riendo. —Estas cosas solo te suceden a ti. ¿Y que más sucedió?—dijo ahora emocionada dejando de reír.

—Nada más, le di las gracias, demasiadas veces por cierto, y tomé el ascensor hacia la oficina.

— ¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle su nombre? —me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—La verdad no, estaba más preocupada escapando sin zapatos. La situación ya era bastante embarazosa como para también preguntarle el nombre no crees.

—La próxima vez que te lo cruces le preguntas el nombre, lo más probable es que si te ayudó es porque trabaja en la empresa. Y quizás lo puedas invitar a tomar un café o algo para agradecerle.

— ¡Invitarlo a tomar algo! ¡Estás loca! Además dudo que trabaje en la compañía recordaría un rostro y un cuerpo como ese, si trabajara con nosotros. —rápidamente me tapé la boca.

Creo que hablé más de la cuenta.

— ¡Entonces si te fijaste en él! Cuéntame, ahora tengo curiosidad. —yo y mi bocota. Tengo que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada y no pensar en voz alta.

—No estoy ciega la verdad, bueno al menos no cuando los traigo puestos. —dije señalando los espejuelos mientras reíamos. — Si, me fijé en él, quién no lo haría, está para morirse. —Ana mantén la boca cerrada me recordé una vez más.

— ¿Cómo es? —preguntó emocionada.

No tenía porque ocultarle a Kate nada, solíamos hablar abiertamente sobre los hombres.

—Tiene unos brazos fuertes y firmes. Pero lo que más impresiona es su aspecto peligroso que hace que quieras alejarte lo más rápido posible de él. Pero su mirada azul penetrante evita que te muevas del lugar. Es algo muy frustrante la verdad. Querer salir corriendo y no poder al mismo tiempo. Y su voz, su voz es muy sexy, creo que tuve un orgasmo cuando lo escuché hablar. —Kate se echó a reír mientras yo intentaba apartar de mi mente los recuerdos de su mirada y sus manos cálidas.

Comencé a darle vueltas a la soda en mi mano.

—Suena como si te hubiese movido el piso. —me dijo mientras yo paraba lo que estaba haciendo y la miraba.

—Nada que ver, es solo que me perturbó un poco. —dije mientras intentaba convencerme que no sucedía nada más. —Nunca nadie me había perturbado de esa forma, además es posible que no lo vuelva a ver.

—Es la segunda vez en un día, creo que las posibilidades aumentan. —dijo Kate muy optimista.

—Todo el mundo viene a esta cafetería Kate, es solo una coincidencia. —una extraña coincidencia la verdad.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, no insisto más. Pero sé que hay mucho más en esta historia de lo que me estás contando. Nadie nunca había logrado hacerte perder el apetito, ni siquiera el idiota de José. —y la verdad era que ella tenía razón.

No solo con que José era un idiota, de eso me percaté muy tarde. Aquel extraño que me había ayudado había hecho que mi corazón se acelerara con solo tocarme y mirarme fijamente. Eso no lo lograban muchas personas, solo una persona lo había logrado antes de esta mañana. "El idiota", cómo lo había apodado Kate, había puesto mi mundo patas arriba.


	4. Capítulo 4

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Kate y yo nos conocíamos desde que estudiábamos juntas en la universidad. En ese entonces ella tuvo que mudarse un año antes de terminar la carrera y perdimos contacto. Nos volvimos a encontrar cuando comencé las prácticas en TecFall.

A José lo conocí unos meses después de comenzar las prácticas, éramos de la misma edad y hacia las prácticas en el departamento de nanotecnología. Comenzamos a salir a pesar de que Kate me había advertido sobre los comentarios de que era un mujeriego. Y no le hice caso, la verdad era que había estado ciega. José había movido mi mundo de una forma inimaginable y cuando me percate era muy tarde. Su traición me había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Había sido por esta fecha también. Y entonces unos días después ocurrió lo del Hotel Drake.

Kate estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido en el hotel, ella había ido conmigo esa noche, pero tomamos caminos diferentes. Ella terminó conociendo a Sean, de quien se había separado hacia unos meses y yo terminé con un extraño en una suite. Y por más que intento acordarme de él, no lo consigo.

Y dudaba que él pudiera reconocerme si nos cruzáramos, yo había cambiado mucho en dos años. Mi pelo antes por los hombros y de color miel ahora lo tenía largo y de mi color, castaño claro, cortado en capas. Además lo más probable es que estuviese igual o más borracho que yo esa noche y tampoco se acuerde de mí.

—Debemos regresar. ¿No te terminarás la hamburguesa?—me preguntó Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Miré mi hamburguesa a medio comer, pero no tenía apetito. Pedí que me la envolvieran para llevar y después de pagar la cuenta regresamos.

Me despedí de Kate en la recepción y fui hacia mi oficina. Y me concentré en los nuevos correos que habían entrado, en actualizar los contratos viejos y archivar los nuevos...

Un toque en la puerta me sacó de mi labor.

—Adelante. —dije mientras cerraba un archivo y miraba hacia la puerta.

— ¿Hasta qué hora piensas trabajar?—me preguntó Kate mientras se asomaba por esta. Y al mirar el reloj este marcaba pasadas las 5:30 pm.

—No me había percatado de la hora. ¿Viniste en tu auto?

—No, tomé un taxi.

—Entonces recojo las cosas y nos vamos. —le dije mientras iba por mi bolso donde eché los zapatos rotos. —Vamos. — apagué la luz de la oficina y salimos.

— ¿Cuando conoceremos al nuevo jefe?—me preguntó una vez en el ascensor.

—Mañana, creo que Grace me comentó algo en la tarde cuando hablamos. —contesté sinceramente.

—De acuerdo. Estoy planeando algo genial para el fin de semana.

— ¿Dónde iremos esta vez?—pregunté con curiosidad mientras el ascensor se detenía en un piso y nos acomodábamos en el fondo.

—No te lo diré, esta vez es una sorpresa. —dijo mientras apartaba su mirada de mí.

—Aún no sabes dónde iremos verdad. —Kate volvió a mirarme.

—No, pero se me ocurrirá algo. —dijo mientras nos reíamos ambas y las demás personas nos miraban.

El ascensor hizo otra pausa en otro piso y subieron más personas, estaba casi lleno. Dos mujeres que había frente a nosotras comenzaron a hablar de un tema que llamó nuestra atención.

 _—_ _¿Que te pareció el nuevo jefe?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, pero creo que no va a dar la talla._

 _—_ _¿Porque lo dices?_

 _—_ _No era obvio, es demasiado joven para el puesto._

 _—_ _Tú crees, por algo lo eligieron no._

 _—_ _Hay que esperar y ver, solo espero que no nos quedemos sin trabajo sería muy difícil encontrar otro en estos momentos._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja y todos salieron del ascensor rápidamente. Parecía como si huyeran desesperadamente a sus casas.

—Bueno ya conocemos algo del nuevo jefe. —me dijo Kate distrayéndome por un momento mientras caminábamos rumbo a la salida. —Es joven.

—Depende del punto de vista. —contesté mientras atravesábamos las puertas.

Afuera nos recibió una fina lluvia y un cielo completamente oscuro. Nos apresuramos hacia mi auto para no mojarnos. Le quité la alarma, abrí las puertas con el mando a distancia y entramos rápidamente en él cerrando las puertas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó Kate mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué edad crees que tengan esas mujeres?—le pregunté mientras me ponía mi cinturón y arrancaba el auto.

—No lo sé, cerca de los cincuenta. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—dijo intrigada mientras me incorporaba al tráfico.

—Ponte en su lugar, si tú tuvieras casi cincuenta, cuarenta y tantos, alguien joven para ti de qué edad sería. —dije mirándola brevemente mientras me detenía en un semáforo.

—Unos diez o quince años menor que yo. —contestó pensativamente.

—Lo que nos daría unos treinta y algo o cuarenta verdad. —le dije mientras ella asentía. — ¿Entonces nuestro jefe es joven?—le pregunté mientras la luz cambiaba verde y yo aceleraba nuevamente.

—Bueno, desde esa perspectiva, es mayor que nosotras.

—Hasta que no lo tengamos frente a nosotras no podemos juzgar si es joven o no. ¿Y que si es como Brad Pitt? —le pregunté mientras encendía el Ipod.

— ¿Como Brad Pitt?—preguntó estupefacta mientras reía.

—Luce de treinta, se ve muy bien, pero tiene cincuenta. —dije mientras ella reía aun más y yo la acompañaba.

—Ya entendí tu punto. Tienes razón es mejor no sacar conclusiones hasta que lo conozcamos.

—Sí, y será en algún momento de mañana. —le dije mientras subía el volumen donde se escuchaba _Everglow_ de _Coldplay_.

— ¿Coldplay? Hace tiempo que no lo escuchábamos.

—Sí, pensé que era hora de un cambio. —le contesté mientras Kate comenzaba a tararear la canción y yo la seguía.

Conduje con precaución pues la lluvia había arreciado. Las canciones iban pasando mientras las cantábamos juntas hasta llegar frente a nuestro apartamento. Aun continuaba lloviendo, ahora un poco menos. Parquee en el garaje subterráneo y después de ponerle la alarma al auto tomamos el ascensor hasta el último piso donde estaba nuestro apartamento. Entré aún tarareando la última canción que había escuchado mientras movía las manos y mi cuerpo.

Colgué el bolso en la percha y dejé las llaves en la mesita del correo que había junto a la puerta.

—Estás muy contenta hoy. —la voz de Kate me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. —Tendrá algo que ver el bombón de la cafetería. —me dijo mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente.

—Nada que ver. — mentí. — Estoy feliz de que regresaras. —le dije mientras ella me sonreía. — ¿Ordenamos o preparamos algo? —le pregunté mientras encendía el estéreo y una canción comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

—Voy a preparar algo, tengo ganas de cocinar. —me dijo mientras iba rumbo a la cocina.

Nuestro apartamento era genial. No imaginaba poder pagarlo yo sola. Además era tan grande que cuando Kate no estaba se sentía muy solitario. Teníamos una espléndida vista de 360° con enormes ventanales panorámicos y una extensa terraza con vista al lago Michigan. Dos habitaciones cada una con su baño. Un pequeño estudio, la sala de estar y la cocina comedor. No podíamos pedir nada mejor.

— ¿Qué vas a preparar?

A Kate le gustaba mucho cocinar, al igual que a mí. Pero según ella a mí se me daban mejor los postres.

—Arroz a la milanesa, espero que te guste. —creo que lo había probado en alguna ocasión hecho por Jones, pero era difícil saberlo, no repetía las comidas, a menos que le pidiera algo específico

—De acuerdo, voy a darme una ducha. —dije mientras me dirigía rumbo a mi habitación.

Puse el bolso a un lado y me dirigí al baño donde comencé a llenar la tina con agua bien caliente. Regresé a la cama, me senté y me quité las zapatillas masajeando mis pies uno a uno después de hacerlo.

Fui hacia el baño, me quite la ropa, los espejuelos y cerré el grifo de la tina mientras entraba lentamente en ella. Hoy había sido un día agotador y no físicamente. Después de la caída y de conocerlo a él, tenía su mirada penetrante y su voz gravadas permanentemente en mi mente, y lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era una distracción en el trabajo. Tenía que concentrarme en él ya que estaría a prueba, así que necesitaba en verdad un relajante y largo baño que me hiciera olvidarme hasta de mi nombre. Me recosté en la tina mientras el agua llegaba a mi cuello y cerraba mis ojos sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba completamente…

—Ana, estas ahí. —el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del baño y llamándome hizo que abriera mis ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la tina. Al parecer me había quedado dormida.

—Sí, ya salgo. —contesté mientras terminaba de bañarme y salía.

Me vestí rápidamente y miré el reloj antes de bajar. Había estado casi una hora en el baño. Pero había valido la pena, sentía mi cuerpo completamente relajado mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor.

—Huele delicioso. —dije mientras llegaba a la cocina.

Kate me miró extrañada cuando me senté a su lado en la barra a comer.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó mientras yo me servía un poco de arroz en mi plato.

—Sí. ¿Porque lo preguntas? —le dije terminando de servirme.

—No contestabas en el baño, estaba preocupada, pensé que te había sucedido algo. —me dijo mientras me miraba con preocupación grabada en su rostro.

—Me quedé dormida en la tina. —dije mientras tomaba un bocado de comida.

La verdad era que estaba deliciosa, como todas las comidas que preparaba Kate. Estábamos terminando de cenar cuando sonó mi celular. Me levanté rápidamente y lo cogí. Era Grace.

—Hola Grace, que tal el día de hoy. —dije mientras me alejaba de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación para hablar con más privacidad.

—Agotador en verdad, creo que para mañana en la mañana terminaré de mostrarle la compañía, así que para el mediodía estaré entregando el cargo y la oficina. Escuché algo de que te caíste en el lobby hoy. —dijo cambiando el tema.

Que rápido corrían los comentarios.

—Sí, un pequeño accidente, se partió un tacón y caí al suelo.

— ¿No te ocurrió nada? ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

—No, estoy bien, alguien me ayudó. —un extraño que estaba buenísimo me ayudo y me quedé embobada viéndolo más de la cuenta. — Solo me dolía un poco el tobillo pero ya no me duele.

—Escuché que Kate regresó. ¿Cómo está su padre?

—No me contó mucho, al parecer no quiere hablar al respecto, pero dice que está bien.

—Dile que lo que haga falta cuente conmigo.

—Sí, ella lo sabe.

—Vi que llegó la invitación del baile de máscaras del Drake. Irás, el año pasado no pudiste ir y sé cuánto te gusta. —me senté en la cama.

La verdad era que no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso en estos momentos.

—Aun no lo sé, todavía falta mucho, cuándo se vaya acercando la fecha veré.

—Puedes llevar a Kate contigo, yo no iré.

Eso no era nada nuevo, la última vez que había asistido a ese baile ella tampoco había ido, Kate tomó su lugar. Sabía que si le decía a Kate ella iría nuevamente conmigo.

—Lo pensaré. ¿Ya cenaste?

—Si, Jones preparó algo delicioso.

—No hay nada que Jones no prepare que no sea delicioso. — le dije mientras ella reía.

—Tienes razón. —se hizo una pausa en la llamada. —Ana tengo que dejarte, tengo una llamada en mi despacho.

—De acuerdo, nos hablamos mañana.

—Buenas noches hija, descansa.

—Gracias mamá. Buenas noches. —le dije mientras colgaba.

Salí de la habitación y fui rumbo a la cocina para ayudar a Kate a recoger y después nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala a ver un drama romántico que sabía nos iba a hacer llorar a las dos.

La verdad era que no lo prestaba mucha atención a la televisión, más bien la miraba intentando que esta me diera las respuestas que necesitaba en estos momentos. Kate interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo están tus nervios por conocer al nuevo jefe mañana? —me dijo mientras corrían los carteles finales de la película y ella apagaba la televisión. No me había percatado que se había acabado la película.

—Estoy muy nerviosa la verdad, no sé con qué nos encontraremos mañana. Creo que esta noche no podré dormir.

—Entonces te recomiendo que sueñes con el extraño que te ayudó hoy.

Solo Kate podía decirme algo como eso. Aún no tenía sueño, pero mejor si dejábamos la charla por ahora.

—Creo que me voy a acostar. —le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

—Recuerda con lo que te dije que soñaras. —escuché que me gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Solamente Kate podía hacer que mi ánimo se elevara. Puse el celular en la mesita de noche. Me quité los espejuelos y me dirigí rumbo al baño donde me puse mi ropa de dormir. Solía usar lencería fina para dormir, la usaba porque me gustaba mucho. Pero después de mi ruptura con José todos mis conjuntos de lencería se quedaron en el armario guardados…esperando. Esperando el día en que me atreviera a ponérmelos nuevamente.

Actualmente mi ropa preferida para dormir era mi antigua camiseta de la universidad y unos pantalones de seda azul pálido. Me acomodé en la cama mientras me cubría con el edredón. ¿Cómo sería el día de mañana? Tenía que dejar de preocuparme por eso. Un paso a la vez. Grace siempre me repetía eso cuando más chica. Y creo que iba a seguir su consejo. Ya me enfrentaría al Sr. Chasting cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir para estar descansada para mañana...


	5. Capítulo 5

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Me senté en la cama mientras deslizaba mis manos por mi rostro. Me coloqué los espejuelos y miré el reloj de la mesita de noche que marcaba las 11:20 PM. Aún no había logrado dormirme solo había conseguido dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Me levanté y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina. Tal vez un vaso de té caliente me ayude a relajarme y tranquilizarme para poder dormirme.

Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, y ya no había señales de Kate por ningún lado. Al parecer se había acostado ya. Ella siempre se acostaba más tarde que yo. Al menos alguien podía dormir. Encendí las luces de la cocina y llené la tetera con un poco de agua. La puse al fuego y después abrí la despensa en busca del té y la miel para endulzarla. Tomé una jarra y le coloqué una bolsita de té con dos cucharaditas de miel. Al hervir el agua apagué el fuego y la vertí en la jarra. Me dirigí rumbo a la sala y me senté en una butaca que había bajo uno de los ventanales. Corrí un poco las cortinas y mientras esperaba que se refrescara el té observaba como la lluvia caía. El invierno se estaba acercando, la lluvia solo era un indicio de que pronto comenzaría a nevar y a bajar las temperaturas un poco más. Comencé a beber el té sorbo a sorbo mientras veía como la lluvia golpeteaba en el cristal. El té se terminó y decidí regresar a mi cama y tratar de dormirme. Dejé la taza en la encimera de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación tras apagar la luz. El reloj de la mesita marcaba las 12:05 AM. Me saqué los espejuelos, los coloqué en la mesita y me acurruqué debajo del edredón.

Esta vez no pensaría más en el trabajo, eso solo había logrado desvelarme. ¿En que podría pensar para poder dormirme? Me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba mis ojos. Y las imágenes de un rostro familiar vinieron a mi mente mientras este me colocaba los espejuelos. Y pensando en el extraño me relajé completamente y me quedé dormida.

Desperté sobresaltada. El despertador sonaba insistentemente. Estaba completamente bañada en sudor y sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo. No era para menos después del sueño del que acababa de despertar. Mi corazón golpeteaba fuertemente en mi pecho.

Dios que sueño.

Me levanté de la cama y fui rumbo al baño para darme una ducha y tratar de sacar su rostro y sus caricias de mi mente. Me metí debajo de la ducha y cerré mis ojos. Aún podía sentir sus manos fuertes recorriendo mi cuerpo lentamente, sus labios calientes deslizándose por mi cuello y su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso presionando contra el mío.

El agua caliente no lograba calmar el calor que aún emanaba de mi cuerpo. No debí haberle hecho caso a Kate. Ahora no podía olvidar su rostro por mucho que lo quisiera. Salí de la ducha, me puse los espejuelos, me lavé la boca y me envolví en una toalla mientras caminaba por la habitación, aparté las cortinas de las ventanas y continúe mi camino rumbo al armario. Afuera las nubes amenazaban con comenzar a llover temprano. Me paré frente al armario tratando de decidir que ropa ponerme. Y escogí lo primero que vi. Una falda color gris un poco más arriba de la rodilla. No me gustaba mucho usarlas, pero ésta en particular, no sabía porque me gustaba mucho. Para arriba escogí una blusa azul cielo y para combinar unos zapatos no muy altos. Me maquille como de costumbre, casi nada, y me recogí el pelo en una trenza dejando unos mechones caer en mi rostro. Salí de mi habitación cogiendo un sobretodo de color gris y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar.

Kate salía más temprano que yo, y siempre dejaba preparado el desayuno. Nunca me dejaba hacerlo a mí.

Me senté en la barra a desayunar tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso de jugo de naranja que había frente a mí. Tenía una sensación en la boca del estómago de que algo sucedería hoy, algo importante, lo presentía. Y dudaba que fuera por conocer al nuevo jefe. La verdad era que conocer al Sr. Chasting no me emocionaba mucho.

Terminé de desayunar y tras limpiar las cosas, cogí la llave del auto y me dirigí rumbo al garaje.

Para el momento en que llegaba a la oficina la fina lluvia comenzaba a caer así que parquee en el garaje subterráneo. Me apresuré lo más que pude rumbo al ascensor teniendo en cuenta los zapatos que llevaba puestos. Esta vez el ascensor estaba lleno de personas, aunque se vació un piso antes del mío. Las puertas se abrieron y salí del ascensor quitándome el sobretodo y colgándolo en el brazo.

— Buenos días Kate. — la saludé con una sonrisa al pasar por la recepción.

— Buenos días, alguien al parecer durmió bien anoche. — me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba un beso en la cara.

— ¿Dormir bien? Por tu culpa no dormí bien. —la regañe mientras ella me miraba fingiendo espanto.

— ¿Por mi culpa? Y yo que hice.

— Me dijiste que soñara con el extraño que me ayudó. —le contesté cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Y qué sucedió?—preguntó intrigada.

— Pues que soñé con él.

— Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, a menos que... ¿Qué soñaste?— preguntó con curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

— Tuve un sueño erótico con él. — le dije muy bajito aún recordando lo que había soñado.

— Por eso tienes ese color en tus mejillas hoy. — dijo riendo muy bajito. Sabía que se estaba burlando de mí.

— Mejor voy a mi oficina, creo que será lo mejor. — le dije mientras continuaba mi camino, riéndome también.

Al llegar a la oficina colgué el sobretodo en el espaldar de la silla y encendí la computadora. Abrí el correo y había muchos e-mails. Pero el que más llamó mi atención fue uno de Grace a primera hora de esta mañana.

De: Grace Grey

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 7:25 AM

Asunto: Reunión.

Anastasia necesito que en cuanto llegues cites a todo el personal del piso para que esté en el salón de reuniones a las 9:00 AM. El Sr. Chasting ha insistido en que quiere conocer a todo el personal hoy. Esto es de máxima prioridad.

PD: Me preocupa mucho que no esté todo el mundo como él quiere, y me refiero a todos incluso el personal de servicio.

Grace Grey Presidenta Ejecutiva de TecFall.

Wau, este tipo sí que venía a por todas, porque querría conocer a todo el mundo hoy, acaso no tendría tiempo para hacerlo más adelante.

Decidí contestarle a mi madre para que no estuviese preocupada.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Grace Grey

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 7:45 AM

Asunto: Reunión.

Grace, no te preocupes, ya estoy enviando el correo a todos para que estén informados y sean puntuales.

Todo estará bien.

Anastasia Stelle Asistente Personal de Grace Grey

Y comencé a enviar los correos a todos para que estuviesen puntuales en el salón de reuniones. También pedí que llevaran unos aperitivos, botellas de agua y café caliente. No sabía cuánto duraría la reunión. En cuanto terminé de enviar los correos me dirigí rumbo al salón de reuniones para verificar que todo estuviese limpio y en orden.

El salón de reuniones era inmenso, con una enorme mesa de reuniones donde cabían perfectamente sentadas 40 personas. Tenía enormes ventanales panorámicos cubiertos por unas densas cortinas de color rojo vino. Corrí las enormes cortinas y dejé a la vista los ventanales mientras la lluvia afuera caía incesantemente. Las sillas eran del mismo color de las cortinas y las fui acomodando a cada una correctamente en su sitio, a pesar de que ya estaban acomodadas. Todo debía salir perfectamente.

Creo que eso era todo, aquí cabía todo el personal que laboraba en esta planta incluyendo al personal de limpieza. Si mas no recuerdo en esta planta no llegamos a treinta personas.

Quince minutos más tarde regresé a mi escritorio y para mi sorpresa tenía un mensaje de Kate.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 8:05 AM

Asunto: ¿?

¿No crees que todo sea un poco extraño?

Kate.

Había escrito el correo hacía un rato ya, me acomodé en mi silla y le contesté rápidamente.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 8:20 AM

Asunto: ¡Extraño!

Creo que extraño no es la palabra, más bien intrigante y excéntrico la verdad. No te preocupes, ya todo está listo para la reunión. Dentro de cuarenta minutos el gran misterio se resolverá y conoceremos finalmente al Sr. Chasting de una vez por todas.

Ana.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras miraba el reloj, era como si este no caminara. Cuanto más lo miraba más lento me parecía que iba. Aún faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara la reunión. Así que decidí para que pasara el tiempo más aprisa verificar que todo estuviera bien organizado. Me dirigí rumbo al salón de reuniones.

Ya había unas cuantas personas allí, esperando. Los aperitivos estaban en la mesita al fondo, y en cada lugar de la mesa había una botella de agua y un vaso de cristal. Todo perfecto. Me senté en mi puesto a un lado de la cabecera de la mesa. Lo único malo del puesto que había escogido era que quedaba de espalda a la puerta. Cuando decidí que me sentaría en el otro para quedar de frente, alguien más se sentó allí. —Creó que lo mejor sería quedarme aquí sentada entonces. —me dije mientras volvía a sentarme.

—Veo que está todo listo. — ¡mierda! Kate detrás de mi me hizo pegar un salto.

— ¡Me has asustado! —le dije con la mano aún en mi pecho mientras con la otra la empujaba por el hombro.

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Estaba muy nerviosa por esta reunión y Kate había incrementado mi nerviosismo aún más asustándome.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención. —me dijo mientras me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es tu culpa, estoy nerviosa. —le contesté sinceramente.

—Tú, nerviosa. ¿A qué se debe tu nerviosismo esta vez?

—Hay algo que no te he contado. —le dije mientras ella se sentaba apresuradamente a mi lado que casualmente aún no se había sentado nadie.

—Pues suéltalo ya. —me dijo mientras se acomodaba girándose hacia mí.

—Grace fue a cenar con el Sr. Chasting la otra noche.

— ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Porque le hice la reservación en el restaurante. —mentí, no podía contarle la verdad.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver que ella haya ido a cenar con él?

—Pues que Grace, lo convenció para que no trajera a su propia asistente y se quedara conmigo.

—Ah. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Bueno aparte de que me pondrá a prueba para ver si soy tan buena como Grace le hizo creer. ¿Qué pasa si cuando me conoce decide deshacerse de mi sin siquiera ponerme a prueba?

— ¿Y porque haría eso?

—Vamos Kate, mírame. Sabes que no tengo material de asistente personal, soy todo lo contrario.

—No te entiendo, hasta ahora lo has hecho perfectamente. Si no fueras buena Grace ya te hubiera despedido.

—Sí pero... —le dije mientras agachaba mi mirada hacia la mesa. —Siento que no voy a cumplir sus expectativas.

—No entiendo bien a que te refieres. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Vamos Kate cuantas asistentes conoces que usen espejuelos y se vistan con jeans en lugar de faldas cortas ajustadas, por no decir que usen poco maquillaje.

—Hoy traes falda. — dijo sonriéndome.

—No estoy bromeando. — dije muy seria.

—Está bien, puede que no seas el "prototipo" de Asistente personal que todos se imaginan... —dijo haciendo un gesto en el aire con las manos. —pero si él te valora solo por tu apariencia en lugar de tus aptitudes en el puesto entonces es un imbécil.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que sí, ya verás que cuando te conozca no querrá deshacerse de ti.

—Eso espero.

En eso todos comenzaron a sentarse apresuradamente, al parecer ya se acercaban por el pasillo. Creo que este era el mejor puesto después de todo. No quería estar sentada de frente a los cristales panorámicos que daban al pasillo y ver a mi madre y al Sr. Chasting llegar, eso solo aumentaría mi nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Kate a mi lado se giró hacían atrás para verlos antes de que entraran, y entonces se me acercó y me susurró al oído.

—Será mejor que te agarres de esa silla porque te vas a caer de ella en cuanto conozcas al Sr. Chasting. —me dijo mientras yo la miraba fijamente entrecerrando los ojos.

—No digas idioteces Kate, porque me tendría que agarrar de la silla. —le contesté muy bajito.

—Por eso. —me dijo señalando hacia la puerta al tiempo que esta se abría.

—Buenos días a todos, gracias por estar aquí con tan poca antelación. Quiero que todos conozcan al Sr. Chasting. —dijo Grace mientras entraba en el salón de reuniones y se paraba en la cabeza de la mesa.

El entró después que ella, y en cuanto lo vi, me quedé helada. Esto no podía ser. Era imposible.


	6. Capítulo 6

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

El Sr. Chasting no era para nada como yo me lo había imaginado. Era joven y atractivo con el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

El famoso Sr. Chasting no era otro que el desconocido que me había ayudado en el lobby, el mismo que vimos en la cafetería, el mismo con el que había soñado la noche anterior y aún no lograba sacar de mi mente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente en mi pecho, lo sentía como si quisiera salirse por mi boca. Mis piernas me temblaban ligeramente, no sé si por nerviosismo, ansiedad o algo más. Los recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior aún estaban frescos en mi mente, y comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder.

Lucía exactamente igual que el día anterior. Aunque era imposible que hubiera cambiado mucho en solo 24 horas. Hoy, a diferencia de ayer, lucía una leve barba en su rostro, y su pelo se encontraba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro que hacía resaltar aún más el color de sus ojos. Y una vez más me quedé embobada viéndolo más de la cuenta. Bajé mi cabeza un poco con la intención de que no notara mi presencia. No quería que me reconociera como la chica patosa que se cayó en el lobby el día anterior y él había ayudado a levantar. Creo que ahora si me quedaba sin trabajo. No creo que él me quisiera trabajando para él y mucho menos como su asistente personal después de la caída de ayer.

Me acomodé los espejuelos y un mechón de pelo hacia atrás.

En ese momento quería ser invisible para que el no me viera.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí con tan poca antelación. —Esa voz, hacía que el vello de mi cuerpo se erizara completamente. —Solo quería que me conocieran y que supieran que cualquier problema que tengan pueden contar conmigo. Grace me escogió para ocupar el cargo entre otros candidatos iguales o mejor capacitados que yo porque al parecer vio algo en mí...

Si creo que yo también vi algo en él, pero de una forma muy diferente. Lo miraba de reojo tratando de esquivar su mirada. Y verlo mover los labios mientras hablaba hizo que me excitara. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en sus labios recorriendo mi piel, lentamente. Apreté mis muslos y me olvidé de lo que él decía mientras continuaba viendo sus labios moverse a través del discurso que estaba dando, y recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior donde me recorría el cuerpo completamente. Aparté de mi mente esos pensamientos y me concentré una vez más en lo que él decía.

—…y cómo mismo le dije a ella, continuaré haciendo de esta compañía lo que es. Una de las mejores del mundo en cuanto a tecnología de punta. Gracias a todos por venir, pueden retirarse. —dijo mientras todos aplaudían y después iban saliendo poco a poco del salón de reuniones.

Aún no me había visto al parecer, ésta era mi oportunidad para escapar sin ser vista. Me levanté de la silla y me mezclé con las demás personas dispuesta a salir cuando Grace me llamó.

—Anastasia, quédate un momento. — mi oportunidad de escapar se acababa de esfumar.

Me aparté de la puerta y me paré al lado de Grace mirando el suelo de mármol que en estos momentos me parecía muy interesante. Tal vez si tenía suerte, no se acordaba de mí.

—Ryan, esta es Anastasia, mi asistente personal, ahora la tuya. —dijo mientras yo levantaba la vista del suelo y lo miraba a él extendiendo mi mano a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo Sr. Chasting. —dije tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

El me observó por un momento con su mirada azul intensa fija en la mía, me observó completamente y después extendió su mano tomando la mía. Si se acordó de mi no dijo nada y fingió que no nos conocíamos.

—El gusto es mío Srta. Stelle, me han hablado mucho de usted. —dijo mientras miraba a Grace y le sonreía. —Estoy ansioso por verla trabajando. —dijo aún sosteniendo mi mano.

—Bueno, ya que se conocen, creo que debo retirarme. —dijo mi madre mientras yo apartaba mi mano de la del Sr. Chasting que aún no me soltaba. —Anastasia, puedes mostrarle esta planta al Sr. Chasting, yo iré recogiendo las cosas de la oficina. —dijo mientras salía dejándonos solos.

—Sígame le mostraré las oficinas de esta planta. —le dije mientras le hacia un gesto para que saliera adelante.

—Usted primero Srta. Stelle. —dijo mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano y yo salía delante de él.

Era una suerte que fuera adelante, así no podía ver que estaba ruborizada. Presentía que esto iba a ser complicado a partir de ahora. Solo tenía que olvidarme del sueño que había tenido con él. Ahora era mi jefe. Y sabía perfectamente que entre nosotros jamás podía ocurrir nada. No porque la empresa no lo permitiera, no teníamos reglas que prohibieran salir entre empleados. Pero después de lo de José yo había decidido no salir con nadie que trabajara conmigo. Cuando mi madre había intentado que saliera con Sawyer había sido diferente, no sólo por el hecho de que era gay, sino porque no trabajábamos juntos, el solo era el chofer de mi madre. Lo veía solo en algunas ocasiones. Pero al Sr. Chasting lo tendría que ver a todas horas, eso sin contar cuando tuviéramos que sentarnos a arreglar la agenda. Porque estaba pensando tanto en esto, lo más probable es que el Sr. Chasting ni se fijara en mí, y si lo hacía, bueno ya tendría que buscar la forma de deshacerme de él.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo, el detrás de mí, mientras yo le iba mostrando las oficinas del piso que no eran muchas y explicándole lo que se hacía en cada una. Le mostré el pantry y dejé la mía y la que sería de él para el final.

—Esta es mi oficina. —le dije mientras él la observaba asintiendo con la cabeza. — Y esa de allí es la suya. — le dije señalando la puerta de donde salía Grace con una caja llena de sus cosas.

— ¿Ya le mostraste todo el piso? — me preguntó Grace mientras ponía la caja por un momento en mi escritorio.

Iba a contestarle pero el Sr. Chasting se me adelantó.

—Sí, ya la Srta. Stelle me mostró el piso. —contestó mientras me miraba brevemente. — ¿Te ayudo con esa caja? —dijo girándose hacia Grace.

—No gracias, no pesa mucho, puedo arreglármelas. —le contestó ella dándole una sonrisa.

—Insisto. —dijo mientras cogía la caja del escritorio y caminaba saliendo por la puerta.

Grace me gesticulo "después me cuentas" y salió detrás de él. Y en cuanto la puerta se cerró salí corriendo rumbo al baño y me paré frente al espejo. Me aclaré un poco el rostro con agua para ver si de esta forma lograba que el rubor que había aparecido desapareciera de mi rostro, pero fue imposible. Me sequé la cara con una toalla y regresé hacia mi escritorio sentándome y revisando los e-mails que habían llegado. Y era de esperarse que hubiese uno de Kate.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 9:15 AM

Asunto: ¿Qué te pareció?

Creo que sobran las palabras sobre el nuevo jefe, hablamos mucho el otro día sin saber quién era. Y con el sueño que imagino tuviste con él no cabe duda de que te gusta.

Kate.

Oh dios, ahora Kate no me dejaría en paz.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 9:32 AM

Asunto: ¿Estas de broma?

Sera mejor que olvides lo que hablamos el otro día y de que tuve un sueño erótico con el nuevo jefe. Lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es que me lo recuerdes.

Ana.

Solo esperaba que Kate no tocara más el tema. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró el Sr. Chasting. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente mientras diestramente cerraba el correo electrónico. Sus ojos por un momento se encontraron con los míos. Era una suerte que estaba sentada ya que mis piernas estaban temblando. Apartó su mirada de mí y fue rumbo a su oficina cerrando la puerta. Y yo me quedé mirando la puerta fijamente. El sonido del teléfono hizo que pegara un brinco en mi asiento sacándome de mi distracción. Al mirar el identificador vi que era él.

—Dígame Sr. Chasting. —contesté con mi mejor voz.

—En unos minutos venga a mi oficina para que me ponga al tanto de la agenda.

—Enseguida Sr. Chasting, desea algo más.

—No, eso es todo, gracias. —y colgó.

Mis piernas me temblaban. No recordaba que su voz sonara tan sexy. Por teléfono sonaba terriblemente encantadora y hechizante. Respiré profundamente y cogí la agenda. Me puse de pié y caminé hasta la puerta que separaba nuestras oficinas. Respiré profundamente una vez más antes de tocar suavemente.

—Adelante. —y tras respirar una vez más entré en la oficina.

—Permiso. —dije mientras abría la puerta y entraba cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Siéntese. —me dijo señalando una butaca frente a su escritorio.

Esta no era la primera vez que discutía una agenda, lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones ya. Pero había sido con Grace. Con el Sr. Chasting era diferente, cada vez que tocábamos un punto de la agenda el me hacía preguntas sobre ello y me pedía mi opinión al respecto.

Nuestra reunión se iba extendiendo y era cerca del mediodía ya. Creo que hoy no iba a almorzar con Kate y lo tendría que hacer sola. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo para almorzar, si pasaban de las 12:15 pm y no la recogía era que estaba complicada. Finalmente llegamos a lo último que había en la agenda.

—Y el jueves tiene una reunión con el gerente del Hotel Park Hyatt Chicago. —le dije mientras apartaba mi mirada de la agenda y lo miraba.

El Sr. Chasting se me quedó mirando fijamente antes de tomar la palabra.

— ¿Algo más en la agenda? —preguntó mientras miraba su reloj y después volvía a mirarme a mí.

—No, eso es lo último que hay en la agenda. —le contesté mientras la cerraba.

—De acuerdo, puedes ir a almorzar y cuando regreses me pasas una copia de la agenda al correo. —dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de mi y la dirigía a su computadora.

—Con permiso. —dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me dirigía rumbo a la puerta con mis nervios a flor de piel.

—Otra cosa. —dijo haciendo que me girara.

—Sí. —le contesté con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra su tobillo?

— ¿Mi tobillo?

—Sí, me percate que no lo apoyaba mucho después de su accidente ayer.

Como era posible que se pudiera percatar de eso.

—Bien, gracias. Si me disculpa me retiro.

—Adelante. —dijo mientras yo salía de la oficina con las piernas temblando y mi corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

Bueno no había ido tan mal después de todo. Decidí enviarle la copia de la agenda antes de ir a almorzar, de todas formas ya la tenía pasada solo era enviársela. Solo tenía un problema. No me sabía su correo electrónico. Abrí el correo mientras pensaba que hacer y para mi sorpresa tenía uno del Sr. Chasting.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 12:25 PM

Asunto: Mi correo

Srta. Stelle, creo que usted no tiene mi dirección de correo para enviarme la agenda. Aquí está.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Creo que se acababa de solucionar el problema. Le di responder al correo y le adjunté la copia de la agenda.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 12:28 PM

Asunto: Gracias

Gracias por enviarme su dirección, aquí le adjunto la agenda, con su permiso salgo a almorzar.

Anastasia Stelle Asistente Personal de Ryan Chasting.

Le di enviar al correo, cogí el sobretodo del respaldo de la silla y salí rumbo a la cafetería donde había almorzado con Kate el día anterior y dónde acostumbrábamos a almorzar regularmente. Ahora no estaba lloviendo lo que era una suerte. Tenía la esperanza de que Kate estuviese allí almorzando. Pero ella no estaba allí, bueno creo que no me quedaba más remedio que almorzar sola.


	7. Capítulo 7

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Me senté y ordené una ensalada campera, un sándwich de pavo y un jugo a pesar de que no tenía mucho apetito. En cuanto me trajeron mi orden comencé a comer la ensalada.

—Te puedo acompañar.

Casi me atraganto con una papa en la boca al escuchar su voz. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con su mirada penetrante mirándome fijamente. ¿Que acaso no había más lugares para almorzar? Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido en mi pecho mientras las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios. Respiré profundamente y aparté mis ojos de los suyos para así lograr concentrarme en lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, no hay problema. —le dije tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

El se sentó frente a mí mientras ponía su orden en la mesa y comenzaba a comer su hamburguesa. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo. Tenía miedo de que me atrapara haciéndolo. Ahora tenía mucho menos apetito que antes. ¿Por qué me sucedían estas cosas a mí?

—Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí Srta. Stelle. —dijo haciendo una pausa en su comida y mirando en mi dirección.

—Sí, que casualidad Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi jugo y miraba brevemente hacia él.

— ¿Siempre viene a almorzar aquí? —Preguntó interrogante mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba en mi dirección. ¿A qué venía su pregunta?

—A veces. — le contesté evasivamente con una mentira.

Siempre veníamos a almorzar aquí, creo que ahora tendría que buscar otro lugar para almorzar. Ya era suficiente con verlo en la oficina. No quería también cruzármelo a la hora de almorzar.

— ¿Y usted? —le pregunté. Y en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Él se me quedó mirando mientras fruncía el seño. Quien me habrá mandado a abrir mi boca. Pero tenía que saberlo, no quería cruzarme con él todos los días. Y si era así buscaría otro lugar donde almorzar con Kate.

—Bueno, no conozco mucho de esta zona, este lugar lo conozco por Grace, ayer me lo mostró y pensé que sería un buen sitio para almorzar.

—Lo es. —le contesté mientras me comía lentamente mi ensalada.

— ¿No tiene apetito? —me preguntó mientras yo levantaba la vista de mi comida.

—No, no mucho.

— ¿Está enferma, se siente bien?

—No, no estoy enferma, estoy bien. —mentí.

La verdad era que no estaba bien. Había perdido el apetito desde el día en que lo conocí. Al menos ayer había almorzado algo. Hoy, con el sentado frente a mí, era imposible comer algo. Tenía el estomago hecho nudos mientras mi corazón latía frenético en mi pecho. Necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, no podía estar ni un minuto más sentada frente a él.

—Creo que no comeré más. —dije mientras llamaba para pedir la cuenta y pedí que me envolvieran el sándwich sin apenas tocar. —Con su permiso, regreso a la oficina.

—Yo me encargo de esto. —dijo mientras cogía la cuenta para pagarla.

— ¡Disculpe! No puedo dejar que pague mi almuerzo. —dije muy bajo, casi imperceptible como para que no escuchara.

— ¿Porque no? —al parecer hablar muy bajo no funcionaba con él porque me había escuchado.

Pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió un argumento convincente para que no pagara mi comida. Que le podía decir, que no me gustaba que un extraño pagara mi comida. Pero ese extraño era mi jefe, había una diferencia enorme.

—Porque no, además ni siquiera me lo comí.

—Pero lo hará más tarde, para eso se lo va a llevar no. — me dijo mientras traían mi sándwich envuelto y el pagaba sin siquiera dejarme protestar nuevamente. — Si no se lo come me veré obligado a llevarla a comer algo.

Llevarme a cenar, no, no podía permitir eso.

—De acuerdo, me lo comeré más tarde. —dije resignada mientras cogía mi sándwich y me levantaba para irme.

Ni loca iba a dejarlo que me llevara cenar.

—Vamos, la acompaño. —dijo mientras pedía la cuenta.

—No va a terminar su... —dije mientras miraba a su plato vacío y me quedaba con las palabras en los labios.

En qué momento el había comido su almuerzo, ni siquiera me había percatado. Pagó su cuenta y se puso de pie.

—Nos vamos, o cambió de opinión y se va a terminar su almuerzo aquí. —me dijo con voz firme y serena mientras me miraba fijamente, su mirada traspasando la mía.

—Nos vamos. —dije mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Podía sentir sus pasos a mi lado mientras caminábamos rumbo a la oficina. Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino. Al llegar al ascensor presionó el botón de llamada. Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran y entráramos. No sé si para mi suerte o mi desgracia el ascensor estaba completamente vacío y nadie subió con nosotros.

En un gesto casual y firme presionó el botón del piso 25. El ascensor comenzó a subir para mi idea lentamente mientras él Sr. Chasting se recostaba casualmente a una de las paredes del ascensor con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándome con curiosidad como si fuese algo exótico fuera de este mundo.

Y yo, yo no sabía dónde meterme en ese momento. Me acomodé en el extremo opuesto del ascensor. El aire se hizo más denso y mis sentidos se agudizaron. Podía sentir el embriagador olor que emanaba de su cuerpo comenzar a nublarme los sentidos. Olía a colonia cara. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarlo no quería perderme en su mirada como sabía que sucedería. Así que me entretuve en el papel de aluminio con forma de pato que envolvía mi almuerzo.

El ascensor se detuvo a medio camino y subieron unas seis personas haciendo que el Sr. Chasting se corriera en el ascensor hasta estar parado a mi lado. Su porte intimidaba un poco. El ascensor continuó su recorrido. Ahora sentía su olor mucho más fuerte que antes. Y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo pegado al mío casi que me quemaba la piel a través de las capas de tela que nos separaban. Mi corazón latía desbocado queriendo escapar de mi cuerpo mientras sentía las piernas como de gelatina. El ascensor se detuvo en nuestra planta y todos salimos. Yo caminaba apresuradamente hacia mi escritorio para esconderme detrás de él toda la tarde. Lo podía sentir caminar detrás de mí mientras pasaba frente a recepción y saludaba a Kate rápidamente con la mano. Me senté en mi escritorio y el entró en su oficina.

Respiré profundamente. Este era mi refugio, donde me sentía segura. Segura y a salvo. Como si de esa forma me pudiera librar de mi sexy y ardiente nuevo jefe.

Puse mi almuerzo en una esquina para más tarde comérmelo. Solo había una cosa que lograba relajarme y eso era el trabajo. Así que abrí el correo electrónico para revisarlo. Y en cuanto lo hice mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente una vez más. Había varios correos, y entre ellos uno del Sr. Chasting, lo había mandado después de yo salir a almorzar.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 12:32 PM

Asunto: Gracias a usted.

La verdad es que Grace tenía razón, es usted muy eficiente en su trabajo.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

¡Me acaba de hacer un cumplido! Ryan Chasting me acaba de hacer un cumplido. Creo que debo estar roja como un tomate pues sentía mis mejillas arder. Decidí responder su correo.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Martes, 20/10/2015 1:10 PM

Asunto: Gracias

Solo hago mi trabajo, nada más.

Anastasia Stelle Asistente Personal de Ryan Chasting.

Y le di enviar. Después de eso me concentré en el trabajo y en las llamadas telefónicas que entraban. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando sonó el teléfono y al mirar el identificador era de la recepción del piso. Kate.

—Hola Kate, ya te extrañaba, no hemos podido hablar en todo el día.

—Sí, he estado muy ocupada hoy.

—Sí, yo también, no he parado de hacer cosas.

—Nos vemos en el apartamento. —me dijo mientras sentía que tenía una llamada en espera.

—Nos vemos, te tengo que dejar que tengo otra llamada.

—Nos vemos en la noche. —dijo despidiéndose mientras yo cogía la otra llamada.

—TecFall, buenas tardes.

—Hola Anastasia, tengo aquí en la recepción al gerente del hotel Drake que quiere reunirse con el Sr. Chasting, dice que es algo urgente.

—Hágalo subir. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono y marcaba la extensión del Sr. Chasting.

—Diga. —su voz continuaba haciendo estragos en mi. Cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar mis piernas temblaban.

Concéntrate Ana. Respira. Respira. Me repetí una y otra vez antes de contestarle.

—Sr. Chasting el gerente del Hotel Drake está subiendo en estos momentos, pidió hablar con usted, dice que es algo urgente.

La línea se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Está bien, hágalo pasar en cuanto llegue.

—De acuerdo.

—Otra cosa más. —dijo haciendo una pausa. — ¿Se comió su sándwich? —mierda lo había olvidado y que podía hacer, mentirle. No creo que fuera correcto hacerlo. —Creo que su silencio es la respuesta. Cuando suba el Sr. Taylor que nos traigan dos cafés. —y colgó.

Solo espero no estar en problemas solo por olvidar comerme mi sándwich. Aunque la verdad no tengo apetito. ¿Cómo supo el nombre del gerente del hotel? Qué extraño. El Sr. Taylor llegó hasta mi escritorio unos minutos más tarde y me saludó cordialmente.

—Hola Anastasia como éstas.

—Bien, y usted.

—Bien, aunque ahora tenemos un pequeño problema en el hotel.

— ¿Que sucedió?

—Alguien intentó hackear nuestro sistema de seguridad. Creo que vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

—Eso es terrible. Pase, el Sr. Chasting lo está esperando. —dije mientras lo hacía pasar hacia la oficina.

Llamé para ordenar dos cafés, pero nadie atendía el teléfono, debía ser que era el cambio de turno. Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia el pantry y preparé los cafés yo misma. El Sr. Taylor ya había tomado el café preparado por mí en otra ocasión y le había encantado, pero no sabía si al Sr. Chasting le iba a gustar. Puse las dos jarras de café en una bandeja y me dirigí rumbo a la oficina. Toqué antes de entrar, y al hacerlo puse ambas jarras sobre el escritorio antes de retirarme rápidamente.

Llevaban reunidos cerca de una hora cuando las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y salieron ambos. Esta vez el Sr. Chasting salió sin la americana, solo con la camisa blanca. Y yo me quedé mirando más de la cuenta como la camisa se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

¡Oh Dios! Porque él hacia eso.

—El café estaba delicioso Anastasia, justo como lo recordaba, veo que no has perdido tu toque. — me dijo el Sr. Taylor sonriendo haciendo que yo volviera a la realidad y apartara mi mirada del Sr. Chasting.

—Gracias. —le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y pude ver como el Sr. Chasting me miraba con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no se preocupe, en esta semana nos encargaremos de modernizar el sistema de seguridad. —le dijo el Sr. Chasting mientras palmeaba su hombro.

—No lo hago, sé que dejo esto en buenas manos.

—Lo acompaño hasta el ascensor. —dijo el Sr. Chasting mientras señalaba el camino.

—Buenas noches Anastasia, un placer verte nuevamente. — dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas y la besaba.

—Igualmente, buenas noches. —le contesté mientras se dirigía por el pasillo rumbo a los ascensores con el Sr. Chasting detrás.

El Sr. Chasting regresó unos minutos más tarde y se paró frente a mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados haciendo que sus músculos de marcaran aún más debajo de la camisa. Tragué en seco mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo Sr. Chasting? —le pregunté con curiosidad al verlo parado frente a mi escritorio.

—La verdad dos cosas. La primera, algo que llamó mi atención. ¿Usted preparó los cafés? —me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí. —contesté firmemente. — ¿Algún problema?

—No la verdad era que quería felicitarla, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso. — sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera completamente, como si estuviese hablando de algo completamente diferente.

—Gracias. —le contesté mientras podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Dos cumplidos en un día. Wau. — ¿Y lo segundo? — le pregunté mientras él me sonreía levemente sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Tenía una radiante y deslumbrante sonrisa de dientes blancos perfectos que haría que cualquiera perdiera el sentido.

—Puede recoger sus cosas y acompañarme.

— ¡Disculpe!

—Acaso olvidó lo que le dije en el almuerzo. Vamos, voy a llevarla a cenar.

Iba a contestar algo pero el levantó una mano y yo cerré mi boca al instante.

—No acepto un no como respuesta, además debe estar famélica, solamente se comió un poco de la ensalada en el almuerzo y ya son pasadas las siete. —dijo mientras miraba su reloj.

Y en ese momento pude apreciar una vez más los gemelos de su camisa. Eran los mismos que traía ayer, plateados con el centro cuadrado en negro sobre el que había ahora que observaba bien un fénix. Qué extraño.

— ¿Y bien? —me dijo haciendo que apartara mi mirada.

Y que podía hacer rehusarme. Solo me iba a llevar a cenar. Al menos tenía algo claro. Se preocupaba por sus empleados.

—De acuerdo, recojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

—Bien, voy por mi saco. —dijo mientras entraba en su oficina y yo recogía mi cosas echando el sándwich en el bolso y colocándome el sobretodo.

—Vamos. —me dijo mientras señalaba para que yo fuera delante.


	8. Capítulo 8

**SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".**

 **En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.**

Caminábamos en silencio por el pasillo desierto a esa hora rumbo a los ascensores. Y no tuvimos que esperar mucho. Esta vez el viaje en el ascensor me pareció más rápido de lo normal.

— ¿Tiene auto? —me preguntó mientras salíamos del ascensor.

—Sí. — le contesté mientras caminábamos por el parqueo subterráneo.

— ¿Sabe dónde queda el restaurante Little Star?

—Sí. —aunque nunca he ido.

No he perdido mi tiempo. Es uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de Chicago. Para cenar en el debes reservar con meses de antelación.

—Bien, cenaremos allí.

Me detuve en medio del parqueo desierto a esa hora. Como era posible que cenáramos allí.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Puedo preguntar cómo consiguió mesa en ese restaurante. — le pregunté con curiosidad mientras lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tengo muchos amigos. —dijo mientras me sonreía levemente. —Vamos. —me dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que continuará caminando.

Y así lo hice ahora más rápidamente hasta mi auto. Abrí las puertas con el mando a distancia mientras daba la vuelta por el frente de este para sentarme detrás del volante. El Sr. Chasting se sentó a mi lado y se puso el cinturón mientras yo arrancaba el auto rumbo al restaurante. La verdad era que no había hecho ningún comentario con respecto al auto, era el primero que no lo hacía. La mayoría de las personas se quedaban asombradas mirándolo. Decidí olvidarme de eso y concentrarme en manejar.

En ningún momento aparté la vista de la carretera, no quería mirar hacia mi lado y quedar atrapada bajo su intensa mirada. La verdad era que estaba nerviosa. Le estaba manejando a mi nuevo jefe mientras este me llevaba a cenar. ¿Qué más extraño podía ser todo esto?

El restaurante Little Star quedaba cerca del parque Lincoln, al otro lado del rio Chicago. Al pasar frente a este se podía divisar la enorme cola de personas esperando para comer allí. Tras parquear y bajarnos del auto me percaté que no estaba vestida como para ir a este sitio. Así que paré en seco mientras él se giraba y me miraba.

— ¿Algún problema?

—Lo siento Sr. Chasting pero creo que no estoy vestida a la altura de este sitio. — dije mientras miraba mi ropa.

—Quién decide con que ropa se puede o no se puede ir a un sitio determinado es uno mismo. Además creo que luces perfecta para este sitio. — creo que en ese momento mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Era una suerte que estuviese oscuro.

—Gracias.

—Vamos. —dijo tendiéndome su brazo que dudé en tomar o no y al final acepté.

Su brazo se sentía firme y fuerte, exactamente como lo recordaba. Me condujo rumbo a la entrada donde cientos de personas esperaban fuera. Y al llegar a la puerta nos detuvieron unos guardias vestidos con elegantes trajes negros. Ambos traían un auricular de seguridad en la oreja y uno de ellos tenía un tablet en la mano.

—Tenemos hecha una reservación. — dijo él firmemente.

— Su nombre. —preguntó el más corpulento de los dos.

—Ryan Chasting.

Deslizo el dedo por la pantalla y al momento levantó la mirada de esta para mirarnos fijamente.

—Disculpe Sr. Chasting, adelante, los estábamos esperando. —dijo mientras el otro nos abría las puertas y nos dejaba pasar.

Caminamos por un breve pasillo de color rojo iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas doradas en las paredes hasta llegar a un mostrador donde el maître esperaba detrás.

—Buenas noches Sr. Chasting, señorita Stelle, si son tan amables de seguirme los llevaré a su mesa. — dijo mientras se giraba y abría unas puertas para guiarnos al interior.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Creo que iba caminando tomada del brazo de quien sabía la respuesta.

El interior del restaurante estaba decorado en dorado con detalles en rojo. Había cerca de veinte mesas, todas con un mantel rojo con detalles en dorado. Al mirar hacia el techo para mi sorpresa descubrí que este era de cristal dejando ver el cielo nocturno. Algunas lámparas de color dorado colgaban de las paredes mientras que una más grande adornaba el centro del techo. La iluminación era perfecta. Ni mucha ni poca. El maître nos condujo a una mesa en la esquina. Estaba decorada al igual que las otras y aparte de la cubertería había un hermoso pero sencillo jarrón en medio de la mesa en el cual había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y negras. Lucía como si hubiese sido cortado al amanecer, tenía incluso las gotas de rocío. Todo era perfecto, incluso mejor de como que me lo había imaginado. Miraba todo a mí alrededor sin poder creer que estuviese sentada en una mesa del Little Star. El restaurante era pequeño y sencillo. Aunque sabía que su fama era más por la comida y el servicio. Tomé una rosa negra del jarrón y la lleve a mi nariz para olerla y la verdad era que olía exquisitamente. Nunca antes había visto u olido una. Había escuchado de ellas pero nunca las había visto, mucho menos la había tenido en la mano.

— ¿Nunca habías ido a un restaurante? — la pregunta me saco de mi ensoñación y me hizo regresar a la realidad. Y la realidad era que estaba sentada en el mejor restaurante de todo Chicago con mi sexy y ardiente nuevo jefe frente a mí.

—Sí, he ido a muchos, pero a este nunca había venido. La verdad es que me he quedado impresionada, es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. —dije mientras ponía la rosa nuevamente en el jarrón.

—Sí, se nota por la forma en que estas sonriendo y como miras en todas direcciones. — mierda tenía que dejar de comportarme como una niña idiota enfrente de él. — Que tal si ordenamos algo para cenar. —dijo mientras tomaba la carta y yo hacía lo mismo con la que había a la derecha de mi plato.

No sabía que elegir. No era indecisión, todo lucia delicioso. Más bien era porque todo era carísimo. El plato más barato costaba casi cien dólares. Por no mencionar el postre.

— ¿Tan difícil es escoger? — me preguntó el Sr. Chasting haciendo que levantara la vista de la carta.

El Sr. Chasting me miraba por encima de la carta. Solamente podía ver sus ojos. Su tono de voz era firme y exigente. O bien estaba enojado por algún motivo que desconocía o era su tono de voz normal. No lo sé.

— ¿Está enojado conmigo?—le pregunté sin siquiera percatarme que lo había hecho hasta que fue muy tarde.

El bajó la carta hacia la mesa lo que me dio una mejor vista de su expresión. Me miraba fijamente, podía decir que estaba serio, pero no molesto. Unos mechones de pelo caían a un costado de su rostro haciéndolo lucir mucho más sexy que de costumbre.

—Algún motivo en particular para que esté enojado con usted Srta. Stelle. —dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Y ahora como salía yo de este embrollo.

—No lo creo, a no ser por no haberme comido el sándwich. —dije muy bajo para que no escuchara.

Pero mientras lo decía me di cuenta que sería un estupidez estar enojado por eso.

—No estoy enojado, aunque le parezca así. Simplemente no me gusta que mis empleados me engañen o me mientan. —dijo mientras se apoyaba en los codos y se inclinaba hacia adelante. —Téngalo en mente la próxima vez que me diga que almorzará y no lo hace. Ahora que tal si escoge algo para cenar. —dijo relajadamente mientras se acomodaba y levantaba nuevamente la carta apartando su mirada intimidante de mi.

—Lo siento, pero es que todo es carísimo aquí, no creo que sea necesario comer aquí. ¿Podemos ir a otro lado a cenar?

—No te preocupes por el dinero, si no me lo pudiera permitir no te hubiese traído. Además te recuerdo que no has comido nada en todo el día.

El Sr. Chasting bajó la carta e hizo una seña al camarero que llegó rápidamente a nuestra mesa.

— ¿Listos para ordenar Sr. Chasting?

—Sí, comeremos las codornices a la segoviana, y tráiganos una botella de cabernet sauvignon. — dijo mientras el camarero anotaba nuestra orden y recogiendo las cartas se retiraba de nuestra mesa.

No me había dado tiempo ni a decidir lo que quería.

—Al menos podía haberme preguntado que iba a comer. —dije un poco molesta por el haber ordenado sin tenerme en cuenta.

—Disculpa por ordenar por ti, es que como te vi tan indecisa...no te preocupes te va a gustar lo que ordené. — dijo con mucha confianza.

—No se preocupe Sr. Chasting, no hay problema. —le contesté pero la verdad era que no me gustaba su comportamiento autoritario.

El camarero regresó con la botella de vino que sirvió en nuestras copas y la puso sobre la mesa retirándose rápidamente. Tomé la copa y le di un sorbo lentamente bajo la atenta mirada del Sr. Chasting. Necesitaba un poco de vino para olvidarme que él se encontraba sentado frente a mí.

—No deberías beber con el estómago vacío. —me regañó mientras tenía su mirada fija en la mía.

Volví a dejar la copa sobre la mesa. No podía decirle que lo había hecho para coger algo de valor ya que su presencia me intimidaba mucho. Además el tenía razón. Yo no había comido nada en todo el día solo un poco de ensalada y debía manejar después.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino y dejaba la copa sobre la mesa.

—Sí. —le dije dudando sobre lo que me iría a preguntar.

—Te graduaste de ingeniería informática verdad.

—Sí. —contesté dudando, de que iba esto.

—Hay algo que no entiendo. —dijo mientras daba otro breve sorbo de vino antes de hablar. — ¿Cómo es que terminaste de asistente de Grace Grey?

Mierda. Y ahora que le contestaba. No podía decirle que ella era mi madre adoptiva, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Kate que era mi mejor amiga. Y él no sería el primero que se enteraría. Así que le contesté lo mismo que todo el mundo sabía ya.

—Grace era una vieja amiga de mi madre y quería alguien de confianza y con conocimientos de informática para el puesto.

— ¿Era?

—Sí, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente hace varios años ya. — no quería entrar en más detalles.

—Disculpa, no lo sabía. — dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes, no recuerdo mucho de ellos. —por no decir que no recordaba nada.

Le di otro sorbo a mi copa bajo su atenta mirada. El iba a decirme algo pero fue interrumpido por el camarero con nuestra orden. La verdad que aquello lucía delicioso. Tomé los cubiertos y corté un pedazo que llevé rápidamente a mi boca saboreando su delicioso sabor lentamente.

—Mmmm, esto esta delicioso. — le dije mientras cortaba otro pedazo nuevamente. La verdad tenía mucha hambre.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —dijo el Sr. Chasting mientras cortaba su comida y comenzaba a comer.

No hablamos durante toda la cena. Ambos estábamos en silencio. En alguna que otra ocasión nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero nada más. Sin darme cuenta y entre varias copas de vino me había comido todo. La verdad era que estaba muerta de hambre. Al parecer el vino ayudó a que me olvidara de él.

Llené nuevamente mi copa y para mi sorpresa la botella se había terminado.

—Espero que te haya quedado espacio para el postre. — me dijo mientras yo ponía la copa sobre la mesa después del camarero retirar nuestros platos.

— ¿Postre? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Si.

— ¿En qué momento ordenamos postre? —creo que las copas de vino que había tomado se me habían subido ya, no recordaba ordenar postre.

—No lo hicimos. —contestó mientras sonreía como quién esconde un gran secreto.

—Discúlpeme, pero creo que me estoy perdiendo algún chiste privado suyo.

— Está bien te lo contaré. —dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para acercarse a mí. —El chef, que es el dueño del restaurante, es muy buen amigo mío. — dijo mientras se incorporaba nuevamente sonriendo levemente.

Era la primera vez que sonreía desde que habíamos llegado al restaurante.

—Ahora entiendo como conseguiste reservación aquí. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía ahora más.

—Bueno ya lo sabes. Las veces que he venido a cenar aquí siempre me sorprende con el postre. No sé que será hoy.

—Sea lo que sea Ryan, no creo poder comer nada más. — dije mientras me tomaba el último sorbo de vino de mi copa bajo su atenta y ahora curiosa mirada.

Ya me sentía medio achispada, debía ser la copa que me tomé antes de la cena con el estomago vacío. Creo que no iba a poder conducir de regreso. No podía decirle que estaba un poco achispada, que pensaría de mí.

—Créeme cuando lo pruebes, vas a querer repetir. — me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Y en ese momento me perdí en su mirada. El no apartaba sus ojos de mí y yo no apartaba los míos que iban de sus labios a sus ojos. Nuestro contacto fue interrumpido nuevamente por el camarero esta vez con el postre.

—Cortesía del chef: Bizcocho helado de chocolate y vainilla con licor de fresa. —dijo mientras ponía el plato con dos cubiertos en el centro de la mesa. — Espero lo disfruten.

—Gracias. —contestó Ryan mientras el camarero se retiraba.

Observé con curiosidad el postre que nos habían traído. Nunca había visto algo tan delicioso en mi vida. Ryan tenía razón, ahora quería probarlo para ver si sabía tan delicioso como lucía.

—Y. —me dijo haciendo que apartara mi mirada del centro de la mesa y lo mirar a él.

—Creo que lo voy a probar. —dije mientras cogía una cuchara y tomaba una porción para llevarla a mi boca.

Era como comer un pedazo de cielo. Aquello no tenía comparación con nada que hubiese probado jamás. Ryan tomó la otra cuchara y comenzó a degustar al igual que yo aquel delicioso manjar. La combinación del helado de vainilla con el licor de fresa que había en el interior del postre era una explosión de sabores en la boca. Creo que llegué a comerme más de la mitad del postre.

—Disculpa, creo que no le dejé mucho Ryan. —dije mientras le sonreía tímidamente.

¿Quien me habría mandado a beber antes de cenar?

—No se preocupe Srta. Stelle, el postre era para usted. —dijo él poniendo el cubierto en el plato y limpiando su boca con la servilleta.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de hacerlo yo. De deslizar mis dedos por sus labios lentamente. O más bien deslizar mi lengua por sus labios para quitar todo rastro del postre... Pero que estaba pensando.

—Gracias. —dije apartando esas ideas de mi mente.

—Bien, creo que ya me he asegurado que no se desmaye por inanición, ahora que tal si la llevo a su casa.

—De acuerdo. —dije mientras él se levantaba de la silla.

— ¿Acaso no piensa pagar? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía.

—Vamos. —dijo parándose a mi lado y tendiéndome la mano que esta vez tomé sin dudar, más bien porque sabía que si no lo hacía me iba a tambalear hacia los lados.

Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Mientras un conocido calor inundaba mis mejillas. El vino de la cena y el licor del postre estaban haciendo estragos en mí. No estaba borracha. Pero el mundo a mí alrededor lo veía de una forma muy diferente.

El Sr. Chasting deslizó una mano por mi cintura. Su mano envió descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo pero las ignoré mientras me acompañaba fuera del restaurante rumbo a mi auto.

Mi auto.

En estas condiciones no podía conducir. No estaba borracha, pero me sentía muy cansada.

—Creo que lo mejor será que usted conduzca Sr. Chasting, me siento muy cansada y no creo que deba manejar. —le dije tendiéndole las llaves del auto.

—Vaya, ahora vuelvo a ser el Sr. Chasting. —dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de mi mano.

— ¿Qué? — dije medio atontada.

—Olvídelo, vamos, la llevaré a su casa Srta. Stelle. —dijo mientras abría las puertas del auto y yo entraba acomodándome en el asiento del copiloto.

El asiento se sentía muy cómodo y me acurruqué en él como si se tratara de mi cama. Entonces lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta hacerme caer completamente en la inconsciencia.

Abrí brevemente mis ojos y alguien me cargaba en sus brazos mientras caminaba conmigo. Pero no pude mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo y los volví a cerrar.


	9. Capítulo 9

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

El despertador a la mañana siguiente me pareció más molesto que de costumbre. Abrí mis ojos y me senté en la cama mientras me colocaba los espejuelos.

—Un momento, estoy en mi cama…—dije mientras miraba debajo del edredón. —…y con mi ropa de dormir, no entiendo, todo fue un sueño.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y Kate entró con una bandeja en la mano con el desayuno.

—Buenos días dormilona. —dijo mientras me ponía la bandeja sobre las piernas. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. ¿Debería sentirme de otra forma?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. —me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Kate no entiendo a que te refieres.

— ¿Acaso recuerdas algo de anoche?

—Bueno si, recuerdo que el Sr. Chasting me llevó a cenar porque no había comido nada en todo el día.

— ¿Recuerdas como llegaste a casa?

—Recuerdo que le di las llaves del auto para que el condujera.

— ¿Algo más?

¿A donde quería llegar ella? Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearon de pronto.

— ¡Oh mierda! Me desmayé en el auto. Debe estar pensando lo peor de mí. Creo que ahora si me quedo sin empleo. — dije escondiendo la cara entre mis manos.

—Ana, no es para tanto.

— ¡Eh! Kate explícame cómo llegué aquí, porque lo último que recuerdo es acurrucarme en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto. —le pedí retirando las manos de mi rostro.

—Te lo contaré mientras desayunas. —me dijo mientras yo tomaba un sorbo de jugo de manzana.

—Empieza a hablar. — le exigí mientras le daba una mordida a una tostada.

— No te desmayaste, te quedaste dormida en cuanto te acomodaste en el asiento. El Sr. Chasting te trajo.

— ¿Cómo supo donde vivía?—no entendía como había dado con mi dirección.

—No quiso despertarte y buscó en tu celular los contactos favoritos y marcó mi número. —me dijo mientras yo me atragantaba con una tostada.

— ¿Qué?

—Me explicó lo que había sucedido y le di la dirección.

— ¡Oh dios! No sé con que cara lo voy a mirar hoy en la oficina. —dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza avergonzada.

—Eso no es todo, falta la mejor parte. —dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

— ¡Qué! ¿Acaso sucedió algo más? —pregunté espantada.

—Sí. Te cargó en sus brazos desde el auto hasta la cama.

— ¡Oh no! —dije tapándome la cara. —Por favor dime que él no fue el que me cambió de ropa.

—Eso te hubiera gustado. —dijo mientras reía. —Pero él no lo hizo, fui yo.

— ¡Gracias a dios!

—A quien engañas Ana, es obvio que te sientes atraída por él. —me dijo mientras yo levantaba la vista y la miraba.

—No es cierto, más bien me intriga todo el misterio que lo envuelve. —dije acomodándome los espejuelos.

Hablar tan temprano en la mañana del Sr. Chasting me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Aja. Lo mismo que te dije el otro día. Te gustan los misterios difíciles de resolver. —Kate se levantó de la cama. —No te culpo, la verdad, está para comérselo y no dejar nada. Y creo que tú deseas hacerlo. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—No digas idioteces. Eso nunca sucederá. Una cosa es lo que yo deseo y otra es que lo desee él. —mierda siempre hablo de más.

—Ya sabía yo que si te gustaba algo.

—Kate, la verdad es que me intriga, pero no haré nada con respecto a lo que pueda o no sentir por él.

—Ya, por lo que sucedió con el idiota. Eso fue hace tiempo Ana, tienes que olvidar lo que te hizo. No todos los hombres tienen que ser idiotas como José. Y el Sr. Chasting, parece ser todo un caballero.

—Lo sé, pero...olvídalo Kate.

—Claro, el Sr. Chasting nunca se fijaría en ti. —dijo recostada al marco de la puerta.

—Exactamente. —contesté muy segura de mi misma.

— ¿Y si lo hace? —me preguntó mientras yo me quedaba helada. —Nunca des nada por sentado. Te dejo para que termines y te vistas, yo voy saliendo. —dijo mientras se despedía de mi saliendo de la habitación.

Eso jamás sucedería. Quizás en otro planeta. Pero en este, nadie que luciera como el Sr. Chasting se fijaría en alguien como yo. Si lo hacía, era solo para sexo y nada más. Algo desechable que utilizas una sola vez.

Terminé de desayunar y tras pasar rápidamente por el baño me dirigí al armario en busca de mi vestuario de hoy. Y opté por un sencillo vestido de color azul cobalto en forma de pico que caía por debajo de la rodilla. Traía un lazo en el frente justo debajo de los senos mientras que dejaba la espalda media descubierta. Me recogí el pelo dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre mi rostro y me maquille solo un poco, como de costumbre. Me puse unos zapatos a juego y cogiendo el sobretodo salí en busca de mi auto.

Las llaves estaban donde siempre yo las dejaba y ahora que lo pensaba varias interrogantes vinieron a mi mente mientras bajaba hacia el garaje subterráneo.

¿Cómo había desbloqueado mi teléfono?

¿En que había regresado el Sr. Chasting a su hotel?

Tendría que preguntárselo en cuanto lo viera.

Afuera los rayos del sol daban de golpe en el parabrisas. Era algo extraño un día soleado después de tantos de lluvia. Encendí el reproductor y comenzó a sonar _Listen to your heart de Roxette_ , me gustaban mucho las canciones clásicas. Y la verdad era que este tema me gustaba mucho en estos momentos.

¿Debería hacerle caso a la canción y escuchar a mi corazón…?

Conduje como de costumbre hasta parquear en mi plaza correspondiente. Bajé del auto mientras los rayos del sol me bañaban completamente en mi camino al edificio. El ascensor estaba lleno, más que de costumbre y subía lentamente su recorrido hasta el piso 25. Las puertas se abrieron y salí caminando con paso seguro rumbo a mi oficina.

—Le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea. —me dijo Kate mientras yo pasaba frente a su escritorio con el sobretodo en el brazo.

—Por favor dime que no me pasé. —dije mientras examinaba la ropa que traía puesta.

—Solo bromeaba Ana, luces bien.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —le pregunté mientras me miraba una vez más.

—No te preocupes, te ves perfecta con lo que lleves puesto. Dejaron el correo aquí esta mañana. — dijo mientras cambiaba drásticamente de tema.

Me alcanzó varios sobres y un pequeño paquete.

—Gracias, te dejo, nos hablamos mas tarde. — le dije mientras caminaba rumbo a mi oficina.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta se me cayó uno de los sobres y me incliné a recogerlo para después seguir mi camino. Coloqué los sobres en la mesa y después de guardar el bolso me senté en mi escritorio. El Sr. Chasting entró unos segundos más tarde posando su ardiente mirada azul en mi. Y las preguntas que tenía en mi mente para él se esfumaron como el viento.

—Buenos días Srta. Stelle.

Me miraba muy serio, sin apartar los ojos de mí como si quisiera desnudarme con la mirada.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. —le contesté con mi mejor sonrisa mientras él apartaba su mirada de mí y se dirigía a su oficina sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Al parecer no iba a tocar el tema de la noche anterior. Sonó el teléfono y me dispuse a contestarlo muy animada hasta que vi quien llamaba.

—Dígame Sr. Chasting. —contesté firmemente.

—Necesito que pase por mi oficina un momento.

—Enseguida Sr. Chasting. — le dije mientras el colgaba el teléfono.

¡Oh no!

Creo que estoy metida en un gran lío.

Estaba segura que me iba a quedar sin trabajo.

Me levanté rumbo al pantry y le preparé una taza de café antes de ir a su oficina. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, dudaba que me fuera a devolver el trabajo solo por prepararle una taza de café. Regresé a la oficina y toqué en su puerta.

—Adelante. — dijo con voz firme y profunda desde el interior.

Respiré hondo, cerré mis ojos y entré. El Sr. Chasting se encontraba parado frente a uno de los ventanales panorámicos de su oficina en el extremo de esta.

—Aquí le traje un café Sr. Chasting. — le dije colocando la taza en su escritorio sobre un posavasos.

El Sr. Chasting apartó la mirada del panorama de Chicago y la enfocó en mí. Caminó con paso seguro hasta su escritorio y se sentó detrás mientras tomaba la taza de café entre sus manos.

— ¿Quería verme? —le pregunté apartando mi mirada curiosa de él. El Sr. Chasting le dio un sorbo a su café y después me miró fijamente.

—Si, siéntese por favor. — me indicó con una mano mientras yo me sentaba en una butaca frente a su escritorio.

¡Dios!

Su olor a colonia me volvía loca.

Hoy estaba peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, ningún mechón caía sobre su rostro. Y me imaginé deslizando mis manos por su cabello para ver si se sentía tan suave y sedoso como lucía. Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente y me senté con confianza y valor. No podía tener miedo. Bueno, al menos no se lo iba a demostrar.

—Antes de que hable, quisiera pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido ayer. — le dije mientras el Sr. Chasting daba otro trago a su café y después me miraba fijamente.

—No veo el motivo por el cual deba hacerlo. —dijo frunciendo el ceño muy serio.

—Creo que me comporté inapropiadamente y le ruego me perdone, yo…—pero él me interrumpió levantando una mano que hizo que yo cerrar mi boca inmediatamente.

—Usted no hizo nada indebido Srta. Stelle, solamente se quedó dormida en el auto. A cualquiera le hubiera sucedido después de un día como ayer. —me dijo mientras me miraba levemente sonriendo.

—De acuerdo. —entonces para que me querría. —En que puedo ayudarlo entonces.

—La verdad, solamente quería hacerle una petición.

— ¿Una petición? —pregunté intrigada mientras él se levantaba de su silla y daba la vuelta a la mesa.

—Sí. Veo que Grace tenía razón sobre usted, es muy eficiente en su trabajo, entre otras cosas. — dijo y yo me iba ruborizando levemente ante su cumplido mientras caminaba por detrás de mi dándome la vuelta y regresando a su silla.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable Sr. Chasting. ¿Y la petición? —le pregunté mientras él me sonreía con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de su silla.

Se sentó nuevamente y levantó la taza de café.

—Que me trajera en la mañana y después de almuerzo una taza de café preparada por usted. Pero veo que además de ser una excelente asistente también tiene poderes psíquicos. Gracias. —dijo mientras daba otro sorbo de café.

Solo era eso, y yo preocupándome.

—No hay ningún problema Sr. Chasting. ¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunté levantándome de la butaca con piernas temblorosas.

La verdad era que no podía estar ni un minuto más sentada tan cerca de él. Sintiendo su olor a colonia cara que poco a poco iba inundando y nublando mis sentidos haciendo que no pensara coherentemente.

—No, eso es todo, puede retirarse. Si necesito algo más le avisaré. —dijo mientras continuaba bebiendo su café.

Di media vuelta y salí rápidamente de su oficina para refugiarme detrás de mi escritorio. Mis piernas temblaban mientras mi estomago se encontraba hecho nudos.

Encendí la computadora mientras iba revisando el correo que había llegado. La mayoría eran para el Sr. Chasting, hasta que llegué a uno para mí. Era una caja del tamaño de un libro envuelta con papel de embalar. Qué extraño. No tenía remitente solo decía mi nombre. La abrí cuidadosamente y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que había dentro.

Cuidadosamente cortada había una rosa negra debajo de la cual había una pequeña tarjeta escrita a mano. La saqué con cuidado y leí lo que esta decía:

 ** _Sé que te gustó, así que te la envío para que la conserves._**

 ** _C.T.G_**

¿Quién me había mandado esto? Leí una y otra vez la tarjeta, pero no lograba saber quién había sido. Esas iniciales no las conocía. Pero la rosa, la rosa se parecía a la del restaurante, por no decir que era la misma.

¿Acaso había sido el Sr. Chasting?

O tal vez alguien del restaurante.

¿Quién se había tomado la molestia de enviarme la rosa que tanto me había gustado?

Tomé la rosa y tenía exactamente el mismo olor, los pétalos se sentían como terciopelo entre mis manos. Busqué una jarra, la llené de agua y tras poner la rosa en ella la coloque en mi escritorio, en un lugar donde pudiese verla todo el día.

Me giré hacia la computadora y al abrir el correo electrónico vi que tenía varios e-mails. Pero el asunto de uno en particular llamó más mi atención. Y este era de Kate.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Miércoles, 21/10/2015 8:10 AM

Asunto: ¡Cuidado!

Tenemos que hablar. Cuando te dije que lucía peligroso no era broma. Te cuento en el almuerzo.

Kate

¡Qué extraño! ¿Se refería al Sr. Chasting?

Bueno ya me enteraría en el almuerzo. Así que no iba a contarle nada de mi admirador secreto hasta el mediodía.


	10. Capítulo 10

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

La mañana pasó muy lentamente, la verdad hoy estaba más calmado el día. No había muchas cosas en la agenda ya que casi todo se había cambiado para la próxima semana. El teléfono que antes sonaba insistentemente hoy apenas lo hacía. Y la alerta de un e-mail entrante no la sentía. Era uno de esos días muertos.

Al mediodía me levanté de mi puesto y toqué a la puerta del Sr. Chasting.

—Adelante. —dijo mientras yo abría la puerta asomándome solamente por esta.

—Necesita algo Sr. Chasting, voy a almorzar. —le dije mientras él me miraba fijamente.

Cada vez que me miraba de esa forma mis piernas temblaban, y me agarré fuertemente de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio.

—No gracias, puede ir a almorzar. —dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la computadora.

Y me retiré cerrando lentamente la puerta. Salí en busca de Kate y nos fuimos esta vez a una cafetería que estaba después del teatro Harris. En cuanto nos sentamos con nuestra orden Kate tomó la palabra.

—Sé que te sientes atraída por el Sr. Chasting, pero lo mejor será que no te fijes en él.

A que venía este cambio de actitud. En la mañana había sido todo lo contrario.

—Ya te había dicho que no lo haría, pero quisiera saber que te hizo cambiar de opinión. En la mañana decías todo lo contrario. —la verdad era que tenía curiosidad por saber que la había hecho cambiar de opinión.

—Sé que te gusta el misterio que lo envuelve, pero no hay mucho misterio la verdad, más bien es solo otro mujeriego más.

— ¡Eh! No te entiendo. ¿Podrías hablarme claro?

—Hoy recibí un correo de una prima mía que vive en Londres.

—Ve al grano Kate, aún no entiendo que tiene que ver tu prima con el Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras me comía mi sándwich.

—No sé si recuerdas una historia que te conté de un tipo con el que estuvo una vez y más nunca supo nada de él. O mejor dicho el no quiso saber nada de ella.

—Vagamente.

—Pues que es el Sr. Chasting. —me dijo mientras yo casi me atragantaba y la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — dije haciendo una pausa en mi almuerzo.

—Como lo escuchas.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Según ella no se acuesta con la misma mujer dos veces.

— ¡Cómo!—exclamé estupefacta. —Es lo más extraño y absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida. —ahora si se acababa de convertir en un misterio para mí.

¿Porque no se acostaba con la misma mujer dos veces?

—Te lo advierto Anastasia, se que te dije muchas cosas esta mañana, pero después de enterarme de esto tenía que advertirte.

— ¡Advertirme! ¿Porque?— dije mientras tomaba de mi soda.

—Porque sé que te gusta, tanto o más de lo que te gustaba José. Y al final terminarás cediendo a tus deseos y con el corazón roto.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Kate, eso no sucederá, el no se fijaría en mí ni en un millón de años.

— ¿Tan segura estas de eso? Tienes esa mirada de tengo un misterio que resolver.

—Sí, estoy segura, además tengo algo más importante que hacer que mirar embobada al Sr. Chasting. — y me quedé pensando en la rosa negra que había en mi escritorio de mi admirador secreto.

— ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? —me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Ella me conocía bien.

—Hoy recibí un paquete en la mañana. — le conté mientras podía ver la curiosidad marcada en su rostro.

—Si lo vi, la verdad me entró mucha curiosidad ¿Que era?

—Una rosa. — dije pensativamente.

— ¿Una rosa? ¿Quién te la envió? No me digas que fue el Sr. Chasting. — dijo alarmada.

—No te preocupes, no fue él. — contesté un poco decepcionada.

— ¿No había ninguna tarjeta?— preguntó intrigada.

—Sí, pero ningún nombre, solo las iniciales.

—Entonces tienes un admirador secreto. —dijo muy animada.

—Sí, eso parece. —le dije pensativa recordando la tarjeta.

— ¿No te gustan los misterios? Pues ya tienes uno que resolver. Descubrir quién es tu admirador secreto.

Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. No tenía ganas de pensar en el Sr. Chasting, no después de lo que me había contado Kate de él. Aún no estaba preparada para que me rompieran el corazón nuevamente.

Terminamos de almorzar ahora más animada que antes. Tenía un propósito en mente y pensando en ello me fui directo a mi escritorio. Y allí me puse a pensar en todo lo que habíamos hablado en el almuerzo. Tomé la rosa entre mis manos y deslicé sus pétalos por mi rostro cerrando mis ojos.

Si, se sentía como terciopelo deslizándose por mi piel.

—Está muy pensativa esta tarde. — esa voz hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

El Sr. Chasting se encontraba recostado a mi buró mientras le daba vueltas a un papel entre sus manos. No me había percatado de su presencia hasta que el habló. ¿Qué tiempo llevaría allí?

—Disculpe Sr. Chasting, solo pensaba en...cosas. ¿Necesita algo? —le pregunté mientras lo miraba y me perdía en su mirada.

—Su novio tiene buen gusto. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba sin entender a que se refería. — Me refiero a la rosa que tiene en la mano. — dijo contestando mi pregunta no formulada.

—Ah, sí. No tengo novio. — porqué tenía que darle explicaciones.

Cada vez que lo tenía frente a mí, mi cerebro se desconectaba y me hacía hablar idioteces.

—Es muy hermosa. —dijo mirándome fijamente. Y yo casi comencé a hiperventilar. — La rosa me refiero, conozco a alguien que las cultiva en Londres…—decía él mientras yo lo miraba asombrada mientras habla. Como se movían sus labios con cada sílaba. Y ese acento británico que poco a poco me iba volviendo loca. —…extraño mucho Londres…—continuaba diciendo pero yo apenas escuchaba lo que me decía.

— ¿Le preparo su café?—le pregunté interrumpiéndolo y apartando mi mirada de sus labios para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Pero esto solo fue peor.

Sus ojos en ese momento de un azul intenso, me miraban como si quisieran devorarme. Era una indefensa presa a su merced. — ¡Devórame! ¡Devórame! —gritaba mi cuerpo desesperado por él.

—Si, lo espero en la oficina. — y diciendo esto se levantó, abrió la puerta y entró a su oficina.

Dios que conversación tan extraña y excitante. Por extraño que pareciera me había excitado al verlo recostado a mi escritorio. Me levanté y me dirigí a preparar el café del Sr. Chasting con piernas temblorosas y el latir frenético de mi corazón. Tal vez así podría calmarme un poco. Al regresar, aún continuaba con mis sentidos atolondrados. Toqué su puerta y entré sin esperar que el me diera permiso.

Se encontraba al igual que en la mañana parado frente a los ventanales panorámicos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Pero esta vez solamente traía la camisa y con las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos.

Se podían apreciar los músculos de sus brazos y su ancha espalda debajo de la camisa que le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo. Este hombre desprendía sexo salvaje por todos los poros de su piel. La visión de él allí me hacía querer desnudarme y recostarme sobre su escritorio para que me hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Ana, concéntrate. Me reprendí mientras apartaba esas ideas morbosas de mi mente e interrumpía lo que fuera que el estuviese haciendo allí.

—Disculpe Sr. Chasting, aquí tiene su café. —le dije mientras lo colocaba en su escritorio sobre un posavasos.

—Gracias. —dijo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y yo me retiré de su oficina dejándolo solo con su café y sus pensamientos.

Y mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio decidí olvidar al dios del sexo de la oficina contigua y comenzar a investigar quien era aquella persona que me había enviado la rosa.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar al restaurante Little Star y pedí hablar con el chef. Me dijo que con mucho gusto me recibiría, que fuera a verlo después de las seis. Así que le envié un e-mail a Kate pidiéndole que me acompañara.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: Miércoles, 21/10/2015 1:14 PM

Asunto: ¡Investigación!

Voy a seguir tu consejo. La investigación comienza en el restaurante Little Star esta tarde. Dime que me vas a acompañar. Por favor. :-(

Ana

Me contestó rápidamente.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Miércoles, 21/10/2015 1:16 PM

Asunto: Sherlock y Watson.

Me encantaría ser tu cómplice en la investigación, así que te acompañaré.

Kate.

PD: Nunca me dijiste que habías cenado en el Little Star. Tienes que contármelo todo.

Había olvidado mencionárselo. Le respondí su correo

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: Miércoles, 21/10/2015 1:18 PM

Asunto: Olvido.

Disculpa, creo que con todo lo sucedido lo olvidé. Pero no te preocupes hoy lo podrás conocer por ti misma.

Ana.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a la hora de irnos. Y tal vez, si tenía suerte, descubriría quién era mi admirador secreto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".**

 **En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.**

El Sr. Chasting no me necesitaba más a las 5:30 pm, así que cuidadosamente guardé la rosa en la caja y fui en busca de Kate.

Montamos en los autos hasta el apartamento y después de Kate parquear el de ella en el garaje montó en el mío y nos dirigimos hacia el Little Star. Al igual que el día anterior la fila de personas para cenar allí era inmensa.

— ¿Esta cola es para entrar? —me preguntó Kate asombrada.

—Si. — le contesté mientras caminábamos rumbo a la entrada.

En cuanto llegamos allí nos pararon lo dos guardias.

—Buenas noches, Anastasia Stelle, vengo a ver al chef.

—Adelante. —dijo uno de ellos mientras nos dejaban pasar.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar donde el maître.

—Buenas noches Srta. Stelle, un placer tenerla nuevamente con nosotros, por favor síganme, el chef las recibirá enseguida. —dijo mientras abría una puerta diferente a la del salón.

Nos condujo por un pasillo hasta un pequeño recibidor.

—Esperen aquí, el chef estará con ustedes en un momento. —dijo mientras desaparecía por otra puerta.

Estábamos en un pequeño recibidor donde había un sofá y varias butacas. Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo sentadas, a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y salió el maître acompañado de quién suponía era el chef. Nos pusimos de pie mientras el maître regresaba a su puesto de trabajo y nos dejaba con el chef. Era alto, de cabello rubio cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y ojos verde esmeralda. Se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, usted es Anastasia la que habló conmigo por teléfono. —dijo mientras se paraba frente a Kate y tomaba una de sus manos para besarla. —Un gusto conocerla. —dijo mientras Kate y yo reíamos y el nos miraba sin entender.

—El gusto es mío, pero yo no soy Anastasia, ella es Anastasia. —dijo Kate señalando en mi dirección.

—Discúlpeme. —dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Kate y venía donde yo estaba realizando la misma acción.

Tenía un inusual acento que al principio no supe identificar, creo que era irlandés.

—Disculpas aceptadas, esa es Kate, mi compañera de piso y de trabajo. —le dije mientras él se quedaba mirándola al tiempo que sonreía.

Era una escena de lo mas cómica. Los dos se miraban y sonreían como idiotas. Así que decidí interrumpir.

—Disculpe pero creo que estamos en desventaja, todavía no nos ha dicho su nombre.

—O, claro. —dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí y por un momento dejaba de mirar a Kate. —Elliot. Por favor siéntense. — dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá y él en una butaca. — Dime Anastasia, en que te puedo ayudar.

—Ayer cené aquí con mi jefe el Sr. Chasting. Solo quería saber si alguien de su personal notó algo extraño.

— ¿Extraño como qué?—preguntó intrigado.

—No lo sé.

—Me comentaste algo de una rosa que te enviaron. ¿Cómo sabes que te la enviaron de aquí?

—Por lo que dice la nota.

— ¿La rosa es negra de casualidad?

—Si.

— ¿La trae consigo? — me preguntó mientras yo sacaba la caja de mi bolso y se la mostraba.

El abrió la caja y observó la rosa detenidamente.

—Si, es de mi restaurante. No es cualquier rosa. —dijo mientras yo lo miraba sin perder un detalle de lo que decía. — Es una especie exótica de Londres. Solamente me enviaron cinco. —dijo mientras yo me quedaba impactada. —Son muy difíciles de encontrar y extremadamente caras. Esas me las había regalado un amigo. —dijo mientras me devolvía la caja.

¡Dios!

¿Extremadamente caras?

¿Qué tan cara costaría una rosa negra?

— ¿Entonces no tiene idea de quién pudo llevarse la rosa? Y la letra de la nota, quizás la reconozca o las iniciales de la persona. —dije mientras sacaba la tarjeta y se la mostraba.

El la observó un rato hasta que negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, quisiera ayudarla pero no reconozco la letra o las iniciales. —dijo regresándome la tarjeta.

—Gracias de todas formas por su ayuda. —le dije sinceramente mientras me ponía de pie y Kate hacía lo mismo.

—No hay de qué. Solo espero que no sea un psicópata. —dijo mientras se levantaba y los tres reíamos.

—Esperemos que no. ¿Kate, nos vamos? —pregunté mientras la veía con la mirada fija en Elliot.

—Si, vámonos. — dijo mientras apartaba su mirada y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por su ayuda Elliot. —le dije una vez más extendiéndole mi mano a modo de despedida.

—Siempre es un placer conocer a tan bellas damas. —dijo mientras besaba mi mano y después tomaba la mano de Kate para despedirse también. —Lamento no haber podido ayudarles.

—No se preocupe. Gracias por su tiempo. — le dije mientras salíamos del restaurante en busca del auto.

— ¡Wau! Por poco me da un infarto cardíaco. —me dijo Kate en el auto mientras yo no podía dejar de reír.

—La verdad era que nunca te había visto tan afectada por un hombre. Los dos se miraban como idiotas Kate. Solamente les hacía falta la habitación.

—Bueno... —dijo ella mientras me mostraba una tarjeta.

— ¿Y esa tarjeta? —le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me la dio Elliot cuando se despidió.

—Bueno al menos alguien resolvió su problema. —dije mientras conducía rumbo a nuestro apartamento y Kate reía como idiota a mi lado.

— ¿Ordenamos algo para cenar? —le pregunté cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

—Si, voto por una pizza. —dijo Kate mientras se tiraba en el sofá de la sala.

—Pues pizza será. — dije mientras tomaba el teléfono para ordenar. Pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. — ¿Esperamos a alguien? —pregunté mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta y Kate se encogía de hombros.

Al abrir había un chico bien vestido con dos cajas en las manos.

— ¿Anastasia Stelle? —preguntó mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Si.

—Traigo una entrega del Little Star.

—No hemos ordenamos nada.

—Cortesía del chef. —dijo tendiéndome las cajas. — Que lo disfruten.

Cerré la puerta con el pie y caminé rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿Quién era?

—Nos trajeron algo del Little Star. — le dije mientras ella corría hasta donde yo estaba.

—Pero no ordenamos nada.

—Sí, lo sé.

Sobre una de las cajas había una nota doblada que no había notado. La despegué y la leí en voz alta:

 ** _Fue una descortesía de mi parte no invitarlas a cenar algo. Espero que con esto me disculpen._**

 ** _Elliot._**

Kate y yo nos miramos fijamente por un momento. Y entonces abrí una de las cajas rápidamente. Dentro no había otra cosa que el bizcocho que había comido con el Sr. Chasting.

—Esto te va a encantar. —le dije a Kate mientras se me hacia agua la boca.

— ¿Ya lo has comido?

—Si, en la cena con el Sr. Chasting. — le contesté mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

—Creo que no me has contado mucho de esa cena.

—No hay mucho que contar.

Saqué el postre de la caja y lo puse en la encimera. Al abrir la otra caja había en ella un exquisito plato de algo que no supe identificar pero sabía que iba a estar delicioso.

—Creo que ya puedes dejar el teléfono a un lado, hoy no lo necesitaremos. — me dijo Kate mientras me lo quitaba de la mano. — ¿Cómo supo donde vivías?

—Creo que el Sr. Chasting puede tener algo que ver con eso. —contesté pensativa. —Olvidémonos de eso y cenemos antes de que se enfríe. —dije mientras buscaba unos platos.

—Si, muero por probar el postre.

—Créeme, te vas a morir cuando lo pruebes. —le dije mientras ella reía.

Ninguna habló en el transcurso de la cena. Aquello estaba delicioso y rápidamente lo terminamos. Entonces llegamos al postre. Esta vez disfruté cada cucharada que me llevé a la boca.

—Eso es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. — me dijo Kate cuando terminamos el postre y nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala mientras yo hacía zapping en los canales.

—Te lo dije.

—Creo que voy a llamar al chef y agradecerle la cena. —me dijo mientras se levantaba sonriendo pícaramente y buscaba la tarjeta.

Y se fue rumbo a su habitación. Yo me quedé sentada frente a la televisión viendo una película que no tenía idea de que trataba.

Todavía daba vueltas en mi mente la tarjeta de mi admirador secreto. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía una investigación pendiente. Me levanté del sofá, apagué la televisión y fui rumbo a mi habitación. Encendí la laptop y me puse a buscar la rosa negra exótica de Londres.

La verdad era que para ser tan exótica no había mucha información. Solamente que existía una persona que la tenía en todo Londres, aunque nunca mencionaban su nombre. Y que no era muy frecuente encontrarlas ya que solamente se daban una vez al año. La planta daba de quince a veinte rosas, de las cuales solamente vendía cinco, las otras casi siempre las regalaba a sus amistades. Pero más impresionada me quedé cuando vi lo que costaba cada una de esas rosas.

¡Doscientos dólares!

¿Quién da doscientos dólares por una rosa?

Continué buscando información pero del dueño del inusual invernadero de rosas negras no había información ninguna.

Dos horas más tarde, continuaba donde mismo. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser mi admirador secreto. Cerré la computadora y me fui rumbo al baño por una ducha relajante. Tenía que llamar a Grace. Me había olvidado de ella por completo.

Terminé la ducha y mientras me sentaba en la cama tomé el celular para llamarla. Eran casi las 10:00 pm, solo esperaba que no estuviese durmiendo.

El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que me contestó.

—Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. —me regañó, pero yo sabía que debía de estar sonriendo.

—Han sido dos días muy estresantes. —le dije mientras la sentía reír del otro lado.

— ¿Qué te pareció el Sr. Chasting?

Buena pregunta mamá. Esta buenísimo.

—Nunca había tenido una discusión de la agenda tan larga. —le dije mientras ella reía.

— ¿Hasta qué hora te tuvo?

—Hasta pasadas las doce. —le dije mientras ella reía del otro lado de la línea.

—Me alegro de que te cause gracia.

—No, no es eso. Disculpa por no poder avisarte, pero sabía que el haría eso.

— ¡Que! —exclamé irritada.

—Sí, esa era una de sus pruebas.

—Una de ellas. Y de casualidad no te dijo cuales serían las otras.

—No, pero no te preocupes, se que se van a llevar bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te contaré un pequeño secreto. —dijo mientras yo me pegaba más el teléfono al oído. —Ustedes tienen mucho en común.

Yo y el Sr. Chasting mucho en común. Eso tenía que verlo.

—Por lo que veo conoces bastante de él.

—No más que tu.

—Pero me acabas de decir…

—No te creas todo lo que ves Ana, las apariencias pueden engañar, y sé que debajo de esa apariencia fuerte se esconde alguien amable, cortés y gentil.

—Si tú lo dices. — pero dudo mucho que él y yo tengamos algo en común. —Bueno mamá solo te llamé para hablar un rato contigo, voy a dormir, mañana debe ser otro día interesante. —le dije bostezando mientras ella volvía a reír. Me encantaba escucharla reír

—Está bien cariño, duerme bien.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero hija. —y colgó.

Me acomodé en la cama y me cubrí con el edredón mientras dejaba mis espejuelos en la mesita de noche.

—Tengo que olvidarme de todo, del Sr. Chasting, de mi admirador secreto y solo concentrarme en el trabajo. —me dije a mi misma mientras me acomodaba en la cama para dormir. — Mañana será un día completamente diferente. —dije mientras cerraba mis ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Si.

Hoy era un día completamente diferente. Al llegar al ascensor a diferencia de otras veces no había nadie.

¡Qué extraño!

Presioné el botón de llamada y mientras esperaba comenzaron a llegar más personas.

—Buenos días. — ¡Dios esa voz tan temprano!

Porque tenía que torturarme de esta forma a esta hora.

Su voz me había sonado extrañamente cercana. Giré mi rostro y el Sr. Chasting se encontraba a mi lado con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Tragué en seco mientras miraba fijamente sus labios tan cerca de los míos que me tentaban a besarlos. Hoy al igual que ayer lucía una leve barba que hizo que se me secara la boca y mis piernas temblaran deseando sentirla deslizándose por mi cuerpo. Me separé un poco de él.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. — le contesté gentilmente poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entré rápidamente acomodándome en el fondo en una de las esquinas del ascensor mientras el Sr. Chasting me seguía de cerca y se paraba a mi lado. Me sentía como si me estuviese acorralando. El ascensor estaba completamente lleno de personas por lo que él se tuvo que pegar un poco a mí. Al cerrarse las puertas comenzó su ascenso. Sentía que subía más despacio que de costumbre.

No me gustaban mucho los ascensores llenos de personas, hacía que me pusiera nerviosa. Y la presencia del Sr. Chasting a mi lado no mejoraba mucho las cosas. Sentía la electricidad rodeándonos, atrayéndonos. Podía sentir su mirada que me taladraba fijamente.

El ascensor se detuvo en el décimo piso y bajaron varias personas. Pero el Sr. Chasting no se separó ni un milímetro de mí. Lo miré brevemente y me sorprendió mirándole. Enfoqué mi vista en el panel de pisos que iba cambiando mientras el ascensor subía lentamente y me separé un poco del Sr. Chasting. El no volvió a pegarse a mí, pero podía sentir su mirada en mí. El ascensor se detuvo varias veces más hasta que en el vigésimo piso se bajaron todas las personas quedando solamente el Sr. Chasting y yo.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en mi pecho. Si un ascensor lleno me ponía nerviosa, mucho más lo estaba al estar sola con el aquí.

Podía sentir su presencia mucho más fuerte que antes. Su olor ahora invadía el ascensor y me nublaba los sentidos. Giré a verlo y se encontraba recostado a la pared contraria con su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y los ojos cerrados. Ahora que lo observaba bien lucía muy diferente. Vestía unos jeans y una camisa blanca con americana, sin corbata. En la mano traía unas gafas aviador que no había visto antes. Su cabello lucía desordenado como si se hubiese pasado la mano frustrado por él. Lucía diferente y endemoniadamente sexy, mucho más que de costumbre. El ascensor se detuvo en nuestro piso y el Sr. Chasting salió antes que yo caminando rápidamente hacia la oficina.

— ¿Qué le sucede?— me preguntó Kate en la recepción cuando pasaba frente a ella.

—No lo sé. —le contesté encogiéndome de hombros. — Si sé algo te cuento luego. —le dije mientras caminaba rumbo a mi oficina.

Pero entonces me acorde del café del Sr. Chasting y cambié de dirección. En cuanto estuvo volví a retomar mi camino. Toqué a su puerta y entré sin esperar que el me avisara.

Al igual que todos los días se encontraba mirando a la distancia por las ventanas panorámicas.

¿Extrañaría Londres?

—Su café Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras lo ponía en su mesa. —Con su permiso. —dije mientras me retiraba de su oficina.

—Espere un momento. —dijo mientras yo me detenía en seco y me giraba lentamente hacia él.

El Sr. Chasting caminó hacia su escritorio mientras yo me quedaba allí congelada mirándolo.

—Necesito los expedientes de todo el personal que labora en nanotecnología lo antes posible. — dijo mientras buscaba algo en su escritorio.

Que petición tan extraña.

¿Acaso iría a despedir personal?

—Enseguida Sr. Chasting. ¿Algo más? —le pregunté mientras el levantaba su mirada del escritorio.

—Sí, gracias por el café. —dijo mientras me sonreía antes de dar un sorbo de la taza que ya tenía en la mano.

—De nada, con su permiso. —dije mientras daba media vuelta y salía de su oficina.

Aún mis piernas estaban temblando cuando me senté en mi escritorio. Su sonrisa me había desarmado completamente. Era cálida y amable y me hacía sentir cientos de mariposas. Aún no entendía porque tenía ese poder sobre mí. Cerré mis ojos por un momento.

Olvidar…olvidar…olvidar…

Abrí mis ojos y encendí la computadora. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a recursos humanos para pedir lo más pronto posible los expedientes de todo el personal de nanotecnología. Tras colgar el teléfono este sonó y al mirar el identificador vi que era Kate. Descolgué el teléfono pero ella no me dejó hablar.

—Hay un chico con un paquete para ti. —dijo muy emocionada.

— ¿Un paquete?

—Sí, deja de hacerte la tonta y ven a buscarlo. —dijo mientras me colgaba el teléfono.

Me levanté de mi silla y me encaminé a la recepción. Junto al escritorio de Kate se encontraba un chico con una caja en la mano.

— ¿Anastasia Stelle? —me preguntó en cuanto llegué frente a él.

—Sí.

—Firme aquí. —me dijo tendiéndome un papel que firmé rápidamente.

—Gracias. —dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia al ascensor.

La caja era más grande que la anterior. Y traía una nota doblada y pegada en esta. Sabía exactamente quien me había enviado esto. La despegué cuidadosamente y la desdoblé para leerla:

 ** _Disculpa mi atrevimiento…no me pude resistir…espero te guste._**

 ** _C.T.G_**

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Kate detrás de mi ansiosa.

Le tendí la tarjeta para que la leyera mientras yo abría la caja. Dentro había una tela roja que se sentía muy suave al tacto. Saqué la tela de la caja y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era un vestido. Un hermoso vestido rojo abierto en el frente a la mitad de los muslos. Era atrevido y sexy. Los tirantes pasaban por los hombros y se cruzaban en la espalda dejándola completamente al descubierto con un escote muy pronunciado.

— ¿Eso es un vestido? —preguntó Kate mientras me lo quitaba de la mano para verlo.

—Será mejor que lo guarde y regrese a mi escritorio. Dije mientras recogía la caja para guardar el vestido.

Pero entonces algo llamó mi atención. Dentro de la caja, en el fondo, había pegada otra tarjeta.

 ** _Este es mi número privado y mi correo electrónico. Llámame cuando recibas esto, quisiera que nos conociéramos en persona._**

 ** _C.T.G_**

— ¿Que te sucede? Te has quedado congelada mirando la caja. —me decía Kate mientras yo sacaba la otra tarjeta y guardaba el vestido.

—Me ha dado su teléfono para que lo llame, quiere que nos conozcamos en persona.

— ¿Y si es un pervertido o un acosador?

—Dudo que lo sea, pero no te preocupes le pediré a Sawyer que me acompañe.

—Veo que lo tienes todo planeado.

—Nos vemos más tarde. —le dije mientras guardaba ambas tarjetas dentro de la caja y cerrándola me dirigía hacia mi oficina.

Saqué la tarjeta con su número de teléfono, la puse en mi escritorio y guardé la caja en una gaveta.

Me quedé mirando la tarjeta fijamente como si esta quemara. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién se había tomado la molestia de enviarme la rosa y un vestido tan hermoso. Tenía curiosidad por saber quien se había fijado en mí.

Tomé la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos y saqué mi celular. Esta llamada no podía hacerla desde la oficina. Marqué su número y comenzó a sonar. Un timbre, dos, tres. Porque no respondía si me había pedido que lo llamara. Al quinto timbre contestó.

—Sí, diga. —mierda no esperaba que su voz sonara tan ardiente por teléfono. —Oigo. —Ana di algo.

—Disculpe, habla Anastasia Stelle. —dije nerviosa mientras sentía como mi mano temblaba con el teléfono en la mano.

— ¡Oh! Estaba esperando ansioso tu llamada. ¿Te gustó lo que te envié?—dios tenía un delicioso y extraño acento, una mezcla de Chicago con acento británico, aunque tal vez eran ideas mías.

—Es precioso, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿Porque no?

—Porque por muy buenas que parecen tus intenciones no te conozco.

—Eso es lo que quiero, conocerte, que nos conozcamos.

Tenía que indagar como sabía tanto sobre mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y donde trabajo?

—No fue difícil, tengo muchas amistades.

— ¿Acaso eres un psicópata acosador?— le dije mientras el reía del otro lado de la línea.

—Te puedo garantizar que no lo soy. —dijo mientras aún reía y su risa me resulto contagiosa y comencé a reír también.

Aun no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero solamente había una forma de continuar con todo esto.

— ¿Cuándo nos podemos conocer en persona?—le pregunté llenándome de valor.

No había salido con nadie después de lo de José. Creo que era tiempo de rehacer mi vida nuevamente.

—En estos momentos no me será posible, salgo en un viaje de negocios, quizás cuando regrese en una semana.

—Al menos puedo saber tu nombre, creo que llevas la ventaja. —le dije mientras lo sentía reírse una vez más.

Su risa se sentía como la de alguien joven.

—Tienes razón. Me llamo Christian.

Christian. Creo recordar muy vagamente a alguien con ese nombre.

—Un gusto en conocerte. — de fondo se escuchaba como si estuviese en el aeropuerto.

—Disculpa, tengo que colgar, debo tomar un avión a Francia. ¿Estás llamando de tu celular?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, te llamo cuando aterrice y continuamos hablando o me puedes mandar un e-mail.

—De acuerdo. —y colgó mientras yo me quedaba mirando el teléfono fijamente.

Guardé su número en los contactos y solté el teléfono con manos temblorosas.

En ese momento tocaron a mi puerta.

—Adelante. —dije mientras una chica esbelta y morena entraba en mi oficina.

—Aquí están todos los expedientes actualizados del personal de nanotecnología. —me dijo mientras me entregaba una flash.

—Gracias. —le dije a la chica mientras ésta salía rápidamente de mi oficina.

Me levanté y toqué a la puerta del Sr. Chasting.

—Aquí tiene los expedientes que pidió Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras le dejaba la memoria en su escritorio aún con manos temblorosas por mi primera conversación con Christian y daba media vuelta para retirarme.

— ¿Le sucede algo? —me preguntó mientras yo me giraba brevemente.

—No. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Porque está sonrojada. —mierda esa llamada telefónica.

—No es nada, si me disculpa. —dije mientras me retiraba de su oficina apresuradamente.

Hablar con mi admirador secreto me había afectado. Bueno ya no era tan secreto, ahora tenía nombre.

Christian.

Tenía que indagar más sobre él, como era, que edad tenía, sus gustos. Todo. Cogí la tarjeta de la mesa y abrí el correo. Guarde su dirección con su nombre y le envié un e-mail.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 8:34 AM

Asunto: Vuelo.

Espero que llegues bien a Francia.

Ana.

Y le di enviar. Justo en cuanto lo hacía me percaté que había puesto Ana al final. Solamente mis amistades me llamaban así. Y aunque conocía su nombre continuaba siendo un extraño. Decidí olvidarme del correo y concentrarme en el trabajo.

Al mediodía fui a almorzar con Kate y la puse al día sobre la llamada telefónica y el e-mail que le había enviado.

—Entonces ya tiene nombre.

—Si, se llama Christian. —le dije mientras regresábamos a la oficina.

—Mantenme actualizada. —me dijo mientras se quedaba en recepción y yo me dirigía a preparar el café del Sr. Chasting.

Unos minutos más tarde tocaba a su puerta.

—Si. —dijo mientras yo entraba.

Caminé hasta su escritorio y coloqué la taza en su mesa. Hoy a diferencia de otras ocasiones el estaba sentado allí. Me disponía a marcharme cuando él habló.

—Necesito que se quede hoy hasta más tarde, tengo...

—Lo sé, tiene una reunión con el gerente del Hyatt. —dije interrumpiéndolo.

—Si…— dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla. — Ya veo porque Grace le tenía tanto aprecio, siempre va un paso por delante, me gusta eso.

—Gracias Sr. Chasting, no se preocupe tendré todo organizado para su reunión.

—Si es posible la puede organizar aquí en mi oficina, no creo que sea necesario utilizar el salón de reuniones.

—De acuerdo. —dije mientras salía de allí rápidamente.

Cada vez que entraba a su oficina los nervios se me ponían a flor de piel. Aún no me acababa de acostumbrar a su presencia imponente e intimidante. Y por mi mente desfilaban decenas de posiciones en las que él me pudiera follar en su oficina. Las cuales comenzaban contra los cristales panorámicos y terminaban contra la puerta que comunicaba ambas oficinas.

Respirar…

Olvidar…

Despejar la mente…

Me repetí a mi misma antes de abrir el correo y enviarle un mensaje a Kate.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 1:15 PM

Asunto: Reunión.

Hoy llegaré tarde, el Sr. Chasting tiene una reunión.

Ana.

Me contestó casi al instante.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 1:17 PM

Asunto: Reunión.

Disfruta la compañía.

Kate.

Si claro.

La tarde pasó rápidamente sin siquiera darme cuenta. Y cerca de las 5 el aviso de un correo entrante hizo que prestara atención a la computadora.

Tenía un mensaje de Christian.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 12:22 AM, CET

Asunto: Mi vuelo.

Gracias por tu preocupación Ana, llegué bien, ya estoy en el hotel.

Christian.

Me había respondido el correo. Mi corazón se acelero en ese momento y no entendía porque me emocionaba el que una persona extraña me hubiese contestado el e-mail. Iba a contestarle pero en ese momento el Sr. Chasting me llamó a su oficina y no pude hacerlo, lo haría después en la casa.


	13. Capítulo 13

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

El gerente del Hyatt llego a las 5:00 PM, lo pasé a la oficina del Sr. Chasting y llamé para que les trajeran unos cafés y algún aperitivo.

El aviso de un correo nuevo hizo que rápidamente mirara hacia la computadora con la esperanza de que fuera Christian.

Pero no, era de Kate.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 5:27 PM

Asunto: Planes.

No me esperes despierta, saldré con Elliot. Te cuento cuando regrese…si regreso.

Kate.

Creo que hoy iba a dormir sola en el apartamento.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Kate Kavanagh

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 5:29 PM

Asunto: Diviértete.

Disfruta tu salida.

Ana.

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 PM. Aún no habían terminado la reunión así que me levanté y fui por un café y un aperitivo de la máquina que había en el pasillo. Cuando regresaba, el Sr. Williams salía de la oficina.

—Buenas noches Srta. Stelle.

—Buenas noches. — le contesté mientras el teléfono sonaba y él se perdía por el pasillo.

—Diga Sr. Chasting. —contesté al ver la pantalla.

—Venga a la oficina por favor. —dijo colgando el teléfono.

Abrí la puerta de su oficina y él me hizo una seña para que me sentara frente a él. Se había quitado la americana y se encontraba recostado a su escritorio.

—El Sr. Williams necesita una actualización de todo el sistema de seguridad de su hotel. Según me estuvo informando han tenido problemas con su sistema actual. — dijo mientras caminaba por la oficina y yo tomaba nota.

—Sí, tengo entendido que ya es obsoleto. —al menos lo es para él, no tenía ni dos años de instalado.

—Exacto. Me ha pedido que le envíe una selección de lo mejor en sistemas de seguridad para ver si le interesa.

— ¿Va a hacer una instalación general?

—Si, necesitaré esto lo antes posible.

—Si Sr. Chasting, me pondré en ello ahora mismo. —le contesté mientras me levantaba de la silla.

—Que tal a primera hora de la mañana. —dijo mientras miraba su reloj. — Es hora de marcharnos. —el Sr. Chasting fue hasta su silla. — Recoja sus cosas. — me dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta y yo salía de la oficina.

Cogí mi bolso y guardé en él la caja con el vestido que no era muy grande pero sobresalía un poco en este.

— ¿Lista?— me preguntó mientras yo asentía con la cabeza. —Vamos entonces. — me dijo señalando para que fuera adelante.

Al llegar al ascensor presioné el botón y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Entramos y presioné PB mientras me recostaba a la pared. El Sr. Chasting se encontraba recostado a la pared opuesta. Mirándome. Y me quedé mirándolo fijamente preguntándome que estaría pensando.

— ¿Sabe porque estoy recostado en esta pared? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Y no sé porque me dio la impresión de que no me iba a gustar la respuesta que me iba a dar.

—No lo sé. —le contesté insegura y nerviosa mientras sentía un nudo formándose en mi garganta y cientos de mariposas comenzar a revolotear en mi estomago.

—Porque sé que si me acerco a ti una vez más, no voy a ser capaz de controlarme.

— ¿Controlarse? —la pregunta salió de mis labios sin siquiera yo percatarme.

—Si Anastasia, controlarme. —creo que lo mejor sería que no abriera más mi boca.

La forma en que su lengua acarició mi nombre me había hecho temblar completamente. Las mariposas ahora revoloteaban más que antes y sentía que mis piernas no iban a aguantar mi peso. Me acomodé los espejuelos y metí un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Sabía lo que haría a continuación. Lo había leído en muchas novelas y visto en cientos de películas. Me acorralaría contra la pared del ascensor y mientras colocaba una mano en mi cuello, acercaría sus labios a los míos y me besaría apasionadamente hasta dejarme sin sentido.

Pero en cambio, se acercó lentamente hasta donde yo estaba y se detuvo frente a mí.

Su estatura imponente eclipsando la mía. Tuve que levantar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Y fue un error hacerlo, porque al verme reflejada en el azul tan intenso de su mirada sentí que iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro y el tendría que levantarme del suelo entre sus brazos...una vez más.

—Tengo que controlarme de acariciar tu cabello... — dijo mientras me colocaba otro mechón detrás de la oreja. —...tu rostro... — su mano se deslizó por mi mejilla lentamente. Era suave y cálida. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho mientras yo trataba de controlar mi errática respiración. —...tus labios... — continuaba mientras sus dedos recorrían el contorno de mi boca.

Cerré mis ojos mientras su toque enviaba cientos de descargas por toda mi piel y el calor se acumulaba mucho más intenso entre mis piernas, excitándome cada vez más con sus caricias, deseando que me besara, me desnudara y me poseyera allí mismo, y de una vez por todas terminara con aquella dulce tortura.

Pero no sucedía nada, abrí mis ojos y el Sr. Chasting me miraba fijamente.

— ¿No vas a besarme? —le pregunté atrevidamente entrecerrando lo ojos.

El me sonrió lascivamente. El muy cabrón sabía lo que acababa de hacerme con su toque experto.

—Quiero advertirte primero.

— ¿Advertirme?—inquirí con curiosidad.

—Voy a ser honesto contigo Anastasia, si te beso, voy a querer acostarme contigo. Pero no me acuesto con la misma mujer más de una vez. No me interesa el romance, o una relación. —yo no podía creer lo que él me estaba diciendo. ¿De qué planeta era una persona que no le interesaba una relación? —Entonces te pregunto. ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

¿Quiero acostarme con él? Eso no tenía ni que preguntarlo, quien no querría hacerlo. Pero no con esas condiciones. No quería volver a ser el juguete de alguien. Además sabía que si me acostaba con él una vez, lo iba a querer hacer nuevamente. Por no decir que rompería mí juramento de no salir con nadie que trabaje conmigo. Aunque si él quisiera una relación estaría dispuesta a romper mi juramento.

Dios, que enredo.

Lo deseo...lo deseo...lo deseo...

Cada poro de mi cuerpo me lo grita.

A quien voy a engañar, si estoy necesitada, necesito un hombre de verdad que caliente mi cama, no como el que tengo en el final de la segunda gaveta de mi mesita de noches, y que es a baterías.

Sí, estamos en el siglo XXI, tengo un consolador, quien no, cualquier mujer que se respete debería tener uno.

Pero no pienso sucumbir a su oferta. Al menos no por el momento.

—Lo siento Sr. Chasting, pero creo que usted se ha equivocado conmigo. A mí sí me interesa el romance. No puedo acostarme con usted por mucho que me atraiga a menos que esté interesado en tener una relación conmigo. —le dije mientras sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho.

En ese momento recordé a Christian, a él si le interesaba el romance. Me lo había demostrado con la rosa y el vestido. Una relación con él era más real que la que el Sr. Chasting me ofrecía. Quizás si no existiera Christian, no me lo pensaría dos veces y me acostaría con mi ardiente y sexy jefe aunque fuera solo una noche.

No, creo que ni de esa forma pondría en juego mis sentimientos y mi corazón solo por un revolcón de una noche.

— ¿Te atraigo? — inquirió levantando una ceja.

Yo y mi bocota. Nunca aprendo a quedarme callada.

—Olvide lo que dije. —en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí rápidamente de allí.

Podía sentir sus pasos firmes y seguros sobre el mármol mientras me seguía afuera. Llegué a mi auto y el tiró de mi mano para girarme.

—Sabes, tengo un fuerte poder de convencimiento. —me dijo mientras sonreía levemente dando un paso hacia delante y haciéndome retroceder hasta quedar pegada a mi auto.

Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi auto acorralándome con su cuerpo imponente y su intensa mirada. En ese momento me sentí indefensa. Y por un momento volví a pensar en su oferta.

No, creo que no sería lo mejor.

—No lo dudo. No quiero ni pensar cuantas mujeres han pasado por su cama. Ahora si me disculpa, debo marcharme. Buenas noches. —le dije mientras quitaba uno de sus brazos y salía de allí dando la vuelta para subirme al auto.

—No me conoces Anastasia, pero en poco más de una semana voy a tenerte en mi cama. —me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Dios que insistente era.

—Buenas noches Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras entraba en mi auto dejándolo parado en la acera.

Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejarme llevar. Tendría que concentrarme en el trabajo y olvidarme de él. No iba a caer en su estúpido juego. Sabía que iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que me acostara con él. Pero por mucho que yo quisiera, aún no estaba preparada para que me desilusionaran y me rompieran el corazón una vez más.


	14. Capítulo 14

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Conduje rumbo a mi apartamento con manos temblorosas y el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. Solamente a mi me podían ocurrir estas cosas. Estaba segura que cuando le contara a Kate me daría dos cachetadas para que me espabilara.

Así que mejor no le contaba nada.

El apartamento estaba en silencio. Abrí la nevera en busca de algo para cenar, pero la verdad era que había perdido el apetito después de lo sucedido con el Sr. Chasting.

Eran pasadas las 7:30 PM.

Tomé un yogurt y fui hasta mi habitación. Encendí la laptop y decidí contestar el correo que Christian me había enviado en la tarde, aunque lo más probable es que estuviese durmiendo, debía ser de madrugada allá.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 7:32 PM

Asunto: Conociéndonos.

Me gustaría conocer más de ti, solo conozco tu nombre.

Ana.

A diferencia de lo que yo me imaginaba me contestó rápidamente.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 2:34 AM, CET

Asunto: Pregunta.

¿Qué quieres saber? Pregunta lo que quieras y con mucho gusto intentaré contestarte.

Christian.

Estaba despierto. O acaso lo desperté yo.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 7:37 PM

Asunto: Sueño interrumpido.

Siento haberte despertado, no me percaté de la hora que era allá.

Ana.

Y le di enviar.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 2:39 AM, CET

Asunto: ¿Durmiendo?

No estaba durmiendo. Jet lag. ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo?

Christian.

Mi día de trabajo. Si tenía que describir como había sido creo que excitante lo definía muy bien en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Eso me recordaba algo.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 7:43 PM

Asunto: Intrigada.

Nada fuera de lo normal. Te quiero preguntar algo. ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre y donde trabajaba? Eso me tiene intrigada.

Ana

Le di enviar y fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha. El agua caliente relajó mi cuerpo lentamente, quería estar más tiempo allí pero no podía demorarme mucho. Estaba ansiosa por saber que me había contestado Christian. Regresé a la cama después de vestirme y esta vez había dos mensajes de Christian.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 2:50 AM, CET

Asunto: Disculpa.

Disculpa por la pregunta que te hice, no tienes que responder si no quieres. La verdad no es asunto mío con quien estabas cenando ese día, solo fue curiosidad. No te enojes conmigo, solo quiero conocerte.

Christian.

¿Qué pregunta? Decidí leer el otro mensaje, este lo había enviado antes. Los leí en el orden incorrecto.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 2:46 AM, CET

Asunto: Coincidencia.

Ese día estaba cenando allí. Aunque me fui un rato después de que llegaras. Quien cenaba conmigo había trabajado en TecFall y supo decirme quien eras tú. Fue una enorme coincidencia el haberte conocido. Por cierto, ¿Quién era con el que cenabas, tu novio?

Christian.

¿Mi novio el Sr. Chasting? Eso me hizo reír. Pero entonces recordé lo sucedido en el ascensor y se aceleró mi respiración. No podía negar que sentía algo por el Sr. Chasting, mi cuerpo me traicionaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Pero pensaba continuar ignorando lo que me decía mi cuerpo y me gritaba mi corazón.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 7:57 PM

Asunto: ¿Novio?

No te había contestado pues me estaba bañando. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no tengo novio. Quién cenaba conmigo era mi jefe el Sr. Chasting. Ya conoces donde trabajo ¿Me puedes contar a que te dedicas?

Ana

Christian se demoró un poco para contestarme pero eventualmente lo hizo.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 3:01 AM, CET

Asunto: Mi trabajo.

Es algo nuevo que empecé hace poco. Me dedico a la reproducción y venta de flores y plantas exóticas. Aún no conozco mucho del tema, pero es algo que me apasiona. Y a ti Ana. ¿Qué te apasiona?

Christian

Su pregunta comenzó a darme vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué me apasiona? En ese momento no se me ocurría nada, solamente cosas que me gustaba hacer, aunque ya no tenía tiempo para ello. Y entonces recordé algo que me gustaba mucho.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 8:04 PM

Asunto: Mis gustos.

En realidad me gustan muchas cosas como ver el atardecer a la orilla del lago Míchigan, escuchar música y ver las estrellas. Pero en realidad lo que me apasionan son los bailes de máscaras.

Ana

Y le envíe el correo. Christian contestó breve y rápidamente.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 3:05 AM, CET

Asunto: ¿Tus gustos?

¿Baile de máscaras?

Christian

Era muy fácil hablar con él. Era como si estuviese conversando con Kate o con alguien muy cercano a mí.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 8:06 PM

Asunto: Baile.

Sí, todos los años por esta fecha celebran uno en el hotel Drake, y la verdad es que me encantan. Aunque el año pasado no pude ir pues se extravió la invitación. Si, se puede decir que eso es lo que más me apasiona.

Ana

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que me contestara rápidamente.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 3:08 AM, CET

Asunto: Tus gustos.

Nunca antes he conocido a nadie que le gustaran tanto los bailes de máscaras. ¿Cuándo es el baile?

Christian.

Acaso el no lo sabía. Todos conocen el baile de máscaras por hallowen que hace el Hotel Drake, no es ningún secreto.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 8:10 PM

Asunto: Baile.

Es el sábado 31. No entiendo como no lo conoces, no es ningún secreto para las personas de Chicago.

Ana

Le di enviar.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 3:11 AM, CET

Asunto: Ignorancia

Disculpa mi ignorancia. Nací aquí en Chicago pero de niño mis padres se mudaron a Londres donde viví hasta hace muy poco, me mudé recientemente a Chicago. Es una historia que te contaré en otra oportunidad. Ahora si me disculpas debo dejarte. ¿Nos hablamos mañana?

Christian.

De ahí venía su leve aunque casi imperceptible acento, ya sabía yo que me sonaba un poco británico. Era una lástima que tuviésemos que despedirnos ya, me estaba empezando a gustar conversar con él, era tan fácil, tan sencillo. Nunca había conocido un hombre con el que se pudiese conversar tan fácilmente.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 8:14 PM

Asunto: Última pregunta por hoy.

Antes de despedirnos. ¿Porque preguntaste por el baile de máscaras?

Ana.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 3:16 AM, CET

Asunto: Hoy.

Te lo cuento más tarde para mí y mañana para ti Ana. Que duermas bien.

Christian.

Lo que me había dicho era ocurrente y me hizo sonreír.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 8:18 PM

Asunto: Otro día.

Nos hablamos mañana entonces. Buenas noches Christian, descansa.

Ana.

Cerré la computadora y me recosté en la cama con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Me había gustado conversar con Christian. Al menos ya conocía unas cuantas cosas de él, no era tan extraño y desconocido ahora. Conocía más cosas sobre Christian que sobre mi propio jefe.

Era increíble cuanto diferían Christian y el Sr. Chasting. Aunque tenían una cosa en común. Ambos querían una relación conmigo, aunque de formas diferentes. Christian estaba más interesado en el romance, mientras que el Sr. Chasting solamente quería acostarse conmigo, sexo y nada más.

Me levanté de la cama mientras iba rumbo a la cocina, buscaba el teléfono y ordenaba algo para cenar. Conversar con Christian había levantado mi ánimo y abierto mi apetito. Una hora más tarde mientras terminaba de cenar tranquilamente algo de comida china sentí el sonido de un e-mail entrante en mi teléfono. Y salí rápidamente en busca de él esperanzada de que fuera Christian nuevamente, pero no era él.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Jueves, 22/10/2015 9:23 PM

Asunto: Propuesta Indecente.

Espero que pienses en mi propuesta, no pasa ni un segundo en que no piense en ti…en mi cama…desnuda...excitada…

Ryan Chasting.

¡Dios! Tan solo de leer el correo mi corazón se había acelerado. Sentía mis mejillas arder y me sentí acalorada y excitada. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. La verdad nunca nadie había sido tan sincero y directo en cuanto a lo que quería de mí, y eso lo admiraba. Pero no había mucho que pensar. No me iba a acostar con mi jefe, por más que me atrajese, me excitase, ni por mucho que el intentará convencerme.

Si no me gustara, me diera lo mismo. Solo sería una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Pero no podía comprometer a mi corazón y después quedar destrozada solamente por una noche de pasión. Aún no estaba preparada para eso. No iba a contestarle el correo, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Pero sabía que mañana me iba a abordar en el trabajo.

Recogí las cosas de la comida y me fui a mi habitación. Me acomodé en la cama y pensando en cómo sería Christian, me quedé dormida.


	15. Capítulo 15

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el sonido del despertador. Había dormido muy bien. Después de darme una ligera ducha me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina. Era extraño que Kate no se hubiese despertado. En cuanto terminé de preparar el desayuno fui rumbo a su habitación. Kate aún estaba durmiendo. Me senté en la cama a su lado y la moví para que despertara.

—No piensas levantarte hoy. —le dije mientras la movía por las piernas.

—Cinco minutos más. —decía mientras se tapaba más la cabeza.

—Veo que llegaste tarde anoche, vamos que llegarás tarde. Te espero para desayunar. — le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama rumbo a la cocina.

Estaba desayunando cuando me llegó un mensaje y rápidamente busqué mi teléfono.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 1:45 PM, CET

Asunto: Buenos días.

Espero que hayas descansado y dormido bien. Yo estoy en un invernadero viendo algunas plantas exóticas. Solo quería darte los buenos días.

Christian

El mensaje acababa de alegra aún más mi día.

— ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? —me dijo Kate mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Christian me acaba de enviar un mensaje. —dije mientras dejaba el celular a un lado y continuaba con el desayuno.

—Veo que va en serio lo de conocer a tu admirador secreto. — me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Sí, creo que nos podríamos llevar bien.

—Me alegra por ti.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —le pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo.

—Tarde. —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te fue bien por lo que puedo divisar. — le dije dándole un empujoncito con el hombro.

—Si. Espectacular. — dijo mientras continuaba con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro. — ¿Qué tal la compañía del Sr. Chasting anoche? —me dijo cambiando de tema mientras yo me atragantaba con el jugo y comenzaba a toser.

Kate comenzó a darme golpecitos en la espalda mientras se me aguaban los ojos.

Pasado un rato comencé a calmarme.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el Sr. Chasting? —preguntó ahora intrigada.

—Nada. —le dije mientras continuaba desayunando y ella entrecerraba los ojos.

—Entonces el "nada" significa que si sucedió algo y no me quieres contar. Vamos Ana, te conozco desde hace tiempo. Además el tipo está muy bueno y a ti te gusta, si no hubiese sucedido "nada" no te hubieses atragantado con el jugo con mi pregunta. —dijo a toda carrera mientras yo la miraba sin pestañear.

Dios, ella era tan obstinada a veces, creo que lo mejor era ir directo al grano y que mejor que hacerle un resumen de lo ocurrido.

—Quiere acostarse conmigo. —le dije mientras Kate se quedaba boquiabierta.

No reaccionaba ante lo que le había dicho.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? El Sr. Chasting quiere acostarse conmigo.

—Sí, te escuché a la primera. ¿Y tú que le contestaste?

— ¿De veras me vas a preguntar eso? El me advirtió que solo se acostará conmigo una vez y sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

—Sí, no te acuestas con nadie una sola vez y mucho menos si no salen antes, o no lo conoces, o trabaja contigo, o te gusta demasiado como es el caso. —lo último lo había dicho muy bajito como para que no escuchara, pero falló.

—Exacto. —le dije mientras ella se quedaba pensativa.

—Excepto aquella vez, hace dos años si mal no recuerdo. ¿Fue en el baile de máscaras?

—Por favor no me recuerdes eso. Bastante tortura es no recordar con quién fue. —y mucho más si lo sucedido continúa atormentándome en las noches.

No es que no recordase nada de lo sucedido, solamente no lo recordaba a él. Quisiera recordarlo, es lo que más deseo.

No había tenido muchas experiencias sexuales, por no decir ninguna cuando conocí a José. Pero como mismo me había advertido Kate, era un mujeriego y solo quería acostarse conmigo. Después de salir un mes juntos el comenzó a insistir en acostarse conmigo, pero yo me negué. No entendía cual era su insistencia.

Dos días después lo sorprendí en el ascensor con la boca y las manos muy ocupadas entre las piernas de la recepcionista de mi planta. No solo yo había sido testigo de aquello, unas cuantas personas más también los vieron incluyendo a Grace. Ambos fueron expulsados inmediatamente de la empresa. Mi corazón había quedado destrozado por su engaño y por la humillación que me había hecho pasar.

Unos días después de aquello y por insistencia de Kate fuimos al baile de máscaras. La verdad yo no tenía ánimos para ir a ningún sitio, pero a ella no había quien le dijera que no. Así que busqué un disfraz y fuimos al baile. No quería pensar en nada, no quería continuar recordando al idiota. Así que me pasé de tragos. Y entonces lo conocí, me llevó a bailar y después subimos hacia la habitación. Aquella había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, al menos por lo poco que recuerdo. Lo que más lamentaba era que había perdido la virginidad con un extraño del que no me acordaba a la mañana siguiente.

—De acuerdo no te pregunto nada más sobre el Sr. Chasting. Entonces cuéntame de Christian. —me dijo Kate trayéndome nuevamente al presente.

Y le hice un breve resumen de nuestras conversaciones por correo la noche anterior.

— ¿Entonces lo conocerás la próxima semana?

—Si. —le dije mientras me levantaba recogiendo las cosas del desayuno.

— ¿Entonces aún podemos salir esta noche?

— ¿No saldrás con Elliot hoy?

—En teoría no.

—Explica que hiciste ahora.

—Bueno tenía planeado que fuéramos al Navy Pier los tres. Tú, Elliot y yo. Pero para que no fueras sola Elliot me dio una idea.

—Kate dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

—Va a invitar a un amigo suyo.

—Sabes que no me gustan las salidas arregladas.

—Vamos, nos divertiremos. Además según Elliot su amigo es todo un caballero, y es apuesto. Tal vez hasta te olvides del Sr. Chasting. —nunca me han gustado las salidas arregladas pero ella tenía razón. Tenía que olvidarme del Sr. Chasting de alguna forma.

—De acuerdo, solo espero que su amigo no se comporte extraño.

Hoy salimos juntas en mi auto para el trabajo. Al llegar a mi oficina no había señales del Sr. Chasting por ninguna parte. Era una suerte no habérmelo cruzado aún. Pero sabía que lo tendría que enfrentar en cuanto llegara.

El Sr. Chasting llegó pasadas las 8:00 am. Entró en mi oficina y me miró seriamente. Hoy traía un traje negro con la corbata gris. Como siempre, el primer botón de su camisa desabrochado y su cabello a diferencia de ayer, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. — a pesar de lo sucedido anoche debía comportarme como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

—Buenos días Anastasia. —fue lo único que me dijo antes de entrar en su despacho.

¿Qué extraño? Ningún comentario. Me levanté y fui en busca de su café como todos los días. Toqué en la puerta de su oficina y entré. El Sr. Chasting se encontraba con el rostro entre sus manos y no me pude contener.

— ¿Le sucede algo Sr. Chasting? —le dije mientras le ponía el café en su mesa y el levantaba la cabeza sonriéndome levemente.

—Solo un problema con mi auto que aún no ha llegado de Londres, viene con retraso.

—Si puedo hacer algo por usted solo dígamelo. —y en cuanto terminé la frase me arrepentí de lo que había dicho.

—Ahora que lo dice, sí, la verdad es que sí. —dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dando la vuelta a su escritorio se paraba delante de mí.

Debía haber huido o al menos alejarme de él. Pero no podía hacerlo. En ese momento como tantas otras veces más, me quedé parada en el lugar, congelada.

Se detuvo frente a mí, sonriendo levemente. Haciendo que mi respiración y mi pulso cardíaco se dispararan.

—Solo hay una cosa que me haría sentir mejor en estos momentos. ¿Sabes qué cosa es?

—No Sr. Chasting. — contesté con nerviosismo en mi voz.

No podía evitarlo, y mucho menos con su cercanía. Le había mentido. Sabía perfectamente lo que él quería.

—Un beso tuyo.

¡Oh dios!

¿Porque él me hacia esto?

Lo hacía a propósito, lo sabía, me estaba tentando para ver hasta donde era mi aguante.

— ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?

—No hay mucho que pensar la verdad. La respuesta es y continúa siendo no. Ahora si no necesita nada más estaré en mi oficina, con su permiso. — diciendo esto di media vuelta y salí de su oficina.

Había tenido que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no fallar a mi palabra. Cada vez que me hablaba de esa forma me hacía temblar completamente y casi perder el sentido. Me senté detrás de mi escritorio y al mirar la computadora vi que tenía un mensaje. Al abrir el correo era del Sr. Chasting.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 8:25 AM

Asunto: Persistente.

No creas que voy a desistir tan fácilmente, solamente descansaré cuando te tenga debajo de mí extasiada de placer y suplicante de más.

Gracias por el café, delicioso como siempre. Nada que ver con el de la reunión del otro día.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Lo último que había dicho sobre el café me había hecho reír.

Pero con respecto a lo demás… ¿Porque él tenía que decirme estas cosas? Que acaso le era muy difícil entender que no quería. Bueno en realidad si quería, pero no iba a acostarme con él.

Decidí contestarle su correo inmediatamente y dejarle claro cómo eran las cosas.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 8:28 AM

Asunto: Tozudo.

Acaso no ha entendido en ninguna de las dos ocasiones lo que le he dicho. No me acostaré con usted. No se crea que porque es mi jefe tiene alguna influencia sobre mí. Puede si quiere amenazarme con despedirme si no lo hago, pero continuaré diciéndole que no. Prefiero buscar otro trabajo antes de acostarme con usted. Por favor, deje de insistir. Tal vez es muy difícil de entender para usted, o quizás es que ninguna mujer se le ha negado antes. Tiene idea de que lo que está haciendo se llama acoso sexual y que bien podría denunciarlo. Piense en ello antes de pensar en mi…desnuda…en su cama.

Anastasia Stelle Asistente Personal de Ryan Chasting.

Eso le servirá.

Solo espero que no continúe insistiendo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara su respuesta.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 8:31 AM

Asunto: Pruebas.

Nunca pensé que una mujer tuviera tantas palabras para negarse ante una propuesta como la mía, la verdad me ha sorprendido.

PD: ¿Tienes pruebas de mi acoso sexual?

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Acaso el tenia falta de memoria a corto plazo.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 8:32 AM

Asunto: ¿Pruebas?

Creo que con los correos que me has enviado son prueba suficiente no crees.

Anastasia Stelle Asistente Personal de Ryan Chasting.

El contestó rápidamente.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 8:33 AM

Asunto: ¿Correos?

No sé de qué correos hablas, pero, buena suerte encontrando pruebas.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Ahora si se había vuelto loco. Busqué los registros de los correos que me había enviado. El de anoche y los de ahora en la mañana para reenviárselos. Pero para mi sorpresa no los tenía. Esto era imposible. Busqué nuevamente. Nada. Utilicé mis dotes de hacker aprendidas en la universidad y accedí rápidamente al servidor pero allí tampoco estaban las copias de seguridad. ¿Como lo había hecho? Ningún correo de nuestras conversaciones estaba, ni los de él ni los míos.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 8:40 AM

Asunto: Bien hecho.

No sé como lo hiciste, pero que sepas que para la próxima estaré preparada. Si continuas con tu plan de libertino conquistador voy a conseguir las pruebas.

Anastasia Stelle Asistente Personal de Ryan Chasting.

Los minutos pasaban y no hubo más correos de él. Sentía una mezcla de alivio y decepción porque no me hubiese contestado el último correo. Tenía que lograr sacarlo de mi mente, pero viéndolo a todas horas me iba a ser imposible. Y mucho más con los correos que me enviaba. Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Hacía tiempo que no salía de vacaciones.


	16. Capítulo 16

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Y con esa idea en mente comencé a prepararlo todo.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Al regresar del almuerzo fui por el café del Sr. Chasting y al entrar en su oficina él se encontraba hablando por teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

Se veía molesto.

— ¡Cómo que una semana! — exclamó frustrado mientras golpeaba ligeramente la mesa. — ¿Tienen idea ustedes de con quién están hablando? —decía mientras me hacia una seña para que pusiera el café en la mesa.

Coloqué la jarra en su escritorio sobre un posavasos y salí rápidamente de allí antes de que descargara su rabia en mí. Nunca lo había visto enojado y la verdad era que lucía muy sexy con el seño fruncido. Que estoy diciendo, luce sexy como quiera.

La tarde pasó rápidamente sin ninguna novedad y cuando me di cuenta era casi la hora de irnos. Entonces sentí el sonido de un correo entrante y sonreí como idiota al ver que era de Christian.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Sábado, 24/10/2015 12:15 AM, CET

Asunto: Hola.

¿Qué tal tu día?

Christian.

Bueno al menos podría conversar con Christian. Aunque no sabía si contarle o no lo de mi jefe. Era muy tarde allá.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 5:17 PM

Asunto: Resumen.

Creo que te lo puedo resumir en una palabra. Estresante. Pensaba que a esta hora estarías durmiendo.

Ana

Christian contestó rápidamente

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Sábado, 24/10/2015 12:19 AM, CET

Asunto: ¿Estresante?

Lo haré en cuanto converse un rato contigo. Sé que probablemente no es de mi incumbencia, pero que tal si te desahogas conmigo y me cuentas el motivo de tu estresante día.

Christian.

Y si le contaba. Bueno no podía contarle todo. Pero sentía que él me escucharía si le explicaba la situación.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 5:23 PM

Asunto: Cambios.

Tengo un jefe nuevo y la verdad es que a veces se comporta como todo un caballero, pero otras como un cretino. Y la verdad es que no lo entiendo por mucho que lo intente. Disculpa, no quiero meterte en esto, pero sé que tú me escucharías.

Ana

Christian se demoró un poco en contestar, pero eventualmente lo hizo y yo sonreí al leer su e-mail.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Sábado, 24/10/2015 12:27 AM, CET

Asunto: ¿Cretino?

Si, se dé que estás hablando. No te disculpes, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras, ya te lo dije. Ahora que tal si te olvidas del cretino de tu jefe por un momento y piensas en una propuesta que quiero hacerte.

Christian.

¿Una propuesta? La noche anterior me había preguntado por el baile de máscaras acaso tendría que ver con eso. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

El teléfono de mi oficina sonó, era Kate.

— ¿Acaso piensas dejarme abandonada hoy también? —me dijo en cuanto contesté.

—Disculpa, es que se me fue el tiempo, ya salgo. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono y rápidamente le enviaba un mensaje a Christian.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 5:29 PM

Asunto: ¿Propuesta?

¿Tu propuesta tiene algo que ver con el baile de máscaras? Si es así acepto. Te tengo que dejar, es la hora de irme y mi amiga Kate me está apurando ya que saldremos en la noche. Nos hablamos mañana. Buenas noches Christian.

Ana.

Ya revisaría su respuesta más tarde. Recogí mis cosas y antes de salir toqué en la oficina del Sr. Chasting.

— ¿Necesita algo? —le pregunté entreabriendo la puerta.

El solamente me miró sonriendo levemente.

—No Ana, ya te puedes marchar. —dijo mientras volvía a enfocar su vista en la computadora.

Cerré la puerta de la oficina y salí en busca de Kate.

—Nunca voy a entender el comportamiento de los hombres. —le dije mientras parqueaba en el Navy Pier.

— ¿Lo dices por el Sr. Chasting? Todos los hombres son muy parecidos Ana, solamente tienes que cogerles las vuelta.

Si, al parecer ella ya se la había cogido. Caminamos hasta el lugar donde nos encontraríamos con Elliot y su amigo y aún no llegaban así que nos paramos a esperarlos.

— ¿Le dijiste bien donde nos encontraríamos? —le pregunté a Kate después de 15 minutos allí esperando.

—Si, quedamos en que nos encontraríamos frente a Giordano's. —dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás donde se encontraba el restaurante.

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y en el cielo solo quedaban rastros de naranjas y purpuras mezclados con rozados. Me entretuve mirando el cielo mientras esperábamos.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Kate mientras yo me giraba hacia ella.

— ¡Que!

Y pude ver a qué se debía su exclamación. Elliot venía acompañado por nada más y nada menos que mi jefe, Ryan Chasting.

Ambos venían conversando y el Sr. Chasting sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto. Lucía despreocupado y joven. Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una camisa gris con americana negra. Su pelo a diferencia de hoy en la oficina lo traía desordenado. ¿Qué edad tendría? No podía pasar de los 35. Caminaba con paso seguro en nuestra dirección. En cuanto sus ojos conectaron con los míos pude ver que se quedaba atónito de encontrarme aquí.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado contarle que saldría de vacaciones. Tendría que decírselo en algún momento.

Llegaron hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotras y Elliot procedió a presentarnos.

—Ryu, esta es mi novia Kate y su amiga Ana. —dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios a Kate y uno a mí en la mejilla.

—Gracias por la presentación Elliot, pero si al menos me hubieses dicho sus nombres te habría ahorrado trabajo.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó confundido Elliot mirando al Sr. Chasting.

—Kate, es recepcionista del piso 25 y Anastasia, es mi asistente personal. —dijo mientras se me quedaba mirando fijamente.

La forma en que sus labios acariciaban mi nombre me hacía temblar, y no de frío. Sabía detrás de esa sonrisa cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa, es que quería sorprenderte.

—Pues me has sorprendido la verdad. —dijo el Sr. Chasting mientras miraba en mi dirección.

—Si nos disculpan un momento, vamos al baño, porque no van buscando una mesa para cenar. —dije sonriendo mientras tomaba a Kate por el brazo y la conducía rumbo a los baños del restaurante.

Caminaba rápidamente para perderme de la vista del Sr. Chasting. En cuanto entramos al baño le pasé el pestillo y me enfrenté a Kate.

— ¿Ves lo que sucede con tus ideas?

—Vamos Ana, no es tan malo la verdad. Mira el lado positivo no es un extraño. —contestó sonriendo pero en cuanto me miró dejó de hacerlo.

—Kate, no creo que pueda cenar con el sentado frente a mí. —dije mientras me sentaba en una de las banquetas que había en el baño y ponía la cabeza entre mis manos.

—Disculpa, no tenía idea de que él era el amigo que Elliot iba a invitar.

—Tenía que habérmelo imaginado, no sé como no lo vi antes. Cuando me llevó a cenar al Little Star me había dicho que el chef era muy buen amigo de él. No sé si pueda hacerle frente a esta situación Kate. —le dije levantando mi cara.

—No tenía idea de que te afectara tanto.

—No lo hace, es algo más primitivo. No sé como explicártelo… ¿Qué haces cuando te sientes tan atraída por una persona que romperías tus convicciones?

— ¡Oh no! Estas enamorada de él. —dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que ella me lo decía. Y tenía razón. Estaba enamorada de Ryan Chasting.

—Créeme yo no lo quería, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento desde el día que me levantó del suelo. Y cada día se vuelve peor.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer. El me ha dejado bien claro que solo se acostará conmigo una vez y que no le interesa una relación conmigo ni con nadie.

— ¿Cuándo te dijo el todo eso? —inquirió interrogante.

—En el ascensor el otro día, creo que no te lo conté todo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y Christian?

— ¿Christian? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, tu desconocido con el que te escribes correos. ¿Qué hay con él?

—No lo sé aún. Nos estamos conociendo. No es como si tuviera sentimientos tan intensos por él como los tengo por el Sr. Chasting.

— ¿Pero podrías tener una relación con él? —me preguntó mientras yo levantaba mi cabeza y la miraba a los ojos.

—No lo sé, quizás.

—Solucionado el problema. —dijo Kate mientras tomaba mis manos. —Lo que tienes que hacer es olvidarte del Sr. Chasting y concentrarte en Christian.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que olvidarme del Sr. Chasting y una relación que solo me traería dolor y sufrimiento. Tenía que pensar en Christian, con el si había futuro.

—Sabes, tienes razón. —dije mientras me levantaba. —Tengo que olvidarme del Sr. Chasting, solo es mi jefe, nada más.

—Bien, ahora que tal si salimos a cenar. —me dijo Kate sonriéndome.

—Vamos. —le dije llenándome de valor mientras salíamos del baño.

Elliot y el Sr. Chasting se encontraban sentados en una mesa y Kate rápidamente se sentó al lado de Elliot. No me quedó más remedio que sentarme al lado del Sr. Chasting.

—Ordenamos por ustedes. —dijo el Sr. Chasting sonriéndome de lado. —Espero que no les moleste.

—No hay problema Sr. Chasting. —le contesté amablemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de soda.

Solo es mi jefe, nada más.

—Puedes dejar de llamarme Sr. Chasting. —todos nos quedamos mirándolo asombrados. —No estamos en el trabajo, además no me gusta que me llamen así me hace sentir mayor.

— ¿Y cómo lo puedo llamar entonces?

—Tú elije. Mis amigos me llaman Ryu y los demás solo me dicen Ryan. Y por favor tutéame que no tengo cuarenta años. —dijo mientras todos reíamos.

—De acuerdo, Ryan. —dije resignada mientras él me sonreía levemente.

—Ves, no era tan difícil. —dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda.

Esta era una faceta de él que nunca me había imaginado.

¿Por qué no tenía relaciones sentimentales?

¿Porque no se acostaba con la misma mujer dos veces?

Esas preguntas venían una y otra vez a mi mente. Algo tenía que haber sucedido en él pasado para que actuara de esa forma, no era normal.

¿Acaso no le interesaba formar una familia?

Tener hijos.

Tendría que indagar más.

Sus piernas rozaban ligeramente las mías mientras nos comíamos nuestra pizza. Sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Pero me mantuve firme. —No pensar en él, no pensar en él. — me repetía una y otra vez.

Terminé de cenar a duras penas mientras Ryan me sonreía seductoramente. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, sabía lo que él deseaba en esos momentos.

A mí.


	17. Capítulo 17

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Después de cenar nos dirigimos rumbo a la feria. Kate y Elliot caminaban frente a mí tomados de las manos y yo solamente miraba sus manos entrelazadas. En ese momento sentí envidia de Kate. Quería ir también tomada de la mano de alguien. Quería que ese alguien fuera Ryan, pero a él no le interesaba nada de eso.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Ryan me sacó de mi ensoñación. Había olvidado por completo que venía a mi lado. —Kate y tú, como se conocieron.

—En la universidad, compartíamos habitación. —le contesté mecánicamente.

No tenía cabeza para estar pensando en nada. Tenía que olvidarme de Ryan pero por más que lo intentaba volvía a pesar en él. Quería conocer de él pero no sabía si se molestaría por ello. Creo que esta era una buena oportunidad para indagar más cosas sobre él. Si no lo intento no fracaso. Bueno ahí va la pregunta.

— ¿No eres muy joven para ocupar el puesto actual? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba intrigado y me sonreía.

—Si lo que quieres es saber mi edad, tengo 31. —me contestó sonriéndome.

— ¿Por qué no te acuestas con la misma mujer dos veces? —ya está lo dije.

La pregunta rondaba mi mente desde que me lo había dicho. Él cambió su semblante y dejó de sonreír.

—No me gusta repetir. —contestó seriamente.

— ¿Porque no?

—Pues porque me gusta tener una experiencia diferente cada vez. —contestó mientras me miraba brevemente.

— ¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado entonces? —le pregunté atónita mientras el reía.

—No creo que lleve la cuenta.

—Imagino entonces que has roto cientos de corazones. —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

—Supongo. No puedes culparme por eso. Siempre les advierto. No tengo la culpa de que ellas accedan aún teniendo sentimientos por mí. —dijo mirándome fijamente.

El estaba en lo cierto. No tenía la culpa. Y yo no podía ser otra más de las tantas que había terminado con el corazón roto por su causa.

— ¿Cuantas se te han negado? —tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

Imaginaba que alguien alguna vez tendría que haberle dicho que no. No todas las mujeres somos iguales.

—Solo una. —contestó mirándome fijamente. —Y comienzo a preguntarme porque.

Solo una. Se refería a mi o alguien anterior.

— ¡Ryu! —Elliot lo llamó. —Ven practiquemos el tiro. —dijo mientras llegábamos a una atracción.

La atracción consistía en disparar con una pistola a un blanco y si le dabas en el medio te llevabas un premio dependiendo de la cantidad de blanco a los que les dieras. La dificultad estaba en la distancia a que estaban los blancos, que se movían y en que solamente te daban cinco tiros. Ambos se posicionaron allí, cada uno con una pistola en la mano y comenzaron a disparar mientras Kate y yo solamente observábamos.

Elliot parecía ser bastante bueno, ya le había dado a dos blancos. Pero Ryan no atinaba ni uno.

—No eres my bueno en esto de tirar. —le dije mientras él me miraba sonriendo burlón.

—No, esto no es lo mío. —dijo mientras disparaba el último tiro mirándome a mí y acertaba.

— ¡Le diste sin mirar!

—Solo fue casualidad. —dijo mientras ponía la pistola en la mesa.

Elliot le había dado a tres y obtuvo un premio. Un muñeco que Kate misma escogió.

—Vamos a la noria. —dijo Kate mientras tiraba de la mano de Elliot y nosotros los seguíamos.

—Estamos aquí de chaperones. —me dijo Ryan haciéndome reír. —Bien podríamos estar en otra parte, con menos ropa. —susurró en mi oído mientras yo me detenía y dejaba de sonreír.

—Lo siento pero no salgo con nadie que trabaje conmigo. —Ryan alzó una ceja sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir.

—Y no puedes hacer una excepción. —dijo mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

—Si no estás interesado en una relación, la respuesta es no. —le dije mientras le sonreía levemente y continuaba caminando.

Ryan me alcanzó y caminó a mi lado rumbo a la noria. Creo que este era un buen momento para contarle lo de mis vacaciones.

—Sr. P... —comencé diciéndole pero él me miró seriamente. —…Ryan, se me había olvidado decirte que saldré de vacaciones la próxima semana. —le dije muy nerviosa pues no sabría cual sería su reacción ante mis inesperadas vacaciones. El se quedó callado por un momento antes de contestar.

—De acuerdo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, la persona que se quedará por mí es muy eficiente.

El no dijo nada, solamente asintió mientras continuábamos caminando.

Al llegar a la noria Elliot y Kate se nos habían adelantado, así que nos tocó separados de ellos. No había muchas personas así que nos subimos nosotros dos solos en una cabina. Hacía tiempo que no subía. La vista de la ciudad desde aquí era espectacular.

— ¿Te encanta subir aquí cierto? —me preguntó Ryan a mi lado mientras yo me giraba brevemente hacia él.

—Sí, me encanta la vista desde aquí arriba. —le contesté mientras volvía mi vista al frente.

No recordaba con exactitud la última vez que había venido, pero si recordaba que Grace me traía mucho de niña. Y nos pasábamos horas sentadas dando vueltas y vueltas.

Aparté mi mirada del paisaje de Chicago y miré a Ryan sentado a mi lado. Lucía despreocupado mientras miraba a la distancia. El pelo desordenado lo hacía lucir más joven de lo que él decía. El giró su rostro y me sorprendió mirándolo.

— ¿Porqué no quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Ya te dije, no me interesa solo una noche de pasión, además estoy con alguien. —mentí mientras él se me quedaba mirando fijamente y yo apartaba mi mirada de la suya.

—Ah sí, creo recordar que dijiste que no tenías novio. —mierda y ahora que le decía...piensa Ana, piensa, ya sé.

—Y no lo tengo, es alguien que conocí hace poco, nos estamos conociendo. —si, con eso bastaría para mantenerlo alejado.

—Y crees que eso me mantendrá alejado. —dijo mientras se sentaba más pegado a mí. —La verdad no me interesa si tienes novio o no, ya te dije, solo quiero acostarme contigo. — dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla.

Y yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo como deslizaba su mano por mi rostro. No entendía porque lo dejaba hacer esto. Mi cerebro me repetía una y otra vez que lo detuviera, pero mi cuerpo solamente reaccionaba al toque cálido de su mano deslizándose lentamente por mi rostro y al calor que emanaba de su cuerpo ahora más pegado al mío. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis labios haciendo que mi cuerpo me traicionara dejando escapar un gemido.

Y entonces sentí el calor de sus labios contra los míos.

Tentadores.

Sedientos de los míos.

Y se desencadeno una reacción por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos fueron hasta su cuello para atraerlo más cerca mientras las suyas se colaron por debajo de mi blusa y me apretaban contra él por la cintura. Su sabor era único, delicioso, excitante, y mi lengua exploró su boca al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo en la mía y se me escapaba otro gemido entrecortado.

Entonces una señal de alarma sonó en mi cerebro que hasta el momento estaba desconectado y me aparté de Ryan empujándolo lo más fuerte que pude separando nuestros labios.

—Disculpa, pero no puedo hacer esto.

—No hay nada que disculpar Anastasia, te deseo como mismo tu me deseas a mí, no hay nada de malo en hacer esto que tanto deseamos ambos. — dijo tentándome mientras me apretaba contra él una vez más y trataba de besarme nuevamente.

Esta vez me aparte de su lado y me senté en el asiento del frente.

—Te equivocas. Yo no lo deseo, solamente me dejé llevar por un momento. Fue un error, y no volverá a suceder. — en ese momento parábamos de dar la vuelta y nos abrían la puerta para salir.

Salí rápidamente de allí como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de alejarme lo más pronto posible de él. Encontré a Kate parada a unos metros de allí y la tomé del brazo mientras caminaba rápidamente separándonos un poco de Elliot.

—Necesito irme, dile a Elliot que te lleve. —le dije mientras la soltaba y continuaba caminando sin detenerme rumbo a la salida.

No quise ni mirar hacia atrás pues sabía que si lo hacía me iba a encontrar con Ryan. Llegué al parqueo y me monté en el auto rápidamente. Tenía que salir de allí urgentemente antes de cometer una locura de la cual sabía que me iba a arrepentir. Porque Ryan tenía razón.

Lo deseaba.

Después de llegar al apartamento fui directo hacia el baño. Necesitaba quitarme el rastro de sus manos de mi cuerpo y el sabor de su beso de mis labios. Abrí la ducha con el agua bien caliente y me metí completa debajo de ella.

El agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo. Y por mucho que lo intenté era imposible borrar el rastro de su beso o sus caricias. Cada vez que deslizaba mis manos por mi cuerpo recordaba las de él, y cuando tocaba mis labios recordaba los suyos devorando los míos. Y el agua caliente solamente me recordaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Cerré la ducha y salí del baño rumbo a mi habitación. Necesitaba urgentemente buscar algo en lo que ocupar mi tiempo para tratar de borrar todo recuerdo del beso y las caricias de Ryan.

¡Christian!

Sé que no era justo olvidar a Ryan con él pero no tenía porque saberlo. Busqué la laptop y revisé el correo. Tenía un correo de Christian respondiendo el último que le había enviado en la tarde.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Sábado, 24/10/2015 12:32 AM, CET

Asunto: Hallowen.

Si. Quedamos en que nos conoceríamos cuando yo regresara a Chicago. Qué tal si lo hacemos en ese baile de máscaras que tanto te gusta. Solo tengo un inconveniente, no tengo invitación y tampoco sé si pueda conseguirla a tiempo pues regreso el mismo sábado a medio día. Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo en lo que va de semana. Disfruta tu salida con tu amiga.

Christian.

Por fin nos conoceríamos en persona. Sonreí para mis adentros y decidí contestarle aunque sabía que estaría durmiendo a esta hora. Por cierto que hora era. Al mirar el reloj eran pasadas las once. Debía ser casi de día en Francia. Le di responder a su correo.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Viernes, 23/10/2015 11:22 PM

Asunto: Propuesta de Hallowen.

Me encanta la idea, no te preocupes por la invitación yo tengo dos, te dejaré una en la recepción del hotel, solamente di mi nombre y te la darán. Estoy deseando con ansias el conocernos en persona. Hay tanto que me gustaría saber de ti. Porque no me envías una foto tuya para saber cómo luces y así reconocerte en el baile de máscaras.

Ana.

Esperé un rato y no me contestaba así que apagué la computadora y me acosté.

Pero no podía dormir. Aun continuaba sintiendo el calor de los labios de Ryan sobre los míos, como si continuara besándome. Su beso había roto con todas mis expectativas.

No recordaba que una se pudiera excitar con un beso de esa forma.

Deslicé mis dedos por los labios y sentí un calor comenzar a crecer en mi interior acumulándose en mi vientre. Miré hacia la segunda gaveta de la mesita de noche. Pero aparté de mi mente esos pensamientos, no iba a sucumbir a mis deseos. No iba a utilizar mi consolador pensando que era Ryan.

Pero no podía sacar de mi mente la sensación de sus manos en mi piel y su cuerpo cálido pegado al mío.

¡Al carajo!

Qué más daba.

Abrí la gaveta y lo saqué de allí. —Al menos de ti si me puedo enamorar, contigo si puedo tener una relación y no sufriré porque me dejes. —dije mientras me sacaba las bragas y abría mis piernas.

Lo encendí y cerré mis ojos imaginando que era Ryan el que estaba entre mis piernas y no mi consolador de color morado a quien acababa de bautizar Chastingless.

Mañana sería otro día. Mi nuevo objetivo. Olvidar a Ryan. Y tendría una semana para lograrlo. Con esa idea en mi mente me quedé dormida.


	18. Capítulo 18

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Desperté muy relajada. Había dormido como nunca. Nada de sueños extraños, ni de sexys jefes acosándome. Eran casi las 9:00 am así que me dirigí rumbo al baño y tras salir y colocarme los espejuelos fui a preparar el desayuno. Al pasar por la habitación de Kate esta estaba cerrada. Así que seguí hacia la cocina.

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuándo sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Kate que se acababa de levantar con el pelo mas revuelto que de costumbre.

—Buenos días. —le dije mientras continuaba con el desayuno.

—Seremos tres para desayunar. —me dijo mientras yo me giraba brevemente y ella me sonreía. Por eso tenía el pelo tan revuelto.

Kate regresó a su habitación y yo continúe preparando el desayuno esta vez para tres. Al poco rato se unieron a mi Elliot y ella.

—Buenos días Ana. —dijo Elliot mientras se sentaba al lado de Kate en la barra a desayunar.

—Buenos días. — le contesté mientras comenzábamos a desayunar.

Cuando terminé me fui a mi habitación y los dejé solos a los dos. No quería interrumpir la muestra de afecto que tenían en el comedor. Encendí la laptop y vi que tenía un mensaje de Christian. Me había escrito la noche anterior después que yo me acostara.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Sábado, 24/10/2015 6:46 AM, CET

Asunto: Misterio.

Gracias por lo de la invitación. En cuanto a mi apariencia...me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto hasta el día que nos conozcamos. Si quieres conocer más de mí, puedes preguntarme, con gusto te contestaré. Te puedo dar algunos detalles de mi apariencia si quieres. Soy alto, tengo los ojos claros, el pelo castaño claro, hago ejercicio regularmente y como dato curioso, tengo 28 años. Si quieres saber algo más, solo pregúntame.

Christian.

¡Wau! Leí una vez más su correo. En realidad los detalles que me había dado eran muy redundantes. Había muchas personas altas con cabello castaño claro y ojos claros, hay muchos tipos de ojos claros. En cuanto a ejercicio, casi todo el mundo hace ejercicio regularmente. El único detalle en sí era su edad, 28. Otro dato más de mi admirador secreto. Al menos ya me iba haciendo una idea mental de como luciría. Decidí contestarle a su correo.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Sábado, 24/10/2015 9:22 AM

Asunto: Cuéntame de ti.

La verdad es que tengo muchas preguntas. Pero no sé por dónde comenzar. Qué tal si me cuentas cinco cosas de ti y yo hare lo mismo. Así nos iremos conociendo. Comenzaré yo. Mi comida favorita, aunque no lo creas es la pizza. Me gusta mucho ver las estrellas, me gustan las rosas, pero creo que ya eso lo sabes. Me encantan los animales sobre todo los caballos y los perros, aunque no tengo ninguno de los dos. Mi ciudad preferida después de Chicago es Londres, ya la he visitado en varias ocasiones. Mi ropa preferida para vestir son los jeans ajustados. Ahora cuéntame de ti.

Ana.

En cuanto le di enviar Kate entró en mi habitación.

— ¿Me vas a contar lo que sucedió con Ryan anoche? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. — O tengo que adivinar.

Kate y yo no teníamos secretos, así que no le iba a ocultar lo sucedido.

—Me besó, lo besé, lo aparté. Fin de la historia. —le dije dándole la menor importancia posible.

—Y por eso te fuiste corriendo. —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado.

—No podía quedarme allí Kate, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para escapar de él.

— ¿Y cómo lo vas a enfrentar el lunes?

—No lo haré. —le contesté mientras ella me miraba anonadada. — Saldré una semana de vacaciones.

—No sabía nada.

—Fue algo de último momento ayer, se me había olvidado mencionártelo.

En ese momento sentí el sonido de un correo entrante y sonreí.

—Déjame adivinar, Christian cierto. —yo solamente asentí y le sonreí como una idiota. — ¿Cuándo lo conocerás?

—El sábado en la fiesta de hallowen del Drake, le cedí la otra invitación. —le contesté mientras mi teléfono sonaba y yo lo ignoraba.

—Está bien, de todas formas no iba a ir, Elliot va a llevarme a visitar a su familia en New York. —me contestó sin darle la menor importancia.

— ¿Elliot? Veo que te va bien, te veo feliz.

—Soy feliz, y creo que tu también.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Por la cara de idiota que pones cada vez que tienes un mensaje de Christian. Creo que con una semana sin ver a Ryan y solo hablando con Christian lograrás olvidarlo. —me dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba de mi cama y salía de la habitación.

Eso esperaba. Abrí el correo y me dispuse a leerlo. Mi teléfono había dejado de sonar.

De: Christian

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Sábado, 24/10/2015 4:27 PM, CET

Asunto: Lo que desees.

Coge el teléfono.

Christian.

¿Qué? En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente y al buscarlo vi que era Christian. Respondí al momento.

—Hola. —dije mientras trataba de calmar un poco mi excitación.

—Hola Ana, como estás. —me dijo muy animado.

—Bien, tu. — contesté escuetamente. En realidad no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

—Bien.

— ¿Sucedió algo?— pregunté con curiosidad.

La verdad era que me había llamado la atención que me llamara. Hasta el momento solamente habíamos hablado por teléfono una sola vez.

—No, solo te llamaba porque extrañaba el sonido de tu voz. — me decía mientras yo comenzaba a acalorarme.

No sabía que decir ante su cumplido. Había extrañado el sonido de mi voz. Creo que nunca nadie me había llamado solamente porque extrañaba el sonido de mi voz. ¿Que podía decirle? Que también extrañaba su voz, no podía decirle eso, aunque fuera verdad. Así que opté por un cambio de tema.

— Gracias ¿Que tal tu estadía en Francia?

—Un poco aburrido la verdad, no he podido salir casi del apartamento por la lluvia y la nieve, aunque he conseguido varias flores exóticas que no pensaba encontrar aquí.

—Me alegro por ti entonces.

—Gracias. Ahora que tal si me preguntas lo que quieras sobre mí.

—No sé por dónde comenzar.

—Bueno, nací en el seno de una familia muy humilde... — comenzó a decir mientras yo reía a carcajadas. —Tú querías que te contara.

—Tienes razón, veo que tienes sentido del humor, me gustan las personas con sentido de humor.

—Gracias.

— ¿Comida favorita?—le pregunté rápidamente.

— ¿Me vas a invitar a cenar?

—Puede ser, si no es muy difícil de preparar. ¿Te gusta la comida casera?

—Soy feliz con una hamburguesa, o una pizza aunque muchos no me creen.

—Sí, me las puedo arreglar para preparar una hamburguesa. —dije mientras el reía del otro lado de la línea.

Su risa me resultaba contagiosa y yo comencé a reír también.

— ¿Que estás haciendo en estos momentos? — pregunté mientras me dirigía hacía las ventanas y las apartaba.

A diferencia de los otros días, hoy había sol en Chicago, aunque el viento movía los arboles con las hojas de todos los tonos de color típico de esta época del año. La temperatura estaba descendiendo poco a poco, cada día más.

—Aunque no lo creas estoy buscando un antifaz para el baile de máscaras. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas de mi habitación. Es otra de las cosas que me gusta, admirar la vista de Chicago en la mañana y en la tarde. ¿Ya encontraste disfraz?

Eso me recordaba que tenía que buscar uno.

—Creo que sí. Te puedo pedir algo.

—Dime. —contesté sin dudar.

—Puedes ponerte el vestido que te regalé para el baile de máscaras.

Su vestido era hermoso, aún no me lo había probado. Tendría que buscar una máscara que combinara con él.

—Si, no hay problema con eso, por cierto me encantó el vestido, gracias. —le dije sin titubear.

Era la verdad, me había gustado en cuanto lo había visto, antes de conocerlo a él, cuando aún era un extraño para mí.

—Creo que nuestra conversación se va a tener que posponer pues tengo que manejar. — dijo mientras por un momento yo me sentía nostálgica. No quería que colgara por muy ridículo que pareciera. Me gustaba hablar con él.

—De acuerdo. — acepté renuente.

—Te mando un mensaje cuando llegue al hotel. — dijo a modo de despedida. —nos hablamos más tarde. — fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar.

Se sentía extraño. No quería dejar de conversar con él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esto. Fui rumbo al armario y saqué el vestido que me había regalado Christian para probármelo. Era como si me lo hubiese mandado a hacer. Me quedaba perfecto. Ahora solamente me hacía falta una máscara que combinara con él.

Revisé la llamada que tenía perdida y era un número desconocido. ¡Qué extraño! Decidí no darle importancia. Me cambié de ropa y cogí las llaves del auto.

— ¿Vas a salir?— me dijo Kate cuando me encontraba en la puerta.

—Si, necesito una máscara que convine con mi vestido. — le dije mientras le sonreía saliendo por la puerta.

En la tienda de máscaras había cientos y miles de modelos, pero ninguna que me gustara lo suficiente o combinara con el vestido. Estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando algo llamo mi atención. Era una máscara roja y dorada, parecía como fuego y tenía algunas plumas en forma de penacho.

—Me puede mostrar aquella máscara, la roja con plumas. — le dije a la chica que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador con cara de aburrimiento. Me la alcanzó y mis dedos recorrieron cada detalle de esta.

—Es una máscara de fénix. —me dijo ella mientras yo continuaba examinándola. — ¿La va a llevar? — me preguntó mientras yo levantaba la vista de la máscara.

—Si, por favor. —le dije tendiéndosela para que la envolviera.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar insistentemente, nuevamente el número desconocido, insistía tanto que decidí contestarlo.

— ¿Quién es?—dije mientras me separaba un poco del mostrador.

— ¿Porque no me coges el teléfono? —esa voz la conocía perfectamente, era mi tormento personalizado.

Mi jefe.

—Porque no atiendo llamadas desconocidas. ¿Quién te dio mi número?

—A estas alturas deberías saber que tengo mucha influencia y puedo lograr muchas cosas, como conseguir tu número de teléfono.

—Imagino que si cambio el número también lo conseguirás.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Debo dejarlo Sr. Chasting. —dije mientras regresaba al mostrador donde la chica me esperaba con mi compra en una bolsa.

—Pero si apenas comenzamos a hablar. —la chica de detrás el mostrador me miraba fijamente esperando que le pagara.

—Son 12 dólares. —dijo mientras le tendía un billete.

— ¿Estas de compras? —no necesitaba que se enterara de mis planes para la próxima semana.

Tenía el presentimiento de que si se enteraba era capaz de ir para continuar insistiendo en su plan de conquistador. Cogí mi compra y el cambio y me dirigí rumbo a la salida de la tienda aún con el teléfono en mi oído. No entendía porque no le había colgado.

—No. Disculpe pero debo dejarlo, nos vemos cuando regrese de mis vacaciones Sr. Chasting.

— ¿Qué pasó con Ryan y la parte de tutearme?

—Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo. Adiós. —y le colgué el teléfono.

Esto era lo que me faltaba. Yo que pensaba que Christian era el acosador, y ahora resulta que el acosador era mi jefe. Comencé a negar con la cabeza. Guardé su número en los contactos, nunca sabía si me iba a hacer falta algún día.

Mi nuevo objetivo era olvidarlo. Abrí la bolsa y observé una vez más la máscara. Combinaba a la perfección con el vestido. Tenía detalles en dorado igual que este.

Iría disfrazada de fénix.


	19. Capítulo 19

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Esa noche estuve conversando con Christian hasta bien tarde en la noche. Le conté que había encontrado la máscara perfecta, pero nunca le dije de qué iría disfrazada por mucho que me insistió. Y así fue pasando la semana, rápidamente.

El Sr. Chasting estuvo insistiendo con llamadas a mi teléfono toda la semana. Aún no entendía como había conseguido el número. Los correos de él continuaron llegando diciéndome cosas escandalosas que hacían que mi respiración se acelerara rápidamente. Después del tercer correo lascivo los mandé a borrar automáticamente. Estaba tratando de olvidarlo y esto no ayudaba mucho. Las llamadas a mi teléfono las bloquee. Y así terminó la semana, tranquilamente, solamente conversando con Christian. Sin más molestias del Sr. Chasting.

El sábado al despertar y apartar las cortinas me encontré con un cielo encapotado del cual caía una fina nieve. El invierno había llegado.

Tenía todo el día para prepararme para el baile de máscaras de esta noche y la verdad era que estaba muy ansiosa. Aún no le había contado a Christian de que iba a ir disfrazada, solamente le dije que llevaría el vestido que me había regalado y que lo esperaría sentada en la barra.

Hoy necesitaría relajarme completamente. Estaba nerviosa. Finalmente lo conocería. Llené la tina del baño y me sumergí completamente en el agua cálida una vez estuvo llena. Me afeite completamente y me lavé el cabello. Quería estar perfecta hoy. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me había hecho sentir de esta forma.

Al medio día comí solamente una manzana. La verdad era que la ansiedad me había hecho perder el apetito. A las 5:30 pm la nieve había aumentado. Era la primera nevada de la temporada de invierno. Media hora más tarde me estaba vistiendo para el baile de máscaras. Hoy era una de esas ocasiones en que no usaba los espejuelos. Así que busqué las lentillas y me las puse. Mi pelo lo dejé suelto sobre mis hombros después de rizarlo un poco. No necesitaba rubor para mis mejillas, estaba tan excitada por conocer a Christian que naturalmente estaban teñidas de un leve rosa.

Salí rumbo al hotel con tiempo extra. Estaba nevando así que tomé un taxi y le pedí al taxista que condujera despacio y con precaución. No me gustaba manejar cuando estaba nevando. Nunca lo hacía.

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos a las 8:00 pm y tan puntual como siempre me ha gustado ser, estaba allí a la hora exacta. Me senté en la barra y el cantinero se me acercó.

— ¿Va a beber algo? —me preguntó el bartender mirándome más de la cuenta.

—Una soda solamente, estoy esperando a alguien. — dije mientras él se alejaba en busca de mi pedido.

Necesitaba tener mi mente clara para cuando llegara Christian. Media hora más tarde sonaba mi teléfono. Era él.

—Hola. —traté de no sonar muy emocionada pero sé que fallé.

—Discúlpame pero voy a llegar un poco tarde, mi avión llegó con retraso.

—No te preocupes está bien.

—Si me preocupa, no quiero que pienses que te dejé plantada.

—Está bien, te espero entonces.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

Al menos me había llamado para decir que venía atrasado. Decidí caminar un poco para estirar las piernas. Me levanté de la barra y caminé hasta la entrada del hotel. Afuera el tiempo había empeorado, y lo que había comenzado como una leve nevada se había convertido en una tormenta de nieve que amenazaba con dejarnos a todos aquí encerrados esta noche. Regresé nuevamente a la barra y pedí otra soda.

Una hora más tarde mi teléfono volvía a sonar.

Contesté inmediatamente al ver quién era.

— ¿Ya llegaste al hotel? —contesté emocionada.

—No, lo siento pero no pude llegar. Mi auto se descompuso y pararon el tránsito por la tormenta. Discúlpame Ana, se lo ilusionada que estabas con conocernos esta noche pero al parecer tendrá que ser en otro momento.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. El tiempo está en nuestra contra hoy. —dije un poco desilusionada.

—Si. Disfruta de tu baile y nos hablamos mañana para ir a comer algo, que te parece.

—De acuerdo, nos hablamos mañana. Buenas noches.

—Nos vemos mañana preciosa. — me dijo antes de colgar.

Me había llamado preciosa. Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras se me aceleraba un poco la respiración.

Bueno, las cosas sucedían por una razón. Y si el destino había querido que no nos conociéramos hoy su motivo tendría. Así que decidí aprovechar y disfrutar de la fiesta.

—Una margarita por favor. — decidí cambiar mi pedido.

Aunque tenía que recordar no beber demasiado. No podía suceder lo mismo que la última vez que había venido a esta fiesta.

Una hora más tarde estaba ordenando mi tercera y última margarita. No quería pasarme.

—Te puedo acompañar. —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

No necesitaba girarme para saber quién era. Esa voz la conocía donde fuera. ¿Me había reconocido? O solamente estaba tratando de ligarse a la chica de rojo sentada sola en la barra. Tenía que ver cuál de la dos era.

—Porque no. —le dije invitándolo a sentarse.

Se sentó a mi lado en un asiento vacío. Y entonces me giré a mirarlo. Lucía un traje negro completamente con camisa blanca y corbata de lazo. Traía un antifaz negro que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules. Su cabello desordenado caía por un costado de la máscara. Él se me quedó mirando fijamente. Y pude ver en su mirada lujuria, deseo y sorpresa.

— ¿Anastasia?—preguntó asombrado. No me había reconocido.

—Si. ¿Pensabas que era otra persona? —inquirí intrigada.

—La verdad, si. Nunca imagine que eras tú, si lo hubiese sabido me hubiera acercado desde hace una hora. Y no lo hubiera pensado tanto.

— ¿Llevas una hora mirándome?— eso si era ser descarado.

—Sí. Me preguntaba quién era la preciosidad sentada sola en la barra. ¿Esperas a alguien? —me dijo mientras le hacia una seña al bartender y pedía un whisky.

—Lo hacía, pero no pudo llegar por la tormenta.

— ¡Ah! Siempre invitas a personas a sentarse a tu lado sin conocerlas o sabías que era yo. — me preguntó burlón.

—Sabía que eras tú. — le contesté con mi mirada fija en la suya.

Necesitaba con urgencia algo más fuerte para lidiar con tantos sentimientos encontrados. Aunque las margaritas ya estaban haciendo de la suya. Creo que lo mejor era dejar de beber inmediatamente, no quería cometer un error del que sabía me iba a arrepentir más tarde.

— ¿Otra margarita? —me preguntó mientras yo terminaba lo que quedaba en mi copa.

—No gracias, no debo beber más por hoy.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que me aproveche de ti?—me sonrió ampliamente.

Y entonces me percaté de algo que antes no había notado. Cuando se reía de esta forma se le hacían unos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Que mujer podía resistirse a eso. Imaginaba que ninguna.

—No luces del tipo de persona que se aprovecha de la situación por mucho que quiera tener sexo con alguien. —le dije mientras él daba un sorbo a su whisky.

—No imaginaba que me conocieras tanto.

—No lo hago. —aún continúas siendo un misterio para mí. Uno que no tengo pensado resolver, hasta el momento.

— ¿Porque no me acompañas entonces a disfrutar de la fiesta?— dijo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome el brazo.

Me quedé mirando fijamente su brazo. ¿Porque no lo acompañaba? Esa era una buena pregunta. La verdad era que en este momento lo que más deseaba era que pasara el tiempo rápido así mañana podría encontrarme con Christian. Solo tenía que concentrarme en Christian y todo estaría bien. No podía perder nuevamente el control de la situación. Disfrutaría la fiesta a su lado. Solo eso.

—De acuerdo. — acepté resignada sosteniéndome de su brazo.

Y mientras me sostenía de su antebrazo caminamos por todo el hotel y los diferentes salones de las fiestas hasta que nos quedamos en uno donde había muy pocas personas. Qué extraño.

— ¿Porque hay tan pocas personas aquí? — pregunté intrigada.

—Por la música. — dijo mientras me conducía rumbo al salón de baile y comenzaba a sonar una balada romántica.

Acaso lo había hecho a propósito. Comenzamos a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música. Tenía que terminar de aclarar la situación. Todavía había cosas que no me cuadraban aquí.

— ¿Sabías que estaría aquí? —le pregunté mientras él me miraba fijamente.

—No lo sabía. La invitación me la hicieron llegar ayer. La verdad era que no quería bajar, pero necesitaba distraerme.

Cierto, había olvidado que él se hospedaba aquí en el Drake.

— ¿El trabajo te tiene estresado?

—Sí, desde que saliste de vacaciones y no respondes mis llamadas o mis mensajes. —me decía mientras colocaba una mano en mi espalda baja y yo reprimía un gemido.

Corregí su mano hacia mi cintura dejándole claro cuál era nuestra situación. El solo me sonrío pícaramente. La verdad era que no podía evitar los sentimientos que tenía por él, pero tenía que hacer un intento. En mi mente una vocecita me decía que esto había sido una mala idea, pero no le hice caso.

— ¿De que estas disfrazado? No me digas que de pingüino, porque sería muy obvio. — pregunté mientras el reía.

—No se lo digas a nadie pero hoy soy un agente secreto. —susurró en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara completamente.

— ¡Ah! James Bond. ¿También traes el arma? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Si. —dijo mientras me colocaba una mano debajo de su brazo izquierdo donde pude tocar la funda de la pistola.

Se había tomado muy en serio lo de su disfraz.

Por un momento nos quedamos bailando, solamente mirándonos a los ojos fijamente.

—Nunca me había fijado, tienes unos preciosos ojos color avellana. —me dijo mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos y le sonreía.

—Gracias, imagino que le dices eso a todas las mujeres con las que te quieres acostar. —el me sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

—Si.

— ¿Y funciona?

—Siempre. —me dijo mientras me hacía girar lentamente por la pista de baile y yo sonreía.

—No creo que funcione conmigo, aún mantengo mi palabra.

—Si, veo que eres difícil de convencer. Nunca había tenido que seducir tanto a una mujer para acostarme con ella.

—Entonces supongo que soy la única que se te ha negado.

—Si. Y eso comienza a desesperarme.

Era increíble. Aún continuaba con su plan de querer acostarse conmigo. Decidí cambiar el tema de conversación. No pensaba caer en su juego.

—Para ser un agente secreto no llevas muy oculta tu identidad. —le dije mientras el solamente me sonrió.

— ¿Me encanta el vestido que llevas? —dijo mientras me devoraba con la mirada.

—Gracias, es un regalo que me hicieron.

—Déjame adivinar, te lo hizo la persona que esperabas esta noche.

—Si.

— ¿De que estas disfrazada por cierto?

—Dejaré que lo adivines. —le contesté mientras girábamos lentamente por la pista de baile junto a otras dos parejas.

Una hora más tarde mis tacones me estaban matando, necesitaba descansar. Creo que iba siendo hora de ir hacia mi habitación.

—Necesito ir a descansar. —le dije mientras él me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Al parecer sus planes de pasar la noche con alguien habían quedado frustrados al ir en mi busca.

—De acuerdo, déjame que te acompañe hasta tu habitación. — dijo ofreciéndome una vez más su brazo que acepté cortésmente mientras me conducía rumbo a los ascensores.

En el ascensor me zafé los tacones y los sostuve en mi mano, no aguantaba ni un minuto más con ellos puestos. Ryan a mi lado se echó a reír al verme sacándome los tacones.

—No voy a ocultarte la verdad, odio estas cosas. — le dije mientras ambos reíamos a carcajadas.

Mi habitación quedaba en el último piso y Ryan me acompañó gentilmente hasta la puerta. La verdad era que se había comportado como todo un caballero. Ni siquiera había insistido más en su plan de tratar de meterme en su cama. Al llegar a mi habitación deslicé la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió.

—Gracias por hacer tan amena la noche. —le dije mientras él me miraba fijamente.

Aún traíamos las máscaras puestas, la verdad que no sabía porque no nos las habíamos quitado aún.

—De nada. ¿Me dirás de que estas disfrazada? Aun no logro adivinar, lo único que se me ocurre es de diablesa. —dijo con su mirada fija en la mía mientras se recostaba a mi puerta.

—No, no creo que lo adivines. —le contesté negando con mi cabeza.

—Me puedes sacar de esta tortura y decírmelo por favor.

—De acuerdo. Estoy disfrazada de fénix. —el se me quedó mirando atónito.

—Tenemos mucho en común. —me dijo mientras me sonreía de lado inclinado sobre la puerta.

No entendía como había aguantado tanto. La verdad era que me tenía al borde de la locura. Si no entraba pronto en mi habitación iba a cometer una estupidez. Sus labios me invitaban a besarlos y la verdad era que lo deseaba desesperadamente, a quien iba a engañar. Desde el día de la feria no había podido sacarlo de mi mente por más que lo había intentado.

—Buenas noches Ryan. —le dije mientras daba una paso dentro de la habitación y el tomaba mi mano.

—Buenas noches Ana. —me dijo mientras llevaba mi mano hasta sus labios y la besaba tiernamente.

Y sentí esa descarga comenzar a recorrer todo mi cuerpo desde donde se encontraban sus labios...sus labios cálidos que ya habían estado sobre los míos. Y por un momento que pareció una eternidad nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Entonces sus labios comenzaron a ascender por mi brazo lentamente. Debía detenerlo, mi cerebro me lo repetía una y otra vez. Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, tenía en mente otra idea. Y por mucho que quise apartarlo o empujarlo para que no continuara me fue imposible negarme a aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Ya mañana me arrepentiría de todo y recogería mi corazón destrozado en mil pedazos para tratar de armarlo nuevamente.

Ahora, iba a hacer lo que tanto deseaba desde que lo había conocido.


	20. Capítulo 20

**+18**

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Al ver que no lo apartaba, separó sus labios de mi piel y tiró de mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados. Sus labios comenzaron a devorar los míos rápidamente al tiempo que me empujaba dentro de la habitación. Solté mis zapatos que cayeron al suelo con un estruendo y enredé mis manos en su cuello mientras sentía la puerta cerrarse. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios descendiendo por mi cuello, hacia mi pecho y sus manos explorando tentadoramente mi cuerpo.

—Llevo toda la noche deseando quitarte este vestido. —dijo mientras deslizaba los tirante por mis brazos lentamente y después lo deslizaba hacia abajo por todo mi cuerpo dejándolo caer al suelo.

Lo sentí gemir en cuanto mi vestido llegó al suelo.

Y no era para menos. No traía sujetador, solo unas bragas de encaje dorado y rojo de Victoria's Secret. No sabía por qué me la había puesto. Pero mientras valoraba la reacción de Ryan sonreí para mis adentros.

Ryan dio un paso atrás y se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo, devorándome con la mirada. En ese momento me sentí tímida mientras él me observaba. Lucía como un depredador. Peligroso y dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa en cualquier momento. Sus ojos azules brillaban con malicia mientras me sonreía de esa forma tan familiar ya, que siempre me desarmaba.

Podía sentir la electricidad que nos rodeaba, atrayéndonos, acercándonos.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras de las que usan Victoria's Secret. — ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sería mejor no preguntarle eso.

—Las apariencias engañan. —le dije tratando de esconder el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Fui a quitarme la máscara con manos temblorosas y él me detuvo ahora parado frente a mí.

—Déjatela. —susurró en mi oído mientras un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo completamente.

Su simple orden hizo que detuviera mis manos al momento. Entonces se me quedó mirando inclinando su rostro hacia un costado, pensativo. Mientras fruncía levemente el seño.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? O son ideas mías. —dijo mientras deslizaba suavemente una mano por mi mejilla haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y me agarrara de sus brazos.

—Es idea tuya. —le contesté rápidamente.

Y sin darle tiempo a que continuara valorando mi reacción, dirigí mis manos hacia su ropa aún intacta. Le saqué la corbata, la chaqueta y me percaté de la funda con la pistola enganchada a un costado.

— ¿No es real verdad? —pero no me contestó, solamente se la quitó sonriendo mientras la ponía cuidadosamente en una mesita.

Cuando iba a comenzar a zafar su camisa el me detuvo en el primer botón. Me sostuvo por las manos mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿No serás virgen verdad?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Porque lo dices? —inquirí nerviosa.

Cómo él podía hacerme esa pregunta en este momento.

—Porque estás nerviosa. Es lo único que se me ocurre pensar.

—No, no lo soy, no suelo hacer mucho esto. —dije mientras retomaba mi labor de zafar su camisa.

— ¿Tener sexo? —me preguntó mientras detenía mis manos nuevamente ahora en el segundo botón y me sonreía burlón. Al parecer tenía sentido del humor después de todo.

No podía contarle la verdad. Qué pensaría de mí si le decía que la única vez que me he acostado con alguien no la recordaba. Y que él sería el segundo con el que lo haría.

—No, acostarme con extraños. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía levemente.

— ¡Ah! ¿Ahora soy un extraño?

—Para mí lo eres. ¿Y si fuera virgen? ¿Algún problema? —le pregunté solo por curiosidad para ver que me contestaba.

—Ninguno, solo que no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con algo que solo sucederá una vez.

Volvió a repetirme las mismas palabras. Solo sucederá una vez.

— ¿Solo una vez, o solo una noche?—le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

Había una gran diferencia. No sabía porque le había soltado aquello. No era como si tuviese mucha experiencia en esto. La única vez que había tenido sexo con alguien no la recordaba muy bien. Así que en teoría, esta sería la primera vez. Creo que mi consolador no contaba como si fuese una persona.

Ni siquiera podía creer que estuviese conversando con él con solo mis bragas puestas. Aunque conversar estaba ayudando en algo. El nerviosismo que tenía hace unos minutos estaba desapareciendo y ahora lo único que sentía era mi respiración acelerada y el latir frenético de mi corazón en mi pecho ante lo que sabía que sucedería esta noche.

—Ya veo tu punto. —me contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿O sea que puede ser más de una vez en la noche?— le pregunté atrevidamente mientras me mordía el labio tratando de no reír.

Porque le había preguntado aquello. Aún no me había acostado ni una vez con él y ya estaba pensando en hacerlo nuevamente. Metí un mechón de pelo hacia atrás.

—Buena deducción, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. —dijo pegándose a mí. —Si, puede ser más de una vez en la noche, así que será mejor comenzar cuanto antes.

Ryan pegó sus labios a los míos, su lengua invadiendo mi boca, explorando al tiempo que me agarraba por la nuca y su otra mano me apretaba por la nalga. Enredé mis manos en su pelo tirando suavemente de él y me dejé llevar por el revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. Caminábamos por la habitación mientras nos besábamos desenfrenadamente hasta sin darme cuenta caer recostada en el amplio sofá que había en la sala. Ryan se acostó sobre mi aún completamente vestido. Su camisa a medio zafar.

Su miembro presionaba contra mí queriendo escapar de su pantalón mientras el besaba lentamente mi piel. Sus labios descendían urgentemente por mi cuerpo mientras chupaban mis senos, primero uno, luego el otro y volvían a subir hacia mi cuello. Y yo gemía mientras introducía una mano en mi ropa interior acariciándome y haciéndome jadear de deseo.

—Estas muy mojada. —susurró en mi oído mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja tirando levemente de él.

Instintivamente intenté cerrar mis piernas pero él me lo impidió inmovilizando una de mis piernas con una de las suyas y la otra con su mano libre. Mis manos tiraban de su pelo como si así pudiera evitar que continuara con aquella dulce tortura que apenas estaba comenzando. Cerré mis ojos y me olvidé de todo mientras el introducía lentamente un dedo en mi interior y mis caderas se arqueaban contra su mano.

—Estás muy ansiosa. —dijo mientras deslizaba el dedo en círculos rítmicos.

Sus labios viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca donde deposito un beso mientras su dedo salía de mi interior. Dejé de sentir su peso sobre mí y abrí mis ojos hasta el momento cerrados. Ryan se levantó y sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón. Me senté en el sofá mientras me acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y tiré de él hacia mí por el pantalón quedando parado entre mis piernas. Le saqué el cinto del pantalón tirándolo a un lado. Después zafé el botón, baje el cierre y lo deslice por sus piernas hasta que cayó al suelo. Tenía unas piernas musculosas y fuertes. Su miembro quedó a la altura de mi mirada aún detrás de los bóxers negros que traía puestos. Me mordí el labio debatiéndome si hacia o no lo que tenía en mente.

Nunca había realizado sexo oral, pero mientras miraba fijamente a sus bóxers no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría cuando lo tuviera en mi boca.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —me preguntó mientras yo subía mi mirada y lo miraba brevemente antes de ponerme de pie. Acaso sabría lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

Aún mirándolo subí una de mis manos y la deslice por su ligera barba. Se sentía suave como había imaginado que sería. Tiré de su rostro hacia el mío y lo bese lentamente, saboreando y disfrutando cada momento. Introduje la lengua en su boca al tiempo que investigaba con mí otra mano dentro de sus bóxers. Tome su miembro duro en mi mano masajeándolo lentamente. Podía sentir la ansiedad de Ryan en el beso mientras me mordía, tiraba de mis labios y empujaba sus caderas contra mi mano.

Nunca me había imaginando haciendo esto. Sabía que el alcohol que había bebido tenía algo que ver con mi desinhibición y atrevimiento para hacer estas cosas.

—Vas a terminar antes de comenzar. —me susurró contra los labios mientras me mordía una vez más.

Se me escapó un gemido cuando el apretó mis nalgas con sus fuertes manos y en un movimiento apenas perceptible me cargó y me tumbó sobre el sofá. Lo vi deshacerse de los zapatos, el pantalón y los bóxers rápidamente mientras se inclinaba una vez más sobre mí. Me tendió el preservativo para que lo abriera. Lo hice tan rápido como me permitía mi concentración y mis ahora temblorosas manos mientras Ryan besaba mi piel y su miembro presionaba contra mí muslo. En cuanto lo saqué me incliné haciendo que el quedara arrodillado. Miré fijamente su miembro y tragué en seco.

No me había parecido tan grande cuando lo había tocado dentro de los bóxers. Pero ahora que lo tenía erecto frente a mí, me estaba preguntando si cabría en mi interior.

Mi consolador no era muy grande, más bien era de talla media. Pero el miembro de Ryan parecía ser de la talla XXL. Lentamente deslicé el preservativo por su miembro duro y caliente ganándome un gemido de su parte. Deslicé mi mano sobre su miembro varias veces sintiendo como se estremecía cada vez que lo hacía.

—Te voy a enseñar algo más divertido. — dijo deteniendo el movimiento de mi mano y apartándola.

Una de sus manos fue a mi rostro deslizándola lentamente mientras me besaba dulcemente y en el proceso me recostaba nuevamente en el sofá. Su mano bajó de mi mejilla y comenzó a masajear uno de mis senos, sus labios ahora mordiendo los míos. Se separó levemente de mí para deshacerse de mi ropa interior. Y después de tirarla a algún lugar de la habitación volvió a retomar sus besos acomodándose sobre mí. Y mientras una de sus manos torturaba deliciosamente uno de mis senos y sus labios mordían los míos, comenzó a introducirse lentamente en mi interior. Y en cuanto lo sentí invadiéndome lo detuve.

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera!—le dije haciendo que detuviera la penetración.

— ¿Sucede algo?— dijo separando sus labios de los míos y mirándome con preocupación.

—No, solo déjame adaptarme. — dije mientras él se quedaba quieto.

—Dijiste que no eras virgen.

—Y no lo soy, solo que…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. — confesé apenada.

Nunca había tenido un pene de estas magnitudes en mi interior. Y el único que había estado dentro de mí, no recordaba a quien pertenecía.

No tenía porque contarle la verdad.

No era virgen. Tenía la certeza de eso, y mi consolador también. Lo mejor sería olvidarme de todo y concentrarme en el hombre que tenía sobre mí y que estaba a punto de hacerme suya.

—No pienses tanto en ello. — dijo mientras me besaba y lentamente volvía a invadirme.

Esta vez no lo detuve mientras lo sentía centímetro a centímetro introduciéndose en mí hasta hacer que se me escapara un gemido contra sus labios.

— ¡Mmmm! —exclamé mientras el comenzaba ahora a moverse lenta y tortuosamente.

—Esto no va a durar mucho. —susurró en mi oído mientras deslizaba sus labios por mi cuello mordiendo y chupando.

Mi cuerpo se amoldaba completamente al suyo mientras el comenzaba a envestir una y otra vez. Entraba y salía de mi interior con movimientos lentos y certeros. Separó sus labios de mi piel y se me quedó mirando mientras continuaba envistiendo una y otra vez. Verlo con la máscara aún puesta hizo que todo fuera más erótico.

Su respiración era errática y superficial al igual que la mía. Era inevitable poder aguantar los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios mientras el continuaba con sus envestidas hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantó más y me vine con un ensordecedor orgasmo que nubló todos mis sentidos. Ryan continuó con unas envestidas más hasta que se desplomó sobre mí con un gemido sordo. Podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi cuello y el latir frenético de su corazón.

—No creo que me conforme con una sola vez. —dijo mientras se incorporaba en los codos, me quitaba la máscara y después la de él.

Me sonrió, se levantó del sofá y me cargó en sus brazos. Apenas fui consciente de que me llevaba hacia la habitación. Aún tenía mis sentidos embotados por el orgasmo que me acababa de proporcionar.

Me acostó en la cama y se acomodó a mi lado sonriéndome pícaramente. ¿Que se proponía?

—Ahora voy a saciarme de tu cuerpo. —dijo mientras sus labios sellaban los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y el comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo, saboreando cada parte de este. Su barba arañaba ligeramente mi piel excitada, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por todo mi cuerpo excitándome una vez más y haciéndome gemir audiblemente. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios pegados a mi cuerpo y sus manos tentadoras acariciándome como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana que se podía romper en cualquier momento.

Nunca antes me había sentido así. Amada. Aunque sabía que Ryan no me amaba esto era mucho mejor que los recuerdos que tenía.

Deslizaba las manos por mi cuerpo como si quisiera memorizarlo completamente. Y sus labios. Sus labios hacían estragos en mi piel. Me iba a ser muy difícil olvidarme de Ryan Chasting cuando terminara conmigo. Introdujo dos dedos en mi interior haciéndome gemir y no pensé en nada más mientras cerraba mis ojos y enredaba mis manos en su pelo tirando de él hacia mí.

Y lo dejé que me condujera al borde de un delicioso orgasmo una vez más…


	21. Capítulo 21

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Aún era de madrugada aunque no sabría decir la hora. Se me había olvidado sacarme los lentes y podía ver la nieve cayendo por los ventanales de la habitación que no tenían las cortinas corridas. Había tenido otro sueño erótico y muy extraño. Aunque este había sido más vivido que la vez anterior. Deslicé las manos por mi rostro y sentí la piel muy sensible. Me senté en la cama y vi que estaba desnuda. Qué raro, yo no duermo denuda. Miré hacia el otro lado de la cama donde Ryan se encontraba dormido girado hacia mí. Sin camisa y tapado parcialmente con la sábana.

Entonces no había sido un sueño, me había acostado con Ryan Chasting. Me tapé el rostro con las manos sin poderlo creer mientras lo observaba dormir.

Lucía sexy de esa forma con su pelo desordenado y la leve barba en su rostro. Me acordaba de todo lo sucedido, esta vez no estaba pasada de tragos. Aunque no recuerdo cuantas veces tuvimos sexo, después de la segunda vez me olvidé del tiempo y de todo a mí alrededor. Pero de algo si estaba segura, no iba a olvidar a Ryan Chasting tan fácilmente.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero algo llamó mi atención. Sobre su pecho se veían unas marcas. Encendí la lamparita que había a mi lado de la cama y lo pude ver perfectamente. Tenía un tatuaje. No me había percatado de eso anoche mientras teníamos sexo.

Aunque debo decir que no me percate de mucho anoche. Estaba más concentrada en las sensaciones que me estaba proporcionando como para notar algo más. Aunque creo recordar que no me había dejado sacarle la camisa. ¿En qué momento se la había quitado?

Nunca me lo había imaginado con un tatuaje. Eran unas alas en dorado y rojo, como fuego grabado sobre su pecho tocándose casi las puntas de estas en el centro del pecho. Al fijarme bien pude ver que cruzaban hacia su espalda pasando sobre sus hombros. Estiré mi mano para tocar su pecho y él se giró quedando boca abajo dándome una vista espectacular de su trasero desnudo y el tatuaje que ocupaba toda su espalda.

¿Eso era un fénix? Por eso me había dicho anoche que teníamos mucho en común.

Me quedé mirando aquello impactada mientras mi mente se inundaba de recuerdos. ¿Donde había visto antes aquello? Quizás en una revista. Entonces recuerdos de dos años atrás me golpearon y se volvieron muy claros en mi mente. Ese tatuaje, ya lo había visto antes. Era el mismo que tenía el extraño con el que me había acostado y no recordaba por estar pasada de tragos.

¡No podía ser! ¡Era imposible! Tal vez había más de una persona con el mismo tatuaje, eso era más probable a que me hubiese acostado antes con él.

Ryan se giró una vez más hacia mí, entreabrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

— ¿Porque me miras de esa forma? —dijo mientras estiraba su mano y en un movimiento rápido me hacía quedar debajo de él en la cama. —Hace que quiera acostarme nuevamente contigo. —dijo presionando su miembro erecto contra mí haciéndome gemir involuntariamente. —Y creo que no tengo más preservativos.

Tenía que concentrarme en lo importante. Necesitaba averiguar sobre su tatuaje y esto no ayudaba mucho.

—Necesito preguntarte algo importante. —le dije muy seria mientras él se apretaba más contra mí y yo gemía nuevamente sin poderlo evitar.

—Esto es más importante. —dijo mientras sus labios iban hacia mi cuello, calientes, tentadores.

Quería disfrutar de su cuerpo nuevamente, pero tenía que saberlo primero. Concéntrate Ana.

—Espera, de veras es importante Ryu. —le dije mientras él se detenía.

— ¿Me has llamado Ryu? Entonces debe ser muy importante.

Se separó de mí y se sentó en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo y me senté mientras me cubría con la sábana. El solamente se rio y negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba toda su concentración en estos momentos y quedarme desnuda frente a él no iba a ayudar.

— ¿Hace cuanto te hiciste el tatuaje?

—Hace bastante tiempo ya. —me contestó mientras fruncía el seño.

— ¿Más de dos años?

—Si hace casi tres.

— ¿Habías estado antes en la fiesta de hallowen del hotel?

—Si, hace unos años cuando vine a visitar a un amigo.

¡Oh dios!

Perdí la virginidad con Ryan Chasting.

—No entiendo a que vienen tantas preguntas Anastasia. ¿Que era más importante que el sexo?—dijo con tono de frustración poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿De verdad no te acuestas con la misma mujer dos veces?

—No, ya te lo dije. Anastasia me puedes explicar a qué vienen tantas preguntas extrañas. —me dijo irritado.

— ¿Que sucedería si ya te hubieses acostado conmigo antes?— Ryan se me quedó mirando fijamente cambiando su semblante a uno muy serio.

—Nada, porque no me he acostado contigo antes.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. ¿Cuántas personas tienen el tatuaje ese?

—Ninguna, es exclusivo. —lo que yo suponía.

—Eso confirma mis sospechas. Ya nos hemos acostado antes Ryan. —le dije mientras él se me quedaba mirando estupefacto.

—Es imposible, creo que recordaría si me hubiese acostado contigo.

—Voy a refrescar tu memoria. Fiesta de hallowen hace dos años, pelo corto color miel disfrazada de vampiresa. ¿Te acuerdas de eso? O acaso estabas más borracho que yo.

— ¡Mierda! —dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama de golpe.

—No me acuerdo de ti, pero sí de tu tatuaje, es lo único que recuerdo de esa noche. —bueno, eso y el magnífico sexo que habíamos tenido.

—Esto no es nada bueno. —dijo muy bajo casi en un susurro como para que no lo escuchara mientras caminaba desnudo de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Y disfruté ese momento mientras el caminaba frente a mí. Esto era algo que nunca había visto ni vería en un millón de años. Ryan caminaba frente a mí como si estar desnudo fuera lo más natural del mundo y esto solamente me hacía reír. No entendía a que venía tanta preocupación marcada en su rostro. Si su problema era que había roto su regla, tenía solución.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. — dije mientras me levantaba y buscaba mi ropa para vestirme.

Al final sabía que él nunca tendría una relación conmigo ni aunque nos hubiésemos acostado varias veces antes. Ahora me percataba que era un completo idiota. Yo lo sabía de antemano, y sin embargo dejé que esto llegara hasta donde llegó. —Idiota, idiota, idiota. —me repetí una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

—No lo entiendes Ana. Esto es un error, nunca debió haber ocurrido. —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y enterraba su rostro entre las manos.

—Tú eras el que quería acostarse conmigo o lo olvidaste. —dije frustrada mientras él me miraba como si yo tuviese la culpa. —Y recuerdo que me negué en varias ocasiones. —excepto anoche que no me pude resistir.

No entendía su comportamiento. La que más iba a sufrir en esta historia era yo. No entendía porque continuaba reprendiéndose por acostarse nuevamente conmigo.

—Anoche no te parecía un error. —dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

—Ana... —dijo muy bajito pero no lo dejé continuar.

— ¿Tan mal fue esta vez a la anterior?—le pregunté con algo de decepción.

Quizás no repetía con la misma mujer para no comparar el sexo de las veces anteriores. Tan mal había estado. Para mi había sido estupendo. Pero quizás él pensaba diferente.

—No es eso Anastasia. — levantó su rostro y me miró con cara de quien oculta algo.

—Por mí no te preocupes, en cuanto salga por esa puerta me voy a olvidar que tuvimos sexo. Además ya me lo habías advertido, dos veces en realidad, que solo te acostarías conmigo una sola vez. Y en teoría así ha sido, no recuerdo mucho de la primera vez. —le dije mientras continuaba vistiéndome.

—No lo harás, sé que ahora no te olvidarás de mí, no tan fácilmente. —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

—No me conoces como para asegurar eso Ryan. —le dije aun sabiendo que él tenía razón.

—Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas Ana. Además dudo mucho que te olvides del hombre que te desvirgó. —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa también dándome la espalda.

¡Mierda! Al menos él se acordaba de aquella noche. No podía llevarle la contraria. El tenía razón. Ni en un millón de años me iba a olvidar de él. Pero tenía que intentarlo por el bien de mi corazón.

Terminé de vestirme y pasé rápidamente por el baño. Entonces me fijé en los gemelos de su camisa sobre la encimera. Tomé uno entre mis manos. Eran plateados con un cuadrado negro sobre el que reposaba un fénix rojo.

Un fénix.

Igual que su tatuaje.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerré mi mano y me llevé uno de ellos, este sería un recordatorio de él. Me arreglé como pude y salí nuevamente a la habitación. Ryan se encontraba sentado en la cama con solo el pantalón puesto, poniéndose los zapatos. Y por un momento me quedé mirándolo más de la cuenta. Sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente por todo su cuerpo. Aunque no era excesivamente musculoso.

Lo que más iba a lamentar era no haber podido disfrutar más de su cuerpo como me hubiese gustado. Quien me iba a decir que yo estaría pensando en sexo.

Ryan me sorprendió mirándolo y entrecerró los ojos. Me miraba como si yo fuera un problema que tenía que resolver. Aparté mi mirada de él. Observé mi vestido estrujado y sonreí.

¡Mierda!

Tenía que marcharme, prometí a Christian que nos encontraríamos hoy. Afuera aún estaba oscuro, pero no quería quedarme aquí, eso solamente haría más difícil la situación.

— ¿Has visto mi teléfono? —le pregunté a Ryan cuando no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

—Si. — dijo mostrándomelo.

—Disculpa, pero debo marcharme. No te preocupes, si yo puedo olvidar lo sucedido estoy segura de que tú también. No es la primera vez que haces esto verdad. Nadie se tiene que enterar. Nos vemos en la oficina. — dije mientras me dirigía rumbo a la puerta y salía camino al ascensor.

—Espera Anastasia. —sentí que él me llamaba cuando estaba entrando en el ascensor.

Pero no le hice caso.

—Ana... —sus palabras se quedaron en el aire mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

No entendía su comportamiento. Él era el que no quería lazos de ningún tipo. Que más le daba si se había acostado conmigo dos años atrás, yo apenas lo recuerdo. Las puertas se abrieron y salí del hotel bajando los escalones de la entrada del lobby.

Afuera aún nevaba levemente, pero no me importó. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no le presté atención. En estos momentos no quería hablar con nadie...

El apartamento se sentía frío y solitario. Sin Kate aquí me sentía muy sola.

Sola y abandonada.

Tenía que haber escuchado a mi cerebro anoche que me repetía una y otra vez que aquello era una mala idea. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Fui hacia el baño y abrí la ducha. Necesitaba desesperadamente un baño. Tenía que borrar todo rastro de sus besos y sus caricias de mi cuerpo. Me quite los lentes de contacto, la ropa y me metí en la ducha.

Pero era imposible.

Mientras deslizaba mis manos por mi cuerpo, sentía que eran las suyas las que me acariciaban.

Salí de la ducha envolviéndome en una bata, me acosté en la cama y me puse los espejuelos mientras admiraba el gemelo con el fénix que me había llevado. El reloj marcaba un poco más de las 4:00 am. Mi teléfono continuaba sonando insistentemente. Al mirar la pantalla vi que era Ryan. Qué extraño. Recordaba haber bloqueado sus llamadas.

Puse el teléfono en modo de no molestar, el gemelo lo guardé en la gaveta de la mesita de noche donde se encontraba Chastingless y me envolví en el edredón después de quitarme los espejuelos. Mañana sería otro día y pensaría las cosas con más claridad. Y con esa idea en mi mente mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta sumergirme en un profundo sueño…


	22. Capítulo 22

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Cuando desperté era pasado el mediodía. Fui al baño y al mirarme en el espejo vi mi rostro manchado con lágrimas. Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado llorando. Nunca antes había querido y odiado tanto a un hombre. Y nunca ninguno me había hecho tan feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo. Al salir del baño busqué mi teléfono. Tenía más de cincuenta llamadas perdidas de Ryan. ¿Porque la urgencia de llamarme? Decidí ignorarlo, solo así podría intentar olvidarme de él. Aunque sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo mañana en el trabajo.

Mañana…

Mañana lidiaría con él.

También tenía un mensaje de Kate avisando que no regresaría hasta hoy en la madrugada. Ningún mensaje o llamada de Christian. Qué extraño. Decidí mandarle un mensaje para planear nuestro encuentro y así olvidar al... ¿Qué apodo le podría poner?...ya... "imbécil". Sí, creo que ese le quedaba a la perfección a Ryan Chasting.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Christian

Fecha: Domingo, 1/11/2015 12:22 PM

Asunto: ¿Vamos a comer?

Habíamos quedado en ir a comer algo y conocernos, aun sigue en pie.

Ana.

Le di enviar y puse el teléfono a un lado, fui hacia las ventanas y aparté las cortinas. Afuera nevaba levemente. El invierno al fin había llegado. Me sentía muy sola en estos momentos. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Sabía que no iba ser tan fácil olvidarme de él, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible.

No quería estar sola aquí, así que decidí ir a casa de mi madre un rato. Hacía tiempo que no la llamaba y en estos momentos era lo que más necesitaba. Busqué mi teléfono y la llamé. Me contestó rápidamente.

—Hola, pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Hola mamá, no, solo que he estado ocupada. —lidiando con un jefe psicópata.

— ¿Vienes?

Ella me conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando la llamaba fin de semana era para avisarle que iría.

—Si, voy saliendo.

— ¿Vas a conducir nevando?

—No. —ella me conocía bien y sabía que no lo hacía.

—De acuerdo, pero te aviso que tendremos visita para cenar.

—No te preocupes mamá, nos vemos en un rato. —dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

La verdad no me molestaba la visita, mi madre de vez en cuando invitaba a sus viejos amigos como el gerente del Drake a cenar. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Me vestí y pedí un taxi. No quería quedarme sola en el apartamento así que me quedaría allá. Eran cerca de las tres cuando el taxi parqueaba frente a la casa de mi madre. Entré y no había señales de ella por ninguna parte. Me dirigí rumbo a la cocina y allí estaba Jones preparando lo que parecía la cena.

—Hola Jones.

—Hola Anastasia, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—Si he estado ocupada. ¿Y mamá?

—En su estudio.

—Ok.

Y me dirigí rumbo a su estudio. Toqué a la puerta y después entré. Grace estaba hablando por teléfono y en cuanto me vio finalizó la llamada y vino donde yo estaba.

— ¿Como estas hija? —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Bien. —estaba lejos de estar bien. Estaba destrozada.

— ¿Ya comiste algo?

—Si. —mentí, no había comido nada desde ayer y la verdad era que no tenía apetito.

— ¿Te quedas?

—Si, Kate no está allá y no tengo ganas de estar sola hoy. —dije mientras ella me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Quieres contarme? — me preguntó mientras caminábamos rumbo al comedor.

Siempre le había contado todo a ella, pero no podía contarle que me había acostado con mi jefe. Y mucho menos que estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos por él.

—No es nada.

—Ese nada, tiene algo que ver con un chico, o me equivoco. —me había olvidado que me conocía muy bien.

—No quiero hablar de ello. —le dije mirándola fijamente.

—De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Lo sé.

—Bien, vamos a tomar un jugo y un sándwich porque sé que no has comido nada en todo el día.

Fue lo único que me dijo mientras llegábamos a la cocina.

Éste era uno esos momentos cuando era mejor no contradecirla. Aún no entendía como lograba ver tan dentro de mí.

—Jones, prepáranos un sándwich y un jugo para las dos.

—Enseguida.

Me comí el sándwich solamente por no hacerles un desaire a mi madre y a Jones que lo había preparado con tanto cariño. Estaba terminando cuando sonó mi teléfono. Lo cogí rápidamente esperando que fuera Christian, pero no era él. Era Kate. Contesté mientras iba hacia mi habitación.

— ¿Qué tal te lleva New York? —le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—No está mal, pero prefiero Chicago. ¿Qué tal el baile de máscaras anoche?

Dudé si contarle o no.

—La verdad, no quiero recordarlo, mucho menos hablar de él. — dije mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo tu encuentro con Christian?

—Christian no fue precisamente con quién me encontré en el baile de máscaras. —contesté irritada.

—Ana. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Algo que no debió haber ocurrido nunca, ni en un millón de años. —le dije mientras trataba de reprimir los recuerdos que constantemente regresaban a mi mente.

—Déjame adivinar, te acostaste con Ryan.

—Es más complicado que eso.

— ¿Qué puede ser más complicado que acostarte con tu ardiente y sexy jefe?—porque ella tenía que recordarme lo de ardiente y sexy.

—Que no sea la primera vez que me acuesto con él. —le solté de repente.

— ¡Que!—gritó dejándome casi sorda. Tuve que apartar el teléfono de mi oído.

—No quiero aburrirte con mis dilemas, en resumen, es un idiota, no idiota no, imbécil, te lo contaré todo cuando regreses.

— De acuerdo, hoy iremos a cenar con los padres de Elliot. —me dijo muy emocionada.

—Te escucho feliz, me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, te tengo que dejar, ya nos vamos.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en el trabajo entonces, hoy me quedo afuera.

—Algún día me dirás a dónde vas esos fines de semana.

—Algún día, diviértete Kate. —le dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Me quedé acostada en la cama un rato más. Revisé el correo pero aún no había respuesta de Christian. Esperaría que él me llamara o enviara un mensaje. No quería parecer desesperada. Además él fue el que me buscó al principio. Ya me buscaría nuevamente. Solamente habían mensajes de Ryan que decidí ignorar.

Ni siquiera los leí, sencillamente los eliminé.

Me levanté y fui hacia el baño. Llené la tina y me sumergí en ella. No pensaría más en el imbécil del Sr. Chasting. Después del baño estaba más relajada, me vestí y bajé hacia la biblioteca, quizás leyendo un rato pasaría más rápido el tiempo. Busqué una novela que había leído hacía mucho tiempo y me senté allí a releerla…

—Te busqué en tu habitación y al no encontrarte imaginé que estarías aquí.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya es la hora de cenar, mi invitado llegó hace un rato.

Se me había ido el tiempo rápidamente. Cerré el libro y lo dejé a un lado mientras salía de la biblioteca. No le había preguntado a mi madre quien era su invitado a cenar. Pero la verdad no me importaba…

En cuanto terminé de cenar me disculpé y fui nuevamente hacia la biblioteca, cogí el libro y fui hacia mi habitación. Y me quedé dormida leyendo.

Hoy no estaba nevando. Y era una suerte que no me cruzara con Ryan en los ascensores. La verdad era que no sabía aún que iba a hacer cuando lo tuviese frente a mí. Tenía que olvidarlo por mi propio bien, pero era muy difícil cuando se aparecía hasta en mis sueños.

La noche anterior había sido como un regreso en el tiempo y su mirada azul intensa y penetrante aún la tenía grabada en mi mente. Cerraba los ojos y era como si lo tuviese parado frente a mí.

El ascensor subió rápidamente hasta el último piso. Las puertas se abrieron y salí caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina. Kate aún no llegaba. Qué extraño. Ella siempre llegaba primero que yo. ¿Qué hora era? 7:05 am. Creo que hoy había llegado demasiado temprano. Fui hasta mi oficina y cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver allí sentado detrás de mi escritorio a Ryan. Era extraño que llegara tan temprano. Se encontraba de espalda a mí. Aún no se había percatado que yo estaba allí.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras este giraba en la silla y me miraba con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Porque no me has devuelto las llamadas o los e-mails?—preguntó enfadado.

—No veo la razón para hacerlo, usted mismo me dijo que no quería lazos sentimentales, que solo era una noche y nada más.

—Es que no ha sido una noche Anastasia. Han sido dos, y eso cambia las cosas.

— ¡Ah sí! ¿Qué es lo que cambió?—pregunté haciendo una mueca.

—A partir de hoy Sawyer te traerá y te llevará de tu casa al trabajo.

—No veo el motivo por el cual necesite de un chofer, puedo manejar perfectamente. —no entendía a que venía todo esto y la verdad era que su comportamiento extraño me estaba irritando.

—No dudo que puedas manejar perfectamente, lo que necesitas es un guardaespaldas. Y tengo entendido que Sawyer lo es.

— ¿Porque necesitaría de un guardaespaldas?—pregunté cruzándome de brazos sin entender nada de la conversación que estábamos teniendo.

—Porque desde que nos acostamos tu vida puede correr peligro. —dijo muy serio mientras yo me echaba a reír.

La verdad que esta era la idiotez más grande que alguien me había dicho.

— ¡Porque nos acostamos! Eso es ridículo, acaso no puedes decirme el verdadero motivo por el cual mi vida corre peligro.

—No te lo puedo contar. —esto sí que era el colmo. Presentía que lo que él quería era mantenerme controlada la hora de llegar y de salir.

—Entonces, si no hay motivo convincente no necesito protección como tú dices. Por favor me devuelves mi silla, necesito trabajar. —le pedí sonriéndole gentilmente.

Esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte. No había forma de que él me convenciera para que Sawyer me recogiera. Ryan se levantó de mi silla y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Se paró frente a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Su presencia aún continuaba perturbándome como antes. Continuaba sintiendo los escalofríos por mi piel y mi corazón se aceleraba con solo verlo frente a mí, nada había cambiado. Aunque sabía que nada iba a cambiar, era demasiado esperar que dejara de estar enamorada de él hoy en la mañana. Lo miré fijamente sin dejarme intimidar por su presencia. Al menos ya no me intimidaba tanto su porte como antes.

—De acuerdo, te lo contaré. —dijo resignado mientras tomaba una respiración profunda antes de hablar. — La última mujer con la que me acosté más de una noche fue asesinada.

— ¡Que! —exclamé impactada retrocediendo varios pasos mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho. — ¿Estás seguro? Quizás solo fue un accidente y estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado.

—No, no lo entiendes aún. Íbamos a casarnos. Hicieron que pareciera un accidente.

¡Casarse! Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado comprometido.

— ¿Hicieron? ¿Quiénes? —pregunté ahora intrigada.

—No lo sé, por eso no me arriesgo a acostarme más de una vez con la misma mujer. Por eso te dije anoche que lo nuestro había sido un error. Uno muy grande que me juré nunca volver a cometer. —lo último lo dijo como en un susurro casi inaudible.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Algún motivo debieron de tener para matarla.

Esto no me cuadraba nada. Sabía que él me estaba ocultando algo más, algo oscuro y peligroso. Algo por lo cual alguien mataría a la persona más cercana a él. Algo que se negaba a contarme.

—Porque presiento que no me estas contando todo. —le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

Podía notarse en su rostro la preocupación. Al fijarme bien en él pude notar ojeras en su rostro, al parecer no había dormido bien o no había dormido en lo absoluto. Su pelo siempre bien peinado lucía desordenado y rebelde y llevaba el mismo traje de la fiesta del sábado.

Esto era serio, mucho más de lo que él me decía.

—Hay cosas de mi pasado que no te puedo contar. —me confesó en un susurro. —Cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso. Siento que mi pasado me está alcanzando y no quiero correr el riesgo de que te suceda a ti lo mismo que a ella.

Por eso no aparecía información ninguna de él. Tenía un secreto. Algo que había hecho en el pasado. Presentía que era algo malo, algo que hacía que las personas cercanas estuviesen en peligro. Por eso no tenía ninguna relación seria. Tenía miedo que le sucediera lo mismo que a su prometida.

—No sé cómo podrían saber que nos acostamos dos veces, tú no te percataste y yo tampoco —le dije alentándolo.

—Puede que no se hayan percatado al igual que yo, pero estaría un poco más tranquilo si tuvieras seguridad, solo como precaución.

De veras que se había vuelto paranoico. Al parecer la muerte de su prometida lo había afectado mucho.

— ¿Hace cuanto sucedió eso?

—Poco más de dos años. No quiero seguir hablando del tema. Le diré a Sawyer lo que debe hacer a partir de ahora.

No estaba muy contenta con esto. Pero no me gustaba verlo en las condiciones en que estaba hoy. Aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, necesitaba un baño y un cambio de ropa. Si alguien lo viera de esta forma qué pensaría de la compañía.

—De acuerdo. —acepté resignada. — Necesito salir un momento, le pediré a Sawyer que me acompañe, para tu tranquilidad. —le dije mientras el asentía.

—Anastasia, ten cuidado. —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en su oficina.

Al llegar al parqueo divisé el auto, Sawyer estaba sentado detrás el volante. Abrí la puerta del pasajero y lo salude.

—Buenos días Sawyer.

—Hola Ana. A donde te puedo llevar.

—Al hotel Drake, necesito recoger unas cosas. —le dije mientras el arrancaba el auto…


	23. Capítulo 23

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde estaba tocando a la puerta de la oficina de Ryan.

—Adelante. —contestó con un cansino tono de voz.

Entré en su oficina con un nylon doblado sobre mi brazo y dos bolsas de papel en la mano. Ryan se me quedó mirando intrigado entrecerrando los ojos.

—Me puedes acompañar. —le pedí mientras él me miraba aún entrecerrando los ojos. —Hay algo que no te he mostrado de la compañía. —le dije sonriéndole.

El se puso de pie y me siguió.

— ¿Puedes coger la taza de café? —le pedí mientras él la cogía de mi escritorio y después continuábamos caminando rumbo al ascensor.

Pasamos frente a Kate que se nos quedó mirando preguntándose de que iba todo aquello.

—Me tiene intrigado todo lo que llevas en las manos. — me dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa de nylon que llevaba en mi mano doblada cuidadosamente para que no se arrugara.

—Ya lo veras. —le dije mientras llegábamos al ascensor.

El presionó el botón de llamada y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron entramos. Con la mano libre saqué una llave del bolsillo de mis jeans y la introduje en el panel haciéndola girar. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir hasta abrir nuevamente las puertas. Salimos a un recibidor con unas doble puertas. Justo al lado de esta había un panel con una pantalla táctil. Puse mi mano en ella y después de iluminarse en verde las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una habitación.

— ¿Puedes poner tu mano aquí?—le dije después de introducir un código en la pantalla táctil.

Ryan no hablaba, solamente miraba impresionado aquello. Puso su mano y la pantalla se ilumino a los pocos segundos, primero en rojo y después en verde.

—Ya está.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó mientras nos adentrábamos en la habitación.

—Esta es la sala de descanso. Nadie sabe que existe, Grace ordenó construirla en secreto, ni siquiera aparece en los planos.

— ¿Porque me has traído aquí?—preguntó intrigado.

—Toma. —dije tendiéndole la bolsa de nylon y una de las bolsas de papel y quitándole la taza de café de la mano. —Ahí tienes un baño para que te des una ducha, te afeites y te cambies de ropa. La cama esta por allá para que descanses un rato. No te preocupes yo me encargaré de todo. Toma. —dije tendiéndole una llave. —Esta es la tuya. Puedes venir siempre que lo desees o lo necesites. Ya configuré la pantalla para tus huellas digitales. No regreses hasta que estés descansado y más presentable. Te pondré el desayuno sobre la mesa. — dije mientras ponía la taza de café y la bolsa de papel donde habían unos muffins y una botella de jugo.

El no dijo nada. Yo solamente di media vuelta y salí de allí regresando a mi oficina. Kate me abordo cuando salí a la recepción.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el hoy?

—Tuvo un problema familiar, no se sentía bien. Lo mandé a descansar. —le dije sonriéndole.

—No sabía que eras la jefa ahora. — me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Lo convencí.

—Ya. ¿Qué tal el sexo con el jefe?

— ¡Kate! — la regañe. —Aquí no. Hablamos después.

—Está bien. Pero me vas a tener que dar todos los detalles…

La dejé hablando sola mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre eso en estos momentos, mucho menos recordarlo. Pero sabía que a ella no se le iba a olvidar. Cogí mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Ryan.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Lunes, 2/11/2015 8:22 AM

Asunto: Asunto familiar.

Tu solo descansa, y regresas cuando te encuentres presentable. Al que pregunte, tuviste un problema familiar.

Disculpa por haberte preocupado.

Anastasia Stelle Asistente Personal de Ryan Chasting.

Ryan me contestó rápidamente.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Lunes, 2/11/2015 8:25 AM

Asunto: Asistente Personal.

Ahora entiendo la insistencia de Grace porque te conservara. Gracias por la ropa y el desayuno. Todo estaba delicioso. Voy a seguir tu consejo y descansar algo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Su correo me hizo sonreír por un momento.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Ni siquiera recordaba que Ryan no estaba aquí. Al mediodía se abrió la puerta de mi oficina. Lucía mejor que en la mañana, y el traje que había escogido para él resaltaba sus ojos azules. Estaba peinado como de costumbre, aunque tenía que aceptar que me gustaba más cuando tenía el pelo desordenado. Lo que me recordaba.

¿Cómo era nuestra relación ahora?

¿Acaso teníamos una relación?

Ahora que nos habíamos acostado en dos ocasiones habría alguna posibilidad de tener algo.

— ¿En que estas pensando? —Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa e hizo que bajara de mi nube y reaccionara.

En ti. Estaba pensando en ti.

—Nada. ¿Qué tal el descanso?

—Bien, lo necesitaba en verdad. Estaré en mi oficina. —dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia allí.

Como era mediodía fui en busca de Kate para salir a almorzar. Era cerca de allí así que no creí necesario que Sawyer fuera con nosotras. Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería a la que siempre íbamos y en cuanto comencé a comer Kate inició su interrogatorio.

— ¿Me contarás lo que sucedió?—preguntó mientras yo le daba una mordida a mi hamburguesa.

— ¿Donde?—dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Vamos Ana, sabes que me gusta escuchar todo lo que te sucede, y ahora mucho más ya que implica al nuevo jefe.

—Solo nos acostamos, nada más.

No podía contarle lo que me había dicho Ryan. Suponía que no era un secreto, pero no quería preocupar a Kate. Ya bastante tenía con lo de un guardaespaldas que vigilara por mi seguridad.

—Anoche por teléfono me dijiste que ya te habías acostado con él. ¿Cuando fue eso?

—Recuerdas el extraño con el que me acosté en la fiesta del Drake hace dos años.

—Si, con el que perdiste la virginidad.

—Exactamente. Pues resulta que era él.

— ¡Que! ¿Y como lo supiste?

—Tenía una marca distintiva que al momento reconocí. —no quería decirle que tenía un tatuaje en toda su espalda y mitad del pecho.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento pero cuando fui a ver quién era se apagó. Se me había olvidado darle carga.

—Y como se tomó el hecho de que se había acostado dos veces contigo.

Bueno si descontamos la seguridad que me puso por lo que había sucedido con su prometida, la verdad era que se lo había tomado bastante bien.

—Bastante bien. —le dije mientras comía mi hamburguesa.

—Entonces. ¿Están juntos?

Lo estamos. No tenía ni idea, eso era algo que tendría que conversar con él. Ni siquiera sabía si se sentía atraído o tenía sentimientos por mí. Bueno si no le atrajera no se hubiera acostado conmigo, o si. Quizás para el solo fue sexo sin compromiso con la primera persona que se encontró.

—Ana. —Kate me llamó haciendo que volviera a la realidad. —me contestarás lo que te pregunté.

—No lo sé. —le contesté sinceramente. —No sé en qué punto estamos.

— ¿Y Christian?

Esa era otra interrogante más. Le había enviado un correo ayer pero no me había contestado aún. No sabía que había sucedido con él.

—Esta ocupado. —mentí.

— ¿Ya se conocieron?

—No, aun no. — contesté mientras pensaba en eso.

La verdad era que si tuviera una relación con Ryan, no pensaría en Christian. Aunque me interesaba mucho una relación con Christian también. Con Ryan era atracción física y sexual, sin contar que estaba enamorada de él. Con Christian, sentía que nos conocíamos, y teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero no me sentía ni remotamente como cuando estaba al lado de Ryan.

Tenía que poner en claro mis sentimientos. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Ryan sobre si teníamos o no una relación. Y después, llamaría a Christian. No quería darle expectativas en una relación que no sabía si íbamos a tener o no.

—Bueno, si no te terminas tu hamburguesa será mejor que te la lleves, debemos regresar. —dijo ella mientras miraba la hora.

La verdad era que había perdido el apetito. Dejé mi hamburguesa a medio comer y regresamos a la oficina. Kate iba contándome sobre su viaje a New York con Elliot, pero yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

¿Nunca has tenido el presentimiento de que te están vigilando?

Pues yo me sentía de esa forma mientras caminábamos rumbo a la oficina. No quise decirle nada a Kate, eso solo la preocuparía y después tendría que darle muchas explicaciones. Miré disimuladamente en todas direcciones pero solo veía personas que caminaban al igual que nosotros a esa hora.

—Espera Kate, debo recoger algo en el auto. —le dije cuando pasábamos por al lado de este.

Había salido temprano de casa de mi madre y pasé a recogerlo por el apartamento.

Le quité la alarma y abrí las puertas. Cogí el cargador del móvil y volví a cerrar la puerta y poner la alarma. Continuamos caminando hacia la oficina pero continuaba con la misma sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada. Cuando llegábamos a la puerta me giré hacia atrás una vez más pero no pude ver a nadie.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— me preguntó Kate ya en el ascensor.

—A que te refieres.

—Desde que salimos de la cafetería te noto nerviosa, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Es que tenía la sensación que alguien nos vigilaba, tu no.

—Creo que acostarte con el jefe te ha vuelto paranoica. —no le dije nada porque íbamos solas en el ascensor.

—Quizás. —fue lo único que le contesté mientras ambas reíamos y las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Entonces me encontré con un Ryan furioso, realmente furioso parado justo afuera del ascensor y deje de sonreír al momento. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—A mi oficina ahora. —gritó en tono demandante mientras caminaba apresuradamente y yo lo seguía.

¿Acaso me había metido en un problema? Lo seguí hacia su oficina sin decir nada. Y cerré la puerta después de entrar.

— ¿Porque apagaste el teléfono?—dijo encarándome.

Lucía como un animal enjaulado.

—No lo apagué, se me quedó sin batería. —le contesté sinceramente.

— ¿Qué pasó con el guardaespaldas?— podía notarse que estaba molesto por el tono de su voz.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

—Que parte de que no puedes salir sin protección es la que no entendiste. —me dijo mientras me agarraba por los brazos y me sacudía como para que yo reaccionara.

—Me habías dicho que era para traerme y llevarme, no pensé que también era para cuando saliera a almorzar. —dije soltándome del agarre de sus brazos que comenzaban a hacerme daño. —Además, no sucedió nada. —pero mientras decía eso recordé la sensación de sentirme vigilada.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — me preguntó autoritario mientras examinaba mi rostro.

—Nada. —dije mientras agachaba la cabeza pensativa.

Quizás no era nada, no iba a preocuparlo con una tontería.

— ¿Anastasia, que sucedió? —me preguntó una vez más levantando mi cabeza para que lo mirara.

—Solo que tenía la sensación de que nos vigilaban mientras almorzábamos y de camino a aquí.

—Lo sabía. —dijo mientras se separaba de mi y caminaba hasta los ventanales donde se detuvo de espalda a mi mirando fijamente a la distancia. —Al parecer necesitarás más protección de la que esperaba.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que necesitaras un guardaespaldas a tiempo completo. —dijo aún dándome la espalda.

— ¿Estás bromeando verdad?—dije riendo.

— ¿De veras crees que estoy de broma?— dijo girándose mientras me miraba fijamente muy serio y dejé de reír.

—No. Pero no pretenderás que Sawyer ande a tiempo completo a mi lado.

—Es algo necesario Anastasia. No quiero que te suceda nada. —dijo hablando en voz baja.

No entendía cual era la preocupación que tenía por mí.

— ¿Porque te preocupa tanto mi seguridad?—le pregunté intrigada.

—No quiero que por un error mío te suceda algo a ti.

Se sentía culpable por habernos acostado.

—Por favor. —me pidió casi suplicante. —No discutas más, o tendré que tomar otras medidas a las cuales no quiero tener que recurrir.

Por la forma en que me miraba en esos momentos creo que no me gustaría saber cuáles serían las otras medidas.

—De acuerdo. —no podía negarme. No cuando me lo pedía de esa forma y mucho menos cuando mi vida, según él, estaba en juego.

Salí de su oficina y traté de concentrarme en el trabajo. Pero me era imposible. Continuaba pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Busqué mi teléfono. Nada. Ni un mensaje ni una llamada de Christian. Decidí que iba a encararlo. Marqué su número y esperé. Uno…dos…tres tonos. El teléfono continuaba sonando y nada, el no contestaba, cuando iba a colgar contestó.

—Hola Ana. —sonaba agitado por teléfono.

—Hola. ¿Por qué no me has contestado mi mensaje o me has llamado? —le exigí.

Él era el que había estado detrás de mí, y después de una semana de conversaciones e e-mails, la verdad yo me había hecho ilusiones de una relación con él.

—Disculpa Ana, he estado ocupado. Mi teléfono no tenía carga y tengo la computadora rota. —la verdad era que no sonaba muy convincente, pero le creí.

— ¿Cuándo nos podemos conocer? —le pregunté esperanzada.

—En estos momentos no puedo Ana, tengo problemas personales y debo partir hacia Londres, no sé cuando regrese.

—Oh, lo siento, no tenía idea.

—Creo que lo mejor será dejar esto aquí Ana. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones con una relación que no será posible por el momento. Créeme a mi me duele mucho tener que decirte esto, no sabes cuánto deseaba que nos conociéramos en persona. Pero no ha podido ser. Si algún día regreso de Londres te llamaré para encontrarnos.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Te tengo que dejar, debo tomar un avión. Cuídate Ana, nos vemos algún día. —fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar.

¿Que acababa de suceder? Ni siquiera nos habíamos conocido. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo.

Pero era mejor así, al menos me había hablado claro y había sido sincero conmigo. Era mejor terminar todo ahora y no continuar alimentando esperanzas en una relación que no iba a suceder. Y yo que pensaba olvidar a Ryan con Christian. Negué con la cabeza mientras aclaraba mi mente. Tenía que olvidarme ahora de los dos.


	24. Capítulo 24

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Levanté la vista de la computadora. Ryan se encontraba parado a mi lado sonriéndome de esa forma que solo él sabía hacer y que hacía que mi respiración se acelerara. Kate ya se había marchado. Yo me había tenido que quedar un rato más.

—Si, vámonos. —le contesté mientras apagaba la computadora y buscaba mi bolso.

Bajamos en silencio y cuando salíamos vino a mi mente una interrogante.

— ¿Quién llevará mi auto?—le pregunté mientras salíamos por las doble puertas.

Afuera nevaba levemente, y Sawyer se encontraba parqueado frente a nosotros, mientras mi auto se encontraba a unos diez metros detrás.

—Yo lo llevaré, me das las llaves. — dijo extendiendo la mano frente a mí.

Deposité las llaves en su mano sin protestar y monté rápidamente en el auto. Me estaba congelando allí afuera.

—A mi apartamento Sawyer. —le dije mientras me recostaba en el asiento.

—Enseguida Ana. —me contestó mientras arrancaba el auto.

Quince minutos más tarde Sawyer paraba en el garaje subterráneo de mi edificio y Ryan parqueaba a su lado. Se bajó del auto con una elegancia que jamás había visto y me entregó las llaves. Caminé hacia el ascensor y presioné el botón de llamada mientras Ryan se encontraba parado detrás de mí.

—No me iré hasta que no te vea entrar a tu apartamento. —dijo mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

La verdad era que veía todo esto como algo ridículo y totalmente innecesario. Las puertas se abrieron y entré en el ascensor seguida de Ryan. Presioné el botón de mi piso y las puertas se cerraron. Era una suerte que solo fueran cinco pisos. Las puertas se abrieron y caminé hasta mi apartamento.

—Ya puedes marcharte. —le dije mientras sacaba las llaves y las introducía en la cerradura.

—Hasta mañana Anastasia. —dijo mientras yo entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Tiré frustrada las llaves de mi auto en la mesita del centro y Kate salió corriendo de la habitación para ver que había sido el estruendo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—La verdad, no, no me encuentro bien. —dije dejándome caer en el sofá.

—Porque no me cuentas. —dijo alentándome.

Sabía que no podía contarle lo de mi seguridad extra, no quería preocuparla. Ya tenía suficiente con su padre enfermo.

—Pues a partir de mañana Sawyer me recogerá y me traerá.

— ¿Y eso?

—Nuevas órdenes del Sr. Chasting. —le mentí.

Solo esperaba que no indagara más.

—Solo eso, o quiere tenerte cerca más tiempo. —dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Ojalá fuera eso y no que mi vida corre peligro.

—Eso nunca funcionará Kate.

Sabía que una relación entre nosotros era imposible. El no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie por miedo a que le hicieran daño. Y si me estaba protegiendo en estos momentos solo era una medida de precaución.

— ¿El te lo dijo? Te dijo que no podían tener una relación.

—No me lo tuvo que decir, lo supe por la forma en que me miró cuando regresé del almuerzo, no creo que pudiera tener una relación con una persona tan volátil.

La verdad era que no le había preguntado. Y me gustaría mucho saber qué tipo de relación teníamos. Si era que teníamos alguna.

—Pero continúas estando enamorada de él. —lamentablemente.

—Sí. — contesté suspirando.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

—Por cierto. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso? — me preguntó cambiando drásticamente el tema, tenía que inventar algo rápido.

—Se me olvidó enviarle unos papeles urgentes.

—Tal parecía que habías hecho algo mucho peor. —me dijo mientras yo me quitaba mis zapatos. Si tú supieras Kate.

—Voy a darme un baño y acostarme. —dije mientras frotaba mi cabeza y caminaba rumbo a mi habitación.

Después del día de hoy necesitaba descansar.

— ¿No cenaras?

—No lo sé. —dije mientras entraba en mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

Un baño, necesito un baño.

El agua caliente siempre es un buen relajante para el cuerpo cansado. Me dije a mi misma mientras me recostaba en la cama y me cubría con el edredón después de una merecida ducha caliente. Había aclarado algo mis ideas, pero aún había cosas que me gustaría entender de todo esto.

Me giré hacia la mesita y me coloqué los espejuelos para después coger la laptop y encenderla. Necesitaba aclarar esto ahora. Necesitaba saber si significaba algo para él como para que se preocupara tanto por mí y si cabía la posibilidad de una relación entre ambos.

De: Anastasia Stelle

Para: Ryan Chasting

Fecha: Lunes, 2/11/2015 8:41 PM

Asunto: Preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

Necesito que me contestes algo, es importante para mí. Dijiste que no te interesa el romance, o una relación duradera. Aunque también dijiste que no te acostabas con la misma mujer dos veces. Entonces me gustaría saber donde entro yo en todo esto porque la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Dices que te preocupa mi seguridad. Nada más. ¿Acaso la otra noche no significó nada para ti? ¿Aún mantienes tu palabra de que no quieres una relación?

Anastasia Stelle

Le di enviar y esperé. Miraba fijamente a la pantalla de la computadora. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por saber su respuesta. Cinco minutos más tarde la alerta de correo nuevo hizo que prestara toda mi atención a la computadora. Era de Ryan.

De: Ryan Chasting

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Lunes, 2/11/2015 8:50 PM

Asunto: ¿Nuestra relación?

Si, tenemos una relación. Yo soy tu jefe y la verdad es que no me gustaría perder a un activo tan importante como tú. Eres la mejor asistente que he tenido en los últimos dos años. Te advertí que solo nos acostaríamos una vez. Solo fue una noche de sexo, buen sexo, nada más. No puedo tener una relación contigo, va en contra de mis principios. Nada ha cambiado. Me preocupa tu seguridad, eso es todo, no me perdonaría si algo te sucediese por un desliz mío. Y creo que Grace me mataría si te sucediese algo, sé que te tiene mucho cariño.

Ryan Chasting Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall.

Eso aclaraba las cosas. Continuaba siendo el mismo imbécil de antes. Aunque cuando quería podía ser amoroso, gentil, dulce, sexy. También podía ser un tremendo hijo de puta. Era cierto, el me lo había advertido. Pero pensaba que al habernos acostado ya en dos ocasiones cambiaría algo. Me equivoqué.

Bueno eso al menos me daba la respuesta que necesitaba. Tenía que olvidarlo. Olvidarlo de veras. Ya había logrado lo que él quería, acostarse conmigo, ahora ya nada importaba. Solo era otra más de las tantas a las que les había roto el corazón.

Limpié una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Limpié bien mis mejillas. No iba llorar, no por él. No valía la pena. Apagué la computadora y me quite los espejuelos poniéndolos en la mesita de noche. Apagué la luz de la mesita y me acurruque en mi cama. Cerré mis ojos.

No pensar más en Ryan Chasting. No pensar más en Ryan Chasting. Y repitiendo esto me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba desayunando cuando recibí un mensaje de texto en mi teléfono:

 _Te espero abajo, frente a tu apartamento._

 _Sawyer_

Lo había olvidado. Ahora tenía guardaespaldas. Ya Kate se había marchado. Terminé de desayunar, cogí mi bolso y bajé. Sawyer se encontraba parqueado frente al apartamento. Abrí la puerta de atrás mientras lo saludaba.

—Buenos días Sawyer. —dije sentándome mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no iba sola en el auto. Ryan a mi lado me miraba fijamente, más que de costumbre. Llevaba un traje azul oscuro al igual que la corbata y una camisa negra. Sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad se podía decir. La ligera barba en su rostro lo hacía lucir endemoniadamente sexy.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. — lo saludé formalmente.

Me sonrió de lado. A veces pensaba que lo hacía a propósito. Me encantaba cada vez que me sonreía de esa forma. Pero hoy no iba a rendirme ante sus encantos. A partir de hoy lo iba a olvidar. Solo era mi jefe.

—Buenos días Anastasia, a la oficina Sawyer. —dijo mientras miraba al frente y apartaba la mirada de mí.

Me acomodé en mi asiento separándome lo más posible de él. Lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era que su pierna rozara la mía. Eso solo empeoraría la situación que ya de por si era bastante complicada. Giré mi rostro hacia la ventanilla y no miré hacia él en todo el camino.

Al llegar a la empresa nevaba un poco y Sawyer parqueo en el garaje subterráneo. Me bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia el ascensor. Podía sentir los pasos de Ryan detrás de mí. Al llegar a las puertas del ascensor él se paró a mi lado.

— ¿Qué perfume usas? —me preguntó mientras se inclinaba y presionaba el botón de llamada.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—Hoy no traigo. —contesté mirando fijamente las puertas del ascensor.

Había comprobado que era mucho más fácil lidiar con él sin no lo miraba a los ojos.

Las puertas se abrieron y entramos en el ascensor. Ryan se paró a mi lado y presionó el número 25 del panel mientras las puertas se cerraban. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como el cerraba los ojos y aspiraba profundamente.

Entonces abrió los ojos, se giró hacia donde yo estaba y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dije mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparme con el panel de botones. Estaba acorralada y no tenía escapatoria.

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío. Sus manos presionando las mías a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para que no me moviera. Y su nariz fue hacia mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración jadeante acelerando los latidos de mi corazón y erizando toda mi piel. Tenía que detenerlo, no podía dejar que esto continuara, pero me era muy difícil si el sujetaba mis manos.

Entonces sentí sus labios y su lengua en mi cuello, chupando, saboreando mi piel. Sus manos soltaron las mías y entonces lo empujé para que se separara de mi. Él se me quedó mirando con la respiración agitada al igual que la mía. Entonces se acercó nuevamente a mí y sus labios atacaron ferozmente los míos sin siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Esta vez no lo empujé. Me dejé llevar por su beso y sus manos que se deslizaban tentadoramente por todo mi cuerpo. La verdad era que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no me importaba. En estos momentos mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro de mi boca y sus caderas me apretaban contra el ascensor, no me importaba nada más. Una de mis manos se enredó en su pelo mientras con la otra me aferraba de su ancha espalda. Sus caderas me presionaban contra la fría pared del ascensor dejándome sentir lo excitado que estaba en ese momento y se me escapó un gemido que él atrapó mientras mordía levemente mis labios.

Sentí las puertas del ascensor abrirse mientras Ryan separaba sus labios de los míos y agarrando una de mis manos entre las suyas me arrastraba con él al pasillo.

Entonces fui consciente de donde nos encontrábamos.

Ryan puso la mano en el panel y las puertas se abrieron. No prestaba mucha atención a las cosas, solamente estaba concentrada en su mano cálida envolviendo la mía. Me sujetaba fuertemente como para que no escapara. Pero esto estaba mal, no podía dejar que esto continuara. Él no podía disponer de mí cada vez que le diera la gana como si fuera una cualquiera.


	25. Capítulo 25

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Me solté de su mano y me detuve en medio de la habitación.

Ryan se giró hacia mí y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede?—me preguntó parándose frente a mí.

Le contesté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No puedo hacer esto. —dije negando con mi cabeza.

No podía creer que estuviese diciéndole eso. Pero el tenía que entender que o estábamos juntos o no lo estábamos.

— ¿Porque no? —preguntó como si no fuera obvia la ecuación que tenía enfrente.

—Porque no puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana. —lo enfrenté. —Anoche me dijiste que no teníamos una relación, que solo había sido una noche de sexo y hoy vienes y me asaltas a besos. No te entiendo. Si crees que me voy a prestar para tus juegos, estas equivocado. —le dije mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero que estás haciendo. Lo que más deseas es acostarte una vez más con él. —me reprendía mi subconsciente. —No, tenía que olvidarlo, no podía estar con el de esta forma. Por mucho que me costara no podía estar con él así.

Mi cabeza era un completo caos que se debatía entre seguirle el juego o no.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta Ryan me agarró gentilmente por la mano.

—Espera Anastasia. —dijo mientras me giraba y con su otra mano alzaba mi rostro para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. —No te vayas. —dijo en tono dulce y amable mientras me soltaba la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres Ryan? —le contesté exhausta.

La verdad era que sus juegos me tenían cansada.

—Pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas? —inquirí alzando una ceja mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Si, por comportarme como un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo.

Vaya si hasta acertó con el apodo.

— ¡Ah! Entonces no siempre te comportas como un imbécil. — le dije acomodándome los espejuelos.

Ryan aún sostenía mi mano.

—No, solo cuando es necesario. —contestó muy bajito.

— ¿Entonces tienes un desorden de doble personalidad? — inquirí con curiosidad.

—Algo así. —Me contestó mientras podía sentir como deslizaba los dedos en la palma de mi mano enviando un delicioso cosquilleo por mi cuerpo.

— ¿Porque me haces esto? —le dije suplicante.

—La verdad, no pude resistirme a tu olor embriagador, casi estuve a punto de atacarte en el auto. —dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos y yo lo detenía soltándome de su agarre y poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

—Simplemente, no puedes hacer esto y esperar que no sienta nada. No funciona de esa forma. Tengo sentimientos y no me gusta que jueguen con ellos. —le dije apartándome de él mientras caminaba al otro extremo de la habitación poniendo distancia entre los dos. —Ya lo hicieron una vez y no dejaré que lo hagan nuevamente. —esto último lo dije mas para mí que para que él lo escuchara.

—No pretendo jugar con tus sentimientos Ana. ¿Sabes porque te besé en el ascensor y te traje aquí?

—Para acostarte nuevamente conmigo, creo que es bastante obvio no. —dije girándome hacia él.

—Sí, eso también.

—Dijiste que no te acostabas con la misma mujer dos veces. —inquirí cruzándome de brazos mientras le fruncía el ceño.

—Creo que eso ya no tiene remedio verdad. —dijo sonriéndome burlón.

— ¿Entonces quieres una relación conmigo?

—No, solo quiero acostarme contigo.

— ¿Porque?—esa era la pregunta más tonta que le había hecho a alguien jamás.

—Porque te deseo Ana, como nunca he deseado a nadie, pero el temor a que te suceda algo por culpa de mí pasado hace que me comporte como un estúpido. —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama pasándose las manos por el pelo. —Disculpa si te herí con mi correo de anoche pero tienes que entender que es probable que todo lo que yo haga o diga esté siendo monitoreado. —me dijo mientras yo caminaba donde él estaba y me sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir entonces? ¿Quieres una relación a escondidas conmigo?

—No sería una relación, solo sexo. Nadie puede saberlo. Te dije, y lo mantengo no me interesa una relación.

— ¿Pero me besaste en la noria? Estábamos en público.

—Eso fue antes de acostarnos. No hay nada que desee más que acostarme nuevamente contigo. Pero debes saber que nunca tendremos una relación normal como las demás, no saldremos al cine o cenar con amistades. Nunca me quedaré en tu apartamento o tú en el mío. No puedo ponerte en peligro más de lo que debes estar ya.

—Y esa decisión no debería tomarla yo. No debería decidir lo que quiero o no.

—Ana, si quieres estar conmigo es de esta forma. No hay otro modo.

No había otro modo.

El me estaba brindando la oportunidad de una relación con él pero de una forma diferente a la que yo me imaginaba. No sé si podría tener una relación con el de esa forma. A escondidas. La verdad no era lo que yo me imaginaba que sería. Solo nos encontraríamos para tener sexo, nada más. Sin involucrar sentimientos. Una relación vacía.

—No lo sé Ryan, no imaginó como sería todo entonces. Nos encontraríamos a escondidas aquí para acostarnos. —dije mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

—Di que sí por favor, y no tiene que ser aquí, hay otros métodos para encontrarnos a escondidas. — me dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Otros métodos? ¿Acaso vale el riesgo? ¿Mi vida no corre peligro según tu?

—Si. Tu vida corre peligro pero sé que deseas esto tanto como yo, lo veo en tu mirada, en la forma en que me miras.

—Tu solo deseas acostarte conmigo, yo también lo deseo, pero también quiero una relación. Conocerte, que me conozcas, salir, cenar con amigos, divertirnos. Lo que cualquier mujer desearía.

—Nunca me acuesto con la misma mujer dos veces, y contigo, aunque haya sido por un error, lo he hecho y deseo volver a hacerlo. Nunca he violado esa norma. Te estoy ofreciendo lo que nunca le he ofrecido a nadie…después de… —se quedó callado por un momento mientras yo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. —Lo que te ofrezco es sexo sin compromiso ni ataduras sentimentales, y tú no deseas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. — dije mientras me soltaba de sus manos.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

No le contesté y la pregunta se quedó en el aire flotando entre nosotros, la verdad era que lo deseaba mucho. Si fuera una relación, tal vez lo pensaría. En una relación uno arriesga el corazón gane o pierda. Pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida solo por sexo.

—Entonces porque te acostaste conmigo aún sabiendo que no me interesaba una relación, aún sabiendo que sería solo una vez.

—Un error. No estaba pensando claramente y no me pude resistir a la tentación. Me dije a misma que solo sería una vez y después te olvidaría. Pero no estaba preparada para que sucediera todo esto. Y ahora tú vienes y me propones algo así…—contesté agachando la cabeza.

Tenía que pensar todo esto con claridad. Si, lo deseaba, estaba enamorada de él. Pero no estaba dispuesta a prestarme para la locura que él me estaba proponiendo. Quizás las personas que habían asesinado a su prometida no sabían al igual que él que ya nos habíamos acostado y mi vida no peligraba como él decía. Pero si aceptaba esta locura, corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos y con ello mi vida estaría en juego.

Sabía que alguien me vigilaba y lo mejor sería no darles qué pensar. Me levanté de la cama y lo miré a los ojos.

—Discúlpame Ryan pero no puedo hacer esto.

Ya había sufrido suficiente. Sería más fácil intentar olvidarlo, que involucrarme en una relación loca y sin sentido arriesgando tanto mi vida como mi corazón en el intento.

—Anastasia... — dijo levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a mí. — ¿Éstas segura de tu decisión? Porque si sales por esa puerta debes entender que no habrá marcha atrás. Te deseo pero no puedo obligarte a nada que tú no quieras.

—No lo estoy, pero es lo correcto. — dije mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

—Regresemos entonces. —dijo mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

Tomamos el ascensor y marqué el piso 25. Saludé a Kate con la mano cuando pasé frente a su escritorio. Ryan venía caminando a mi lado luciendo imponente como solo él podía hacerlo.

—Voy por su café. — dije cuando llegamos a mi oficina.

—Pide que me lo traigan por favor. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿No quiere que se lo prepare yo?

—No Ana, a partir de hoy que me lo traigan a mi oficina. —dijo mientras entraba en su oficina dejándome con la boca abierta.

Definitivamente tenía algún trastorno de doble personalidad.

Muy bien si así lo decidió, pues que así sea.

Me dolía mucho la decisión que había tomado, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Era mejor olvidarme de él ahora, que sufrir más tarde. Llame al pantry y pedí que le trajeran un café al Sr. Chasting, y deje orientaciones para que se lo trajeran en los horarios que él me había dicho. Después de que le dejaran su café sonó el teléfono. Era él.

—Dígame Sr. Chasting.

—Venga a mi oficina para revisar la agenda.

—Voy enseguida Sr. Chasting. —colgué el teléfono y cogí la agenda.

Respiré varias veces antes de entrar en su oficina y sentarme en la butaca frente a su escritorio. Ryan puso toda su atención en mí...

Ya llevábamos más de una hora reunidos y la verdad era que su presencia y su tratamiento frío y distante comenzaban a inquietarme.

—Tenemos algunas cosas que aparecieron de último momento, como la renovación del sistema de seguridad del Hyatt.

—Sí, tengo entendido que ya le hicieron llegar una propuesta y la están revisando.

—Si.

— ¿Algo más en la agenda?—dijo mirando su reloj.

—Si, llamaron pidiendo la confirmación de su asistencia a la convención de tecnología que será este fin de semana en New York.

—Si, confirme la asistencia, y haga todos los arreglos necesarios para el viaje. —hizo una pausa en la conversación y me miró fijamente. — Espero no haya hecho planes para el fin de semana.

—No Sr. Chasting, no los tengo, conozco mis obligaciones y sé que debo ir con usted a esta convención como mismo lo he hecho con Grace.

—Muy bien. —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla. —Si no hay nada más, puede retirarse.

Salí de la oficina con un nudo en el estomago y mi corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Me senté en mi silla y mientras esperaba que encendiera la computadora traté de calmar mis nervios a flor de piel. La verdad era que había olvidado por completo la convención de New York. No podía decirle que no podía ir o inventar una excusa.

Así que me puse en función de preparar todo para el viaje. La mañana la pasé llamando a la aerolínea para sacar dos pasajes para New York. Teníamos que estar allá el viernes temprano así que los pasajes serían para el jueves en la noche.

Kate no preguntó porque Sawyer estaba almorzando con nosotras pero sabía que más tarde lo haría. Después de regresar del almuerzo continué haciendo las gestiones e hice la reservación en el mismo hotel donde sería la convención.


	26. Capítulo 26

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Cuando miré el reloj eran casi las 5:30 pm. El día se me había ido volando. Cogí el teléfono y marqué la extensión del Sr. Chasting.

—Si Ana.

— ¿Me necesita para algo Sr. Chasting?—le pregunté mientras la línea se quedaba en silencio momentáneamente.

—No Anastasia, puedes marcharte, recuerda que Sawyer te lleve, sabré si lo hace o no. —me dijo antes de colgar.

Recogí mis cosas y salí en busca de Kate.

— ¿Porqué no te puedes ir en mi auto?—me preguntó mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

—Porque no puedo desobedecer al jefe, además se enteraría si no me voy con Sawyer.

— ¿Te está vigilando?—has dado en el clavo.

—Porqué no le preguntas al Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras caminábamos por el lobby.

—No creo que me contestara, por eso te pregunto a ti.

—Sé lo mismo que tú, nada. Solamente estoy siguiendo órdenes y esas son que Sawyer me lleve y me traiga.

—Tendrá algo que ver con que te iba a poner a prueba.

—Puede ser. —le dije mientras llegaba al auto. —Nos vemos allá. —dije despidiéndome de ella.

Monté rápidamente pues me estaba congelando aquí afuera.

—Al apartamento Sawyer. —le dije mientras el arrancaba el auto poniéndolo en el tráfico.

Estaba nevando, y a pesar de que no estaba muy conforme con la decisión del Sr. Chasting de mi vigilancia, en este momento no me iba a quejar. No manejaba nevando y de esta forma no tenía que preocuparme por eso. Sawyer me dejó en el parqueo subterráneo y se marchó después de yo entrar en el ascensor.

Después de abrir la puerta del apartamento mi celular me avisó de un mensaje de texto. Dejé el bolso y busqué el teléfono. Era de Ryan:

 _Espero que hayas llegado sana y salva a casa con la custodia de Sawyer._

Decidí contestarle y le teclee rápidamente una respuesta:

 _Puedes dormir tranquilo esta noche, llegué bien y Sawyer te lo puede confirmar._

No entendía como sabía que ya había llegado a la casa. Pero imaginaba que Sawyer debía de haberle informado. Kate aún no llegaba. Fui hacia mi habitación y cuando me estaba sacando los zapatos sonó mi celular. Era Kate.

—Ni se te ocurra preparar nada para cenar, voy llegando con Elliot y la cena.

—De acuerdo. — me colgó.

La verdad era que tampoco iba a preparar nada, no tenía ánimos. Terminé de sacarme los zapatos y fui hacia el baño, me desnudé y me metí en la ducha.

Quince minutos más tarde cuando salí vestida de mi habitación ya Kate se encontraba allí con Elliot. Habían traído la cena de su restaurante. Cuando terminamos de cenar y recoger todo, Kate se llevó a Elliot hacia su habitación, no quería ni pensar lo que esos dos estarían haciendo allí. Me senté cerca de uno de los ventanales mientras veía la nieve caer. Y pensaba...

— ¿Todavía estas despierta?

Miré hacia Kate que salía de su habitación en busca de un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué hora es?

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de que hora era, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada.

—Casi las 12:30 am.

—No puedo dormir. — contesté sinceramente.

Llegó hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome cariñosamente.

— ¿No puedes olvidarte de él verdad?— Kate me conocía a la perfección.

—Por más que intento no pensar en él, al final no lo puedo evitar y termino haciéndolo.

—Díselo. Dile lo que sientes.

—Estás loca, además entre él y yo nunca podrá haber nada.

— ¿El te lo dijo?

—Sí, me dijo que nunca habría nada más allá de sexo. —sexo a escondidas, una relación entre él y yo era algo inalcanzable.

—Entonces lo que necesitas es olvidarte de él. —asentí, como si eso fuera tan fácil. — Para eso no hay nada mejor que un ligue de fin de semana que te haga olvidarte de todo. —su comentario me hizo reír.

— ¿Un ligue?

—Si, ya sabes, un clavo saca a otro. Así que este fin de semana te voy a llevar a...

—New York. —dije interrumpiéndola.

—No creo que haya que ir tan lejos para enrollarse con alguien, pero si quieres ir a New York… —me contestó mientras yo reía nuevamente.

—No, me voy a New York el jueves en la noche, este fin de semana es la convención de tecnología.

— ¿Con el Sr. Chasting?—inquirió y yo asentí.

Con mi tormento personalizado Ryan Chasting.

— ¿Y cómo llevas el hecho de que estarás un fin de semana con él?

—En realidad no estaré con él, estaremos en habitaciones separadas, le organizaré la agenda de los eventos y...

—Ana…—dijo interrumpiéndome. —Esto es lo que necesitas, conocer gente nueva, salir, disfrutar.

—Pero...

—Si quieres olvidarte de él, ésta es tu oportunidad. —dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso con agua hacia su habitación.

Ella tenía razón. Tenía que olvidarme de él. Tenía que demostrarle que él no era el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Y con esa idea en mi mente me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Puse los espejuelos en la mesita de noche y me acomodé en la cama debajo del edredón, cerré mis ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida.

El miércoles terminé de organizar la agenda del viaje y en la tarde me hicieron llegar los dos pasajes.

—Sr. Chasting ya todo está listo para el viaje, me acaban de llegar los pasajes y ya está hecha la reservación en el hotel. —dije entrando en su oficina a las 5:25 pm.

—Perfecto. —dijo sin mirarme.

—Como tenemos que estar allí el viernes temprano el vuelo será mañana en la noche, sale a las 8:30pm.

—Bien, algo más.

—No, nada más, si no necesita que me quede me marcho. —le dije mientras el levantaba la vista brevemente de la computadora. Miró su reloj y después a mí.

—Hasta mañana Anastasia. —dijo regresando la vista a la computadora.

Di media vuelta y salí a toda velocidad de su oficina.

Cuando llegué al apartamento comencé a preparar la maleta para el viaje. Cuando terminé, exhausta, fui en busca de algo para cenar. Calenté algo de comida del día anterior y me senté en la sala. Kate se quedaba con Elliot hoy. Por cómo iba su relación imaginaba que dentro de poco estaría viviendo permanentemente sola en el apartamento.

A las 10:00 pm decidí acostarme. Mañana sería un día largo. Me saqué los espejuelos y me acomodé debajo del edredón. Este fin de semana olvidaría a Ryan Chasting, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Y con esa idea en mi mente me quedé dormida.

Para cuando llegué el jueves por la mañana a la oficina tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Me dirigí hacia mi escritorio y encendí la computadora. Al menos no tenía que ir por su café, eso era algo.

Tenía que olvidarlo, pero estar sentada afuera de su oficina no ayudaba mucho. Cada vez que entraba allí y el posaba sus ojos en mi, las piernas me temblaban y mi corazón se aceleraba. Su olor a colonia cara continuaba nublando mis sentidos cada vez que lo tenía cerca y cuando coincidíamos en el ascensor tenía que recostarme a la pared y hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza para no caer al suelo.

A la hora del almuerzo no tenía mucho apetito y tenía un nudo en el estomago que no podía soportar. Opté por tomarme solo un yogurt. Kate solamente me miraba, no decía nada, pero su mirada me decía que entendía como me sentía. A medida que la hora de salir hacia el aeropuerto se acercaba mis nervios me mataban.

A las 5:30pm, Ryan salió de su oficina con el equipaje en una mano.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos. —dije mientras apagaba la computadora y buscaba mi equipaje.

Cogí el equipaje en una mano y los pasajes en la otra. Y mientras Ryan me cedía el paso caminé rumbo a los ascensores.

Estaba nevando levemente cuando llegamos al parqueo. Sawyer se bajó del auto rápidamente y tomó nuestras maletas. Ryan abrió la puerta para mí y subí rápidamente seguida por él.

— ¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Sawyer cuando se sentó detrás del volante mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—A la terminal 3 del O'Hare Sawyer. —dije mientras sentía como Ryan me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Tienes la agenda de la convención?

—Sí.

—Oigámosla. —era algo absurdo contarle todas las reuniones y eventos a los que tendría que asistir en este momento. Sabía que se le olvidaría todo y al final tendría que recordárselos nuevamente.

Pero sin protestar, comencé a detallarle todos los eventos informándole de algunos donde tendría que dar un pequeño discurso sobre TecFall.

La verdad era que tenía que sacarlo de mi mente a como diera lugar. Después de informarle de todos los eventos me giré hacia la ventanilla mientras Sawyer conducía por la I90 rumbo al aeropuerto. Y por un momento olvidé que él estaba a mi lado.

—Llegamos Anastasia. —su voz me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Al mirar a mí alrededor me percaté de que estábamos en el aeropuerto y que estaba oscureciendo ya. Venía absorta y ni siquiera me había percatado de nada. Ryan se encontraba parado afuera del auto sosteniendo la puerta para mí.

Salí rápidamente mientras Sawyer abría el maletero y nos alcanzaba el equipaje.

—Permíteme. —dijo Ryan intentando tomar el mío pero me rehusé.

—Gracias Sr. Chasting, yo puedo llevarlo. —le contesté mientras él me miraba fijamente.

Toma esa. Yo también puedo comportarme distante contigo.

—Muy bien, hacia donde. —me dijo tras pasar las puertas del aeropuerto.

—Nuestro vuelo es el 639 y sale de la puerta H17. —le contesté mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Al llegar allí chequeamos nuestros pasajes y pasamos a la sala de embarque. Me senté en un banco mientras esperábamos que llamaran para abordar. Aun faltaban dos horas así que saqué mi Ipod y dejé que la música inundara mis sentidos. Sabía que Ryan sentado a mi lado me miraba. Pero no le hice caso. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la música…

—Están llamando para abordar nuestro vuelo. —me dijo mientras me sacaba un audífono y yo abría mis ojos.

Apagué el Ipod y con el pasaje en la mano me dirigí a la puerta de embarque seguida de Ryan. Entregamos nuestros pasajes y nos desearon un feliz vuelo.

Para más tortura nuestros asientos estaban juntos, así que serían dos horas y media sentada a su lado sin lugar a donde escapar. El asiento de Ryan estaba junto a la ventanilla. Pero entonces me percaté de algo. El no había insistido en que llevara guardaespaldas a New York

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —el se giró hacia mí.

—Adelante.

— ¿No te preocupa mi seguridad en New York?

—Tanto como en cualquier parte del mundo.

— ¿Y el guardaespaldas entonces?

—Este fin de semana, yo seré el guardaespaldas. —me contestó con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Eh!—exclamé impactada.

— ¿No crees que pueda ser guardaespaldas?

La verdad era que lo dudaba. El podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no tenía porte de guardaespaldas, más bien de actor de Hollywood o de modelo de ropa interior.

— ¿Acaso tienes experiencia como guardaespaldas?

—Algo.

Él sería el guardaespaldas. Entonces iría conmigo a todas partes. Creo que eso acababa de arruinar completamente mis planes de salir y de olvidarlo.

Al cabo de una hora las puertas se cerraron y pidieron que apagásemos los teléfonos. Después de despegar me coloqué nuevamente los audífonos y cerré mis ojos. Su olor inundaba mis sentidos, no podía evitar aspirar su aroma, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Y me dejé vencer por el sueño.


	27. Capítulo 27

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Alguien acariciaba mi rostro dulcemente. Sentía como alguien decía mi nombre muy a lo lejos. Me encontraba recostada a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien porque cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con la mirada azul de Ryan. Su rostro muy cerca del mío. Y su cercanía hizo que se me acelerara la respiración. Me quité los audífonos y levanté la cabeza de su hombro.

—Hemos llegado.

Tan rápido. Al mirar a mí alrededor pude ver a las personas que iban levantándose para bajar del avión. Era increíble que hubiese dormido durante todo el viaje, habían sido más de dos horas.

—Disculpa. —dije mientras me levantaba del asiento.

— ¿Porque?

—Por incomodarte durante el viaje.

—No me incomodaste. — dijo sonriéndome levemente.

Y su sonrisa me desarmó completamente. ¿Que había cambiado? Desde el día que había tomado mi decisión él ni siquiera me sonreía.

Tardamos cerca de una hora en recoger nuestro equipaje y cuando finalmente salimos de La Guardia un hombre de pelo negro entrando en canas y vestido de traje nos esperaba con un cartel en la mano donde se leía TecFall. Teníamos una sucursal aquí en New York y había hecho todos los arreglos para que nos recogieran.

Lo seguimos hasta el auto y montamos después de guardar nuestro equipaje en el maletero.

— ¿En qué hotel se hospedaran? —preguntó mirándonos a ambos alternadamente.

—En 1Hotel Central Park. —contesté mientras me recostaba en el asiento y un bostezo escapaba de mis labios.

— ¿Acaso no dormiste anoche?

Si el supiera que no duermo desde que lo conocí.

—Si, no sé porque estoy tan cansada.

El no preguntó nada más y media hora más tarde el auto parqueaba en la intersección de la 6ta avenida y la calle 58. Bajamos del auto y me quedé impresionada al observar el hotel.

Era muy diferente a cuando ves fotos. Estar parada en la acera y verlo era mucho más emocionante. Las paredes de los primeros tres pisos estaban cubiertas de hiedra. Y las enormes puertas de acero de la entrada del hotel estaban construidas de ramas caídas. Había escuchado mucho del hotel ecológico, pero verlo era mucho mejor. Atravesamos las puertas para encontrarnos justo al final con una pequeña recepción. El piso era de granito negro en el centro, haciendo como una alfombra y de madera a ambos lados. A la izquierda había unos asientos y a la derecha se encontraban los ascensores. El techo estaba adornado con lámparas y plantas colgando. Justo al lado de los ascensores había una escultura de un enorme clavo. Muy original.

—Espérame allí, iré a ver nuestra reservación. —Ryan me quitó el equipaje de la mano y se dirigió hacia un asiento.

—Buenas noches, en que la puedo ayudar. — me dijo la chica afroamericana detrás del buró de la recepción con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos noches, hice una reservación hace unos días a nombre de TecFall. —le dije mientras la muchacha tecleaba en la computadora y después dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

—Si, aquí está la reservación. Una suite para dos personas.

—No, debe haber un error, hice la reservación para dos habitaciones separadas.

La muchacha volvió a revisar en la computadora.

—Lo que tengo aquí es eso, una suite para dos personas.

— ¿Y no hay alguna forma de cambiar para dos habitaciones separadas?

—Eso estará muy difícil, con la convención de este fin de semana tenemos el hotel lleno.

—Muy bien, si no hay remedio, cogeremos la suite. —le dije mientras ella me entregaba dos tarjetas.

—Están en la suite Greenhouse, último piso.

—Gracias. — me giré y caminé hacia donde estaba Ryan.

— ¿Todo bien?—me preguntó cuando llegué donde él estaba.

—Si, solo hubo un problema con la reservación.

— ¿Un problema? Si no tenemos habitación podemos buscar en otro hotel y...

—Si tenemos habitación. —dije interrumpiéndolo. —Solo que se confundieron en la reservación y nos dieron una habitación para los dos.

— ¿Y no te la pudieron cambiar?—me preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No, el hotel está lleno con la convención de tecnología, al parecer todos pensaron lo mismo hospedarse en donde sería la convención.

—Quédate tú aquí, yo buscaré otra en otro hotel. —dijo muy decidido tomando su maleta. —No quiero incomodarte.

No podía dejar que se marchara así. Era tarde, el reloj que había en la recepción marcaba las 12:45 am. Que hago, que hago.

—No me molesta compartir la habitación. —dije haciendo que él se girara mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.

Era una suite doble así que tendríamos cada uno una habitación con su propio baño. No veía el problema en compartirla.

—De acuerdo, si no te molesta entonces subamos.

— ¿Me permiten su equipaje?—nos dijo un joven mientras se paraba a nuestro lado.

Le entregamos las maletas mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

— ¿En qué habitación están? —nos preguntó mientras entrabamos en el ascensor.

—En la Suite Greenhouse. —contesté mientras el presionaba el número de nuestro piso y las puertas se cerraban.

Ryan me miraba intrigado entrecerrando los ojos. Definitivamente algo había sucedido durante el vuelo para que el cambiara su actitud.

— ¿La suite Greenhouse? —me preguntó Ryan bajito a mi lado.

—No tengo idea de porque nos dieron esa habitación, ni porque se llama así. —lo miré fijamente. —Si es eso lo que deseas saber. —el me sonrió con su enigmática sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué se llama así la suite? —le preguntó al joven delante de nosotros.

—Porque la decoración de su interior te da la sensación de que estás en un invernadero.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y caminamos hasta nuestra habitación.

—Me permite la tarjeta. —pidió el mozo, le entregué la mía.

La deslizó en la puerta y esta se abrió. Entramos después de él hacia un pequeño recibidor con dos armarios para colgar abrigos a ambos lados y mas allá de este estaba el comedor. El chico se paró frente a nosotros y procedió a explicarnos como estaba organizada la habitación.

— Hacia allá está la sala de Tv y la habitación de huéspedes. —dijo señalando hacia su derecha. — y hacia el otro lado está la sala de estar y la habitación principal. ¿Les llevo las maletas hacia la habitación?

—No, gracias déjelas aquí. —contestó Ryan mientras sacaba un billete de la cartera y le daba una propina.

—Gracias, que tengan buenas noches. —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Si la recepción era impresionante, más lo era la habitación que nos habían dado. El comedor tenía una mesa de madera para ocho personas sobre la que había una extraña lámpara colgando hecha como de ramas o quizás eran corales, no lo sé. A la derecha había un bar con dos copas y varias botellas de vinos y de bebidas. A la izquierda un enorme muro de helechos te hacía sentir como si en lugar de estar en una habitación estuvieses al aire libre. Y más allá de la mesa un enorme ventanal con plantas también sembradas y que nos daba una perfecta vista de la ciudad de noche.

—Voy a descansar. —dije mientras tomaba mi maleta.

— ¿No comerás nada?

En ese momento mis tripas me traicionaron. La verdad no había tenido una cena decente desde el día anterior y después de un día como el de hoy, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

—Me daré un baño para comer algo. —dije mientras me giraba hacia la izquierda. No pensaba quedarme en la habitación principal.

—Veré si nos pueden subir algo de cena. —dijo Ryan mientras tomaba su maleta y caminaba en la dirección opuesta.

Tras pasar el comedor había dos puertas a la izquierda. En la primera era la cocina con una enorme nevera y una meseta con una despensa, un microondas y una cafetera. Pero lo que más impresionaba era la sala de Tv donde un enorme sofá personalizable de color azul con muchos cojines predominaba la habitación. Sobre mi cabeza las lámparas no eran más que cintas colgando con bombillas como si fuese una guirnalda de un árbol de navidad. En la pared del fondo había varias plantas colgadas y en el ventanal que había a la izquierda al igual que en el del comedor había también plantas sembradas. En la segunda puerta había un pequeño baño con suelo de piedra y paredes de madera. Del techo había cientos de ramilletes de flores colgando.

Continué mi camino hacia la habitación.

Todo estaba decorado con colores cálidos, colores neutros y acentos de azules y cremas. Justo frente a la cama había un enorme televisor montado sobre una pared de madera recuperada. Creo que era la misma madera del baño que estaba en la sala de Tv. A la izquierda, en el ventanal había un asiento que se extendía desde el edificio. Ya me imaginaba acurrucada allí por encima de las calles de Manhattan con un libro o una taza de té en la mano. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me imaginaba viviendo aquí toda la vida. Sí, creo que podía acostumbrarme a esto. Puse la maleta en el suelo y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Las puertas del baño eran de cristal desde el techo hasta el suelo. El diseño del interior del baño era completamente de piedra. Tenía una bañadera con una ducha, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la viga de acero que predominaba en la estancia.

Salí del baño y coloqué la maleta en la cama, busqué una ropa y me dirigí hacia el baño. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente, ya más tarde acomodaría la ropa en el armario…

Salí del baño vestida y repuesta, aunque aún tenía hambre. Fui rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo para comer y me crucé con Ryan que salía de allí con un plato en las manos.

—He preparado algo para comer. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor y yo lo seguía.

Sobre la mesa había dos copas, una botella de vino y varios platos. Había queso, jamón, rodajas de pan, mantequilla, una jarra de jugo y otra de coctel de frutas. Miraba todo aquello impresionada, la verdad que no creí que nos fuéramos a comer todo aquello.

—Siéntate Anastasia, se que debes estar hambrienta. Ayer solamente almorzaste un yogurt y en el vuelo no comiste nada ya que estabas durmiendo.

Genial, ahora también Sawyer le informaba lo que comía o si comía. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir hoy, y menos con él. Así que de buena gana me senté en una silla lo más alejada posible de él y comencé a comer mi aperitivo de medianoche. A pesar de lo que yo me imaginaba nos comimos casi todo lo que había en la mesa. Aunque creo que fui yo la que más comió.

—Estabas hambrienta. —me dijo mientras terminaba el coctel de frutas de mi copa.

—Si, lo estaba. —contesté mientras no pude evitar que escapara un bostezo de mis labios.

—Porque mejor no nos acostamos. —me dijo mientras me sonreía de lado. —Tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

El tenía razón. Era casi la una de la mañana y a las diez teníamos la conferencia inicial de la convención.

—Me voy a descansar, buenas noches Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba rumbo a mi habitación.

—Buenas noches Anastasia. —escuché que dijo cuando yo iba por la sala.

Me cambié de ropa por la de dormir y me acosté en la cama. Puse los espejuelos en la mesita de al lado y después de poner la alarma para las 8:00am me acosté. Me cubrí con el edredón y cerré mis ojos.


	28. Capítulo 28

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

A la mañana siguiente desperté antes de que sonara la alarma. Cogí el teléfono y llamé para que nos subieran el desayuno. Como no sabía que pedir, ordene que nos trajeran de todo un poco. Fui hacía el baño y me di una ducha caliente y relajante. Para cuando salí de mi habitación vestida y arreglada rumbo a la cocina ya el desayuno estaba allí. Pero necesitaba un café así que abrí la despensa y encontré todo lo necesario para hacerlo como a mí me gustaba.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba terminando de poner la mesa con las cosas del desayuno cuando Ryan apareció.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. —le dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

Y no sabía porque le había servido una taza de café a él. Ryan se sentó, cogió la taza de café y le dio un sorbo. Después me sonrió.

—Buenos días Anastasia. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

— ¿Adelantamos la agenda de hoy?—le pregunté mientras me preparaba unas tostadas.

—Si. — dijo mirando su reloj.

—Bien. A las 10:00am tiene la conferencia sobre tecnología del futuro, donde deberá dar un breve discurso sobre los nuevos avances tecnológico que hemos hecho. A las 12:30 pm tiene un almuerzo con los directivos de las sucursales de TecFall. Y a las 4:00 pm una charla sobre la indebida utilización de la tecnología.

—Y usted estará a mi lado en todo momento para tomar nota.

—Excepto en el almuerzo, solo es con los directivos y no creo que ellos lleven a sus asistentes.

—Creo recordarte que soy tu guardaespaldas este fin de semana. —la verdad era que no tenía que recordármelo.

Tendría que ingeniármelas para deshacerme de él. Si alguien quisiera hacerme daño tiempo había tenido para hacerlo, con o sin guardaespaldas.

—Además, soy el Presidente Ejecutivo de TecFall, no creo que nadie se oponga a que lleve a mi asistente.

En eso tenía razón, el podía llevar a quien quisiera a la cena. Así que no discutí con él, ya buscaría la forma de escaparme de esa cena. Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las diez bajamos de la habitación. Habían ambientado y unido tres habitaciones formando el lugar donde sería la conferencia. Tomé mi asiento en la primera fila y Ryan se sentó a mi lado. La convención comenzó puntualmente y cuando todos comenzaron a tomar asiento Ryan se levantó de mi lado y subió al estrado sentándose junto a otros directivos en unas sillas dispuestas detrás del atril.

El organizador de la convención se dirigió hacia el atril y comenzó su discurso sobre la importancia de la tecnología al cual no le presté atención ninguna. Mi vista estaba fija en la mirada de Ryan que no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Me vigilaba como mismo lo haría un halcón a su presa.

—…una de las compañías más avanzadas en cuanto a tecnología del futuro es TecFall. El Sr. Ryan Chasting les dará un breve discurso en cuanto a los avances de su compañía en este tema. —solo entonces, cuando mencionó a TecFall comencé a prestar atención.

Ryan se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el atril. Me miró fijamente, me sonrió y después comenzó con su discurso.

—Siempre me han gustado las películas de espías y agentes secretos, a quien no. Siempre tienen esos artefactos, tan geniales y sofisticados que te hacen preguntarte: ¿Será verdad? ¿Existirá? Pues en nuestra compañía hemos hecho realidad muchos de estos inventos que salen en las películas...

Me encantaba cuando daba discursos. La forma en que se movían sus labios cuando habla. Y ese acento que me volvía loca. Creo que si pensaba olvidarme de él este fin de semana, iba a tener que posponerlo.

Cuando terminó su discurso se sentó nuevamente en su asiento mientras alguien más se paraba en el atril a dar otro discurso. La verdad era que no me interesaba el resto de los discursos que se estaban dando allí. No podía prestarles atención. No cuando Ryan no apartaba los ojos de mí. No sabía si era porque me estaba vigilando o porque simplemente tenía ganas de mirarme. Aunque no me importaba por el motivo que lo hiciera. Me encantaba la forma en que me miraba.

— ¿En qué compañía trabajas?

Me giré hacia donde una hora antes estaba sentado Ryan y ahora lo ocupaba un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que él.

—En TecFall. —contesté cordialmente mientras giraba mi vista nuevamente hacia Ryan que ahora me miraba con el seño fruncido.

—Igual que yo. Eres nueva, nunca te he visto. ¿En qué departamento?

— ¿En que sucursal trabajas?—le pregunté sonriéndole.

—En la de aquí de New York.

—Por eso es que no nos conocemos, yo trabajo en la sede principal en Chicago.

—Debe ser genial trabajar allí. Disculpa no me he presentado, soy Collin. —me tendió su mano a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto Collin, soy Anastasia. —le dije tomando su mano.

—Encantado de conocerte Anastasia, y a que te dedicas allí.

—Soy la asistente personal del Sr. Chasting.

—No sé qué decir en verdad. ¿Es muy agotador ser la asistente personal del gran jefe?

—Bastante la verdad. —contesté mientras miraba a Ryan y este ahora me miraba muy serio.

Pero que bicho le habrá picado.

— ¿Que harás después de la conferencia?

—No lo sé, aun no tengo pensado nada.

—Porque no te unes al grupo y nos acompañas a comer algo.

— ¿Al grupo?

—Si somos seis. —dijo señalando los asientos a su lado donde habían sentados tanto mujeres como hombres. Se podía decir que todos eran de la misma edad.

Y la verdad era que no veía nada malo en salir a almorzar con ellos. Estaba soltera, no tenía compromiso alguno. Solo un jefe psicópata y bipolar. La verdad me vendría bien salir y conocer gente nueva.

—De acuerdo. —contesté con una sonrisa.

Sabía que Ryan se iba a poner como una fiera en cuanto se enterara de mis planes para almorzar. Bueno, si él quería continuar con su plan de _"seré tu guardaespaldas"_ tendría que elegir. Venir conmigo o ir al almuerzo con los directivos. Y yo sabía perfectamente lo que él iba a hacer. Le sonreí y me concentré una vez más en los discursos que daban en el atril.

Cuando terminó la conferencia todos fuimos saliendo de allí y afuera Collin me presentó a sus amigos. Todos querían conocer cómo era la sede principal de TecFall y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Ryan llegó donde yo estaba y se paró a mi lado.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Disculpe Sr. Chasting pero ya hice planes para almorzar con mis amigos.

— ¿Tus amigos?

—Si, Collin, Lily, Jason, Matt, Ashley y Ella. —ni yo misma me creía que me había aprendido sus nombres tan rápido.

—Nos disculpan un momento. —dijo Ryan tirando de mi hacia una esquina para hablar con más privacidad y lejos del grupo.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Ir a almorzar.

—Anastasia, no juegues conmigo.

—No lo hago. ¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya a almorzar con mis amigos?

—Te tengo que recordar que soy tu guardaespaldas este fin de semana.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Entonces porque me pones en esta encrucijada donde me haces elegir entre tu o la cena con los directivos a la que no puedo faltar.

—No te he dicho que elijas, solo ve a la cena. No estaré sola, somos un grupo. No creo que me pase nada.

Ryan se me quedó mirando fijamente por un largo rato. Estaba aguantando la respiración mientras sus ojos valoraban mis gestos y mi expresión. El tenía razón en algo, era mi guardaespaldas, pero no mi dueño. Y yo podía hacer lo que me diera la gana en cuanto a mi vida privada con o sin el presente. Después de soltar con una exhalación todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones habló.

—De acuerdo, tienes tu teléfono contigo.

—Si. —le contesté mostrándoselo.

—Me envías un mensaje con la dirección del lugar donde estarán.

—De acuerdo.

—Anastasia, cualquier cosa extraña me llamas inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo. —le dije mientras caminaba rumbo a mis amigos desconocidos.

—Anastasia. —me dijo una vez más haciendo que me girara. —Cuídate. —me gesticuló con los labios.

Le sonreí mientras llegaba donde el grupo y juntos salíamos a almorzar. No solo fuimos a almorzar, también paseamos New York. Aunque antes de hacerlo le envíe un mensaje a Ryan diciéndole donde estábamos almorzando y que después iría a dar una vuelta. La verdad no quise ni leer el mensaje que me envió después. Así que puse el teléfono en vibrador y me olvidé de todo mientras recorría las calles de New York con mis nuevos amigos. Al final busqué mi teléfono y le envíe un mensaje a Ryan para que no se preocupara.

Regresé al hotel cerca de las 3:00 pm. La verdad la había pasado de maravilla. Los chicos me habían invitado a ir con ellos mañana en la noche a un club. Les dije que lo pensaría. Así que intercambiamos teléfonos y nos despedimos. Subí a la habitación y me encontré con Ryan sentado en el comedor con una copa de vino en la mano. Intercambiamos miradas, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me tiré en la cama a descansar un rato.

Cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos me percaté de que eran cerca de las 4:00 pm.

¡Mierda!

¿Cómo me había quedado dormida? Salté rápidamente de la cama y fui hacia el baño, me acomodé el pelo y la ropa y después fui en busca de Ryan.

—Sr. Chasting. —grité desde la sala.

Pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. ¿Estaría en su habitación?

— ¡Ryan! —volví a llamar.

¿Acaso se habría ido sin mí?

Decidí entrar en su habitación, solo así podría verificar si estaba o no. Entré con paso decidido y me quedé parada nada más entrar con la mirada fija en la ducha del baño. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en mi pecho mientras mis piernas se negaban a moverse del lugar.

Ryan se encontraba en la ducha, desnudo, de espalda a mí mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo y yo observaba cada movimiento. Como se movían sus brazos enjuagándose el cabello. Como caí el agua en cascada sobre su cuerpo.

Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estomago. Tragué en seco mientras se alteraba mi respiración y mi sexo se contraía en anticipación. Verlo denudo y mojado por la ducha no iba a ayudar mucho a mi estado mental.

Ryan cerró la ducha, cogió una toalla, se secó un poco el pelo y salió hacia la habitación mientras se enredaba la toalla en la cintura. Pero antes de hacerlo pude visualizar su cuerpo desnudo. Y no sé si fueron ideas mías pero me había parecido que estaba excitado.

Mi sexo se contrajo una vez más traicionándome.

Ryan Levantó la vista y al verme frunció el seño y se detuvo en medio de la habitación. Si, a mí también me extrañaba estar allí parada y no aparté mi mirada ni un momento de su cuerpo…

Caminé hacia donde él estaba y me paré frente a él. Su estatura imponente eclipsaba la mía. Su cuerpo aún estaba mojado. Algunas gotas de agua caían de su cabello y rodaban por su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Estiré mi mano y la puse en su pecho justo donde se tocaban las puntas de las alas del fénix.

Ryan no decía nada, solamente me miraba. Deslicé mi mano por su torso desnudo, musculoso y mojado por la reciente ducha. Lo sentí estremecerse cuando mi mano llegó al borde de la toalla. En un rápido movimiento tiré de ella lanzándola a alguna parte de la habitación comprobando si era cierto lo que había visto antes de que se la colocara…

— ¿Anastasia, te encuentras bien?

Y ahora de que me había perdido. Estaba tan metida en mi pervertida fantasía que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

—Sí, estoy bien, dejaré que te vistas. —dije aclarando mi mente mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

No quería continuar allí invadiendo su privacidad y perturbándome aún más. Me paré afuera de su habitación de espalda a la puerta. ¿Por qué no había cerrado la puerta? Quién me habría mandado a entrar en su habitación. Ver una vez más su cuerpo desnudo trajo recuerdos a mi mente. Recuerdos que estaba tratando de olvidar.

—Pensaba que te habías marchado a la charla. Te llamé varias veces pero no contestabas.

—No te escuché. —me contestó.

—Llegaremos tarde a la charla. —le dije mirando la hora en mi teléfono.

Faltaban solamente cinco minutos para las cuatro.

—No lo haremos, la movieron hacia las 4:30 pm. Por eso no te desperté.

No me despertó. Acaso había estado en mi habitación y yo no me enteré.

—Ya puedes entrar Anastasia, estoy vestido. —entré nuevamente en su habitación.

¿A eso él le llamaba estar vestido?

Ryan se encontraba sentado en la cama. Traía unos jeans oscuros puestos. Nada más, dándome una impresionante vista de su esculpido cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario en busca de una camisa.

— ¿Estuviste en mi habitación? —le pregunté con curiosidad mientras observaba el fénix de su espalda que me devolvía la mirada.

—Sí. Te llamé varias veces y como no contestabas me asomé. Te vi dormida y no quise despertarte. —me dijo mientras sacaba una camisa de color azul y se la ponía.

Vestido de esta forma nadie podía decir que era el presidente de una compañía. Disfruté mientras él se terminaba de vestir remangándose las mangas hasta los codos y poniéndose unas converses. Nunca me lo había imaginado vestido tan informal y mucho menos con converses. Fue hacia el baño y tras unos minutos allí salió acomodándose el pelo con la mano.

Cogió unas Ray-Ban aviador de la mesita y me sonrió.

—Ya nos podemos ir. —dijo mientras yo daba media vuelta y salía de su habitación.

Ryan me siguió y al llegar al ascensor presioné el botón de llamada. No pasó ni un minuto cuando las puertas se abrieron y entramos. El ascensor se sentía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Y el olor de Ryan, ese delicioso olor que desprendía a colonia y a gel de baño comenzó a volverme loca. Cerré mis ojos y aspiré profundamente. De esta forma no iba a poder olvidarlo jamás. Su olor no hacía más que recordarme la noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Y rápidamente me comencé a acalorar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—la voz de Ryan en ese momento me sonó más sensual de lo que debería.

Abrí mis ojos y me giré para mirarlo antes de contestarle.

—Si...estoy bien. —le contesté tratando de apartar los recuerdos de él desnudo sobre mí de mi mente.

Ryan me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Luces cualquier cosa menos bien Anastasia. —me dijo mientras yo apretaba mis piernas e intentaba en vano controlar las mariposas y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

Qué pensaría si le decía que su presencia, su olor y los recuerdos de la noche juntos me habían excitado completamente.

—No es nada, solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza. —no me gustaba mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

El me examinó con curiosidad de arriba a abajo y volvió a subir la vista hasta clavarla en mis ojos. En ese mismo instante las puertas se abrieron y salimos del ascensor. Nos dirigimos hacia una habitación preparada para la charla. Y después de dos horas, en las que logré mandar sobre mi cuerpo, y controlarlo, la charla había terminado. Me levanté y caminé rumbo a la salida, pero antes de marcharme busqué a Ryan con la mirada.

Ryan se había quedado charlando con una mujer rubia de exuberantes curvas que no le había quitado la vista de encima durante toda la charla. Y él le había sonreído y contestado sus preguntas. Mientras los veía desde lejos conversando me preguntaba de que hablarían. Y en ese momento sentí celos. Quería ser yo a quien le sonriera de esa forma, y a quien le tocara el brazo tan cariñosamente. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, seduciéndola, como mismo había hecho conmigo. Ella sería otra de las tantas que al igual que yo pasarían por su cama una sola vez. —Pero tú lo hiciste dos veces. — me reprendió mi subconsciente y lo ignoré.

Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada, yo misma me había puesto la soga al cuello rechazando lo que él me había ofrecido. Así que salí de allí rumbo a la habitación. Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en la habitación que no me encontraba bien.


	29. Capítulo 29

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Tenía que aceptar las decisiones que había tomado y una vez en el ascensor cambié de idea. Presione PB y salí del hotel rumbo a Central Park. Necesitaba caminar y despejar mi mente. No quería estar en la suite cuando el subiera a la rubia exuberante y se encerraran en su habitación. Tenía que olvidarlo, pero no era muy fácil.

No conocía a nadie aquí en New York, y mis nuevas amistades estarían ocupados toda la tarde y parte del sábado. Mi teléfono sonó. Al mirarlo vi que tenía un mensaje de Ryan.

 _¿Donde éstas? No te encontré en la habitación, estoy preocupado por tu seguridad._

Ahora estaba preocupado por mí, si ni me había dirigido la mirada durante toda la charla. Ignoré su mensaje y continúe caminando mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse y a cada paso que daba se oscurecía más y las lámparas se iban encendiendo. Me senté en un banco. Una leve nieve comenzó a caer mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. No entiendo porque lloro. Yo misma había tomado esta decisión. En ese momento me llegó otro mensaje.

 _Al menos dime que estás en el hotel, no te encuentro por ninguna parte y me estoy volviendo loco._

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le escribí furiosa.

 _Salí a dar una vuelta por Central Park, no me apetecía quedarme en la habitación y escuchar como tenías sexo en el otro extremo. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, no necesito tu cuidado y protección._

Estaba comenzando a enfriar cada vez más, pero no me importaba, la verdad nada importaba. Mi teléfono sonaba insistentemente pero no lo atendí. Sabía que era Ryan y si le contestaba eso solo haría las cosas peor. Pasadas las 8:00 pm decidí regresar al hotel. La verdad hacía ya mucho frio y comenzaba a tiritar. Además que estaba muerta de hambre.

Me levanté del banco y comencé mi retorno. Pero a medida que me acercaba más al hotel más tenía la sensación de ser vigilada. No quise mirar hacia los lados, pero lo presentía. Cuando estaba llegando al hotel alguien me toco el hombro. Asustada y con el corazón en la boca me giré bruscamente dando un salto. Casi me da un infarto cuando me enfrente con la persona que me seguía.

—Serás imbécil, me has asustado—le dije golpeándolo en el pecho fuertemente.

—Tú me has asustado más. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que me tenías?

Podía ver la preocupación marcada en su rostro mientras nos encontrábamos parados a unos metros del hotel.

La nieve caía sobre nosotros pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

— ¿Porque no contestabas mis llamadas Anastasia?

—No tengo porque rendirte cuentas, no necesito tu protección y mucho menos tu cuidado. — dije dándole la espalda y entrando al hotel.

—Sabes que sí necesitas protección Anastasia. ¿Acaso no temes por tu vida? —tiró de mi mano haciendo que me girará unos metros antes de llegar al ascensor.

—En estos momentos me importa una mierda, soy mayor de edad y sé tomar mis decisiones, no soy una niña pequeña que necesita que la protejan. —dije soltándome del agarre de su mano.

—Pues te estás comportando como una. —dijo mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello.

Estaba frustrado, lo sabía. Siempre hacía ese gesto cuando algo le molestaba. Al mirar a nuestro alrededor pude ver a varias personas mirándonos. Al parecer estábamos dando todo un espectáculo.

Parecíamos una pareja de enamorados discutiendo. Con la diferencia que la única enamorada era yo. Giré mis talones y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Ryan no dijo nada y me siguió mientras las puertas se abrían y ambos entrábamos.

Pero en cuanto las puertas se cerraron después de él marcar nuestro piso me dirigió una gélida mirada. Y yo le devolví otra. La verdad era que me resultaba insoportable en estos momentos. Las puertas se abrieron y caminé por el pasillo hasta la suite, abrí la puerta y fui directo a mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

No quería que nada ni nadie me molestara. Se me había quitado el apetito pero necesitaba una ducha, o mejor un relajante descanso en la bañera. Me quité la ropa y fui hacia el baño. Llené la tina, me quité los espejuelos y me sumergí en el agua llenándola con sales aromáticas. Reposé la cabeza en un extremo y cerré mis ojos…

Alguien me llamaba a lo lejos pero no tenía ganas de contestar.

—Anastasia, por favor abre la puerta.

La voz de Ryan se escuchaba suplicante del otro lado. No iba a engañarme, no pensaba abrir.

—No has cenado nada y son casi las 10:00 pm, estoy preocupado. Llevas más de dos horas ahí adentro y no sé si estás bien.

No iba a contestar.

—Anastasia… —dijo golpeando ahora más fuerte la puerta. —Anastasia si no abres la maldita puerta en los próximos diez segundos, la voy a tirar abajo, y me va a importar una mierda si nos expulsan del hotel.

Su tono era feroz y demandante. Lo escuché comenzar a contar.

—Uno, dos, tres...

El no podía estar hablando en serio.

O si.

A medida que contaba golpeaba más fuerte la puerta.

—...cuatro, cinco...

Pero y si echaba la puerta a abajo. Mierda lo mejor sería no averiguarlo. Salí a toda velocidad de la bañera me puse los espejuelos y cogí una toalla enrollándola en mi cuerpo.

—...seis, siete...

Me apresuré y resbalé justo en la puerta del baño y me agarre de la viga de acero. Acabo de descubrir para que está puesta aquí.

—…ocho, nueve...

Abrí la puerta con el corazón acelerado y no precisamente por su presencia. Ryan se quedó con la mano en el aire y sus ojos de repente me miraron fijamente.

— ¿Que acaso no puedo bañarme con tranquilidad? —le grité de repente cruzándome de brazos.

No sabía porque se lo había dicho pero la verdad era que toda esta situación de que necesitaba un guardaespaldas me estaba empezando a cabrear. Ryan me miraba asombrado por lo que acababa de decirle.

—Estaba preocupado Ana, muy preocupado, pensaba que te habías desmayado o algo, pues no has comido nada. Y cuando no abrías me preocupe aún más, discúlpame.

Sonaba sincero, y se le veía preocupado en verdad. Descrucé mis brazos y le tome una mano entre las mías.

—Discúlpame a mí por preocuparte. —le dije mientras el bajaba la vista hasta nuestras manos juntas.

Su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo completo desde los pies hasta la cabeza y vi como su rostro pasó rápidamente de asombro y preocupación ha divertido mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en los míos y me regalaba su amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos, esa que me volvía loca.

Estaba consciente de que estaba mojada completamente goteando agua sobre el suelo y con solo una toalla envolviéndome. Pero no entendía porque la cara de idiota de él y la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Tal vez si lo abofeteaba...

— ¿Me puedes decir que es tan gracioso? —dije muy seria soltando su mano. La verdad que sus cambios tan rápidos de humor me enfurecían.

—Estaba molesto contigo, por irte sin protección, pero al ver que estas bien me he relajado un poco. — dijo dando un paso más cerca de mí.

No me moví de mi lugar, no podía, siempre tenía ese efecto en mí cuando me miraba fijamente. Sus labios llegaron hasta mi oreja. Lo sentí sonreír antes de hablar.

—Y tengo esta cara de idiota porque te apuraste tanto para abrir que no te acomodaste bien la toalla. — dijo pegado a mi oreja haciendo que me estremeciera completamente. —Creo que estamos a mano, vístete y ven a cenar. —dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose hacia el comedor por el pasillo opuesto al de mi habitación.

Su cercanía siempre me perturbaba. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Pero si tengo la toalla bien puesta. Pero cuando bajé mi mirada pude ver a qué se refería. Al parecer me había apresurado tanto en salir del baño que la toalla en lugar de amarrarla por encima de mis senos, la amarré por debajo o quizás se bajó cuando me crucé de brazos. Fuera el motivo por el que fuera, ahora me moría de vergüenza. Había estado parada frente a él prácticamente desnuda.

Cerré la puerta nuevamente y busqué una ropa para vestirme. No vi el motivo para ponerme un vestido si al final iba a dormir después. Así que me puse la ropa de dormir y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Ryan estaba sentado en una silla con una copa de vino en la mano. Sobre la mesa había varios platos con la cena. Estaba hambrienta.

—Gracias por la cena. —le dije mientras me sentaba a cenar y el hacía lo mismo sirviéndome una copa de vino.

—Lindo conjunto.

Me daba lo mismo lo que pensara de mi ropa de dormir. La verdad era que no estaba para su sarcasmo en este momento. Así que lo ignoré mientras el sonreía y yo comenzaba a comer. Entonces recordé a la rubia exuberante de la charla y me pregunté qué habría ocurrido con ella.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a la rubia?

El se me quedó mirando extrañado sin entender a que me refería.

—La que no parabas de sonreírle y que te vi seduciendo después de la charla. —dije mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

No podía creer que yo le haya dicho todo eso. Creo que el vino es el que estaba hablando por mí.

—Le pedí que se marchara. —me dijo mientras yo hacia una pausa con el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca.

— ¿Pensaba que te acostarías con ella? —cállate Ana, cállate ya.

—Gracias a ti, eso fue imposible. —dijo mientras se comía unas papas fritas sin apartar la mirada de mí.

— ¿Y yo ahora que hice? —acaso me estaba culpando, bien podía haber seguido con la rubia.

—Te fuiste a pasear por Central Park sin guardaespaldas.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera que me uniera a ustedes para hacer un trío? —dije mientras cubría mi boca rápidamente.

Podía sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y un calor comenzaba a subir por mi cuerpo. Ryan me miró alzando las cejas y sonriendo ladinamente por lo que yo acababa de decir. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Se estaba imaginando la escena. Y yo no quería ni hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres hacer un trío?

— ¡No! —contesté rápidamente.

En ese momento no sabía dónde meterme. Ryan me miraba intrigado. Le di un largo sorbo de vino a mi copa. Y decidí cambiar el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar mis pensamientos, no era muy saludable que digamos pensar en hacer un trío con Ryan Chasting.

Que digo, no era saludable pensar o hacer nada desnuda que involucrara a Ryan Chasting. Tenía que apartar y borrar de mi mente las imágenes de él desnudo y mojado bajo la ducha. Apreté mis piernas, controlé los latidos de mi corazón y me recordé que mi consolador estaba en Chicago en mi apartamento.

Así que decidí pensar en otra cosa como en los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

Aún no les había dicho nada a los chicos sobre si iría al club nocturno y la verdad que con la cara de preocupación que le había visto a Ryan cuando había llegado no me gustaría hacérselo nuevamente. Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

— ¿Tienes planes para mañana en la noche con la rubia?

Porque tenía que mencionar a la rubia.

— ¿Algún problema si los tuviera?

—No, la verdad no, puedes follar con quien te dé la gana. —le dije mientras él me miraba ahora muy serio. Acaso se estaría preguntando porque le hablaba de esta forma. —Pensaba salir mañana en la noche con unos amigos a un club. ¿Crees que puedas unírtenos?

— ¿Me estas invitando a ir a un club?

—En teoría no, pero como eres mi guardaespaldas y no puedo salir sin ti…te puedes traer a la rubia si quieres.

El se me quedó mirando por un momento, como preguntándose si estaría borracha. No lo estaba, y la verdad no me hacía ninguna gracia verlo a él con otra mujer. Pero si tenía que llevarla a ella para poder salir yo, pues qué remedio.

—Se lo comentaré. —me dijo antes de continuar comiendo.

Ninguno de los dos habló más. Terminamos la cena en un incomodo silencio. No me atreví a mirarlo más a los ojos. Esa era mi debilidad. Y sabía que si lo hacia una vez más, me iba a arrepentir.

Terminé de cenar y después de darle las buenas noches me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Busqué el teléfono. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Kate. Y un e-mail.

De: Kate Kavanagh

Para: Anastasia Stelle

Fecha: Viernes, 6/11/2015 9:20 PM

Asunto: Malas Influencias.

Veo que New York no te asienta, ya no escuchas ni el teléfono. ¿Te has olvidado de mí? Espero que no decidas mudarte hacia allá. O acaso ya conocisteis a alguien que te hizo olvidar...

Kate.

Ella siempre con su particular sentido el humor. Busqué su número y la llamé. Al segundo timbre me contestó.

—Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Eso sería imposible, es solo que he estado ocupada.

—Y bien como te la estas pasando en New York.

—Bien, hice unas amistades y saldremos mañana en la noche a un club.

—Te dije que eso era lo que necesitabas para olvidarte del Sr. Chasting.

—Eso es un poco complicado Kate. No creo que lo pueda olvidar este fin de semana. —dije mientras la visión de su cuerpo desnudo saliendo de la ducha regresaba a mi mente.

— ¿Porque no?

—Porque compartimos la misma habitación.

— ¡Que!—su grito del otro lado de la línea me hizo apartar el teléfono de la oreja.

—Es una larga historia Kate y estoy muy cansada.

—De acuerdo pero mañana cuando regreses del club, me cuentas con detalle todo.

—Cuando regrese te llamo y te cuento todo. —dije resignada, mejor no discutir con ella.

—Lo digo en serio, así llegues a la 3:00 am quiero que me llames.

—Está bien te llamaré, hasta mañana Kate.

—Adiós, estaré esperando ansiosa la llamada. —y me colgó.

Tenía que recordar llamarla mañana. Aunque sabía que si no lo hacia ella me llamaría a mí. La curiosidad podía con ella.

¿Desde cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan excitante para ella?

Les envié un mensaje a los chicos confirmando mi asistencia al club y les dije que llevaría a otros amigos. No les quise especificar que era mi jefe y su nueva conquista.

Me quité los espejuelos y me acomodé en la cama. Unos minutos más tarde mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y me vi envuelta en un sueño muy extraño y perturbador.


	30. Capítulo 30

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Los dos hombres me miraban, uno a cada lado de la cama, mientras me encontraba acostada y con mis manos atadas al cabecero. No veía sus rostros, solos sus ojos. Uno de ellos subió a la cama y comenzó a besarme, devorando mis labios. El otro bajó por todo mi cuerpo dando besos y deslizando sus manos hasta que sentí su lengua acariciar mi clítoris haciéndome gemir audiblemente. El otro hombre que me besaba acalló mis gemidos introduciendo la lengua en mi boca mientras con sus dedos apretaba mis pezones.

Traté de moverme pero no me dejaban. Entonces repentinamente ambos se separaron de mi cuerpo y volvieron a pararse cada uno a un lado de la cama. Los miré alternadamente. Ahora si se les veía el rostro. ¿Acaso mi mente me estaba engañando? Los dos eran la misma persona.

Ryan.

Ambos volvieron a venir sobre mí, besando por igual mi cuerpo. Descendían al parejo, cada uno por un lado dejando un húmedo rastro por toda mi piel. Deslizaron sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo. Ambos simultáneamente introdujeron cada uno un dedo en mi interior y un gemido escapó de mis labios e hizo que me sentara de repente en la cama sudando y con el corazón acelerado.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Quien me mandaría a hablar con Ryan sobre hacer un trío. En estos momentos extrañaba mi consolador. Y por un momento me sentí tentada a ir a la habitación de Ryan y pedirle que terminara lo que había comenzado en el sueño.

Busqué los espejuelos y me los puse. El reloj marcaba un poco más de las 6:00 am. Creo que no iba a poder dormir más. Fui al baño y después de lavarme la boca y asearme me vestí, me recogí el pelo en una trenza y fui a prepararme un café. Hoy solamente había en la agenda la exposición de tecnología y la verdad era que no quería estar aquí cuando Ryan despertara. Pero tampoco quería que se enfureciera por salir sin él. Busqué un papel y le escribí una nota:

 _Bajé a desayunar. Te prometo que no saldré del hotel sin ti._

 _Ana._

Y como no sabía si se molestaría por eso, decidí dejarle preparada una taza de café. Puse la nota y la taza con el café en la mesa del comedor y bajé a desayunar.

Lo sentí llegar antes de verlo, podía sentir su presencia cerca de mí. Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos. No estaba molesto. Tal vez el café había surtido efecto.

—Buenos días Anastasia.

—Buenos días Sr. Chasting. —contesté formalmente.

Y antes de que preguntara que había en la agenda me adelanté.

—Hoy no tenemos mucho en la agenda, solamente la exposición de tecnología a la cual podemos o no ir. Todo depende de usted.

Ryan me miró por un momento, me sonrió y después habló.

—No podemos dejar de ir, nuestra empresa expondrá el nuevo prototipo de inteligencia artificial basado en nanotecnología. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

Sabía que diría eso. Después de él terminar de desayunar nos dirigimos hacia la exposición. Y allí pasamos casi todo el día. De almuerzo me comí unos aperitivos y una soda. Ryan no se apartó ni un momento de mi lado. Me crucé con los chicos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al club. Nos encontraríamos a las 9:30 pm en el lobby del hotel para salir juntos. A las dos subimos hacia la habitación y me pasé la tarde decidiendo que ponerme para ir al club. No era como si hubiese traído mucha ropa pero estaba indecisa.

Al final opté por ponerme unos jeans ajustados y desgastados de color azul claro, una blusa negra y encima un sobre todo de color gris. Para completar me puse unos botines de tacón de aguja negros. Me rice un poco el pelo y lo dejé suelto sobre mis hombros, me maquille un poco y me puse los lentes de contacto. Cuando me di por satisfecha salí de la habitación.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Me giré y me encontré a Ryan. Y no pude evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Traía un polo negro con una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans oscuros y unas converses. El pelo lo tenía desordenado. Justo como a mí me gustaba. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, más azules que de costumbre, sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban. Me sostuve del marco de la puerta.

—Voy saliendo. ¿Vienes?—le pregunté mientras abría la puerta apartando mi mirada de él.

—Si. —dijo saliendo detrás de mí.

Tomamos el ascensor juntos y en silencio. Su olor me estaba volviendo loca. Miraba el panel de números mientras el ascensor bajaba piso a piso. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y salimos. Los chicos ya se encontraban en el lobby, y también la rubia voluptuosa.

—Ya nos podemos ir. —dije después de saludarlos a todos.

Nos dividimos en grupos para dirigirnos en taxi al club. Por suerte no tuve que ir en el mismo taxi que Ryan.

El ambiente en el club era moderno y ruidoso. El club tenía una enorme barra que le daba la vuelta a toda la pista. En unas esquinas habían varias mesas al igual que en el piso superior. Las luces intermitentes daban en la pista al ritmo de la estridente música. Ocupamos una mesa en el piso superior mientras los chicos iban por las bebidas.

Después de varias rondas de cerveza y unos tragos de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre me levanté de la mesa y todos me miraron.

— ¿Vamos a bailar?—grité por encima de la música.

Todos gritaron emocionados mientras se levantaban y nos dirigimos hacia la pista al ritmo de _One last time_ de _Ariana Grande_. Media hora después de estar bailando las cervezas comenzaron a hacer efecto y me alejé del grupo rumbo al baño. Cuando salía del baño me crucé con la rubia en la cola, pero decidí ignorarla. Caminé hacia la pista de baile y comencé a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de una música que no reconocí.

Pero cuando comenzó a sonar _Never close our eyes_ de _Adam Lambert_ sentí a alguien pegarse a mí por detrás y colocar sus manos en mi cintura. No necesitaba girarme para saber quién era. En cuanto sus manos me habían tocado, mi cuerpo había reaccionado y supo identificar a quien pertenecían. No lo aparté y sin mirar atrás comencé a moverme y a cantar lo que decía la canción mientras bailábamos juntos. Disfruté del breve momento que se terminó junto con la canción en cuanto regresó la rubia del baño y él fue a bailar con ella.

Traté de evitar mirar hacia donde Ryan estaba bailando, pero era inevitable. Mis ojos siempre terminaban allí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y él me sonreía. Nunca lo había visto bailar y lo hacía de una forma muy sensual. En estos momentos me arrepentía de haberlo invitado a venir con la rubia. Y ahora tenía que soportar ver como ella se restregaba contra él como una gata en celo. Media hora más tarde ya había agotado mi cuota de ver a Ryan demasiado acaramelado con la rubia.

Me puse el sobretodo y salí afuera un rato. Estaba nevando levemente. Miré hacia el cielo y dejé que la nieve cayera sobre mi rostro esperando que esta enfriara mi cerebro sobrecalentado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—me preguntó un hombre a mi espalda.

—Si. —contesté sin mirarlo.

— ¿Segura?

Solamente lo miré de reojo dándole a entender que no quería hablar y este se marchó dejándome sola.

Unos minutos más tarde alguien se abalanzo sobre mí y me condujo a una esquina oscura y apartada. Había dos hombres, uno de ellos estaba detrás de mí mientras sostenía una navaja en mi cuello, mientras el otro me examinaba de arriba abajo. Tenía el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas y suponía que el que me agarraba también. Intenté gritar pero rápidamente el que sostenía la navaja me cubrió la boca.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer un sonido zorra.

El corazón se me subió a la boca latiendo a mil por segundo. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Imaginaba que era Ryan tratando de localizarme. Entonces el otro hombre comenzó a toquetearme toda.

Me sentí asqueada.

Acercó su rostro a mi cuello. Me sentía impotente en ese momento.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Cerré mis ojos mientras aquel tipo metía la mano por debajo de la blusa. No podía gritar, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada.

Entonces se separó de mí bruscamente y abrí mis ojos al tiempo que lo veía cayendo al suelo. El hombre se levantó rápidamente y se enfrentó a quien lo había tirado.

Ryan miraba a los dos hombres alternadamente. Uno me cubría la boca y me sostenía por los hombros mientras sostenía la cuchilla en mi cuello. El otro se paro frente a Ryan y saco una navaja del bolsillo.

—Porque no dejas que la chica se vaya. —dijo Ryan mientras yo observaba con cara de espanto todo aquello sin poder hacer nada.

—Porque queremos divertirnos con ella y un idiota como tú no nos lo va a impedir. —dijo mientras arremetía contra Ryan.

Ryan dio un salto hacia atrás escapando del corte de la navaja. El hombre intentó cortarlo nuevamente pero Ryan lo esquivaba diestramente. En un movimiento rápido logró cogerle la mano al hombre y lo desarmó lanzando la cuchilla bien lejos y después a este contra unas bolsas de basura con una patada.

Se levantó del suelo y miró en mi dirección al que sostenía la cuchilla en mi cuello.

—Llévatela, yo termino con el idiota del novio y te alcanzo en el lugar. —dijo mientras el hombre me arrastraba con él por la fuerza.

Lo último que vi fue a Ryan en posición de combate mientras el hombre sacaba una pistola y le apuntaba. No vi nada más mientras era arrastrada por la fuerza y obligada a caminar por un callejón cada vez más rápidamente.

Abrió una puerta en un callejón y me hizo entrar de un golpe dándome un empujón. Caí de bruces en el sucio suelo. Aquello era un apartamento pero lucía abandonado. El hombre me giró sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Intenté gritar pero el rápidamente acalló mis gritos con una mano. Lo mordí y él me dio un golpe en la cara, demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Maldita perra!

Buscó en el suelo un trapo sucio y me amordazó.

—Te quiero calladita. —dijo sacándose el pasamontañas y mostrándome una sonrisa desdentada.

Era en vano gritar. Pero al menos podía defenderme con las manos y los pies. Intente arañarlo, pero rápidamente el me sostuvo por las manos y cogiendo una soga del suelo me ató las manos juntas y ellas a la pata de una vieja butaca. Intente patearlo pero me inmovilizó con su cuerpo en el suelo. Buscó la cuchilla y me la puso en el rostro.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

¿Y ahora que me iba a hacer?

La fue bajando lentamente y cuando llegó a mi ropa la rasgó completamente. Primero el sobretodo, después la blusa y finalmente cortó mi sujetador.

Y entonces comenzó a manosearme. Y a besuquearme toda. Intenté gritar nuevamente pero los gritos morían en mis labios. Sentí sonar nuevamente mi teléfono. El hombre buscó en el bolsillo del sobretodo, lo sacó y lo lanzo contra la pared. Sentí el estruendo y como este dejaba de sonar. Ahora si estaba perdida. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos a borbotones. Cuando sus manos fueron hacia mis jeans para zafarlos cerré mis ojos. No quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y mis ojos se abrieron del pánico. Había llegado el otro. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Entonces dejé de sentir el peso sobre mí y sentí un estruendo. Abrí lentamente los ojos asustada y me encontré con el rostro de Ryan. Sentí un quejido y al buscar de donde provenía vi al hombre tirado en una esquina.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó preocupado sacándome la mordaza.

No podía hablar, no encontraba mi voz. Así que solamente asentí mientras intentaba controlar mis lágrimas. Entonces sentí un estruendo y vi a Ryan apoyarse en sus manos sobre el suelo a mi lado. Se levantó de un salto con un gruñido y esquivando un golpe que le iban a dar, le propinó otro al tipo y lo dejó KO en el suelo sin moverse.

Se giró hacia mi nuevamente y me desató las manos para después ayudarme aponerme en pie. Al mirarme la ropa vi que había quedado destrozada, solamente tenía pedazos de tela colgándome encima, prácticamente estaba desnuda para arriba. Ryan al percatarse de la situación se sacó su chaqueta y me la ofreció.

—Póntela.

— ¿Y tú? —estaba consciente del frió que había y el solamente tenía un polo.

—Tú lo necesitas más, anda, póntela. —dijo mientras yo me metía en su chaqueta que me quedaba grande y estaba impregnada de su olor.

Ryan me cerró la chaqueta y me sostuvo por las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí. —dije en un quejido mientras continuaba sollozando.

— ¿Quieres hacer la denuncia? —dijo sacando su teléfono.

—No, solo quiero irme de este horrible lugar. —dije mientras me abrazaba a él y volvía a comenzar a llorar.

Ryan me pegó más a su cuerpo y mientras me abrazaba me sacó de allí. Cuando llegamos a la calle detuvo un taxi, me ayudó a montar y después le indico al taxista a donde ir. Y sin importarme nada, me acurruqué en su pecho…

Ryan tocó mi hombro cuando llegamos al hotel. Me ayudó a bajar del taxi y después de pagar me abrazó nuevamente y me condujo rumbo a la habitación.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro me giró entre sus brazos y me miró fijamente.

—Ana. ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?

—Nada. —contesté con mi cabeza baja. —No sucedió nada porque tú llegaste en ese momento…si te demoras un poco más…no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hubiese hecho. —dije mientras volvía a abrazarme a él.

—Tenía que haberlos matado a los dos. —dijo muy bajo contra mi cabello.

No sabía si era su olor que inundaba mis sentidos en ese momento, o su cercanía, o el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo pero mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de su polo negro y sentí como sus abdominales se tensaban ante mi contacto. Necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba sentirme querida en ese momento.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo separándome de su cuerpo.

— ¡Bésame! —Ryan me miro frunciendo el ceño como si aquella petición fuera la más absurda del mundo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea Ana. —contestó mientras acariciaba mi cabello dulcemente.

—Necesito que me beses…que tus manos recorran mi cuerpo y me hagan olvidar lo que sucedió. —dije mientras sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.


	31. Capítulo 31

SI QUIEREN LEERLA EN INGLÉS BUSQUENLA POR EL MISMO SEUDÓNIMO Y POR EL NOMBRE "THE SECRET".

En caso de que se lo pregunten, Christian si está en el libro, solo que no se lo esperarán.

Ryan me abrazó fuertemente y me condujo a su habitación. Me sacó la chaqueta y los restos de mi ropa. Se agachó y me sacó los botines y después me bajó los jeans y la ropa interior. Tomó mi mano y me condujo al baño. Me saqué los lentes de contacto y los puse en una mesita. Ryan abrió la ducha de cascada y se metió conmigo aún con su ropa puesta. Cogió una esponja y después de echarle gel comenzó a lavar todo mi cuerpo. Mi cuello, mis brazos, mis senos bajando hacia mi vientre y entre mis piernas.

Se agachó y me lavó las piernas desde los tobillos y subiendo hacia los muslos. Después se paró frente a mí y me hizo girarme para lavarme la espalda. No había nada erótico ni sensual en lo que él estaba haciendo. Simplemente estaba haciendo lo que yo le había pedido, aunque de una forma muy diferente a lo que yo me había imaginado. Cuando terminó con mi cuerpo, hizo que me parara completamente bajo la ducha para quitarme todo el jabón. Cogió el champú y me lavó el cabello.

Me daba masajes suavemente en el cuero cabelludo que poco a poco iban relajándome. Cuando terminó y enjuagó mi cabeza cerró la ducha y me envolvió en un albornoz. Cuando lo anudó me tendió una toalla para que secara mi cabello. Y mientras lo hacía Ryan se sacó la ropa mojada tirándola a un lado.

Por más que quise no puede evitar ver su cuerpo desnudo y mucho menos la notable erección que tenía en ese momento. Pero tan rápido como se desvistió se envolvió también en un albornoz. Me quitó la toalla de las manos y cogiendo la secadora secó mi cabello mientras deslizaba los dedos por él.

Cuando el cabello estuvo seco, puso el secador a un lado y tomó mi mano para llevarme hacia la habitación. Me indicó que me acostara en su cama y así lo hice. Ryan subió a la cama y después de apagar la luz de la mesita se acostó a mi lado.

—Ven aquí. —dijo ofreciéndome sus brazos.

Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras el acariciaba tiernamente mi cabello.

—Descansa Ana. —y no sé si fue la ternura con la que me lo dijo o los acontecimientos del día, pero mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta quedarme dormida…

Desperté sobresaltada y me senté en la cama de golpe.

No había sido un sueño, nada lo era.

Y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior regresaron de golpe a mi mente. De no haber sido por Ryan…no quería ni pensar en que hubiese sucedido. Ryan descansaba a mi lado. Ya no tenía el albornoz, en su lugar traía una camiseta gris. Afuera aún estaba oscuro, debía ser de madrugada. Volví a recostarme en la cama acomodándome en su pecho. Necesitaba su calor. El no se despertó, pero me abrazó. Mientras cerraba mis ojos algunas preguntas comenzaron a rondar mi mente.

¿Cómo me había encontrado?

¿Dónde había aprendido artes marciales?

Mañana se lo preguntaría.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente mi rostro dolía un poco, debía ser por el golpe que me había dado el desgraciado aquel. Me senté en la cama y entonces me percaté de que estaba sola. Sentí unos pasos y vi una silueta borrosa caminar en mi dirección.

—Ni se te ocurra levantarte. —me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado y ponía una bandeja en mis piernas.

—No creo que pueda comer sin mis espejuelos. —dije mientras lo sentía reír a mi lado.

—Espera. —vi a la silueta moverse a mi lado.

Y justo igual que cuando lo conocí, me colocó los espejuelos, aunque lo hizo con mucho cuidado. Frente a mi había una bandeja con desayuno para dos personas. Al lado de uno de los vasos de jugo había dos pastillas.

—Tómatelas, te ayudaran con el dolor y la inflamación.

¡Inflamación!

—Necesito ir al baño primero.

—Te puse el cepillo de dientes en mi baño. —me le quedé mirando extrañada pero al final me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia allí.

Y al mirarme en el espejo vi a que se refería. Tenía un corte sobre el pómulo derecho y lo tenía un poco inflamado. El corte no era de importancia, casi ni se veía. Me toqué con la mano el corte. Dolía un poco. Me lavé la cara con cuidado, me cepillé los dientes y salí después de hacer mis necesidades.

Regresé donde estaba Ryan en la cama sentado esperándome. Me senté a su lado y me tomé las pastillas. Aún no se había vestido completamente. Solamente traía la camiseta gris y unos jeans.

Sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo mientras miraba fijamente sus jeans y recordaba la erección que tenía la noche anterior. Creo que lo mejor iba a ser apartar mi mirada de él. O mejor dicho de sus jeans.

—Esto se ve delicioso. —dije mientras comenzaba a desayunar y apartaba mi mirada escrutadora de él.

Ryan no comía nada, solamente me miraba. Cuando iba por la segunda tostada me le quedé mirando fijamente.

— ¿No piensas desayunar? —le pregunté ofreciéndole la tostada.

—Sí, solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien. —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Estoy bien. —Ryan cogió la tostada que le ofrecía sin apartar la mirada de mí.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió anoche?

—La verdad quisiera olvidar todo lo que sucedió anoche. —dije negando con mi cabeza y apartando mi mirada de la suya.

— ¿Todo? —lo volví a mirar.

Todo no, solo las cosas desagradables que habían sucedido. No quería olvidar nuestro baile y tampoco quería olvidar el tierno baño que me había dado.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —le dije en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Pregunta.

— ¿Me contestarás? —sabía que era muy evasivo con las preguntas personales.

El solamente sonrió.

—Lo intentaré. —contestó sinceramente.

— ¿Donde aprendiste a pelear?

—Practiqué artes marciales cuando era joven.

Esto definitivamente era algo nuevo. Y también explicaba que se supiera defender tan bien. Ahora entendía porque me había dicho que sería mi guardaespaldas el fin de semana. Estaba preparado para serlo.

—Creo que debo pedirte disculpas. —dije agachando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque todo lo sucedido anoche fue por mi culpa. —dije mientras no podía evitar recordar lo ocurrido y las lagrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos.

Ryan cogió la bandeja y la puso en la mesita y después cogió el vaso con jugo que yo tenía en la mano y lo puso allí también. Se sentó frente a mí y sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos. Me limpió las lagrimas y alzo mi rostro para que lo mirara.

—No debes culparte por lo sucedido, no fue tu culpa.

—Si lo fue. —dije sollozando. — Si yo no hubiese salido sin ti, nada hubiese ocurrido. —dije tratando de dejar de llorar.

Ryan tiró de mí hacia su pecho y me abrazó deslizando una mano por mi espalda y la otra por mi cabello.

—Habría sucedido de cualquier forma. —dijo muy bajo pero lo escuché perfectamente.

Me separé de él sin entender a que se refería.

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué quieres decir? —dije limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Ryan se pasó una mano por su cabello. Estaba nervioso, lo sabía. Y estaba decidiendo si contármelo o no. Al final decidió hacer lo que era correcto.

—Después de que te alejaste, y logré derribar al otro hombre hice que hablara.

Iba a preguntarle que había hecho pero él me interrumpió.

—Antes de que preguntes, no, no te gustaría saber que le hice para que hablara, pero le saqué información.

— ¿Qué tipo de información? —dije sorbiendo mi nariz, ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Alguien los envió específicamente para que te dieran un susto y te alejaras de mí.

—Querrás decir para que me violaran.

—Según él, no lo iban a hacer. Solo querían asustarte y amenazarte.

—Asustarme y amenazarme, con qué.

—Con que dejaras la compañía en la que trabajabas y no te involucraras conmigo.

— ¿Dejar la compañía? Y que tiene que ver involucrarme contigo cuando entre nosotros no hay nada.

—No lo sé. Pero después de que me dijo eso he estado pensando y creo saber por dónde viene todo.

— ¿Por dónde?

—Estoy pensando que alguien quiere robar el prototipo de inteligencia artificial basado en nanotecnología que hemos desarrollado.

— ¿Con que objetivo?

—No lo sé. Venderlo en el mercado negro a terroristas.

—Pero porque amenazarme a mí, no lo entiendo.

—Tú no eres su objetivo, soy yo.

Eso tiene más lógica, lo más rápido de conseguir algo de la compañía sería mediante el jefe.

—Pero sigo sin entender la parte en que no me involucrara contigo.

—A menos que quien esté detrás de todo sea alguien que conoces y no te quiere metida en todo esto.

¿Alguien que conozco?

Sus palabras se habían quedado gravadas en mi mente. Esa era una posibilidad. Remota, pero aún así tenía mucho sentido. Pero quien no me quería involucrada en esto tenía una retorcida forma de sacarme de en medio. Y él porque quería sacarme del medio imaginaba que tendría algo que ver con mis habilidades con una computadora y no porque me conociera.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Con respecto a la compañía, voy a poner seguridad extra. —dijo mientras su mano subía hasta mi mejilla. —Y con respeto a ti…también.

— ¡Más seguridad! —exclamé frustrada y con ganas de protestar. — ¿Que acaso no es suficiente con Sawyer haciéndome sombra el día entero?

—No, no lo es. —contestó muy serio, al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta.

Me acomodé los espejuelos y metí un mechó de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—No debes preocuparte por la vigilancia Ana, piensa que es por tu seguridad, mucho más después de lo sucedido anoche. Solo que le haré unos pequeños ajustes.

— ¿Ajustes? —dije abriendo mucho mis ojos.

Y ahora que se le habría ocurrido para mi protección.

—Sí, no pienso dejarte sola ni un segundo. —me dijo deslizando los dedos por mis labios.

Inconscientemente deslicé mi lengua por ellos y Ryan me miró fijamente. Podía ver el brillo peligroso en su mirada.

—Y se puede saber que tienes pensado hacer extra para mi protección.

—Yo no haré nada. —hizo una pausa evaluando mi reacción. —Tú lo harás.

— ¡Yo! ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

Solamente me miraba, sabía que estaba planeando algo. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que él me iba a pedir a continuación.

—Mudarte a mi apartamento.

Era una suerte que no tenía jugo ni nada en la boca, porque de seguro que se lo hubiese escupido encima.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo me voy a mudar contigo? Que explicación le voy a dar a Kate. ¡Oh dios! ¡Kate! Debe de estar preocupada por mí y como loca porque no contesto mi teléfono. Y mi madre, debe de estar al borde de la locura porque no la he llamado. —dije levantándome de golpe de la cama. Necesitaba salir y comprarme otro teléfono.

—Pensaba que tus padres habían fallecido.

—Sí, me refiero a mi madre adoptiva. —dije dándole una explicación.

—Puedes venir aquí y tranquilizarte.

—Como quieres que me tranquilice en este momento. —Ryan se levantó de la cama y me sostuvo por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

—Kate me llamó a mi celular preguntando por ti, y le dije que se te había roto el teléfono y tenías que comprar otro, que mas tarde la llamabas. Ya puedes tranquilizarte. —dijo sonriéndome de esa forma que tanto me gustaba y que me hacía perder el sentido.

—No me sonrías así. —le solté de pronto.

— ¿Porque no? —dijo volviendo a sonreírme ampliamente haciendo que se le formaran los hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Porque no lograras que me mude contigo ni siquiera así. —dije tratando de soltarme del agarre de sus manos pero era imposible. —Además no es como si tuviéramos una relación y decidiéramos vivir juntos. Porque no es así.

—Pero pudiera serlo. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba asombrada.

— ¿Cambiaste de idea? ¿Quieres una relación?

El no me contestó, solamente me sonrió. Colocó una mano en mi cadera y subió la otra hasta mi mejilla para apartarme el pelo del rostro.

— ¿Porque no me besaste anoche? —le pregunté de repente.

—Porque por mucho que tuviese deseo no era el momento correcto, ni para besarte ni para cualquier otra cosa. —dijo mientras descendía sus labios hasta mi cuello.

No me besó, solamente dejó su cabeza allí mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y lo sentí aspirar en mi cuello. Y mi piel reaccionó ante el aire que escapaba de sus labios erizándose completamente.

— ¿Y este es el momento?—se separó de mí y me miró sonriendo.

—No. Ve a vestirte iremos a comprar un nuevo teléfono, le prometí a Kate que me aseguraría que te lo compraras. —me dijo separándose de mí y dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?—Ryan se detuvo en medio del baño.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —eso era lo que más me intrigaba.

—Rastree tu teléfono. —dijo sonriéndome mientras desaparecía en el baño.

Yo había escuchado bien. Pero como. Bueno sabía cómo, yo misma lo había hecho en una ocasión. Pero esa no era la cuestión. La cuestión era que había rastreado mi teléfono, y si sabía hacer eso, era muy probable que también supiera hacer otras cosas como piratearlo y revisar todos mis correos o mis llamadas o coger todos mis contactos. Tendría que indagar más en este tema. Tenía que averiguar que más sabía hacer.


	32. Capítulo 32

Salí de su habitación rumbo a la mía cerrando la puerta en cuanto entré. Todo lo que había sucedido desde la noche anterior ahora me parecía irreal. Y lo más extraño de todo era su cambio en cuanto a una relación. Aunque en realidad no me había dicho que tendríamos una relación.

En realidad no me había dicho nada.

Y mudarme con él. Eso si había sido el colmo. Busqué una ropa que ponerme. Estaba equivocado si creía que me iba a mudar con él.

Me quité el albornoz, me recogí el pelo y me dirigí rumbo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba vestida con unos jeans azules ajustados, desteñidos y rasgados en la rodilla, una camisa gris de manga larga una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos converses. Salí en busca de Ryan.

Se encontraba sentado en la sala de Tv y en cuanto me vio se levantó y apagó la televisión. Hoy al igual que los últimos días vestía de forma casual, aunque no dejaba de lucir elegante. Traía unos jeans azules desteñidos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Hoy no traía los converse, en su lugar lucía unas botas color marrón.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —dijo apartándome de mi ensoñación.

—Sí. —contesté firmemente.

—Pues vamos. —dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

En cuanto puse mi mano sobre su antebrazo el tomó mi mano y la deslizó hasta que nuestros dedos estuvieron entrelazados.

—Mucho mejor así, hoy no quiero perderte de mi lado. —dijo mientras tiraba de mi rumbo a la puerta.

Y yo me dejé llevar encantada mientras él me conducía por todas partes tomando mi mano. Así, a la vista de todos lucíamos como una pareja normal.

Aunque sabía que no lo éramos.

Mientras el ascensor bajaba hasta la planta baja lo miré de reojo para ver si su mirada me daba alguna información de lo que sucedía con el hoy. Pero nada. El me miró, me sonrió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y subió mi mano hasta sus labios para besarla.

Y ese sencillo contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel activo todas las células y terminaciones nerviosas que se encontraban dormidas. Un cosquilleo comenzó a inundar todo mi cuerpo. Se me aceleró la respiración y él lo notó cuando apretó mi mano entre la suya y acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

—Sé lo que eso provoca en ti. —susurró en mi oído.

Iba a contestarle algo pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y el tiró de mí. No estaba nevando, pero una fina capa de nieve cubría todo New York. Sin soltar mi mano me condujo rumbo a Central Park y paseamos un buen rato.

—Hora de almorzar. —dijo tirando de mi para salir del parque.

Ryan paró un taxi y ambos nos montamos. Le indicó una dirección al taxista y después me sonrió.

Almorzamos unas hamburguesas en un lugar llamado Burguer Joint. El lugar estaba escondido detrás de la recepción del hotel Le Meridien. Después de comprar mi teléfono llamé a Kate y después a Grace no quería que se preocuparan. Les expliqué que se me había perdido el teléfono y no indagaron más.

Tomamos otro taxi, estaba casi atardeciendo y cuando nos bajamos en el One World Tarde Center me gire hacia él.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— ¿Has subido al mirador?

—No.

—Pues vamos. —dijo tirando de mi mano.

Había una cola enorme para comprar las entradas. Pero Ryan pasó de largo y se encaminó directo a la del ascensor.

— ¿No vamos a sacar las entradas?

—Ya las tenemos. —dijo sacándolas del bolsillo y mostrándomelas.

— ¿Cuándo has comprado las entradas?

—Las compré hoy en la mañana, quería subir y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme. ¿O me equivoqué?—preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras se detenía en el medio del pasillo.

No. No se había equivocado. Esto era lo primero que había deseado hacer en mi próxima visita a New York. Había visto varios vídeos del ascensor y me habían contado cómo era la experiencia. Pero sabía que no era lo mismo.

Tiró de mi mano rumbo a la cola del ascensor. Y cuando entramos apretó mi mano fuertemente mientras las puertas se cerraban. A medida que el ascensor comenzó a subir se podía divisar en las pantallas a la redonda de este la evolución de la ciudad de New York. Las vistas en las diferentes épocas. Un contador iba cronometrando los años. Pasando por el 11/9 y después la nueva construcción. Era como sus estuviésemos dentro del edificio mientras lo construían.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor salimos y las vistas eran para quitar el aliento. Los cristales panorámicos sobresalían del edificio y te podías sentar en el borde a observar todo. Lo mejor de todo era el horario en el que habíamos subido. Estaba atardeciendo. El cielo mostraba sus azules y naranjas mientras las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse. Todo era espectacular y mágico.

Mi momento preferido del día.

—Gracias. —le dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

Ryan se sorprendió cuando lo abracé, pero me devolvió el abrazo encantado.

—No hay de qué.

Me separé de él y me dispuse a disfrutar de la vista.

Me encantaba ver los atardeceres, pero la verdad era que ver el atardecer en New York desde esta altura no tenía comparación ninguna. Los atardeceres que había visto en toda mi vida eran en estos momentos insignificantes en comparación con lo que estaba viendo. La nieve caía cubriendo completamente la ciudad. Era algo que nunca antes había visto.

— ¿Otoño en new York? —me dijo susurrando en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

Sabía que era Ryan, mi cuerpo sabía reconocerlo donde fuera incluso sin verlo.

—Sí, me encanta el otoño. —le dije con la mirada perdida sin mirarlo.

—Si eso también, pero me refiero a lo que tengo en la mano. —me dijo haciendo que me girara.

Traía dos tragos en la mano y me ofreció uno.

—Gracias. —dije mientras lo probaba.

Y volví mi vista nuevamente hacia el espectáculo que era la vista de New York atardeciendo mientras nevaba. Después de tomarme el otoño en New York, un Bajo Manhattan y picar algo de lo que Ryan me ofrecía se acercó a mí con una copa en la mano.

— ¿Champagne? —inquirí con curiosidad mientras miraba el líquido dorado y burbujeante en el cual había una fresa.

—Charles de Fère.

—Nunca lo he probado.

— Te va a gustar. —me dijo mientras yo tomaba la copa y lo miraba por encima de esta.

—Es idea mía o estás tratando de emborracharme.

—Idea tuya. —dijo mientras bebía de su copa.

— ¿Celebramos algo?

— ¿Hay que celebrar algo para tomar una copa de champagne? —lo pensé por un momento.

—No. —dije dando un trago a mi copa.

Delicioso.

Volví la vista hacia el panorama de New York y me deleité observando como poco a poco el sol terminaba de desaparecer y daba paso al anochecer. Ryan se encontraba parado a mi lado frente a los cristales panorámicos.

—Me encanta ver el atardecer.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? —inquirí con curiosidad, no recuerdo haberle contado que me gustan los atardeceres.

—Sí, por la forma en que estás sonriendo en estos momentos. —me dijo dando un trago a su copa de champagne.

—La vista desde aquí es espléndida, no tiene comparación.

—Si la tiene. —me giré hacia él.

Ryan me miraba fijamente sin apartar su mirada de mí. Y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente. Pudo haber sido minutos, horas, aunque apenas fueron unos segundos antes de yo apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Podía estar eternamente mirándolo.

—Creo que es hora de marcharnos. —me dijo quitándome la copa vacía de la mano. —Vamos. —dijo poniendo las copas en una bandeja y tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Y me dejé conducir encantada rumbo al ascensor.

—Y bien. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?—me preguntó mientras entrabamos en el ascensor y nos acomodamos en el fondo junto a otras personas.

—Sé que me gustaría hacer, pero no creo que te apetezca. —dije para dentro de mí.

Ryan se acerco más a mí y me susurró al oído.

—Porque crees que no me apetecería.

—Se suponía que no lo dijera en voz alta.

—Ya lo has dicho. Ahora me tienes intrigado, que es lo que te gustaría hacer y porque crees que no me apetecería. — dijo pegándose a mí.

Todo esto era culpa de Ryan y sus tragos y el champagne. Siempre habían logrado que mi lengua se aflojara.

El cuerpo de Ryan cubría completamente el mío. Vistos desde otra perspectiva parecíamos una pareja de enamorados al fondo del ascensor muy acaramelados. De veras él quería que le contestara. Su mirada fija en la mía me hizo saber que estaba esperando una respuesta. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Nuestros labios casi rozándose. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mí.

Así que le contesté

—Besarte. —le contesté mientras él me sonreía. —Pero anoche no quisiste hacerlo así que imagino que hoy tampoco lo harás.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente como idiotas mientras todas las personas salían. Ryan dirigió sus ojos a mis labios y después volvió a clavar su mirada en la mía.

—Vamos. —dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera del ascensor y salíamos hacia la calle.

Todo estaba oscuro y estaba nevando. Ryan no soltaba mi mano. Paró un taxi con un fuerte silbido y entró después de mí.

— ¿Hacia dónde? —nos preguntó el taxista.

— 1 Hotel central Park.

El taxi arrancó y Ryan tiró de mí hacia sus brazos, me quitó la nieve que tenía en la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

—No es que no quisiera hacerlo, no debía hacerlo. No quise empeorar la situación. Anoche te di lo que necesitabas, alguien que te cuidara y estuviera ahí para ti. —dijo mientras enredaba una mano en mi pelo.

— ¿Y esta noche? ¿Me darás lo que necesito esta noche?

Si, estaba consciente de que el alcohol era el que estaba hablando y no yo. Tantos tragos me estaban pasando factura. Ryan acercó sus labios a los míos, rozándolos ligeramente.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas esta noche? —dijo respirando agitadamente.

—Por ahora que me beses hasta dejarme sin sentido. —dije contra sus labios mientras sentía mi respiración acelerándose y el corazón comenzar a latir fuertemente en mi pecho.

—Bien. —dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos.

Su beso comenzó lento y sensual. Sus labios eran como los recordaba, calientes húmedos y tentadores. Su lengua se deslizó por mis labios y los entreabrí para profundizar el beso dándole acceso a mi boca. Enredé una mano en su pelo mientras tiraba para acercarlo más a mí. Necesitaba su cercanía, sentir nuevamente su cuerpo cálido junto al mío.

Un ligero gemido escapó de mis labios mientras él me lo mordía y tiraba de él. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y me apretaron fuertemente mientras empujaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Como si fuera posible estar aún más pegados. Una de sus manos se metió por dentro de mis jeans apretando una de mis nalgas. Sus labios dejaron los míos y bajaron dando besos por mi cuello. Entonces el taxi se detuvo de repente haciendo que nos fuéramos hacia adelante.

—Nada de sexo en mi taxi o se bajan ahora mismo.

La fuerte voz del taxista hizo que ambos nos miráramos y nos echáramos a reír.

—No se preocupe, solo nos estamos besando, no estoy interesada en que nadie me vea desnuda en un taxi, llévenos al hotel. —le dije mientras el taxista arrancaba el auto nuevamente.

—Yo si estoy interesado en verte desnuda. —susurró Ryan en mi oído. —Si se apura en llegar le daré una buena propina. —le dijo al taxista mientras el hombre lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor y aceleraba el taxi.

El resto del viaje en el taxi fui recostada al hombro de Ryan mientras él me acariciaba dulcemente. Y como mismo había prometido Ryan, le dio una buena propina cuando nos bajamos del taxi frente al hotel.


	33. Capítulo 33

— Deberíamos cenar algo. ¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó mientras entrabamos al hotel.

—Sí, tengo ganas de devorarte. —le dije mientras llegábamos al ascensor y presionaba el botón de llamada.

—Voy a tener que recordar que la bebida te vuelve atrevida. —me dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y entrábamos.

No era solo la bebida, era su cercanía que me volvía loca. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron Ryan me acorraló contra una pared y dirigió sus manos hacia mi cintura.

—Ni se te ocurra desnudarme en el ascensor. —le dije poniendo las manos en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si no lo notaste los ascensores aquí tienen cámaras y no me gustaría ser la protagonista de la película porno de esta noche. —le dije mientras yo me excitaba con la sola idea de que él no me hiciera caso y me desnudara allí mismo.

—Bien, pero lo haré en el próximo ascensor que no tenga cámara. —dijo mientras sus labios atacaban los míos.

Su cuerpo me presionaba contra la pared del ascensor, mientras nuestros labios se fundían en uno solo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron salimos como pudimos a trompicones rumbo a la habitación pues no veíamos por dónde íbamos. Solamente nos besábamos desesperadamente. Ryan me aprisionó contra una pared y sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo mientras subía una de mis piernas hacia su cadera dejándome sentir que tan excitado estaba.

Cuando me separó de la pared esta vez fui yo la que lo empujó contra la otra pared mientras el sonreía contra mis labios.

Para cuando llegamos a la habitación Ryan me tenía cargada y recostada contra la puerta de esta mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por mi cuello y yo intentaba inútilmente de buscar la tarjeta.

— ¿Tienes prisa por entrar a la habitación? —dijo arrancándome un gemido mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

—Tengo prisa por desnudarte. —le dije mientras el sacaba la tarjeta de sus jeans y abría la puerta.

—Pues será mejor que no nos moleste nadie mientras lo haces. —dijo mientras cogía la piedra que decía "Ahora no" y la colocaba en la loza que estaba en el marco de plantas de la puerta de la habitación. —Listo. —tiré de su mano para que entrara a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Zafé rápidamente su chaqueta de cuero lanzándola al suelo, y después desabroché su camisa. Cuando se la fui a sacar apartó mis manos y me sacó la chaqueta junto con la camisa de una sola vez y las tiró en el espaldar de una silla del comedor. Sus labios fueron hacia mi cuello besando mi piel caliente y excitada mientras caminábamos a tropezones por la habitación. Volvió a besarme mientras me recostaba contra la pared haciéndome gemir.

Caminó unos metros mientras nos besábamos hasta que sentí algo detrás de mis piernas.

Abrí los ojos hasta el momento cerrados y me percate que estábamos en la sala de Tv. Sus manos fueron hacia mis jeans zafándolos rápidamente y deslizándolos por mis piernas junto a mi ropa interior mientras sus labios descendían por mis piernas. Me sacó los converse y los jeans para después subir dando besos por mis piernas mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cabello.

Me besó el interior de ambos muslos y después brincó hacia mi vientre donde deslizó la lengua hasta llegar a mis senos a los cuales ignoró completamente mientras ágilmente me sacaba el sujetador y continuó su húmedo ascenso hasta mis labios. Le saqué la camisa tirándola al suelo y sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas, las apretó y mientras su lengua devoraba mi boca me cargó para acostarme en los cojines y el sobre mí. Mis manos viajaron hasta sus jeans y los desabroché tirando como podía de ellos para bajárselos junto a los bóxers dejando libre su erección.

Ryan sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de los jeans y me lo tendió.

—Ábrelo. —me ordenó mientras lo observaba deshacerse rápidamente del resto de su ropa.

Hice lo que me pidió mientras él se acostaba a mi lado en el sofá. Tiró de mi mano para que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

—Te ves muy sexy desnuda, con los espejuelos y el cabello suelto sentada sobre mí. —me dijo mientras yo me ruborizaba.

Nunca nadie me había dicho que lucía sexy con los espejuelos.

—No quiero que te avergüences de tu desnudez. —me dijo levantando mi cabeza y sonriéndome. —Bien, ya me tienes desnudo, soy todo tuyo. —dijo colocando sus manos en mis caderas.

Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y las deslicé por su abdomen definido sintiendo como se tensaban sus músculos mientras deslizaba mi mano hacia abajo. Miré debajo de mí donde se encontraba su erección imponente y dura lista para mí. La tomé en mi mano y lo sentí gemir cuando deslicé la mano hacia abajo y nuevamente hacia arriba. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de jugar en este momento, lo que más quería era tenerlo en mi interior.

Así que saqué el preservativo de su envoltorio y se lo coloqué rápidamente desenrollándolo en toda su extensión hasta llegar a la base. Me levanté lo suficiente para introducirlo en mi interior con un movimiento rápido que nos arrancó un gemido a los dos.

Me incliné hacia adelante apoyando las manos en su pecho.

—Creo que no necesitaras esto por ahora. —me dijo quitándome los espejuelos y poniéndolos en una mesita.

Entonces comencé a moverme, lentamente al principio mientras sus manos abandonaban mi cintura y se apoderaban de mis senos apretándome los pezones ligeramente. Tiró de uno de ellos hasta hacer que quedara más inclinada sobre él para introducírselo en la boca. Y esto solo hizo que yo acelerara mis movimientos. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y después dirigió sus manos hacia mis nalgas apretándolas fuertemente.

Levanté mis manos de su pecho y las deslicé por sus abdominales mientras sentía su miembro entrando una y otra vez en mí. Necesitaba más de él.

Así que comencé a moverme sobre el cada vez más rápido. Adelante, atrás. Arriba, abajo.

Sentía mi orgasmo cada vez más cerca.

Ryan gemía debajo de mi mientras mis paredes se apretaban cada vez más a su alrededor. Me incliné sobre el ofreciéndole mis pechos y el jugueteo con su boca primero con uno, luego con el otro haciéndome jadear de placer.

No podía más.

Apoye mis manos en sus hombros mientras me movía más rápido y me dejaba ir sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo temblaba por debajo de mi cintura. Todos mis músculos dolían, mis piernas, mis brazos. Me recosté sobre el pecho de Ryan mientras continuaba moviéndome ahora más lentamente con los últimos vestigios de mi orgasmo. Pero el no me dejó ralentizar, sus manos estaban en mi cintura y comenzó a marcar el ritmo ahora, incitándome a que me moviera más.

Entonces me incliné hacia el lado tirando de su cuerpo junto al mío haciendo que el quedara sobre mí sin salir de mi interior.

—Tu…turno. —le dije con la respiración entrecortada mientras él me sonreía y yo abría más mis piernas.

Ryan tomó mis piernas y las levantó poniéndolas sobre sus hombros sosteniéndolas fijamente allí mientras comenzaba a moverse con estocadas lentas y certeras en mi interior.

Dejé caer mis brazos hacia los lados y me agarré como pude de los cojines mientras él me penetraba una y otra vez. Lo hacía pausado y lento, sin entrar completamente, disfrutando el momento, la sensación. Pero lo que para él era disfrutar, para mí era una tortura.

Sentía mis paredes volver a apretarse alrededor de su miembro. Cerré mis ojos y mordí mis labios intentando acallar los gemidos que escapaban de ellos.

— Abre los ojos, Ana. —me dijo entre envestidas y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar sus palabras.

Me perdí en su mirada mientras entraba ahora completamente en mí.

— No te contengas Ana, déjame escucharte gemir. —y dejé de morderme el labio gimiendo fuertemente. —Así…más alto. —dijo mientras respiraba ahora entrecortadamente con la boca abierta.

Y con dos envestidas más me corrí gloriosamente con un gemido ensordecedor. Ryan bajó mis piernas y se recostó sobre mí. Enredé una de mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras con la otra lo empujaba por las nalgas para que me envistiera más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Y él hizo lo que le pedí.

Me agarró por los hombros mientras entraba y salía de mi interior ahora con envestidas mucho más rápidas y fuertes. Sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse una vez más mientras Ryan me hacía llegar a otro fabuloso orgasmo y él se venía junto a mi haciendo que nuestros gemidos fueran silenciados por nuestros labios.

Estábamos acostados en la sala de Tv exhaustos y sudorosos sobre los cojines mientras nuestros corazones latían frenéticamente. Me encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Ryan sintiendo los latidos de su corazón mientras el deslizaba una mano por mi espalda desnuda y yo la mía por su pecho.

Nuestras respiraciones se fueron acompasando poco a poco.

—Ahora si tengo hambre. —le dije mientras me sentaba.

— ¿Más? —Ryan se incorporó apoyándose en un codo.

—No seas mal pensado, hambre de comida. —le dije empujándolo mientras yo reía.

—Primero necesito una ducha. —Ryan se levantó se quitó el preservativo poniéndolo sobre una mesita.

Se paró al borde de los cojines, me agarró por los tobillos y tiró de mí.

— ¿Qué haces? —le dije mientras reía tratando de resistirme.

—Llevarte hacia el baño. —dijo mientras me cargaba en su hombro ágilmente como si no pesara nada.

—Pero no quiero bañarme, tengo hambre. —dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

—Yo también, cuando nos bañemos comeremos algo, no pienso dejarte sola ni un segundo. —dijo rumbo a su habitación.

No me bajó hasta que no llegamos al baño y abrió la cascada de agua sobre nosotros. Me puso una esponja en la mano y le echó gel. Comencé a deslizarla por sus hombros, su cuello, él pecho, sus abdominales esculpidos. Siguiendo un camino hacia abajo. Ryan me quitó la esponja de las manos.

Me le quedé mirando entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué estaba planeando? Veía borroso pero me pareció que me había sonreído. Se echó gel en las manos y comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo.

Subí mis manos hacia su pecho y las deslicé por su tatuaje que en estos momentos me parecía solamente una mancha borrosa. Deslicé mis dedos por su tatuaje hacia el hombro y entonces sentí algo debajo de mis dedos en su hombro derecho. No veía bien lo que tenía pero se sentía como una cicatriz.

— ¿Qué te sucedió aquí? —le dije mientras tocaba con mis dedos la cicatriz de al menos tres centímetros debajo de la clavícula.

—Un accidente. —dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello mojado de mi rostro.

— ¿Qué tipo de accidente? —inquirí con curiosidad.

—Un accidente de cacería, si buscas detrás en el omoplato encontraras la herida de salida de la bala. —me dijo girándose mientras yo buscaba con mis dedos y encontraba una cicatriz similar oculta también por el tatuaje.

— ¿Duele?

—No, ya no. —dijo girándose nuevamente poniéndose frente a mí.

—Yo también tengo cicatrices. —le dije mientras lo sentía reír contra mis labios.

—Ah, sí. —dijo mientras sus manos con gel me acariciaban los senos apretándolo levemente.

—Sí…lo que apenas se ven, tengo una…—era muy difícil concentrarse en algo cuando sus manos me acariciaban de esa forma.

—No me digas donde están. —dijo interrumpiéndome. —Más tarde quiero descubrirlas por mí mismo. —dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío dejándome sentir lo excitado que estaba.

—No íbamos a bañarnos para comer algo. —dije mientras el comenzaba a dar besos por mi cuello y yo me comenzaba a excitar una vez más.

—Cambié de idea. —dijo mientras cerraba la ducha.

—No creo que me pueda mantener en pie. —dije sosteniéndome de sus hombros.

Ryan me cargó por las nalgas y caminó conmigo hacia la cama donde me lanzó y después vino sobre mí. Se estiró hacia la mesita y cogió un preservativo. Al parecer lo tenía todo planeado. O simplemente los había dejado allí. Lo abrió rápidamente y se lo colocó. Se acomodó sobre mí y entró de una sola vez arrancándome un gemido de los labios.

—Esto será rápido, solo así podremos cenar algo, de acuerdo. —me dijo mientras yo asentía.

Se arrodilló en la cama y mientras me agarraba por los muslos comenzaba a envestir rápidamente. Lo sentía invadiéndome profundamente mientras intentaba en vano aguantar los gemidos que escapaban de mis labios. Y me abandoné al disfrute de un orgasmo arrasador mientras con unas envestidas más Ryan se desplomaba sobre mí con un gemido.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron Ryan se levantó de la cama.

—Si quieres bañarte, voy a ver si hay algo en la nevera o si nos pueden subir algo para cenar. —y diciendo esto desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a tientas rumbo al baño, abrí la ducha y me metí completamente bajo ella. Cogí la esponja y el gel y comencé a bañarme lentamente hasta que sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura.

—Nos subirán algo de cenar, así que será mejor que nos bañemos. —dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

—No de esta forma, así creo que no terminaremos de bañarnos nunca. —le dije mientras sus manos descendían por mi vientre y acariciaban mi clítoris y mis labios hinchados y adoloridos por tanto ejercicio físico en la última hora.

—No me molestaría quedarme toda la noche bajo la ducha acariciando tu cuerpo y haciéndote gemir con mis caricias. —dijo mientras introducía un dedo en mi interior haciendo que me arqueara contra su mano y se me escapar un gemido. —Pero creo que lo dejaré para después que cenemos. —dijo mientras sacaba el dedo y cogiendo otra esponja le echaba gel y comenzaba a bañarse.

Terminé de bañarme y me envolví el pelo en una toalla y mi cuerpo en un albornoz.

—Te puse los espejuelos en la mesita al lado de la cama. —me dijo mientras cerraba la ducha.

—Gracias.

Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la cama. Busqué con la mano hasta que encontré los espejuelos en la mesita y me los puse. La cama estaba hecha un desastre, toda regada, los cojines por el suelo. A los pies de esta sobre una mesita, estaba nuestra ropa doblada. Ryan lo debía de haber hecho.

Me acerqué a la ventana y me senté en el balcón a mirar Central Park vestido completamente de blanco. Si no fuera por mi trabajo en TecFall o por Grace, me mudaría aquí. Me encanta New York.


	34. Capítulo 34

—Linda vista.

Una voz hizo que apartara mi mirada del panorama de New York sonriendo.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me percaté de que Ryan tenía el teléfono en la mano y me estaba sacando fotos. Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Siempre le sacas fotos a todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas.

—No, pero te veías muy hermosa y no me pude resistir.

Esto era lo que no entendía de él. Porque no podía ser así todo el tiempo.

—Solo por curiosidad, para que quieres esas fotos. —le pregunté mientras él se acercaba a mi lado con un albornoz puesto al igual que yo.

—Hablaremos durante la comida. —me dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano. —Vamos. —dijo mientras me conducía rumbo al comedor.

—Necesito vestirme. —le dije tratando de zafarme del agarre de su mano.

—No, no lo necesitas. El único que te va a ver soy yo. Además para lo que tengo pensado después de cenar no la necesitarás.

Sabía que debía estar de color escarlata. Solo él podía lograr que una proposición como esa prometiera mucho.

En el medio de la cocina había un carrito parqueado lleno con diferentes cosas, al parecer Ryan no había escatimado y había ordenado de todo un poco.

—Siéntate, yo llevaré las cosas. —me dijo mientras yo lo obedecía.

La verdad era que no le iba a discutir, estaba cansada.

Ryan fue poniendo todo sobre la mesa del comedor y después se sentó y comenzamos a destapar los platos.

Pero mientras estaba comiendo me quedé pensativa. En unas horas regresaríamos a Chicago y entonces qué sucedería. Nuestro vuelo salía a las 4:00 am lo que solo nos dejaba apenas cuatro horas para descansar algo y levantarnos para ir al aeropuerto. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que sucedería con lo nuestro. Si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que fuera en lo que se había convertido nuestra relación.

— ¿Tenemos una relación? —le pregunté de repente.

— ¿Para ti que es una relación Ana?

Buena pregunta.

—Para mí es estar con alguien que se preocupa por mí, que me entienda, que me apoye, que siempre esté cuando yo lo necesite y lo más importante que me ame. —con él lo último no lo tenía muy claro.

—Te vale con alguien que te desea y quiere protegerte. —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí, me vale con eso. —por ahora, contesté sonriéndole.

Al menos me deseaba, eso era algo. Y sé que el deseo y el amor van de la mano y uno da paso al otro. Tenía esperanza de que con el tiempo aprendiera a quererme. Solo esperaba que no se cansara de mí antes de eso.

— ¿Entonces te mudaras conmigo? —me preguntó.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

—Es eso o a la inversa, tú eliges. Lo que si no dejaré tu seguridad en manos de nadie que no sea yo.

—Si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tu mismo.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Ya tienes apartamento? —le pregunté mientras él se me quedaba mirando fijamente.

—No, pero esta semana debo resolverlo, podemos quedarnos mientras tanto en mi habitación del hotel.

— ¿Que les diré a Kate o a mi madre?

—La verdad, que tenemos una relación y que nos mudamos juntos.

—Una relación un poco extraña no crees. —dije acomodándome los espejuelos.

—Todas las relaciones de una forma u otra son extrañas desde algún punto de vista. Y la nuestra no deja de ser la excepción. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— ¿Cómo sabes que me preocupa algo?—le dije mientras me acomodaba los espejuelos una vez más.

—Porque te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas Ana y sé que cuando haces ese gesto con los espejuelos o cuando te metes un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja estas nerviosa o te preocupa algo. Así que cual es el problema.

—Me preocupa lo que dirán las personas por la decisión tan repentina de vivir juntos.

Ryan dejo de cenar. Se levantó de su silla y se agacho a mi lado para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Me tomó las dos manos entre las suyas y me miró a los ojos obligándome a mirarlo fijamente.

—Olvídate de lo que digan las personas, o lo que comenten. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad de nuestra relación, y eso sólo nos incumbe a nosotros. —me quedé mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. —Terminemos de cenar que muero por recorrer tu cuerpo una vez más y tenemos que dormir algo antes de tomar el vuelo. —me sonrió, me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se levantó del suelo sentándose nuevamente en la silla.

—No me has contestado para que me sacaste fotos. —pregunté una vez más.

—Si vamos a aparentar una relación, lo más lógico es que tenga alguna foto tuya en mi teléfono.

—Tienes razón, creo que debería hacer lo mismo. —le dije sonriéndole mientras pensaba en como quería la foto de él.

Definitivamente algo había sucedido para que cambiara tanto. O acaso es que en realidad era de esta forma y no lo había visto hasta ahora.

Después de cenar fuimos hacia su habitación y estuvimos un rato viendo la televisión hasta que Ryan decidió que ya habíamos reposado lo suficiente la comida y comenzó a recorre mi cuerpo lentamente. No quedó ni un solo lugar en todo mi cuerpo que sus labios no hubiesen recorrido, o que sus manos no hubiesen tocado.

Tenía que recordar que cumplía sus promesas al pie de la letra. Cada vez que encontraba alguna cicatriz me pedía que le contara como me la había hecho…

Había puesto la alarma en el celular para las 1:00 am y comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Apenas hacía una hora que nos habíamos acostado, mis ojos se negaban a abrirse. A duras penas me levanté de la cama buscando mis espejuelos en la mesita donde los había dejado la noche anterior. Ryan a mi lado dormía como un tronco, ni siquiera había escuchado el teléfono sonar. Me incliné hacia él y aparté un mechón de pelo de su frente.

—Ryu. —le dije moviéndolo por el hombro pero él ni se inmutó. —Ryu. —volví a moverlo pero nada.

Lo destapé y me quedé mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el baño. Me lavé los dientes y la cara. Cuando regresé a la habitación aún continuaba dormido. Su cuerpo era impresionante. Fuerte aunque no excesivamente musculoso. Sus piernas bien fornidas. Y mientras admiraba su cuerpo se me ocurrió algo.

Vamos a ver si logro que te despiertes de esta forma. Me acosté a su lado en la cama y sin previo aviso cogí su miembro en mi mano y comencé a masajear mientras acercaba mis labios a su oreja.

—Si no te despiertas se nos va a ir el vuelo. —le susurré mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Entonces subió la mano hacia mi cintura y me atrajo contra él haciéndome quedar debajo de él en el colchón.

—Linda forma de despertarme. —dijo pegando sus labios a los míos sin abrir los ojos. —Si no fuera porque no tengo más preservativos se nos iba el vuelo. —Ryan se pegó más a mí.

Su comentario me hizo reír.

— ¿Te causa gracia que no tenga más preservativos? —dijo entreabriendo los ojos.

—No es eso, es que tenía la impresión que siempre estabas preparado.

—Siempre estoy preparado, pero no tenía planeado que sucediera nada de lo que ha sucedido. —su respuesta me sorprendió. —A menos que tengas algún método anticonceptivo del cual desconozca.

No lo tenía pero era algo que tenía que tener en mente cuando regresáramos a Chicago. Los preservativos son seguros, pero mientras más seguridad mejor.

— ¿Y si lo tuviera? Como sé que no tienes alguna enfermedad.

—No las tengo, pero solo para estar seguros y que confíes en mí me haré unos análisis cuando regresemos.

—Bien. Yo también me los haré. —Ryan sonrió contra mis labios.

—No creo que te los tengas que hacer tú, según recuerdo soy el único con el que has mantenido relaciones sexuales y todas han sido protegidas.

El tenía razón. Solo quería demostrarle que podía confiar en mí.

—Vamos a levantarnos, no creo que pueda pasar ni un minuto más contigo desnuda debajo de mí sin hacer nada.

Nos levantamos y Ryan me arrastró consigo dándome besos en el cuello hacia el baño e insistió en que nos bañáramos juntos. En cuanto terminé y me envolví en una toalla fui hacia mi habitación. Busqué una ropa y después acomodé el resto en la maleta. No había traído mucha ropa, solamente la necesaria para no pasar trabajo empacando o deshaciendo la maleta. En cuanto terminé salí con mi maleta y me encontré con Ryan esperándome en el comedor.

Hoy vestía de traje, sin corbata, con el pelo desordenado y revuelto. Ryan me miraba sonriendo sin apartar sus ojos ni un momento de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Vamos. —dijo mientras me quitaba la maleta de la mano.

El viaje de regreso me pareció más rápido de lo usual. Una vez que nos acomodamos en el asiento del avión me recosté a Ryan y él a mí y nos quedamos dormidos. Nos despertó un auxiliar de vuelo cuando íbamos a aterrizar. No habíamos dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior. Cuando salimos del aeropuerto Sawyer nos estaba esperando afuera.

—Bienvenido Sr. Chasting, Ana. —dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza en mi dirección.

Sawyer cogió ambas maletas y las guardó en el maletero mientras Ryan me abría la puerta del auto para que yo entrase.

—Hacia la oficina Sawyer. —dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mis hombros y tiraba de mi hacia él.

Me sentía extraña la verdad. Sabía que todos en la empresa rápidamente comenzarían a hablar y comentar sobre nuestra relación. Y lo que más odiaba eran los comentarios de pasillo y que hablaran lo que no sabían.

— ¿Cansada?

Ryan interrumpió mis pensamientos apartando un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

— ¿Quién será el culpable? —le contesté en un susurro.

—Lo soy, no lo voy a negar. Te prometo que esta noche te dejaré descansar.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

—Dije que esta noche te dejare descansar, pero no dije a qué hora. — susurró en mi oreja mientras yo sonreía.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina estaba nevando así que Sawyer parqueo en el garaje subterráneo. Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor. Aun era temprano por lo que no había mucho personal. Al llegar a nuestra planta nos dirigimos hacia la oficina.

Cuando me había dicho que tendríamos una relación me había imaginado que nos tomaríamos de la mano por los pasillos o que me robaría un beso desprevenidamente en una esquina. Pero lo distante que se mostraba en este momento me decía que lo que había vivido en New York no se iba a repetir aquí en Chicago.

—Ven a mi oficina, te daré unas orientaciones. —me dijo abriéndome la puerta de su despacho. Cogí un bolígrafo y una libreta para tomar notas y entré a su oficina.

No sabía porque estaba nerviosa. Pero entrar en su oficina me perturbaba.

—Siéntate. —me pidió mientras él hacía lo mismo en la silla frente a mí.

Hice lo que me pidió. Ryan se me quedó mirando fijamente. Mis piernas temblaban cada vez que me miraba de esa forma. Y después de las últimas doce horas junto a él, iba entendiendo porque me hacía sentir así. Me excitaba tan solo con mirarme, y ahora lo entendía mucho mejor.

— Primero necesito que organices una reunión urgente con seguridad. Quiero las nuevas medidas implantadas para ya. Segundo, me gustaría echarle una hojeada nuevamente a los expedientes de todo el personal que trabaja en nano, y también a los encargados de desarrollar el prototipo de IA.

—Bien. —dije terminando de tomar sus notas. —Y tercero. —dije levantando la vista de la libreta y mirándolo por encima de los espejuelos.

—Tercero…—dijo levantándose de su asiento y dándole la vuelta a la mesa.

Se paró delante de mí. Estiró la mano hasta acariciar mi barbilla y sujetarla.

—Dos cosas. La primera. — dijo tomando mi mano para ponerme de pie haciendo que soltara la libreta sobre su escritorio. —Necesito un beso. —y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me sorprendió robándome un beso que me dejó con los sentidos atolondrados cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos a la espera de más. —Y segundo, necesito uno de esos deliciosos cafés que solo tú sabes preparar. —me dijo sonriéndome mientras enredaba las manos en mi cintura.

—Bien. —contesté con la respiración acelerada aún por su asalto arrebatador. —En cuanto me sueltes voy por el café. —le contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Pues ve por el café. —me dijo soltando mi cintura.

Me giré y Ryan me dio una nalgada.

— ¡Ay! ¿Y eso porque fue?—dije fingiendo enfado pero no pude evitar sonreír.

—Porque quise. —me dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su silla y yo salía de su oficina con el corazón acelerado y una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.


	35. Capítulo 35

Me dirigí hacia el pantry a preparar dos tazas de café. Hasta yo misma necesitaba una bien cargada si me quería mantener en pie el día entero. Cuando terminé me dirigí con las dos tazas hacia la oficina. Dejé la mía sobre mi escritorio y entré en la oficina de Ryan.

Levantó la vista de la computadora en cuanto sintió la puerta abrirse. Caminé hacia su mesa bajo su atenta mirada. Puse la tasa sobre un posavasos. Ryan cogió la taza y le dio un sorbo.

— ¡Mmm! Delicioso, justo como lo recordaba. —mi cuerpo de la cintura para abajo se retorció de placer al sentirlo gemir.

Le di una media sonrisa y me retiré de su oficina antes de lanzarme sobre él y desnudarlo allí mismo.

Me senté en mi escritorio y encendí la computadora. Hoy iba a ser un día complicado. Tomé un sorbo de café y comencé a trabajar. Como mismo me había pedido Ryan cité a seguridad para una reunión de emergencia a las 9:00 am. Y después pedí los expedientes que me había dicho Ryan. El personal de seguridad llegó puntualmente y los conduje al salón de reuniones donde estuvieron cerca de dos horas reunidos con Ryan.

Tenía que sacar una cita con un ginecólogo y también tenía que poner al día a Kate con respecto a nuestra relación. Quizás podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Cogí el teléfono y marque la extensión de Kate.

Iba a enloquecer en cuanto le contara.

—Hola neoyorkina. —me contestó al instante.

—Hola, necesito un favor.

—Si está en mis manos.

— ¿Tienes el número de tu ginecólogo?

—Ginecóloga, si. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás embarazada?

—No Kate, pero necesito una cita lo antes posible. —dije interrumpiéndola.

—Bien, la llamaré y te aviso.

—Gracias. —colgué.

Diez minutos más tarde mi teléfono sonaba, era Kate.

—Te parece bien dentro de una hora.

—Sí. ¿Irás conmigo? —le pedí.

—Sí.

—Voy a avisar que saldré, te recojo enseguida. —le dije colgando el teléfono.

Ahora solo tenía que avisarle a Ryan. Marqué su extensión.

—Si. —pensaba que a estas alturas su voz por teléfono no causaría efecto alguno sobre mí.

Me equivoqué.

—Tengo una cita con el médico en media hora, Kate me acompañara, no te preocupes, le pediré a Sawyer que nos lleve y nos espere. —solo esperaba que no se opusiera a que me llevara Sawyer.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, solo es…algo rutinario. —no quería especificarle que tipo de médico era el que iba a visitar.

—Bien, cuando llegues pasa por aquí.

—De acuerdo. —y colgó.

Cogí mi bolso y salí en busca de Kate. Al llegar a recepción me recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Solo esperaba que no se notara mucho el corte en mi mejilla.

Kate se me quedó mirando fijamente.

—Tenemos que ponernos al día, tengo tanto que contarte y muero por qué me cuentes todo lo sucedido en New York, pero lo que más me intriga es saber si es verdad lo que escuché en el ascensor esta mañana cuando iba subiendo.

Wau. Los chismes aquí corrían rápido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? —dije haciéndome la desentendida.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos. Afortunadamente estábamos solas.

— ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación con Ryan?

—Sí. —contesté firmemente.

Una relación extraña.

— ¿Pero no me habías dicho que no quería una relación?

—Cambió de opinión en New York.

—Me pregunto que habrá sucedido para que cambiara de opinión.

Créeme Kate no te gustaría saber los términos de nuestra relación. Tenía que desviar el tema de conversación a otra cosa.

— ¿Qué es lo que tenías que contarme?

—Estoy tan feliz. Pero no sé cómo te vas a tomar lo que te voy a decir.

—Pues si no me lo dices nunca lo sabrás.

— ¡Me mudé con Elliot! —dijo muy feliz.

—Me alegro por ti Kate, pero no crees que es muy repentino.

—No, estoy muy segura de todo, lo único que lamento es que te voy a dejar sola. Bueno ahora que lo pienso, muy sola no vas a estar. —dijo sonriéndome.

—Bien, felicidades entonces.

—Tenemos que salir a celebrar esta noche.

—Podemos dejarlo para el fin de semana, todo lo que quiero es descansar. No he dormido nada en toda la noche, y estoy agotada del viaje. —no debí haber mencionado eso último.

— ¿Agotada del viaje o de Ryan? —no pude evitar sonreír con su comentario.

—Las dos cosas.

Continuamos conversando todo el viaje hasta la clínica. Al llegar busqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Ryan. No quería que estuviese preocupado por mi seguridad. Y la verdad era que en mi apartamento me sentía muy segura, y también me iba a sentir muy sola.

 _No te apresures en buscar apartamento, mientras te puedes quedar en el mío._

Ryan me contestó rápidamente el mensaje.

 _Prefiero que estemos solos tú y yo en un apartamento, no es que desconfíe de las persona_ _s_ _, es que me gusta escucharte gemir debajo de mí…cuanto más alto mejor. Y no creo que puedas hacerlo con Kate en la habitación de al lado._

Su mensaje me hizo reír. Pero también me excitó.

 _Creo que no tendré problemas para cumplir con mi parte…estaremos solos tu y yo en el apartamento._

Y le di enviar. A los pocos minutos mi teléfono volvió a sonar y lo iba a revisar cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

—Anastasia Stelle.

—Sí, soy yo. —dije poniéndome de pie.

— ¿Te acompaño? —me preguntó Kate.

—No, no creo que haga falta. —dije dando media vuelta y caminando hacia donde estaba la doctora.

Media hora más tarde estaba saliendo del consultorio después de realizarme una inspección de rutina, unos análisis complementarios y con un método anticonceptivo. Los resultados de los análisis estarían para mañana y me los enviarían a mi correo.

—Y bien. ¿Cómo te fue la consulta?

—Bien. —le dije mientras buscaba el teléfono.

Era casi la hora de almorzar. Revisé el mensaje que tenía. Era de Ryan.

 _En ese caso iré empacando mis cosas, no veo el momento de perderme en tu cuerpo nuevamente._

Su mensaje me hizo reír una vez más. Kate se me quedó mirando mientras me reía sola.

— ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

—No. —le dije mientras guardaba el teléfono. —Vamos a almorzar. —le dije tomándola del brazo.

Cerca de la 1:00 pm nos estábamos bajando frente a la empresa. Íbamos riendo cuando algo llamó mi atención. Un auto parqueado cerca de nosotros que se parecía al mío. Y mientras nos acercábamos me percate de que no se parecía, era el mío.

— ¿Qué hace mi auto aquí?—le pregunté a Kate mientras ella continuaba riendo.

—Lo tomé prestado el mío no hubo dios que lo hiciera arrancar esta mañana.

—Te he dicho que tienes que deshacerte de ese auto, lo único que hace últimamente es dejarte tirada.

—Si, Elliot me dice lo mismo constantemente.

En ese momento alguien se detuvo a nuestro lado y se quedó mirando el auto.

—Lindo auto.

—Gracias. — contesté mientras el hombre continuaba de largo y yo me quedaba mirando extrañada.

Pero después decidí olvidarlo y no darle importancia. Muchas personas se paraban a ver mi auto, llamaba mucho la atención.

Cuando llegué a mi escritorio me encontré con una nota manuscrita por Ryan.

 _Regresaré en la tarde, fui a recoger el resto de mis cosas del hotel. Espero que no te importe que haga una estancia indefinida en tu apartamento._

La verdad era que no me molestaría que se quedara conmigo eternamente.

Me senté a trabajar. Ryan llegó después de las 3:00 pm y entró directo a su oficina. Fui por su café y ese fue el único contacto entre nosotros en toda la tarde. A las 5:30 pm Kate llegó hasta mi oficina. Esto era algo extraño ya que siempre era yo la que iba por ella.

— ¿Sucedió algo?—le pregunté cuando la vi asomada en mi oficina.

—Elliot ha venido por mí, hoy se ha cogido la tarde libre, vengo a dejarte las llaves de tu auto. —dijo poniéndolas en la mesa.

Me puse de pie y fui hacía donde ella estaba.

—Extrañaré no tenerte en el apartamento. —le dije mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo.

—Yo también. Pero entre tú y yo, no me vas a extrañar tanto. —y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Me despedí de Kate y me eche las llaves del auto en el bolsillo de los jeans. Ryan me había pedido que me quedara hasta más tarde y yo no me opuse. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado e irnos juntos. Pero el que Kate me haya devuelto las llaves de mi auto cambiaba las cosas un poco. A las 7:30 pm estábamos bajando en el ascensor para dirigirnos a mi apartamento. Ryan había tenido que hacer unos cambios de última hora con respecto a Sawyer. Pues tuvo que ausentarse por una urgencia familiar. Por lo cual Ryan se había auto nombrado chofer-guardaespaldas. Cuando salíamos del ascensor cada uno con las maletas en la mano, Ryan con más cosas que yo, recordé que mi auto estaba parqueado afuera.

—Creo que tenemos un problema. —le dije mientras salíamos por la puerta y una fina nieve comenzaba a caer.

—Tú dirás.

—Kate tomo prestado mi auto esta mañana, pero Elliot la vino a recoger en la tarde y ella me dejo las llaves.

—Bien, nos podemos ir en tu auto, y yo regresaré después por el mío.

—No es eso, es que no conduzco cuando está nevando. —le confesé.

Ryan se me quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Algún motivo especial por el cual no lo hagas?

—No puedo hacerlo. Lo he intentado, pero en cuanto me siento detrás del volante y miro la nieve por el parabrisas me congelo. Según me han dicho es un trauma que tengo del accidente que tuve cuando era niña.

—Disculpa, no lo sabía. Dame las llaves, yo conduciré. —dijo poniendo las maletas en el suelo y estirando la mano.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de los jeans y cuando se las fui a dar vino a mi mente lo sucedido cuando regresábamos del almuerzo. Hacía mucho que nadie se paraba a mirar mi auto. La verdad era que había autos mejores.

— ¿Qué sucede?—me preguntó levantando mi barbilla con su mano.

—No es nada, solo que alguien se quedó mirando mi auto hoy. —dije como si no tuviera importancia.

Ryan me quitó las llaves de la mano.

—No te muevas de aquí. —dijo en tono autoritario.

Mi auto se encontraba parqueado a unos diez metros de nosotros y Ryan caminaba en su dirección con paso rápido. Se agachó en la acera, miró debajo del auto y se levantó corriendo en mi dirección.

— ¡Cuidado! —dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Ryan me cubrió con su cuerpo mientras yo cerraba mis ojos. El me abrazo mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza y ambos caíamos en la acera tras el estruendo.


	36. Capítulo 36

No quería abrir mis ojos, los apretaba fuertemente. Me negaba a hacerlo. No quería abrirlos y averiguar lo que había sucedido porque tenía una ligera idea en mi mente y no quería confirmarla.

—Ana, abre los ojos ¿Estás bien? —me preguntaba, mientras yo habría lentamente los ojos.

Ryan me miraba preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué sucedió? —dije mientras levantaba la vista.

—Tu auto acaba de explotar. —me dijo mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la acera.

— ¡Que! —dije sentándome al igual que él.

A unos metros detrás de Ryan donde antes estaba mi auto, ahora solo había una masa envuelta en una bola de fuego. Miraba aquello impactada, sin poderlo creer. Mi auto se había convertido en una bola de fuego y humo. Ryan se paró y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó un guardia de seguridad que salió corriendo en nuestra dirección tras el estruendo.

—Eso creo. —dije pasando una mano por mi cabeza.

No me había golpeado, pero el estruendo me había dejado algo aturdida.

Ryan me sacudió la nieve del pelo. Y ambos nos quedamos allí parados mirando como mi auto se consumía poco a poco. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los bomberos, la policía y una ambulancia. Las personas que pasaban por ahí se detenían a mirar que había sucedido. Ryan no se había movido de mi lado.

—Vamos para que te revisen. —dijo mientras caminábamos hasta la ambulancia.

—Estoy bien. —le dije mientras él me dejaba en manos de los paramédicos para que me examinaran.

Al comprobar que estaba perfectamente me dejaron ir. Pero entonces me percate de que Ryan no apoyaba bien la pierna derecha y que esta sangraba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté mientras señalaba su pierna.

—Estoy bien. —su repuesta no sonaba convincente.

—Vamos para que te revisen. —pero él se negó.

—No es nada, solo es un rasguño. —me contestó nuevamente.

No convencida con su respuesta caminé en dirección a los paramédicos y les pedí que lo examinaran.

—Eres muy insistente. —me dijo mientras lo sentaban en la ambulancia y examinaban su pierna.

Le cortaron el pantalón hasta media pierna pero no pude ver bien la herida pues estaba girado hacia el otro lado. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando terminaban de vendarle la pierna se nos acercó un detective.

— ¿Ustedes estaban cerca del auto cuando explotó?

—Si, el auto es mío, era. —le contesté mientras Ryan salía de la ambulancia y se paraba a mi lado. — ¿Sabe que fue lo sucedió? —pregunté mientras el detective miraba primero a Ryan y después a mí.

—Al parecer hubo un desperfecto en el sistema de ignición y este explotó, la investigación nos dará más detalles sobre lo que ocurrió en realidad.

Un desperfecto en el sistema de ignición. Acaso estaba de broma.

O no quería decir la verdad o no tenía idea de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

—No entiendo, mi auto estaba perfecto esta mañana. —le dije sin comprender lo que él me estaba diciendo.

—Eso es lo que le puedo decir hasta el momento, se llevará a cabo una investigación más a fondo para saber con detalles como ocurrió todo.

— ¿Podemos marcharnos?—preguntó Ryan mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

—Si, lo pueden hacer después de que les tomen declaración y sus datos para mantenerlos localizados.

—Gracias. —dijo Ryan tendiéndole la mano.

Una hora más tarde, después que nos tomaron declaración y de ver como mi auto se había convertido en una masa irreconocible ahora cubierta de nieve, recogimos nuestras maletas y Ryan me condujo hasta su auto parqueado a unos 50 metros del mío. Abrió las puertas y después de guardar las maletas y montarnos arrancó y condujo rumbo a mi apartamento.

Mi auto, mi adorado auto había desaparecido en un segundo. Ryan iba muy serio mientras conducía. Nunca lo había visto así. Giré mi vista hacia la ventanilla mientras veía la nieve caer. Un quejido de Ryan hizo que me girara a verlo.

— ¿Te duele mucho la pierna?—le pregunté.

No había podido ver bien la herida de su pierna pues no me habían dejado acercarme mientras lo atendían.

—No.

Su respuesta cortante y fría me hizo saber que sucedía algo más y que no me quería contar. Entonces recordé lo que él había hecho antes de que explotara el auto.

— ¿Por qué te agachaste a mirar debajo del auto? ¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a suceder?—le pregunté.

Imaginaba que no me iba a contestar, pero ya me estaba imaginando más o menos lo que había sucedido, solamente quería que me lo confirmara. Ryan se detuvo en una luz roja. Me miró fijamente y me contestó.

—Sucedió lo que me temía, pusieron una bomba en tu auto. —dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y tecleaba algo.

— ¡Que! ¿Una bomba? ¿Cómo sabes que era una bomba? Los policías no lo sabían.

—Ni lo sabrán jamás. Esa bomba no deja rastro, y aunque hubiese quedado algo de ella, no la podrán rastrear. Será un callejón sin salida. —guardó el teléfono y aceleró al cambiar la luz a verde.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de la bomba con solo verla de lejos?—Ryan se detuvo en otro semáforo en rojo y esta vez me contestó sin mirarme.

—Porque es la misma que le pusieron a Giselle.

— ¿Giselle? No conozco a ninguna Giselle. —Ryan aceleró nuevamente y no habló más hasta llegar a mi apartamento.

Parqueó el auto en el garaje subterráneo y apagó el motor.

—Giselle era mi prometida. —dijo mientras se bajaba del auto.

Hice lo mismo que el. Pero aun había cabos sueltos. Si supuestamente la bomba es imposible de rastrear, cómo él sabe que era exactamente igual a la que pusieron en mi auto. Subimos a mi apartamento y cuando estuvimos parados frente a la puerta él me quitó las llaves de la mano.

—Espera aquí. —me dijo mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y metía la mano dentro de la americana sacando la pistola.

No tenía idea de que anduviera armado. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró detrás de él dejándome sola en el pasillo. Ryan salió unos minutos más tarde.

—Ya puedes entrar. —dijo mientras cogía las maletas del suelo.

— ¿A qué venía todo eso? —dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

—Asegurándome que estuviese vacío el apartamento.

— ¿Y el arma?

—Siempre ando con ella.

Recuerdo que en el baile de máscaras me la había mostrado, pero pensé que era parte del disfraz. Aunque lo entendía. Después de lo sucedido con su prometida no era para menos.

Aunque creo que se estaba pasando con la paranoia.

—Voy a preparar algo para cenar.

—No será necesario, Elliot nos enviara algo, deben estar al traerlo.

En ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ryan dejo nuevamente las maletas en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un minuto más tarde regresó con una bolsa que puso en la encimera de la cocina.

—Vamos a bañarnos para cenar.

Esto era algo que estaba empezando a conocer de él. Le gustaba controlarlo todo.

— ¿Y si quiero cenar primero? —dije retándolo.

—Pues cenamos primero, pero necesito antes un baño y quitarme el pantalón este.

Miré su pantalón roto y después mire mi ropa. El tenía razón, necesitábamos un baño.

— ¿Dormiremos juntos?—le pregunté mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—No veo porque no podemos hacerlo.

—Entonces sígueme te mostraré la habitación.

—Creo recordar donde está. —me contestó con una sonrisa.

Se me había olvidado que me había cargado en sus brazos hasta mi cama. Al llegar a la habitación puso una de las maletas en el suelo y la otra sobre la cama. La abrió, busco una ropa y la volvió a cerrar poniéndola en el suelo también.

—Voy a bañarme, si quieres ve cenando, o espérame. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Busqué la ropa de dormir y me dirigí hacia el baño también. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Ryan sentado en el váter, sin zapatos, sin camisa y sacándose el pantalón. Se me quedó mirando.

— ¿Pensaba que no te ibas a bañar?

—Lo necesito. —le dije mientras el terminaba de sacarse el pantalón y lo echaba a la basura.

Me le quedé mirando la venda en su pierna.

—Se te va a mojar la venda.

—Me la tengo que quitar. —dijo mientras comenzaba a zafarla.

—Déjame, yo lo hago. —le pedí agachándome en el suelo junto a su pierna.

Ryan me dio el extremo de la venda y comencé a desenredarla de su pierna cuidadosamente. Después de cinco vueltas la venda quedó completamente en mis manos. No sabía qué hacer en estos momentos. La botaba o la guardaba para que se la pusiera nuevamente.

—La puedes botar, tengo otra limpia para mañana. —tiré la venda en el cesto de la basura.

Y entonces me quedé mirando su pierna. El corte tenía al menos diez centímetros de largo, e inconscientemente conté cuantos puntos le habían dado. Catorce.

—Vamos a bañarnos. —dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo.

Tomé su mano y cuando estuve de pie, me solté y comencé a desnudarme mientras Ryan me devoraba con la mirada. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca me había desnudado frente a él. Ryan lo había hecho por mí en las dos ocasiones. Terminé de desnudarme y Ryan hizo lo mismo. Nos bañamos rápidamente. Cuando me estaba poniendo la camiseta de la universidad sentí una risa detrás de mí.

— ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

—Me gusta tu ropa de dormir.

—Me alegra que te guste eres el primero que la ve.

No iba a cambiar mi forma de vestir solo porque él estuviera aquí.

Terminé de vestirme y el hizo lo mismo. Se puso una camiseta gris y un pantalón azul claro. Se paso las manos por el pelo haciendo que quedara mas desordenado y después salimos rumbo a la cocina. Ryan abrió la bolsa mientras yo buscaba unos platos y los acomodaba en la encimera junto a los cubiertos.

—No tenías que haber ordenado del restaurante de Elliot, con comida china hubiera bastado.

—En este momento, con lo que sucedió, creo que lo mejor era comer de un lugar de confianza. Y qué mejor que del restaurante de Elliot. —me dijo mientras terminaba de abrir las cajas con la comida.

— ¿Crees que puedan intentar envenenarme?

—Es mejor precaver.

Definitivamente Ryan padecía de paranoia en extremo. Creo que había visto demasiadas películas de Agente 007.

Aunque Ryan no me hubiese dicho de donde era la comida lo hubiese adivinado. La comida del restaurante de Elliot era única en la ciudad, no tenía comparación. Cuando terminábamos de cenar se me escapo un bostezo.

—Vamos a dormir, debes estar exhausta. —dijo levantándose mientras acomodaba lo platos uno sobre el otro.

—Déjame poner esto en el lavavajillas.

Cogí los platos y los cubiertos, los acomodé en el lavavajillas y después lo cerré. Apagué las luces y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación. Abrí el armario y como era amplio, tenía suficiente espacio para que él colocara sus cosas.

—Puedes acomodar tus cosas ahí.

Lo dejé en la habitación abriendo las maletas mientras yo iba al baño a lavarme los dientes. Lo estaba haciendo cuando algo llamó mi atención en el espejo. Sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia estaba su camisa blanca, pero lo que había llamado mi atención había sido lo que estaba debajo. Levanté con cuidado la camisa y allí estaba en una funda negra el arma.

Era de color plateado y negro y se parecía mucho a la que llevaba en el baile de máscaras. O quizás era la misma. Deslicé mis dedos por ella. Se sentía tan fría como lucía.

Sentí unos pasos y regresé a lavarme los dientes. La puerta se abrió y entró Ryan con su cepillo en la mano. Terminé y salí del baño dejándolo solo.

Me acomodé en la cama.

En New York no había llevado el arma, me pregunto si la lleva dentro de la empresa también. Ryan salió del baño con la pistola en la mano y la puso en la mesita al lado de la cama. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó la mano por la pierna.

— ¿Te duele mucho la pierna?—le pregunté mientras él me miraba brevemente.

—Un poco.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la cocina. Cogí un vaso y eché un poco de jugo. Regresé a la habitación, abrí la primera gaveta de la mesita y saqué un pomo de ibuprofeno.

—Toma. —le dije ofreciéndole el pomo.

Ryan lo cogió y sacó dos pastillas. Le ofrecí el jugo y se las tomó. Puso el vaso a un lado y se acomodó en la cama sentándose en su lado.

—Ven aquí. —dijo palmeado en la cama a su lado.

La forma en que lo dijo, y el movimiento de su mano sobre el colchón hizo que todo dentro de mí se retorciera. Me senté a su lado en la cama, pero guardando la distancia entre nosotros. No quería lastimarle la pierna, que imaginaba debía de dolerle.

—Acércate más.

—No quiero hacerte daño. —le dije mirando su pierna.

—Ven aquí. —dijo tirando de mi mano haciendo que quedara sentada entre sus piernas.

Me quitó los espejuelos y los puso a un lado. Apartó el pelo de mi cara y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Creo que al menos hoy te tendrás que conformar solo con unos besos. —me dijo mientras me daba otro beso en los labios.

—Puedo intentarlo. —le dije enredando las manos en su cuello y robándole un beso.

Mientras dure, soy feliz estando solo entre tus brazos.

Nos acurrucamos juntos en medio de la cama. Solo besándonos. Era algo extraño hacer solo esto.

Sin sexo.

Ryan se recostó en la cama y yo entre sus brazos y así me quedé dormida.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con la alarma del teléfono. Todo lucía ahora como si hubiese sido un sueño. Estaba sola en la cama de mi habitación, pero sabía que todo había sido real.

Me giré hacia el otro lado de la cama, su olor aún estaba en la almohada. Me levanté de la cama, me puse los espejuelos y me dirigí hacia el baño con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando terminé, fui hacia el armario en busca de una ropa. Al abrirlo vi la ropa de Ryan acomodada perfectamente en el armario.

Busqué una ropa y después me dirigí hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina vi a Ryan allí, de espalda a mí preparando el desayuno. Tenía el teléfono en la oreja. Estaba hablando con alguien. No me había visto. Y no pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Si lo sé, fue un descuido de mi parte...si, voy a asumir toda responsabilidad...me encargaré de protegerla...no, no sucederá como la última vez...no, nadie lo sabe...de acuerdo...me aseguraré de ello…—en ese momento Ryan se giró y me vio parada a unos metros de él. —…lo mantendré informado. —y colgó.


	37. Capítulo 37

Me acerqué hasta donde él estaba. Por lo que había escuchado de la conversación sabía que lo que había hablado con quien estuviera del otro lado del teléfono había sido sobre mí.

¿Con quien estaría hablando de mí?

¿Acaso me lo diría si le preguntara?

—Disculpa, pero no pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación. Si no es mucha indiscreción puedo saber con quién hablabas sobre lo sucedido ayer. —sabía que no me iba a contestar por la forma en que fruncía el seño.

—Hablaba con mi asesor de seguridad. —se giró hacia el fogón y continuó cocinando.

— ¿Asesor de seguridad?

—Si. Debo tener un guardaespaldas por el cargo que ocupo, pero como sabes, yo soy mi propio guardaespaldas. —dijo girándose brevemente y sonriéndome. —Así que debo mantenerlo informado con respecto a todo lo que me suceda. Y en este caso tú estás involucrada.

— ¿Y que te aconsejó?

—Nada que no supiera ya. —terminó lo que estaba haciendo y puso dos platos vacíos en la encimera. —Siéntate, vamos a desayunar.

Hice lo que me pidió.

—Espero no te moleste que me haya tomado libertades que no me corresponden en tu apartamento.

—En lo absoluto, tú también vives aquí por ahora, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias. —dijo poniendo dos platos frente a mí.

— ¿Waffles y tostadas?

— ¿Te gustan?

—Me encantan, desde que hora estás despierto.

—Desde temprano. —se sentó a mi lado a desayunar después de poner dos vasos, un cartón de jugo y una barra de mantequilla en la encimera.

—Desde ayer hay algo dando vueltas en mi mente y necesito preguntártelo.

—Pregunta. —me dijo mientras comenzaba a untar mantequilla en una tostada.

—Por lo sucedido ayer, es obvio que alguien intenta matarme, no asustarme.

—Si. —contestó mientras mordía la tostada.

Vaya ni siquiera lo negó.

— ¿Y crees que lo intentaran nuevamente?—pregunté asustada.

—No lo sé, lo más probable. —contestó poniendo unos waffles en su plato.

¡Lo más probable! Y él lo decía con esa tranquilidad como si estuviese hablando del clima.

— ¿Y no crees que intentarán poner una bomba en tu auto?

—Pueden intentarlo si quieren pero no funcionará.

— ¿Porque estás tan seguro de eso?

—Porque mi auto es a prueba de bombas.

— ¿A prueba de bombas?—le pregunté incrédula.

¿Acaso existía tal cosa o era solo ciencia ficción?

—Si, fue fabricado especialmente para mí.

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?

—No, no lo estoy. Después de lo sucedido con Giselle decidí tomar precauciones.

Ryan me puso unos waffles en mi plato y les echó sirope.

—Come, no has probado nada. —me dijo mientras yo miraba mi plato. Comencé a desayunar y la verdad era que estaba delicioso. Pero nuevas preguntas comenzaban a dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta un auto a prueba de bombas?—Ryan pensó por un momento antes de darme una respuesta.

—Casi 4 millones dólares.

Por poco me atraganto con el waffle. De qué forma alguien podía comprarse un auto de 4 millones de dólares.

¿Acaso Ryan era millonario y no lo sabía?

— ¿Ya terminaste? Me preocupa tu falta de apetito.

Ryan se quedó mirando mi plato a medio comer y yo miré el de él completamente vacío.

—No, no he terminado. —dije mientras continuaba desayunando.

Ryan se levantó en cuanto terminó y se dirigió a la habitación. En cuanto terminé limpié las cosas del desayuno y fui hacía la habitación en busca de mi teléfono.

Ryan terminaba de vestirse con una camisa blanca, americana negra y corbata negra. Busqué el teléfono sin apartar mi mirada de él. Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y caminó en mi dirección abrochándose la americana.

Y como siempre que me pasaba cada vez que lo veía mi cuerpo convulsionó.

— ¿Nos vamos?—dijo tendiéndome el brazo cuando terminó de abrocharse la americana.

—Vamos. —tomé su brazo mientras nos dirigimos hacia el parqueo subterráneo.

Su auto era de color plateado y negro, lucía muy elegante. Demasiado elegante. Jamás había visto un auto así. Deberían estar prohibidos. Abrió las puertas y entré en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Que marca es?—le pregunté mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Un Koenigsegg Regera. —me dijo mientras presionaba el botón de encendido. — ¿Te molesta si pongo música?—me preguntó.

—No, me encanta escuchar música. —eso solo hacía recordarme de mi auto y mi Ipod que habían desaparecido.

Ryan encendió el auto y mientras salíamos del parqueo comenzó a sonar una canción que conocía bien, aunque no recordaba quien la cantaba.

—Me encanta esa canción. —le dije mientras comenzaba a cantar la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Pero Ryan me miraba muy serio, no sonreía.

— ¿Te molesta que cante?

—No, es que a Giselle le gustaba mucho esa canción.

— ¡Oh!—exclamé mientras dejaba de cantar.

Ahora iba entendiendo algo. Entendía porque no se acostaba con la misma mujer dos veces. No era que no quisiera crear lazos, era que no había podido olvidar a su prometida.

Es muy difícil olvidar a alguien a quien amas. Lo sé por experiencia propia. A mí me pasaba lo mismo con él. Nunca iba a poder olvidarlo.

—Si te molesta puedes cambiar la canción si quieres. —le dije mientras él me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, continúa cantando, me gusta el sonido de tu voz. —me dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones internas.

Así que le sonreí y comencé a cantar nuevamente. Al llegar a la empresa ya no estaban los restos de mi auto. En su lugar había una cinta amarilla de seguridad.

Ryan parqueó en el garaje subterráneo. Y tras salir del auto ambos nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor y hacia la oficina. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en nuestro piso y Kate me vio, salió corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sucedió nada?—dijo examinándome por todas partes.

—Buenos días para ti también Kate. No, no me sucedió nada, estoy bien.

—Me enteré de lo sucedido esta mañana cuando subía en el ascensor. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ryan y yo nos miramos. No podía contarle a Kate lo que Ryan me había dicho, así que le conté lo que me había informado la policía.

— ¿Un desperfecto? Ellos tienen idea de que tu auto era casi nuevo.

—Hay que esperar el informe de la investigación Kate, no sé nada más.

— ¿De acuerdo, me puedes mantener informada?

—Lo haré.

Kate se separó de mí y se quedó mirando a Ryan. Y entonces fue donde él estaba y lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella. —dijo mientras se separaba de él.

—No hay de qué.

Ambos se separaron y Ryan le sonrió, y después a mí.

—Será mejor que vayamos a trabajar dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y me conducía rumbo a la oficina.

Al llegar a mi oficina mi celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Al mirar la pantalla vi que era Grace. Mierda había olvidado contarle lo sucedido. Seguro que estaba muy preocupada por mí.

—Discúlpame, es mi madre, debo contestar, iré por el café. —dije mientras me separaba de él y caminaba en dirección al pantry mientras contestaba.

—Hola mamá.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te diste algún golpe? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—me preguntó angustiada por teléfono.

—Estoy bien mamá, Ryan estaba allí para ayudarme, no me sucedió nada, solo fue mi auto.

— ¿Tu auto tenía problemas?

—No que yo supiera, están investigando lo sucedido.

— ¿Porque no me llamaste?

—Disculpa mamá, llegué agotada a casa, no tienes que preocuparte...

—Si me preocupo, como no lo voy a hacer, eres mi hija... —hizo una pausa en la conversación. —...si algo te sucediera...ya perdí a un hijo una vez, no creo poder resistir si te pierdo a ti… —me dijo sollozando, podía sentirla del otro lado del teléfono.

Hacía años que ella no mencionaba a su hijo. Y sabía lo que debía hacer en este momento para consolarla.

—Mamá, no llores, iré a verte enseguida así te quedas más tranquila y ves que estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, me lo prometes.

—Te lo prometo, iré lo más pronto que pueda.

—Entonces te espero. Te quiero hija.

—Yo también mamá, nos vemos en un rato.

Terminé de prepararle el café a Ryan y regresé con él hacia su oficina. Tenía que inventarle algún pretexto para ir a casa de mi madre y que él no se enterara. Abrí la puerta y entré en su oficina poniéndole el café en la mesa.

— ¿Todo bien con tu mamá?

—Si. ¿Porque preguntas?

—Porque te noto preocupada.

—Necesito ir a verla, no le conté lo del accidente del auto y llamó preocupada al enterarse, sé que no estará tranquila hasta que no me tenga entre sus brazos y me examine con sus propios ojos.

— ¿Porque no vas a verla?

Buena pregunta. Porque no quiero que la conozcas y veas quien es mi madre.

—Puedo pedirle a Sawyer que te lleve y te espere para traerte de regreso.

—De veras harías eso por mí.

—Sé lo angustiada que debe estar tu madre, y con tal de que cambies esa cara de preocupación haría cualquier cosa.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —le dije mientras iba donde él estaba y me colgaba de su cuello para después darle muchos beso por el rostro y al final uno en los labios.

—Anda vete tranquila, le diré a Sawyer que te lleve.

Le di otro beso en los labios y salí de la oficina rumbo al parqueo subterráneo. Sawyer me estaba esperando allí.

—Hola Ana. —me dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto.

—Hola Sawyer.

—Me enteré de lo sucedido ayer. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero conoces a mi madre y no estará tranquila hasta que no me vea frente a ella.

—Entonces nos vamos. —dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y me llevaba hacia la casa de mi madre.

Cuando parqueó en el garaje de mi madre y me disponía a bajar me llamó.

—Tengo órdenes de esperarte.

—Vete, ya te llamaré yo.

—Pero el Sr. Chasting dijo…

—Déjame a mí al Sr. Chasting. —le contesté con una sonrisa.

En cuanto el auto de Sawyer desapareció de mi vista busqué el teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Ryan.

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, le dije a Sawyer que se marchara. Lo llamaré para que me recoja nuevamente. xoxo_

 _Ana._

Entré a la casa y mi madre vino corriendo eufórica en mi dirección envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo que me dejo sin respirar. Sentí como mi teléfono sonaba indicándome un mensaje. Más tarde lo revisaría.

—No sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando me enteré de lo sucedido. —me dijo aún sin soltarme.

—Estoy bien mamá.

—Tuve tanto miedo de perderte. —me dijo sollozando en mi hombro.

—No me sucedió nada mamá, gracias a Ryan no me sucedió nada, estoy bien. —le dije tratando de consolarla.

— ¿Hasta qué hora estarás aquí conmigo? —me dijo limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Hasta que te encuentres mejor, Ryan me dio el día libre.

—Entonces le diré a Jones que prepare algo delicioso para almorzar. —me dijo mientras me conducía hacia la cocina.

Había extrañado la comida de Jones, y como siempre estaba deliciosa. Ya después de almorzar mi madre estaba más tranquila y la dejé en su estudio haciendo unas llamadas mientras yo iba a mi habitación. Busqué mi teléfono y recordé que me había entrado un mensaje. Con todo el ajetreo de mi madre lo había olvidado por completo. Al mirar la pantalla tuve que sonreír. Tenía dos mensajes de Ryan. El primero lo había enviado en la mañana justo después del mío.

 _No tienes porque regresar si no quieres, creo que me las puedo apañar solo. Gracias por los besos._

 _Ryan._

El otro mensaje era de hacía unos minutos.

 _Sawyer estará a tu disposición para cuando desees regresar, solo llámalo. No me esperes para cenar, tengo una cena de negocios y no sé a qué hora regrese._

 _Ryan._

Bueno, creo que me quedaría hasta después de la cena, no quería cenar sola o estar sola en el apartamento. Puse los espejuelos en la mesita y me acosté en la cama. Cerré mis ojos…

Alguien tocando a mi puerta hizo que abriera los ojos de repente. ¿Qué hora era? Busque los espejuelos y me los puse. Casi las 6:00 pm, me había quedado dormida.

— ¿Puedo entrar?—dijo Grace asomándose por la puerta.

—Entra. —le dije sentándome en la cama.

—Solo quería avisarte que tengo un invitado a cenar, te lo hubiera dicho más temprano pero supuse que estarías descansando.

Mi madre me conocía muy bien.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora estará la cena?

—A las 7:00 pm.

—Entonces voy a bañarme y en un rato bajo.

Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo volví a recostarme en la cama. Aún tenía tiempo para prepararme. La última vez que había estado ahí también había tenido un invitado a cenar.

¿Quién sería esta vez?

No le había contado nada de mi relación con Ryan, pero tendría que hacerlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría, y mejor si se enteraba por mí. Me levanté de la cama y fui en dirección al baño. Llené la tina y me sumergí en ella dejando que el agua relajara mi cuerpo. Cuando salí me vestí con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa de manga larga color azul. El pelo me lo rice y lo dejé suelto sobre mis hombros y mi espalda. Metí el teléfono en el bolsillo de los jeans y salí de mi habitación. Me encontré a Grace terminando de subir las escaleras.

—Iba a buscarte, ya llegó mi invitado.

—Pues no lo hagamos esperar. —le dije sonriendo mientras bajábamos juntas las escaleras. —No me has dicho quien es tu invitado. —le dije mientras llegábamos a la sala y se me borraba la sonrisa que llevaba en mi rostro.

Unos ojos azules me miraron fijamente con una expresión entre asombro e incredulidad.

¿Qué hacía el aquí?


	38. capítulo 38

Miré a Grace que me sonreía.

—Discúlpame. —me articuló con los labios.

Porque me sucedían estas cosas a mí.

Contrólate Ana.

Tenía que aparentar que no sucedía nada entre nosotros. Aunque me iba a ser extremadamente difícil, sobre todo cuando él me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Buenas noches Sr. Chasting. —dije cordialmente.

—Buenas noches Anastasia, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensaba que estabas visitando a tu madre. —me contestó amablemente.

—En realidad, no será una cena de negocios, más bien una cena de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida a mi hija. —dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mientras Ryan fruncía el ceño y se quedaba de piedra.

Al parecer esa noticia lo había dejado impactado.

—Iré a ver si la cena esta lista. —dijo mi madre mientras se dirigía rumbo al comedor dejándonos solos.

—Supongo que no le has contado de nuestra relación. —me dijo cuando Grace desapareció.

—No. —aunque tenía que hacerlo en algún momento. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—me enfrenté a Ryan.

—Grace me invitó cenar. Supongo que Grace es tu madre adoptiva.

—Supones bien. ¿Te preparo algo para beber?

—No gracias.

En ese momento mi madre nos interrumpió.

—La cena esta lista. —declaró mientras daba la vuelta rumbo al comedor nuevamente.

—Vamos a cenar. —le dije mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro mientras mi madre se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Ryan estaba pensativo, no habló durante toda la cena, solamente en algún momento para celebrar y agradecer la cena. Cuando terminamos de cenar nos dirigimos hacia la sala y mi madre comenzó a preparar unos tragos.

—Discúlpeme un momento Grace, pero necesito hablar con su hija en privado de un asunto muy importante.

Yo me le quedé mirando fijamente. Y mi madre también me miró entrecerrando los ojos. Imaginaba que tenía que ver con lo sucedido con mi carro.

—Bien, vamos a la biblioteca. —le dije mientras él me seguía de cerca.

Después de entrar, Ryan cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Y bien, de que tenemos que hablar. —le dije mientras me sentaba en un sofá y lo invitaba a sentarse pero él se quedó de pie.

Miró la hora en su reloj, presionó un botón en él y después volvió a mirarme fijamente.

—No estoy autorizado a contar nada de esto, pero nunca pensé que la persona más importante de mi vida se viera involucrada. Nada de lo que escucharás a continuación puede salir de aquí. Entendido. —asentí con la cabeza.

La persona más importante de su vida. Acaso esa era yo.

—No diré nada. —prometí.

Ryan respiró profundamente.

—Hace poco más de dos años yo estaba comprometido, íbamos a casarnos y éramos felices…

—Ya eso me lo has contado...

—No me interrumpas por favor, no te lo conté todo, solo una verdad a medias.

—Continúa, no te volveré a interrumpir.

—Como te decía iba a casarme, pero alguien descubrió mi identidad. —su identidad. — Hicieron que pareciera un accidente, nunca llegó a la boda. Después de eso me impuse como regla no acostarme con la misma mujer dos veces, ni tener vínculo sentimental con ninguna, solo así me aseguraría que no le sucediera nada.

Entonces dejó de hablar y se sentó a mi lado pensativo. Ahora iba entendiendo algo. Aunque todavía había cosas que no cuadraban en su historia.

— ¿A qué te referías con tu identidad? —le pregunté mientras el levantaba la cabeza.

—Esto que te voy a contar no puede salir de esta habitación, tienes que prometer no contar nada a nadie. Entendido. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y sentí temor en su mirada.

Le contesté con un asentimiento.

—Trabajo en una operación encubierta para la División de Actividades Especiales de la CIA.

— ¿CIA? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Ryan respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Soy un agente secreto.

— ¿Qué? —grité.

—Puedes hacer silencio, no quiero que se entere toda la casa. —dijo tapándome la boca.

— ¿Cómo que eres un agente secreto?— le pregunté casi susurrando quitando su mano de mi boca.

—Llevo encubierto casi seis años, no creas que trabajo en TecFall por casualidad.

—Entonces cuando me dijiste que ibas disfrazado de agente secreto en realidad no era un disfraz. —inquirí recordando lo que me había dicho en el baile del Drake.

—Si.

— ¿Entonces todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo?

—Más bien ocultándote información. Tienes que entender que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie. Nadie puede saber mi verdadera identidad.

— ¿Entonces tu nombre no es Ryan?

—No, eso es solo un anagrama de mi nombre.

— ¿Anagrama?—donde había escuchado antes esa palabra.

—Si, es cuando utilizas las letras de tu nombre para crear otro.

— ¡Ah! Ya, igual que en Harry Potter y en el Código de Da Vinci.

—Si, igual. —contestó riendo.

— ¿Entonces tu nombre no es Ryan Chasting? —pregunté nuevamente.

Ryan me miró fijamente, no sabía si me contestaría o no. Pero en ese momento lo que más deseaba era conocer su verdadero nombre. Poco a poco todo iba cobrando sentido.

—Ryan Tyler Raive Chasting es el anagrama de mi verdadero nombre.

— ¿Y ese es?—tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Me lo diría o no me lo diría.

—Te diré mi nombre, pero tienes que prometer que no te enfadarás.

— ¿Porque me iba a enfadar? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Promételo.

—De acuerdo, no me enfadaré. —Ryan respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Mi nombre es Christian Travelyan Grey.

Se llamaba igual que mi admirador secreto que nunca conocí.

Christian.

Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus apellidos.

— ¿Te llamas igual que el hijo de Grace?—le dije mientras él me miraba fijamente muy serio.

—Soy el hijo de Grace.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —exclamé incrédula.

Entonces recordé la foto que tenía Grace de su hijo y la verdad no se parecían mucho. Ni en el color del pelo, ni en el color de los ojos.

—No te pareces mucho a la foto que ella tiene sobre la chimenea.

—Lo dices por el pelo, tengo un especialista que se ocupa de él semanalmente, y los ojos son lentes permanentes en la retina que se pueden configurar para cambiar el color.

Me había quedado impactada con todo lo que él me estaba contando.

—Aun no te creo, el murió en un accidente de autobús hace muchos años.

—Eso es lo que le hicieron creer. En verdad tenía que desaparecer, yo no podía existir. Fue cuando me reclutaron para convertirme en un agente secreto. Nadie podía saber que yo existía, porque todas las personas que lo supieran estarían en peligro. Así me convertí en Ryan Chasting. —yo lo miraba fijamente sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

— ¿Y porque decidiste contármelo?

—Porque temo por tu vida, y ahora mucho más cuando sé que estás relacionada con Grace.

—Cuando mis padres fallecieron la nombraron a ella como mi tutora y después me adoptó. —le conté rápidamente.

—Veo que te tiene mucho cariño. —me dijo sonriéndome.

Ahora que me fijaba bien su sonrisa se parecía mucho a la de Grace. Si ella supiera que su hijo estaba vivo se pondría muy feliz.

—Tengo que contarle a Grace que estás vivo. —dije poniéndome de pie y caminando rumbo a la puerta.

—No puedes. —dijo alcanzándome y agarrándome por el codo.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo, no sabes lo que ha sufrido todos estos años pensando que su único hijo está muerto. —le reprendí tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible.

—Si lo sé, y es por eso mismo que no puedes contarle nada. —Ryan me cargó y me sentó nuevamente en el sofá. —No quiero que nadie más se vea involucrado en esto. Prefiero quererla a la distancia a que me le arrebaten en un segundo como a Giselle. —dijo con la voz cargada de tristeza.

—Pero...

—No hay pero, prometiste no contar nada. Por favor cumple con tu promesa. —dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

—De acuerdo. —acepté resignada mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahora entendía porque me lo estaba contando, ya yo estaba involucrada. Literalmente. Y era un daño colateral. Y él no quería que Grace me perdiera.

— ¿Me lo contaras todo entonces?

—Si.

— ¿A quién estás investigando? —le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—Alguien en la compañía está vendiendo tecnología a terroristas.

— ¿Y sabes quién es?

—Tengo mis sospechas, pero no te puedo contar nada más. —por eso me había pedido los expedientes del personal de nanotecnología.

Bueno en realidad mucha cosas las sabía, aunque fuera a medias.

— ¿Eso es todo? Antes me has hecho prometer que no me enfadaría contigo, pero de todo lo que me has contado aun no entiendo porque me tendría que enfadar. —le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

—No, no es todo. — cerró los ojos, respiró varias veces y después los abrió. — ¿Conoces a otro Christian aparte de mi?

A que venía su pregunta.

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

¿Como él sabía lo de Christian?

— ¿Aun tienes su número?

— ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre?

—Llámalo y tendrás la respuesta. —me dijo mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

A que venía todo este rollo. Saqué el teléfono y busqué en los contactos. Cuando encontré su número miré a Ryan y después le di llamar. Me coloqué el teléfono en el oído y en cuanto dio el primer tono pude sentir otro teléfono sonando muy cerca. Ryan se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y me lo mostró. En mi oído sonaba el teléfono y el de él en su mano también. En la pantalla se leía Ana. No podía ser cierto. El no podía haber jugado conmigo de esa forma.

— ¿Dime que no es cierto? —le dije mientras el colgaba la llamada.

—Quisiera decirte lo contrario pero no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Dime que no es verdad? —le dije golpeándolo en el pecho aguantando las lagrimas en mis ojos. —Dime que no has estado jugando con mis sentimientos.

—Discúlpame Ana, pero entiéndeme...

—Que es lo que tengo que entender, que incluso antes de que nos acostáramos ya estabas jugando con mis sentimientos, que me mentiste, me engañaste haciéndote pasar por alguien que en realidad no eres. —le dije con las lagrimas a punto de salir.

—Te equívocas Ana, nunca te engañé. Si, te oculte quien era en realidad pero lo hice para protegerte, pero todo lo que te dije por correo como Christian es cierto, nada de eso es mentira.

—Decías que querías conocerme, que estabas interesado en mí. Acaso eso es cierto o es otra mentira.

—Quería conocerte y tuve la estúpida idea de hacerlo mediante mi nombre real. —solo quería conocerme, no estaba interesado en mí, yo solo era otra aventura más en su vida.

—Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme y ya. ¿Acaso creías que no te iba a contestar o te iba a dar de lado porque eras mi jefe?

El no contestó solamente agachó la mirada.

—Sabes para ser un agente secreto creo que no has pensado mucho en las consecuencias de tu actos.

—La verdad no estaba pensando mucho en ese tiempo. —se hizo un silencio entre nosotros.

No sabía si golpearlo o mandarlo a la mierda. Había jugado con mis sentimientos. Y quien decía que no estaba jugando en estos momentos también, o que otra mentira me diría. Le había contado muchas cosas a Christian. Y ahora todo iba encajando en su lugar.

Desde el principio lo planeó todo. Sabía que estaría en el Drake esa noche, sabía que era yo desde que me había sentado en la barra y comenzó con su plan de seducción.

Y en New York…me había llevado a ver un atardecer.

Solamente le había contado a Christian sabía que me gustaba ver el atardecer.

Dicen que del odio al amor solo los separa una línea muy fina…pues creo que yo la acabo de cruzar. En estos momentos lo odiaba con todo mi corazón. Me había engañado y yo estuve tan ciega que no me había percatado de nada.

Levanté mi mano y en un rápido movimiento le di una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo girar el rostro.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —le grité con la respiración agitada.

—Bien, me lo merecía. —dijo mientras se quedaba mirándome fijamente.

Y entonces le di otra bofetada.

— ¿Y ahora esa porque?

—Esa es por jugar con mis sentimientos. —lo miré fijamente retándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Ya terminaste de abofetearme? —dijo pasándose la mano por la mejilla.

—Estoy pensando si te mereces otra. —le dije furiosa.

—Prometiste que no te enfadarías. —me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Te lo prometí sí, pero después de toda la mierda que me has contado no esperes que no me enfade. Mucho menos que te perdone todas las mentiras que me has contado, porque eso no puedo hacerlo, al menos no ahora. Es mucho lo que tengo que asimilar. — dije alejándome de él.

Ryan se levantó y camino rumbo a la puerta.

—Espero que te pongas en mi lugar y que puedas perdonarme. —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejándome sola en la biblioteca.

Me quedé sentada allí asimilando todo lo que Ryan, o Christian me acababa de contar.

El hijo de Grace.

Como podía contarme eso y pretender que se lo ocultara a ella. Diez años sufriendo y llorando. Si supiera que estaba vivo...

¿Qué sucedería si ella se enterara?

Imaginaba que nada bueno. A mí solamente por acostarme con él mira lo que me había sucedido ya.

Tenía que cumplir con mi promesa y no contarle nada a Grace. Aunque me doliera ocultárselo, era por su seguridad. Pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que iba a perdonarle el haberme engañado y jugar conmigo.


	39. Capítulo 39

Primero que todo gracias por seguir mis novelas y por sus comentarios. Finalmente, este es el capitulo final. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta novela como mismo disfruté yo escribiéndola. ya estoy terminando de ultimar los detalles de la segunda parte y pronto la podrán leer.  
gracias.  
BirdsandStars

Me limpié una lágrima que caía por mi mejilla, me levanté del sofá y salí de la biblioteca. Ryan se encontraba en la sala sentado en el sofá frente a Grace, cada uno con un trago en la mano. No me habían visto y ambos se reían. Definitivamente era su hijo los dos tenían la misma sonrisa. Entré en la sala y ambos se quedaron mirándome.

—Ryan me contaba del viaje a New York. — Grace me ofreció un trago que me había preparado.

—Ah sí. —Ryan me miró fijamente.

Sabía lo que me gritaba su mirada. No digas nada, no diga nada. Y no lo haría. No contaría su secreto, pero había algo que tenía que contar y el no me lo había prohibido.

—Sí, me dijo que estuvieron en el One World Observatory.

—Si. Mamá hay algo que te tengo que contar. —le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Ryan.

Podía sentir como se tensaba en ese momento. Y sus ojos me lanzaron una fría mirada. Le di un largo sorbo a mi trago, crucé las piernas y puse una mano sobre la pierna de Ryan para tranquilizarlo. Los ojos de mi madre no se perdieron aquel gesto.

—Ryan y yo estamos juntos.

Pude sentir como su cuerpo se relajó completamente y soltaba el aire que hasta el momento estaba aguantando. Mi madre nos miró a ambos alternadamente y después sonrió.

—Ya sabía yo que ustedes se iban a llevar bien. — descrucé las piernas y me separé de Ryan.

El fue a pasar un brazo por mis hombros y yo solamente lo miré fijamente. Entendió el mensaje, y retiró la mano.

Aún estoy enfadada contigo. Idiota.

—No se corten por mí. ¿Les preparo otro trago?

—No gracias. —contestamos al unisonó.

Grace recogió las copas y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no tardó mucho en regresar.

—No es problema de timidez, su hija está molesta conmigo. —le dijo Ryan mientras me miraba fijamente y yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Porque tenía que decirle eso a ella.

—Ah sí, seguro que por alguna tontería de ustedes los jóvenes.

No tienes idea Grace de la tontería que ha hecho tu hijo.

—Sí, una tontería. —le sonreí cuando en realidad lo que tenía eran ganas de matarlo.

—Creo que es hora de marcharme. —dijo Ryan mientras miraba su reloj. — ¿Ana, te quedas? —en estos momentos estaba muy molesta con él como para regresar al apartamento que actualmente compartíamos.

—Me quedo, le pediré a Sawyer que me recoja en la mañana.

—No creo que puedas marcharte. —me quedé mirando a mi madre fijamente.

— ¿Porque no? —mi voz salió más fuerte de lo que quise.

—Porque aunque no se note afuera hay una buena tormenta de nieve y granizo.

Me levanté, fui hasta la ventana y aparté la cortina. Afuera había una fuerte tormenta de nieve con granizo. No podía irse así.

—La tormenta empeoró, no te puedes ir así. —aunque no quería aceptarlo Grace tenía razón.

—No quiero molestar.

—Mi hija tiene razón, no te puedes marchar así, además no es molestia ninguna, ya había mandado a preparar la habitación de invitados para que te quedaras. Aunque eso fue antes de saber que tenían una relación.

—De verdad, no es necesario, yo...

—No hay más discusión, Anastasia te puede mostrar la habitación…si es que siguen enfadados. — dijo con una sonrisa. —Ahora si me disculpan me retiro a descansar. —Grace se levantó. —Buenas noches hija, Ryan. —y se marchó.

—Por lo que veo sigue siendo testaruda. —me dijo Ryan una vez que Grace había desaparecido.

—Sí, siempre logra lo que se propone. Creo que sacaste eso de ella. —el no contestó, solamente me sonrió. —Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación. —dije mientras me ponía de pie y me encaminaba hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

—No vas a perdonarme tan fácilmente verdad.

—No, no te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

Subí la escalera mientras él me seguía muy de cerca al llegar arriba nos dirigimos hacia la derecha donde eran las habitaciones de invitados.

—Está es tu habitación. —dije mientras él me miraba sonriendo burlón. —Será mejor que quites esa sonrisa idiota de la cara.

— ¿La habitación de mi madre sigue siendo abajo?

—Si. —dije mientras él le daba un vistazo a la habitación y cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

¿Que se traía entre manos?

—La verdad, me interesa más donde está la tuya. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde yo estaba y yo retrocedía.

— ¿Porque quieres saberlo?—que pregunta más estúpida acababa de hacerle.

—Creo que tenemos que arreglar las cosas entre tú y yo. —me dijo mientras yo chocaba contra la pared y él me acorralaba.

— ¿Crees que puedes arreglar todo el daño que me has causado con sexo? No lo creo. —le dije mientras me escurría por debajo de su brazo. —Buenas noches Ryan.

Me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude sin mirar hacia atrás. Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta pasándole llave. No quería correr riesgos y sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Me tiré en la cama.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas en las últimas 24 horas. La explosión de mi auto y ahora la confesión de Ryan de que era un agente secreto y por si fuera poco el hijo de Grace. Eran muchas cosas que asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

Recuerdo cuanto quería conocer a Christian y que me debatía entre él y mi jefe. Y ahora resulta que son la misma persona.

¿Cuánto de lo que me había dicho como Christian sería cierto?

 _—_ _Ponte en mi lugar—_ me había dicho.

Y cuando lo ves desde su punto de vista, tiene razón. Esa era la única forma de proteger a la persona que ama. Ocultándole quien era en realidad. Pero eso también me daba a mí la respuesta que estaba buscando.

¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia mí?

Él no me amaba. Si lo hiciera nunca se hubiese enredado conmigo, y mucho menos me hubiese contado su secreto. Eso solo me decía que se preocupaba por mí y nada más. Pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Y había aceptado esta extraña relación que teníamos de guardaespaldas con beneficios.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo duraría todo?

Ahora que conocía la razón de porque trabajaba en TecFall sabía que su trabajo allí no sería permanente. Y que en cuanto cumpliera con su misión se marcharía.

Necesito meditar sobre todo esto y aclarar mis ideas.

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el baño, me quité los espejuelos y me eché agua en la cara. Regresé a la habitación y me pareció ver movimiento en la cama. Me puse los espejuelos y para mi sorpresa Ryan se encontraba allí sentado.

— ¿Cómo entraste a la habitación? —le pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos en medio de la habitación a solo dos metros de distancia de él.

Podía sentir mi corazón golpeteando en mi pecho ante su presencia.

—Soy un agente secreto, recuerdas, además esta era mi habitación. —eso explicaba muchas cosas ahora que lo pensaba.

Explicaba cómo había hecho desaparecer los correos que me mandó al principio. Y como había hecho que pareciera que me enviaba los correos desde Francia.

— ¿Ya pensaste si vas a perdonarme?

—Aun lo estoy pensando. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que te perdone? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Si yo no significaba nada para él, que más le daba que lo perdonara o no.

—Porque sé que cometí un error, y me arrepiento mucho de ello. Pensaba que podría tener una relación siendo yo mismo. Quería que por una vez alguien conociera a mi verdadero yo, a Christian.

—Y decidiste hacer el experimento conmigo. —le interrumpí.

—Todas las relaciones que he tenido sé que se han interesado en mí por quién era. Ryan Chasting el empresario joven apuesto y exitoso.

— ¿Alguien más conoce tu identidad?

—No, solo tú.

—Ni siquiera tú ex prometida Giselle.

—No, ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

—Si yo no estuviera relacionada con Grace me lo habrías contado.

—No.

Su respuesta me acababa de confirmar que yo no le importaba en lo absoluto. Él lo había hecho todo desde el principio para proteger a su madre sin ella saberlo. Yo era y seguiría siendo un error que había cometido y con el cual tenía que cargar. No era más que lastre para él.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te intereso en lo absoluto? —Ryan no contestó al parecer había dado en el calvo de la cuestión. Y su silencio era la respuesta. —Lo nuestro siempre ha sido solo sexo, verdad.

—Siempre ha sido así desde el principio, nunca te he ocultado lo que deseo de ti.

—Me dijiste que todo lo que me contaste como Christian era cierto.

—Y lo es.

— ¿Lo de cultivar flores exóticas es cierto?

—Sí, todo lo relacionado con Christian es cierto, ese es en verdad quien soy.

— ¿Y porque no puedes ser siempre tu?

Porque no podía ser de esa forma. Me gustaba Christian, con el podía hablar de cualquier cosa y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar mis problemas. Y quizás le interesara una relación conmigo.

—Porque si comienzo a actuar de una forma diferente, comenzarían a sospechar el cambio y sé que tarde o temprano terminarían por hacerle daño a cualquiera que esté relacionado conmigo.

—Y acaso no lo están haciendo ya.

—Lo tuyo es diferente Ana...

—Ah sí. ¿Diferente porque? Acaso ya no están tratando de matarme por acostarnos más de dos veces. ¿Estás seguro que ese es el motivo por el cual quieren eliminarme?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Piensa. Lo del baile de máscaras, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, y sin embargo intentaron violarme en New York y después lo de mi auto. Y si todo esto está relacionado conmigo. Mis agresores te dijeron que me alejara de ti. Pero quizás es que quieren quitarme a mí de en medio a cualquier costo porque les estorbo para algo.

Ryan se quedo pensativo. Sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Si es así, entonces tendrás más protección, ahora mucho más después de saber tu relación con Grace.

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente. No se había movido de donde estaba. Sentado a los pies de mi cama y yo parada en medio de la habitación cruzada de brazos. Ambos retándonos con la mirada.

—Sabes, hubo un tiempo en que me debatí entre Ryan y Christian. ¿Y sabes a quién escogí?—el negó con la cabeza. —A Christian. Pero resultó que el desapareció así que no me quedó más remedio que liarme contigo y atenerme a las consecuencias. — lo miré fijamente. —Entonces ahora que sé que los dos son la misma persona, acaso no existe la posibilidad de tener una relación con Christian.

—Lo siento Ana, pero lo nuestro nunca irá más allá de sexo. Ni siquiera siendo Christian.

— ¿Porque? Dame una maldita razón por la cual no puede haber nada más. —le grité exasperada dando un paso más cerca de él.

—Porque juré que jamás volvería a enamorarme. —dijo agachando la mirada.

—Sabes, yo también juré que jamás me enamoraría de alguien complicado.

Se me fue. Yo y mi gran boca.

¿Aprenderé algún día a pensar antes de hablar?

Ryan se me quedó mirando atónito.

— ¿Estas enamorada de mí? —me preguntó levantando la mirada.

Sus ojos ahora mirándome con sorpresa.

Quién no lo estaría, si todas las mujeres se derretían cada vez que el pasaba por su lado, o cuando hablaba.

—Intenté evitarlo a toda costa, pero me ha sido imposible. —le confesé.

—Sabía que esto iba suceder tarde o temprano, si no nos hubiésemos acostado ahora no estarían tratando de matarte y no te habrías enamorado de mí.

—Tienes razón, no estarían tratando de matarme, pero no ibas a impedir que me enamorara de ti. El corazón tiene razones que ni la razón conoce.

Ryan se me quedó mirando fijamente entendiendo lo que acababa de decir.

—Pero no te preocupes, cuando accedí a acostarme contigo sabía que todo esto sería solo un rollo de una noche… —que se ha extendido más de la cuenta. —…como mismo me habías dicho y que al final me romperías el corazón. Solo que me dejé llevar, y le hice caso a lo que decía mi corazón y no a lo que mi cerebro me gritaba todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y qué te decía tu cerebro?—me preguntó levantándose de la cama y caminando en mi dirección.

—Que eras peligroso y que tenía que alejarme de ti. —le dije mientras él llegaba frente a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos mirándome con picardía.

Pero me había sido imposible alejarme de él. No podía hacerlo por más que lo intentara. Lo odiaba por haberme engañado, pero no lo suficiente para alejarme de él. No cuando él me miraba de esa forma tan salvaje y peligrosa. Su mirada ardiente deslizándose desde mis labios por todo mi cuerpo. Haciendo que me comenzara a excitar.

—Entonces... —dijo llamando mi atención —...qué tal si olvidamos todo esto. Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo durante un par de horas.

Y me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Aun quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Si, ya te dije que te deseo y que aún no me he saciado de ti. —dijo en un susurro dando un paso más cerca, sus labios ahora cerca de los míos.

Así que en teoría mientras mi vida corra peligro y tenga que protegerme va a querer acostarse conmigo. Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente.

—Bien. Pero tengo una condición. —dije poniendo un poco de distancia entre los dos.

—Lo que sea, pide lo que sea y lo tendrás.

—No creas que te he perdonado del todo, entiendo en parte porque lo hiciste, para proteger a tu madre.

Le dije a unos metros de él.

— Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero tengo el remedio para eso. —dijo sonriendo malévolamente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa.

No podía resistirme a él, no cuando me sonreía de esa forma que tanto me gustaba y me mostraba su torso desnudo. Pero tenía que controlarme por un momento para poder llevar a cabo mi plan. Aunque lo que más quería era saltar sobre él y olvidar toda la mierda que me había contado hasta ahora.

—No quiero acostarme contigo. —le contesté firmemente mientras él me miraba ahora arrugando las cejas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

Cuál sería su reacción cuando se lo dijera.

—A partir de ahora quiero acostarme con el verdadero tu, con Christian.

Ryan se quedo de piedra parado frente a mí.

—Creo que no hay mucha diferencia.

—Eso es lo que dices tú, pero me imaginó que si debe haber alguna, quiero llamarte por tu nombre verdadero, y que me cuentes cosas de tu infancia. Quiero conocer quién eres en realidad, aunque no quieras que tengamos una relación. Si no fueras un agente secreto, hubiéramos crecido juntos y nos conoceríamos muy bien. Eso es lo que quiero. Conocer a Christian Grey. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas tú mismo. Quiero gritar tu nombre cuando alcance el orgasmo.

Ryan se quedó mirándome fijamente, como si tratara de leerme el pensamiento. Subió una mano hacía mi rostro y me acarició dulcemente haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

—Eso es lo que quieres, conocerme. —dijo en un suspiro.

—Si.

—Bien. —dijo dando media vuelta y separándose de mí. —Pero sabes que nunca existirá nada entre nosotros más allá de sexo. —dijo dándome la espalda.

—Sí, creo que ya eso lo he entendido perfectamente.

Se detuvo, se giró y regresó hasta donde yo estaba.

—Hola Ana, soy Christian.

LA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ EN LA MISIÓN.


	40. NOTA

Ya pueden leer la continuación de la historia búsquenla por el nombre de La Misión.  
gracias por su apoyo y por seguirme.

BirdsandStars


End file.
